


Stand by me

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Best Friend Rachel, Bottom!Harvey, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Heaps of fluff, Katrina fucks Donna with a strap-on, Katrina pops Donna’s cherry with women, Louis surprises everybody mostly Harvey, M/M, Same Sex Marriage, Slash, Smut, Soul-Searching, Top!Mike - Freeform, angst (short and severe…makes the sex better), best man Louis, brooding over love and life a lot - especially in the beginning, building a family with friends, comforting Harvey, cool Rachel, desperate Mike, determined!Mike, emotional breakdown, first kiss Donna/Katrina, first time Donna/Katrina, happy ending for all couples, insecure!Donna, juicy Katrina, marvey established relationship, pining!Katrina, proposal of marriage Mike/Harvey, secretive Jessica, self-confident!Louis, sensual!Donna, shameless smut for both genders, shy !Donna, shy!Harvey, slow burn Donna/Katrina, strong!Katrina, the girls love to smoke cigarettes, they love - they fuck, tomboy Katrina, wedding feast Mike/Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 126,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two long weeks they have worked their asses off for this merger. Everybody hits exhaustion. It is this freaking Friday at the end of this crazy stint when everything breaks free. Actually each of them only wants to go home, pass out on the bed and sleep, dead to the world, for the next 24 hours.<br/>But they forget fate! It has it‘s fun shovelling all in the right direction to finally get this life with the happily-ever-after they dream about in secret since ever.</p><p>None of them would have imagined to spend this weekend in this surprisingly different way. The world stops to stutter and finally turns smoothly in the right rhythm.  No mountain without a valley and no day without the night. There comes a moment, when you can’t even hide from yourself, then when it’s time to walk tall and face love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't make money out of it. I love the guys and the girls and I truly enjoy to play with these great characters for sweet pleasure. I mean no disrespect to any of the characters or actors who portay them.
> 
> A/N: I wrote this story for my prescious mate Cowgal. She is not in this fandom or on AO3 but she inspired me. She kept me going with her enthusiasm for each chapter I wrote. She was my biggest cheerleader. Big thanks to you, my prescious friend. Your support means so much.
> 
> I don’t know NY at all. All names from restaurants and take out places are made up. The same applies for the Hamptons.
> 
> The characters are canon in their identity from the show. I love to play with the counterpoles of their personalities. This story is mostly AU, but there are well known canon details scattered throughout the story. AU means although Mike is a fake lawyer it is no a big deal because...it just isn't :-) Donna is not into Harvey, has never been, Mike and Rachel never have been together, Katrina is still working at PSL and Mike’s best friend. Rachel is way cooler and more fun than on the show and Louis is just Louis. But he will be adopted to the family nonetheless. And there is Jessica, actually very fond of Mike.
> 
> The title of my story is named after the song from Ben E. King “Stand by me”. This is also the title of the movie based on a novella by Stephen King (1986).
> 
> I wanted to write a femslash story because I couldn’t find that much in the Suits fandom. I have to admit it was also an excuse to write hot female porn. I love to read smut so it came naturally that I spiced my story up with a lot of porn. The most obvious pairing would have been Donna and Rachel. But I wanted someone else for Donna. Katrina is a great character and has a lot in common with Donna. So I made them fall in love. Rachel is their best friend.  
> I am deeply in love with Marvey and that’s why they have a great part in my story too. I needed them to stick around, even if this sounds really crazy. 
> 
> English is not my native language. My story is not beta read. There is only me. I have proofread it many times, but I am sure there are still some mistakes I didn't notice. I truly apologize for them here and if some words are hilarious the way I put it please feel free to point it out. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

Her alarm clock goes off with a nerve-racking noise. She almost jack-knifes jerking awake with too much force. 6 o’clock in the morning…! Fuck it! She slams that silly clock shut, knocks it off the nightstand and hears it rattling falling onto the floor. She flops back into the pillow with a grunt and a thudding heart.

She starts already to sweat at the small of her back. It's Friday, Jeez, thank you! Katrina sighs. She would pay a small fortune to go back to sleep but she has to stay awake, to get up soon – like right now soon.

The mere thought of the selection of the today’s office outfit works her already into the ground and she gets slightly hystrical.

She rubs her face with her hands and tries to calm down. She evens her breath and lays her forearm over her eyes, her other hand rests on her belly. Her body is sore and aches as if a freight train run her over during sleep. She feels clued to the mattress. Her eyes burn and she has this dull pain that knocks soft and inconvenient against her skull. She needs a boiling hot shower. And yes, coffee, hot and black and a lot of it.

She can’t remember when she has been that tired. She feels more dead than alive.

To work at Pearson Specter Litt turns everyone in a zombie after some time. Classy dressed of course but half dead all the way down on hells road. How many all-nighters did they pull through the last two weeks? She can’t remember. Jessica made a deal with a huge and impressively rich client. Three merger to wind up, too little time as always, pressure from the start, an almost unattainable task.

But they aren’t the very best law firm in town, if they are not able to pull such kind of big shit. So everybody was in. Knee-deep burried in papers and folders from the start, ready to work till they drop dead from their chairs to bring this baby home and get a shitload of money for the firm.

And of course they did it. But it seems all of them aged some years during the last fortnight.

Louis looks forward to a whole week of mudding sessions to try to get back his shape. Has there ever been a shape? And who cares anyway? She still lays in bed and hasn’t move an inch. She feels heavy like a pile of lead.

Even the unique best-damn-closer-in-the-city Harvey Specter was totally drained after their last shift yesterday. All of them had dark circles under their eyes and a grey-ish skin color. Nobody went home after the first week. The deadline was yesterday evening. Due to brainiac Mike they made it in time. He counterchecked all documents again and he was the only one able to find the inconsistency.  
All others couldn’t wrap their mind around anything anymore. They were reduced to the state of an earthworm. Eat, dig, going nowhere fast. To say it bluntly.  
Except Jessica Pearson of course. Their terrifying boss with some kind of alien DNA. If not acid it has to be quicksilver running through her veins. What a woman. She is hot though. Katrina clicks her tongue unintentionally.

They even took sleeping shifts on the couch in Harvey’s and Jessica’s office. After two weeks working side by side they developed an awkward family,-friend,-brother and-sisterhood kind of thing. It felt good and Katrina experienced Jessica without shoes! Oh boy, and it didn‘t matter what she wore, she looked jaw-dropping in antyhing and no shoes did not do the we-are-on-the-same-level-now sort of trick.

Katrina is completely lost in thoughts and forgets about the time. She sits up in bed and runs both hands through her hair, scratches her scalp while yawning passionately and long. She really, really has to get up to do her magic to look acceptable for the last day at work before the weekend.

But her mind trails off again to all the memories from the last two weeks. In some freaking way this time almost felt like a initiation ceremony for something bigger than work.

The early morning hours were the most spooky ones. The lack of sleep put all in a state of a high. This was Louis’s preferable time to tell jokes, the silly ones from childhood. Even in those days they weren’t funny. But all of them behaved as if they had heavy boarderline symptoms. They couldn’t help but start roaring. They laughed until their knees buckled.  
Katrina has to chuckle while she thinks at these moments. 

She never saw Donna on all four, gasping for air and hitting the floor with her hand because she was lauhging so hard. Mike even got a cramp in his belly and Harvey looked like a football champ from college days. Incredible handsome while laughing his ass off. 

And Louis was Louis. So proud to make everybody laugh, his pearls of laughter were comical only teeth and open mouth and the most ridiculous sound ever.  
He behaved very tiresome after hours of reading and controlling contracts and finances. He forced everybody into a neck massage. Rachel was the only one who truely enjoyed it. His behavior hit close to sexual harassment and Harvey almost punched him right in the face after he touched Mike too many times. 

Oh boy, the hours before dawn were adventurous. It really felt like they have fought one huge battle with no loss of any beloved friend. 

That’s new.

Okay, girl, back to presence. She swings her legs out of bed and sits at the edge of the mattress, examines her feet on the floor. She props her ellbows up on her thighs and cradles her head in her hands. God, she feels exhausted and dizzy. Her mood is uneven and dumpish.  
Her bedroom smells stale because she forgot to open the window. Since six days she wears the same sleeping shirt and she couldn’t care less about that. The last two weeks were to much for her system, she feels drained and hollow. 

All of them worked their asses off and they almost risked their health.

But there is this other, very disturbing thought. She tries to stuff it back where it belongs, to ignore it and not to deal with it at all. Specially not now, at 6 fucking o’clock in the morning. But it pops up again and again, like a cork that can’t be held under water. If you let it go, it floats back onto the surface. 

She tries to fool herself for far too long now. Normally she is quite successful when she is hitting on somebody. Come on! It’s Donna…what was she expecting ?

She is not cool with it. God…she can’t handle it the way she wants and she can’t control it. It makes her feel thin-skinned and she hates it. Fuck that. Only to mention it in her head lets her question herself in all thinkable ways. It’s like having a never ending horrible PMS-trip. She groans loud, she feels so churned up…why does it have to be Donna? Out of all gorgeous women?

She hums slightly as her thoughts wander off to Donna. She swallows and her heart drums heavyly in her chest. She takes a deep breath, entwines her fingers, presses hard, releases again, taps with the feet, feeling more nervous by the second. This is not helping!

She is not ready to ponder over Donna. Too early in the morning.

Already running late she rises from the frame of her bed and almost stumbles over shoes and gets caught in heaps of clothes that are littered on the floor everywhere.

Her flat turned so messy during the last two weeks. She hadn't any spare time at all. Not washing clothes, not cleaning up, not changing the sheets, not buying groceries - none of it. She really lived like an outcast. But at least she remembered important facts like where she lives, her birthdate and how to brew coffee.

She lost some panties in her flat, the one toothbrush that she can’t find anymore, stashed away in a forgotten place and last night she opend the fridge and found her wallet there…and the milk on the table. She decided not to freak out and refused any early stage of dementia. She blamed it on her crazy working hours. 

She plans to stay at home over the weekend to clean her entire flat. It is definitely too messy and also disgusting with all the unwashed dishes in the sink and the heaps of laundry that has to be done. She prefers it neat and clean and comfy. Her flat reflects the mess she has in her mind and her heart. Shit.

She lives in a small, cute two-room apartment. It is an old building, kitchen and bathroom are still from the eighties. Everything functions flawlessly. Only the design is an insult for the eye, but the rent is acceptable and she feels really at home within her walls.

The small kitchen actually opens to the living room with its large windows. And there is enough place for a table and four chairs and large couch with the side table and book shelves and baskets for magazines and woolen blankets. The flat has a wooden floor of a dark brownish, quite worn-out, but never mind. Everywhere are laying white and beige rugs, thick and soft.  
The walls are white and simple and the tiles in the bathroom are in a light blue, actually quite nice. It has only an old bath tube where she has to shower too. Like old fashioned she uses a shower curtain, no sliding doors or another fancy detail, just plain and simple. The lavatory is in there too, but she has a little guest restroom just to the right side of the main entrance.

Her furniture is easy and very comfortable, beautiful in its plainness and clearness. She loves to nest and to cherish the feeling of coming home and relax instantly. Her flat is her safe haven. The primary color is white combined with soft colors of dark brown, grey and lilac. Stylish but very homey. She loves cotten and fancy old pillowcases with laces inlays.

There is a small but useful balcony she is so happy to have. Two deck chairs are out there and a small table, light green and turquoise colored cushions and a soft cotton blanket for cool nights are carefully arranged. And of course last but not least an old sunshade in use for years.

She loves to have that outdoor place, even if there are no flowers or other green stuff at all. Just no time to take care after that kind of thing. Sometimes she wishes to have a cat who lives with her. Better two of them. She misses a living creature around her sometimes. 

„Okay, girl, come on“, she pushes herself. „Get showered, dress up and leave!“

She pads to the bathroom and on the way she takes off her gross shirt and tosses it in the laundry basket next to the sink. She presses play on her stereo and steps in the shower, pulling the curtain close and finally starts with her morning routine.  
Italien summer music blares loud in the bathroom. Gratefully she feels the hot water running down her back and over her aching head relaxing her tensed muscles. She takes her sweet time for the shower and uses all sorts of prescious odorant showergels, shampoos and a full body peeling. She needs some aditional body treatment this morning. 

After stepping out of the bath tube, she towels herself off with the last washed towel and then she multitasks. Naked, steaming, black coffee in one hand and the loud music in the other one she goes back to her bedroom put both items on the nightstand and opens her wooden cupboard to choose how to be dressed.

She plays the game. She works for the most powerful and impressive law firm in whole NYC and there is a dress code nobody questions. She loves to pimp herself and she is familiar with how to do it. Besides she has Laura, a great dressmaker, at her side who also happens to be one of the best female stylist in town. So, she knows how to look excellent everyday, what color to prefer and which cut of the dress schmoozes her body shape.

She decides for an icy light blue dress, like the sky at hot summer days and some high heels in the same shade of color. She wishes so much that Donna would mention only once something about her clothes. Does she ever notice her at all? Gosh, she behaves really stupid.

She always feels so invisible in the close range from Donna. This is very disturbing. She normaly runs the show when she wooes someone. She is always on the lookout for this beautiful woman. It never happens the other way around. That’s the impression she gets so far. And beside this, Donna is unrivaled in all matters of fashion. Donna looks like a goddess, every goddamn day.

She doesn’t want to admit it but no need to hide anymore. She really dresses every morning to impress Donna, but since day one not one compliment. She exhales sharply and stares into space, feeling somehow sad and crestfallen. This is leading nowhere. But every new morning there is hope that today it could be that day…she feels so stupid. It is the most self-destructive thing ever to have a crush on someone who gives a flying fuck about her. She should have known …but this idiotic heart of hers doesn’t want to listen.

After she carefully puts her dress on and slips in her shoes she is astonished anew of her transformation. She does not lose time with watching herself in the mirror. She goes back the the bathroom and dries her hair, put on a light make-up and her favorite perfume. It is Narciso Rodriguez „for her“...how ironical.

After that she packs her briefcase to get ready to head out. While she manages to handle all fast and accurate in the outside, her thoughts get pulled back to this very embarrassing incident from yesterday. She blames it on too much caffeine in her system.

Within a second a heat wave unfurls from her lower belly reaching out to her face. She gets a full body blush, still now. Oh God. She cringes at the memory because she still can feel the unease and the slightly hot prickle. 

She remembers the moment.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck…!“ Ah, how she hates to loose control.

She stops with what she is doing. She holds one palm flat against her cheek, the other hand rests on her stomach. She exhales a small laugh. She tries to calm her fluttering heart and put one hand flat on her sternum.

She needed a file that Donna held in her hands. She wanted to ask her something and tried to get her attention. She adressed the question to her not with Donna….bloody hell! NO! She had to call her „babe“….

Katrina suppresses the urge to bury her head in her lap.

In a weak moment of daydreaming about Donna, stealing side glances at her face and trying to pretend that she had only work in mind…it came out so easily and of course due to her exhaustion at that time it made sense…yeah, cheap excuse!

But it felt so normal, so warm and fuzzy after she said it.

The whole team made the moment even worse. They were looking at her with smirks and lifted eyebrows – in unison! She flushed like a ripe tomatoe and her cheeks burnt.

She didn’t look up at that precise moment and went on with her work as if nothing had happened at all. But she felt like punched hard in the gut and it didn’t help that Rachel gave her that look.

She doesn’t know how Donna reacted and she is not sure if she wants to know. But she also isn’t fooling herself. Of course she wants to know. She will ask Rachel.

7 Months have gone by since she has started at Pearson Specter Litt.

Since a few weeks she accomplished a new level of emotional stress, she tries to cope with. Almost every day she needs to prep before stepping out of the elevator. There is this breathing pattern, slow and steady. It helps to overcome the slight nervousness, this feeling of a tensed up stomach.There is always this anticipation. Even if she tries to deny it, she can’t help it. Once a day she finds a reason to pass by Donna’s cubical, just to see her. She gets drawn to Donna like the moon to the earth.

Until today she hasn’t had the courage to really face herself with the circumstances why her innards turn into mush at the sight of Donna. Her puls speeds up at the sound of her voice. When Rachel mentions her name, she flushes. Her thoughts go in circles. What a mess! 

She exhales sharply and hates it to be so out of control and run by emotions she doesn’t want to put a name tag on. Because when she does, this will be the exact moment when the shit hits the fan. She is so screwed.

„Why does it has to be that difficult?“, she muses. „I have to talk to Rach.“ She decides, „yes that’s what I am going to do.“ She knows she needs a second opinion and besides, Rachel is quite close with Donna. „There could be some useful inside tips, right?“  
I am speaking with myself, Katrina acknowledges. I get creepier every day like those crazy old farts living solo for far too long. 

Mornings like these feel outright schizophrenic because at the firm everybody knows Katrina as focused, steely and disciplined. She looks her opponent dead in the eye, she aims, she conquers. She is great at her job.

Yes, she is blond and a woman but no barbie girl. She doesn’t wear pink and is able to tie her shoes on her own. Not everybody gets that. She is a tough cookie and specially men do underestimate her but once they know what she is capable of, never mind. Seeing her in action is like to experience a she-samurai during battle cutting heads off with one swift swing of her sword. 

Her role model is Harvey Specter, of course, the best lawyer she has ever met and experienced in courtroom. He is splendiferous and a great teacher. She learns so much from him. Yeah sure, of course also from Louis. But Louis has some issues to start small and he is rarely in a behavior to act like a true mentor.

Nevertheless she works mostly for Louis. During her first weeks at PSL she had to support Harvey from time to time…and there it happended. She met Donna for the first time.

She enjoyed to work for Harvey. As powerful and demanding as he is, known as a slave driver among the associates, she coped well with him and somehow they understood each other. They even joked and she got some of his movie quots right very much to Harvey’s surprise!

His expression was so hilarious, she still has to smile at that memory.

She loves movies, so no big deal. And besides Harvey happens to be Mike‘s boyfriend. These two guys? They share someting special.

This love, this dedication, to mean the world to somebody else…she really wishes to have that someday. But from here to there? If she owns a spaceship maybe doable. As a normal human beeing? Almost impossible. Relationships are minefields to express it this way. The few she had did always blow up in her face. It is easier to stay single. Less trouble.

But there is Donna....

Besides what does she know about her? Except than she looks magnificent every day! And she is a freaking Genie in the bottle. If you are in some kind of need to get something fixed, anything from a dinner for two in the most famous restaurant in all Manhattan, to an emergency appointment with a star hairdesigner, or even if you feel like buying a house in the Hamptons - Donna is your girl.  
This is not normal. How can somebody look like that, like every fucking day and get anything on Gods green earth fixed?

Donna is still a mystery for Katrina. She has absolutely no clue how to get from passing by her cubical to actually talking to her, real talking like to-be-on-a-date-talking.

The very first time she has met Donna has felt like swimming under water, unable to move properly. 

After she finished some work Louis had handed her, she needed a signature from Harvey. So she walked along the corridor to the far end where Harvey has his office.  
There she was, walking firmly and upright, head held high and confident, folders in hand. Closing in on Donna’s cubical just with the question on her lips to ask for permission to enter the holy grail.  
She knew Donna is Harvey’s heavy muscled watch dog because everybody seemed to be afraid of her in some understandable way. So she paid tribute to the rules of Donna's territory. She wanted to please her like a humble servant. This woman as an enemy? Go, eat dirt and die a merciful death. This means like never!

But the second Donna lifted her head to look at Katrina, her heart seemed to make a funny jolt in her chest. Breathing was more difficult all of a sudden. Her puls was pounding in all corners of her body. She never felt this way just by looking at a woman.

Too many feelings were washing through her. All happend within speed of light. To look at Donna made her feel like coming home and calmed her. It touched her soul. There was yearning too. It was somehow painful, definitely confusing. She was rooted to the spot.

She tried to keep her cool and well prepared self, to ignore her reddened cheeks and her clammy hands. She stashed the feelings away, just ignoring their existence, not ready to realize what they were doing with her.

Donna just kept looking at her with question marks in her wonderful green-ish eyes, somehow annoyed.

Katrina started to sweat at the most unwelcome places and stutterd her question for permission to see Harvey.  
After she got his signature, she almost fled the office to get some distance between her and Donna. What she needed most of all was to hide in the nearest bathroom to finally have her emotional meltdown and wait for the world to stop turning. She didn’t even want to start to think about what just happened.

Katrina's heart feels heavy and sorrowful this morning. The trip down memory lane isn't cheering her up at all.

She is 28 years old, has a Magna cum laude from Harvard, is brilliant at her job. She can’t behave so silly. This just sucks, all the way. She doesn’t know how to deal with it, it makes her feel helpless. And she still has no clue what to do about it. 

How to react and to move on. Is there a first step? Ey, fuck that..first step? To what? It is Donna after all. This woman is ten years older and playing in such a different league, she doesn’t even know how to spell that word. Ha! She has to talk to Rachel! Absolutely necessary. Today! Rachel works for Harvey therefore she deals a lot with Donna.

Besides all funny feelings and awkward situations she has had with Donna so far, she enjoys to feel so alive around this wonderful, incredible woman. The energy that comes with this, she only can describe as exhilarant. It's like touching an electric fence and standing at the edge of an abyss, like moving too fast in an elevator and breathing too much air. There is always this jumpy feeling in her stomach at work.

Donna manages what no one else achieved before. Her emotions get tossed around and it always feels like beeing a teenager again with no experiences at all. She is out of balance whenever she lays eyes on that gorgeous and so beautiful woman. She knows that Donna has had some relationships with men. She has no clue if Donna has even the slightest interest in her or women in general.

She remembers once where she allowed herself to get lost in the sight of this darling woman. Donnas lips were moving while she talked on the phone. She couldn’t take her eyes off and watched her strong wrist with this bracelet, that moved up and down with each movement of her arm. She wanted so much to touch the curve of her neck, half covered with her incredible red hair. She almost could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo, almost felt the tickling at her nose only by the imagination to nuzzle Donnas hair. Her heart ached to kiss the top of her head. She wanted to take Donna’s hand and caress with her lips the puls point of her inner arm, to smell the scent of her skin. She wished so much to be close to her. She watched her from far with awe.

…check the time: 7:40 am!

„Damn it!! Oh Fuckfuckfuck!“ Katrina cusses loud.

How stupid to just daydreaming when she should be on time at work! She hates to start her day in a rush, specially today. She gathers frantically all kind of stuff she needs for the day. Briefcase, keys, a light cardigan - that’s it.

Today though she feels like cut in half. The romantic side of her soul floats dangerously close under the surface. Only at home she allows herself to be like that. The look of her flat speaks for itself. The behavior at work is an act, a necessary one. It gives her comfort to know that Harvey behaves the same way. Like Mike told her once.

Harvey at work is very different from the one at home. Home-Harvey is loving and caring. He is a cuddler and has this need to make Mike happy. So endearing even if she can’t hardly imagine a soft and charming Harvey. He looks after Mike like no one ever did, with the most prescious and deepest love. For this she will always be truly thankful.

She tears her look away from her flat and cuts her mind off from all the deep pondering she seems to need this morning. One last peek in the mirror close by the front door and she tranforms mentally in this cool-steely-retrain-control-in-every-situation-work-and-never-rests Blondie. After all she is Katrina Bennett, a fifth year associate, working at Pearson Specter Litt.

 

«And now get your shit together, fetch a cab and get your ass at work.» She tells her reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina steps out of the elevator at the 54th floor where Pearson Specter Litt welcomes everybody in this very unique atmosphere of victory and unwavering trust that every client seeks who enters their offices for the first time. She always enjoys this very first step into that universe - this roof of the world where history of law gets written everyday (with the right and calm breathing of course).

The elevator's doors close behind her with a swish. The never resting buzzing from typing, making phone calls, whispering, purposeful steps making a beeline for one appointment to the next, hit her nervous system instantly.

She loves these special vibes and gets drawn to it like an addict to his stuff. She breathes in, so comfortable with the thought to be a part of this well oiled machine. A shudder runs through her. There is nothing to compare to the feeling of working with New York's top lawyers. Winning is intoxicating.

Even the air is heavy with the scent of the beauty and the rich. The hint of exclusive fragrance is everywhere mixed with freshly brewed coffee and printed paper. Pearson Specter Litt is a living organism. The queen mentally seems to be connected with every employee. She is the crème de la crème in beeing the head of a firm and a great lawyer. 

Jessica Pearson never misses a beat. One can’t get shit pass her. Katrina hasn’t found out yet how she does it. Jessica watches over her firm like an alienmother over her eggs in the slimy, interlaced nest. Everyone can feel her eyes always burning holes in each back. It’s actually not even easy to pee. One can never be sure to be alone.   
Life at PSL - yeah, how to express that. That’s the way the cookie crumbles. 

The only person who is on a par with her, stands up to her no matter how delicate the subject is, is Harvey Specter. Jessica respects him truly and since Mike has fallen into their team like a ripe apple from its tree, Jessica and Harvey have fought some serious battles. Every single time Jessica has backed off in what hangdog mood howsoever, but she has agreed. She knows, if Mike goes, Harvey goes.

Harvey has made that crystal-clear. This is the only way things will work out for both of them. So she has started to deal with having Mike on board. Infact Mike still wins very important cases and has wormed his way up to a very respected Junior Partner.

Jesscia would never admit it openly, but she likes to have Mike in her firm. He is a great asset to the team. He is a fucking genius with his eidetic memory. She is deeply impressed every time she witnesses his magic. So, secretly she is quite fond of Mike, but she has a reputation to keep up. She is as strict and demanding with Mike as she is with everyone else. He gets no advantage out of beeing Harvey’s boyfriend.  
And not in a million years and under torture would she admit that she has a soft spot for that kid. He is family now, like all others, period.

Katrina feels fine, ready to finish up all her work to leave early for her well deserved weekend. She holds her steaming coffee in one hand and already folders in her other, including her briefcase. She walks down the corridor to her office and sees Rachel who closes in on her in this typical Rachel-style. Elegant, perfect looking and charming like a movie star from the fifities, staring her down with her dark brown, sexy eyes.

Rachel is her best friend. They know each other since childhood and went through thick and thin. Both studied law at Harvard. They had a debauched and intense time including alcohol and a their one and only steamy event.

Oh Lord, yes. They were so shit-faced after a night of heavy celebrating.

Katrina has no actual control over her mind this morning and like opening a flood-gate all hot memories from that sexy morning washes through her brain, while she still keeps her eyes fixed on Rachel.

They went to bed that night and passed out immediately, like somebody switched off their lights. A comatose black hole sucked them in. Katrina waked up on top of Rachel, fully naked. She was way to slow in her reaction department to acutally be shocked.

Their appearance was exactly how they felt, simple disastrous. Rachel’s hair looked like an ugly bird’s nest. She would have laughed if there weren’t these killing headaches. Somebody definitely battered a chair over her head during the night. Hell! She only could squint and moan. She needed to get rid as fast as possible of this ugly, disgusting taste in her mouth. Urghhh…

So she stumbled out of bed, headed to the bathroom and washed her face with hot water, flushed her mouth many times before she put a heap of toothpaste on her toothbrush and carefully cleaned her teeth. Eyes closed, lights switched off, still swaying lightly on her feet. After this she felt more human again without this deadly bad breath. Her face was free from clotted make-up and somehow she managed to flatten her own bird’s nest. She went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water to swollow two headache tablets. After that she padded back to bed and crawled under the comforter, still naked. She fell asleep again before her head hit the pillow. 

The second time she woke up and opened her eyes she looked directly into Rachel’s gaze. Rachel watched her intensely. Her hair was neatly combed, her face was freshly washed and make-up free too. Katrina could smell the faint hint of mint toothpaste in Rachel's breath. Her headache was reduced to a soft, bearable knocking.

They didn’t stir for the longest moment. With a silent agreement they moved until they laid so close their noses almost touched. Rachel started to stroke Katrina’s face with soft fingertips. She drew tender lines over her cheeks and her eyebrows. She stopped at Katrina's soft lips and with a light touch she raised her chin. Katrina’s breathing started to get uneven and flat.

Rachel pressed her thumb softly but insisting against her lower lip until Katrina parted them slightly. With no thinking at all the tip of her tongue darted out and started to lick hesitantly at Rachel’s thumb. Rachel licked her lips and something like a moan escaped her throat. What a sound…Katrina’s stomach did funny things and she could feel her labia swelling and the sweet hotness that comes with that. She only hummed and wanted to go on licking at Rachel's skin.

Rachel kept her gaze unwavering on Katrina's face and barely noticeable started to move her hip. Katrina got encouraged by the look she saw in Rachel’s eyes. Her pupils were dark, wide, watching her lick her thumb. Rachel looked so turned on with her half open mouth making approving sounds.

Katrina started to be more lascivious and determined. She moved one hand up to her face, took Rachel’s hand in hers and started to suck. She swallowed the whole piece, swirled her tongue soft and wet around her thumb in her mouth. Every now and then she pulled Rachel's thumb out, covered with spit and pushed it back in, sucking with intent. The first time she did that Rachel almost chocked starting to pant slightly, always moving her hip.

Katrina went on with her sucking, slow and steady, changing from the thumb to the index finger and the middle finger , which she had now in her mouth. She watched how Rachel’s face started to flush with desire. Rachel whimpered next to her, she was horny. Katrina felt her own wetness and this need to push against Rachel’s crotch.

She yearned to kiss that beautiful woman. Like in slowmotion she let go of the finger, wet and well taken care of, she let it slide out of her mouth, closing the gap between their lips.

Katrina was overwhelmed while kissing Rachel’s lips and the intense feeling that settled hot in her lower belly. Her lips were so pliant, warm and sweet. Rachel answered immediately and wrapped one arm around Katrina’s waist, sliding further down and started to knead one of her ass cheeks.

Back to present! Back to present! Distress call to all systems! Shut down!...Bloody hell! Katrina can't believe that her mind betrays her that much. She stands here devil-may-care and having this mental porn movie while she waits for Rachel to meet and greet her within in 7 seconds.

Her brain feeds her unasked with the whole movie under 4 seconds. She hasn't thought about it in a long time. Seriously?

The kisses got sloppy, filthy, wet. From this moment on things really sped up.

Katrina got her hands between their bodies and grabbed Rachel’s boobs with both hands, starting to rub her already heard nipples, pressing and turning them between finger and thumb.  
Rachel opend her legs, begging with guttural moans and Katrina didn’t have to think twice and pushed her thigh between Rachel’s open legs, pressing up firmly. She arched her back when she felt Rachel’s wet pussy, slippery from being so horny.

Rachel acted with need and went erratic. The only thing Katrina could do was to hold her close in a tight grip, licking at her throat, one hand in her hair the other arm around her upper body, pressing their breasts togehter. Rachel’s head was tilted back, short staccato exhales, moaning. Katrina hold still, giving only support with her thigh, kept it in place so Rachel could ride it in her speed. She felt Rachel’s pearl rubbing in a constant rhythm over her skin, all slippery from Rachel’s juice. Katrina was sweating and totally lost in the sensation of the movements from her friend.

She felt when Rachel tensed up with every push she gave with her hip. She was close, Katrina rested her forehead at the curve of her neck, focused on supporting Rachel through her oncoming orgasm.  
Rachel went rigid in her arms. She dug her nails into the skin of Katrina's back and grabbed hard some flesh. Dear God! Katrina didn’t know Rachel was able of such force. The sounds Rachel were creating...a fucking turn on. Katrina’s body pulsed joyfully.  
And than Rachel’s orgasm washed over her. She was convulsing and moaning deep, firmly pressed on Katrina’s thigh, still rubbing and holding on for dear life at Katrina’s back. 

Then all of a sudden she searched for Katrina’s hand, grabbed it firmly, yanked it down between her legs and told her silently but with eagerness to push her fingers in her vagina. Katrina obeyed with pleasure. Still in the afterwaves of her orgasm she was wet, loose and open. Katrina had no problem to push three fingers in as far as possible.  
Rachel repositioned herself, opened her legs as far as possible so Katrina had enough access for her arm to move and to fuck her for some moments, hard and fast. Oh God, that was hot.

Katrina pulled her fingers out, fully covered in Rachel's juice, palmed her pussy flat and firm and stroke it lazy and soft.

Rachel was unable to do anything then to breathe and to lie there, to let Katrina hold her and caress her back and murmering soft words into her ear.   
After a while she looked at Rachel with a smile and shiny eyes. They kissed some more, soft and light until finally Rachel said „thank you so much, love“ and turned in Katrina’s arms so she could spoon her from behind, Rachel’s ass warm and soft in her lap, arms closed around her. 

The second time they awoke they shared a wonderful embrace, exchaning a knowing look. After that they chatted along. They didn’t actually speak about their sexy adventure, because there was no need to. It felt right.

After that they didn’t end up in bed togehter. It never happened again. Sometimes they just kiss. Soft, chaste kisses on the lips. But since that day there is this special light and bond they share and come what may, they always will watch each other's back. Since that day Rachel always enjoys to flirt with Katrina every now and then.

Katrina snaps back in the all consuming scenery of her working place still walking down the corridor. For heaven’s sake! She feels definitely attacked by very hot memories and now even lightheaded but also bubbling with this unwelcome horniness. What a freak day.

„Hi, Rach!“ A bright smile spread over her a litte bit too hot face when she sees Rachel approaching. She is also already loaded with paperwork.

„We should apply for a wheelbarrow. It would be much easier to push than to carry this paper load around. Could you get some sleep?“ Katrina asks never slowing down her pace and aiming for her office.

„Good morning to you to...Babe!“ Rachel can’t help herself than to tease Katrina for her slip the other night. She giggles and holds her hand infront of her mouth and watches her friend with a sparkle in her eyes while keeping up with the Katrina's walking speed.

Katrina only turns her head to give her a very severe look. Rachel is not impressed at all.  
„Thanks for asking. Yeah, I got some sleep, actually it felt more like a coma, but here we are again. So how comes you haven’t brought coffee for me?“ Rachel looks at her while placing her hand around her wrist and waits till Katrina stops and turns to face her.

„It is your coffee-bringing-day today anyway. I hope you haven’t forgotten! I need caffeine, like right now!“ Rachel demands still with that silly grin on her face.

„Of course I haven’t forgotten your coffee…B.a.b.e.!“ Katrina emphasizes this word very accurate and looks at her with wide bambi eyes.  
„I bought you a cup but I dropped it….sorry. Next time don’t give me this creepy Rachel-look after you-know-what“.  
She closes her confession with a wide smile and makes a face at her best friend while sipping at her cup humming soft in her throat at the delicious taste and swallows audibly.

„You can be such a bitch.“ Rachel chuckles and takes the cup out of Katrina’s hand. Just like that.

She takes a sip at the precise spot where Katrina’s lips has been seconds ago. There is even some lipstick imprint at the brim of the cup. She gulps slowly and before she lowers the coffee cup she runs the tip of her tongue over the imprint of the lipstick shaped lips from Katrina never loosing eye contact with her. Her eyes are sputtering with delight. She has her sweet fun teasing her friend.

Katrina is taken aback by this straight hit on her. And oh yeah, she likes it and Rachel does this kind of thing quite often because she counts on it that Katrina flirts back and plays along. Just for the fun of it. They are sisters in battle, they can deal with that. It spices things up, so to speak. Always has.

Katrina still stares at Rachel’s lips which are glossy and moist. What a sight.  
Besides Rachel is a beauty of nature. Her complexion has this shade of olive and latte macchiato, a flawless skin where ever she looks. It is soft and smooth like silk.

Katrina touches Rachel often. At her upper arm, her wrist, when she grabs one of her hands during a quick-tempered discussion to make her point.  
Or it happens too that she gives her a footmassage while they are discussing a complex case during the late hours of so many spent evenings at the office.

Footmassages are dealt like trades between them. Sometimes they bet on the right paragraph or section connected to the case they are working on. The one who loses have to bring coffee or gets a footmassage. The winner may chose. Before the prize goes to the number one at that special moment, there is a lot of discussion going on before that.  
Both are pros when it comes to law and both love to have a verbal exchange. So the winner truly savors the benefit and the loser gives in and does the best. Rachel always sinks her teeth into her argumentation because Katrina is so good at giving a massage. She hates to lose.

After a whole day walking around in this killer high heels there is nothing better and more relaxing than to take these little fuckers off and place both feet in the lap of your best friend ready to tilt your head back and get lost in the sensation of fingers all over your toes, soles and the arch of the foot grinding and kneading.

Katrina exhales with inflated cheeks, lets out the stream of air through pursed lips and elevate both her eyebrows with a questioning look in her blue eyes. She tries to ignore the thudding beat of her heart after this tongue-thing from Rachel. She mananges to look very sternly.

„Rachel, what are you doing?“ She chuckles. Weird day, again..definitely.

It is only 8.35 in the morning, she hasn’t even made it to her office and her mood is already very off balance. She is turned on in such a nice way and thinks about the last time when she actually has had sex.  
And where is this thought coming from? She really needs to get at her tabel strictly focused on work. She wants to finish all up to leave at a decent time today. To hell with Rachel and her hidden persuasion who is still grinning like a have naked calender girl in front of her.

Rachel makes herself ready to leave and cheeky as she is she says.

„You know, pumpkin, you might need me in the close future, desperately to say so. So play nice and behave, you got that?“, she takes another mouthful from her coffee.

„And hey! Thanks so much for this yummy coffee. I assume you dropped your cup.“ and with that statement she gives Katrina’s forearm a well-meant squeeze ready to stroll off coffee in hand. But not before dropping some other sweet words.

„You look so gorgeous today in your aquamarine dress. That tight-fitting shape flatters your body so well. It shows your curves just perfectly. You look so womenlike, an eye-candy to me. Do you wear it for someone?“She winks.

Katrina has to smile genuinely. Some things never change. Rachel knows about Donna, for sure.

„Okay hot sister, tell me! Who ate you for breakfast? Uh?....What happend between yesterday and this morning?“, Katrina demands to know with a smirk on her face.   
„Are you sure you got some sleep and weren’t surfing on some kind of a crazy trip, orgasm related? Where is Missy always-a-little-shy-and quiet? Or do you behave only like that when Jessica is around…?“ Katrina winks back at her, smiling with joy.

But Rachel only looks at her with a soft smile on her lips ready to turn around, but before she does she wiggles her eyebrows. She is really nerve-wracking today. Damn it! Katrina has to laugh. 

„Thanks for your wonderful compliments. It is always good to know to look stunning.» Katrina beams at Rachel straightens her back while pushing her well formed curves up and out.

„Don’t mention it. It is so obvious. Have a nice day, Elsa.“ With those words she turns around and walks off with this sweet swing in her hip.

„Who is Elsa?“ Katrina calls after her somehow puzzled. 

„You are the movie girl. Find out! Come by later. See ya!“ a small wave from her hand and she disappears around the corner.

The day continues as weird as the whole two weeks have been. Katrina enjoys this new pulsing, vibrating feeling she just experienced. It is so good to have Rachel around, all days, always. She really loves her. Not love-love, but just very much likes/loves her like one does with best mates. They match, just like that.

Why can’t she just get swept off her feet by Rachel? This would be so much easier to handle. She is in deep thoughts when she finally reaches her office.

She settles in her chair at her desk and plunges right in and merges with her work like she always does. She cuts off the outside world and gets sucked in. She needs this feeling when she almost feels her brain working. There are still some piles of work that has to be done. She also has to countercheck the final contracts. The client will meet Harvey at noon to sign them. 

While reading she peels off her shoes, curls her toes and plays with the rug under her office table without noticing it. From time to time she has to get up, take one of the statue books, find the right page, controlls it with the work she had done so far, rewrites a paragraph. She archives the original documents the way Harvey asked for it, makes notes to get copies. She does not notice how time passes, she is burried ellbow-deep in work. Two laptops are up and running, high lighter clamped between her teeth, absorbed in thoughts.

Her office is the size of Rachel’s. Small but comfy, even if this word doesn’t fit for a law firm office. They have to transmit luxury, knowledge and grandeur. The atmosphere has to be cool, distinguished and wealthy without beeing invasive. So furniture, colors and plants are well balanced and every Feng Shui coach would get watery eyes from the sight. Everything is very masculine. Dark wood, black leather, chrome and glas dominates. The front of all offices are glass panels.

No privacy at all but it is useful to communicate and observe. And you get calls if Jessica patrols, so you can prepare for about 30 sec tops. 

Everybody who works in the firm has to approve his worthy to stay employeed. This means to work very hard, like your-ass-off-hard, to quit your private life and focus only on pleasing the firm and the requests from Jessica.  
Yes, they only have rich and opulent clients, the firm makes massive heaps of money and their salary is really great. But all of this comes with a prize.

They may not behave like normal human beings. They need do be robots. No feelings, no emotions, not being tired, not wanting a day off, no need for food or interaction with other human beings. Actually they are well dressed slaves, only the chain is invisible. And not slaves to Jessica or PSL, no but to their own very high levels of achievment in work and success. Nothing counts but a win and new clients who will bring more money. You learn to swim among these sharks, getting one yourself or you die trying to if you are at least worthy of swimming in the same waters anyway.

It is a desert for heart and soul, tough and ugly, but you are able to be on the battlefield with the best of this league. So learn as much as you can and get out, whenever you start to loose your humanity. For now Katrina feels very comfortable with her life. As she has acknowledged arleady this morning, she has two faces, but she manages to keep them apart from each other and to know perfectly well how to move in the business word. 

So yeah…no need to muse to much over such kind of details. Life happens later..some day maybe…Katrina tells herself and stopps staring at the phone and makes herself emotional ready to see miss wonderful-and-untouchable after she finally finishes her last paper work.

There has been one phone call from Louis during her work. Gosh, he has a very bad temper today. This hard and intense time got to all of them and Louis beeing nice has disappeared just like that. He is back to his normal self. He is angry, nothing can be fast enough. He hollers and berserks. His medusa head stirs and shows its ugly face again.

But Katrina is used to it and knows how to handle Louis. Before he hangs up, he barks loud and clear that she has to bring him his documents first, before she even thinks of bringing something to Harvey.

Oh dear Lord. This fight will never take an end, always comparing who’s balls are bigger. So ridiculous.

Yeah whatever. Actually she is relieved she can distract herself some more before she has to face the blazing walk down to Harvey’s office. She needs to pass Donna’s working place. She can’t put enough caffeine into her system for this meeting. A cigarette would be just about perfect right now. Actually why not a drink? Rough times call for rough regulations.

The second call coming in right now is from Donna, no time to prepare. Her lungs deflate under a second. She knows she doesn’t suffer asthma attacks, but this here feels just like it. Hell her throat feels tight!

„Harvey wants his folders and the contracts, like right now. Bring them over."

Before she is able to blurt out an answer Donna already hangs up on her.

What’s with the people today? What has gotten into her? She feels lightly shaken after that. To hell with feelings and all the bullshit that goes with that. Now she was angry somehow. Was it too much to ask, just to behave polite? Normally she could take such kind of interaction on a daily basis, but today it feels different. Sharper and more hurting. She got definitely to less sleep the last fortnight.

She manages to finally inhale deeply, very aware of her wobbly knees. She pushes her shoulders into place, gathers all the paperwork and marches straight to Donna’s cubicle. No hiding anymore, go fight!

She ignores the fact that her ribcage gets somehow smaller, breathing is difficult – again. But she feels also encouraged by the fact how Rachel behaved this morning. She will do that too, to coquette. Let’s try to take miss universe by surprise, she smiles at that thought.

She sees Donna working, talking on the phone. Donna gives her a sign with her hand to stop right there infront of her. She only looks very briefly at Katrina and keeps talking and writting. She hangs up and Donna takes her sweet time before she acknowledges Katrina’s presence.

You wanna play mind games? Katrina thinks, you can have that, handsome. She can feel how she starts to sweat between her breasts, never mind, she will just deal with it.

Finally Donna meets her gaze. Her very beautiful face shows no emotions at all. She only looks. Katrina almost freezes and swallows uncomfortably. How does Donna manage to pull always such kind of hard stuff on her? She really starts to take it personal and feels a dull motion in her stomach. Her mood almost slips.

„Hey, Katrina. I like your dress. You amost resemble Elsa." She still looks blasé but her mouth gave her away. A smile, still faint but there, shows in the corner of her lips. What the fuck? This is almost too much for only one morning.

"Hmmm….you have talked to Rachel, haven’t you? So nice to know that the two of you do agree. Did she mention that I look like an eye-candy too?“  
Not even a blink or a twitch from Donna. Does she use botox? It is scary, Katrina is almost at the edge to give in. Since when does she suck at flirting?

„I am not sure if I should feel flattered to get a compliment from you. As far as you have meant it that way. It feels more like you are teasing me“, she says as cool as possible, even if a fine hint of a blush shows on her cheeks.

She doesn’t falter and does not look away. Donna is all Donna and does not answer to that, only makes a small approving sound in her throat. What the hell does that mean now? Have it then, Sugar.

Before this awkward conversation gets any worse, Harvey gives the sign and waves his hand to call her in his office. Katrina turns and she looks back at Donna, leans over the edge of her cubical and says low and hoarse.

„But thanks for trying…Babe“ and emphasizes the „bs“ very clearly and pops her lips around them. She smiles and doesn’t wait for a reaction. Yay! She high-fives herself and a huge smile spreads over her face.

Closing in on Harvey’s door she sees Mike just coming out from there, smilling somehow forced at her.

„Hi Mike. I havn’t seen you all morning. You okay?“

„Yeah, fine, just fine. I’ll drop by later okay?“, and with that he holds the door for her and off he goes without looking back at her or Harvey. What’s up now? It never rains in paradise, does it?

Katrina frowns and is not sure what just has happened. Mike seems to be tense but this has to be wrong because he just got out from Harvey’s office. Like Mike-and-Harvey-are-crazy-about-each-other-and-madly-in-love Harvey’s office.  
Okay, as soon as she is done here, she will look for Mike and than he has so spill what bothers him.

She walks up to Harvey’s desk. He seems to be absorbed in thought typing away on his computer. He crinkles his forehead and his face has a fierce expression. There is definitely something up with these two guys.

She clears her throat to get his attention and it really seems as if he has forgotten her presence already, although he has called her in only 30 seconds ago. Not good. He lifts his head and his face lits up a bit and he smiles almost openly at her.

Harvey is smiling at her, at work…she can surely see the red light flushing up. Really odd, normally Harvey-at-work is all cocky and wearing a gloomy look on his face. Always acting tough and mandatory.

"Katrina, do you have all the papers I need?"

"Yes, all of them. All in the order you have requested.“ She hands all the folders over to Harvey.

He thanks her with a small nod of the head and seems to be already off again shutting her out. Five seconds past and it seems that this was it. So she turns ready to head back to her office when a question pops up in her head.

With two long steps she is back at Harvey’s desk and just shoots the question without asking permission to speak.

„Harvey, a movie question for you. Who is Elsa?“

Without looking up, already absorbed in the paperwork he has to prep before noon, he answers. "Elsa, the snow queen. A Disney movie, Frozen…for children by the way. Something else? Because I am kind of busy here.“

He knows, just like that. My ass.

She tries to hide her astonishment. She is downright impressed.

„No, thanks. That’s all.“

Actually she is itchy to ask him more questions concerning Mike or just to ask if everyting is fine. But that would be out of place. She is not close with him at all. So she lets him be and muses on what ever is on his mind.

Anyway she wants to find Mike and needs to know what is going on between him and Harvey. She is slightly concerned. She is not happy with the look she has caught on Mike’s face a few minutes ago. And Harvey’s mood here is really confusing.

She leaves a little bit in a hurry, get out of the office and is ready to pass Donna’s cubical with only a nod in her direction. The Donna-matter needs to wait now. She is anyway at her wits’ end with snarky responses to all the comments Donna seems to draw macigal out of some hidden places of her mind. She is already half way passed Donna’s working place when the red-head calls after her.

„By the way, the remark about your outfit was meant as a compliment. Elsa looks stunning and beautiful. In addition to that she has a power over snow and ice.“ She deadpanns.

Katrina looks back at Donna, while she is still speaking. Donna doesn’t even look up and just keeps doing computer work, as if she has informed Katrina, that her pipe lesson has been canceled. Seriously now?

„You know, Donna. You really suck at giving compliments. It sounds more like a riddle to me. But I got your message. Thanks for it and next time just look at me, when you talk to me. That’s how normal people communicate with each other".  
Does anything happen relaxed with Donna? What’s the crap with powers over ice and snow? Should this be a metaphor? Later, she will think about this rubbish later. To hell with all the flirting today. Now she needs to talk to Mike.

She just walks off, not even saying goodbye. 

„I know you are better at these kind of things, girl.“ Donna sighs and watches Katrina leave, somehow feeling an unease, that she successfully ignores and crams away where it belongs. She does not deal with unfamiliar territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Thanks so much to all of you who have been visiting, reading and leaving Kudos. This really makes me happy! You are wonderful people.  
> My story is finished, means all chapters are written and therefore I can update at frequent intervals. I want to perusal each chapter again before posting to get all slips of the pen.  
> So, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Lots of love

Katrina looses a little bit the grace in her steps after this stupid incident with Donna. She walks away turning on her heel and almost ruins the carpet by perforating a nearly hole in the fabric.

She can’t figure out what the expression on Donna’s face meant. It wasn’t that blank and immobile as always. And what's with the comment from Donna? Seriously, does this imply anything at all? Katrina needs a few moments to rethink this properly. She has to find out about this bloody Elsa movie. It is surely mind-numbing otherwise she would have watched it for sure. Donna refered to it as if there seemed to be a substance worth looking into. Isn't this woman capable giving normal compliments like all other people? It's Donna, what is she expecting? Donna does not even know how to spell normal.

She is angry with herself that she always gives in and flirts with Donna. She only has tanked so far. Time to be honest, this is not flirting at all, this is low level shitty stuff. She really feels clumsy and that doesn't help her normal high self-esteem. She just feels like a silly teenager in love...love? Wait a second, no wrong word…again…like a teeny with a crush on her teacher.

Okay, NOT the L-word…..there is already too much trouble going on and no need for more emotional complications. Katrina really sighs for the gazillion time since she has met this sphinx of a beauty.

Her banter with Donna just now was a true failure. (You pointed that out already…) The ‚babe‘-comment though was really hot and there she felt her thudding heart and this heat rushing through her body. She looked straight into Donna’s eyes and saw how her pupils blew just from this word.

Her heart still tries to recover from the unprepared leap it took in her chest after she just witnessed this actual sign of response when she picked on Donna. Damn! It felt dangerously good! For once she found the right button.

This has to mean something, doesn’t it? Universe? World?…Anybody?

Rachel. Yes, you dear girl have to answer me some questions. So before she looks for Mike she walks straight to Rachel's office.

She sees her sitting at her desk and finishing some computer work, fully concentrated and absorbed in it. She stops right at the entrance and doesn’t knock, pushes the glass door open and walks up the the chair infront of Rachel’s desk. With a dowdy thud she lets herself fall onto the chair and snorts at the same time. She stares intently then at Rachel and puts her arms behind her head, her hands entwinded at the nape of her neck leaning into this position. Very un-PSL-standarts like.

Rachel keeps working but her lips curl in a smile.

„I know that you know that I am sitting here, buttercup.“ Katrina mumbles.

Rachel looks at her and laughs out loud.

"Hello to you too, chocolate-chunk. Hmmm….you look troubled. Let me guess, you had a talk with Donna? Wait correction. You have tried to have a talk with Donna and just got smashed at the glass wall from Harvey's office.“ She has even the courage to snicker.

„Am I right or right? Yes or yes?“

"I hate you." Katrina counters. „I am not ready yet to answer that. But I have another question for you, Snowflake“.

They always do that. There are times when one of them is all tensed up about something, mostly emotional stuff. They don’t ask straight away, always pussyfoot around the actual topic giving eatch other stupid and new endearments to let the other know, it is time and help is needed. Get me to talk to you. Something like that. It always works.

„I am all ears, pussypaw. Shoot!“ Rachel purrs and smiles.

"Who is this frozen princess Elsa? Hell, she already gets on my nerves, guess what? Even Harvey knows who she is!" Katrina almost growls.

"Oh! So serious, sugar!“ Rachel has such an open laugh and it takes some moments until she calms herself so far to be able to speak on a level that Katrina can follow her words. 

„Have I mentioned already that I hate you, silk stocking?“ But Katrina can’t hide her amusement. She never manages to be mad for more than a few seconds. The rest is part of the game.

She takes her arms down and leans them on the tabletop to places her head right there. Does she really have her head on the desk in the middle of a Friday morning at work? The world seems to turn to shit. She sighs. Is there anyother way for her to breath?

Rachel almost feels sorry for her friend.

„Okay... First of all it is not ‚the frozen princess‘. The movie calls Elsa the snow queen and the movie itself is named as ‚Frozen‘. You are the movie girl. You failed tragically. And don’t tell me you asked Harvey about the movie!“ Rachel exlaims with a hint of shock, still laughing so stupidly.

Katrina chuckles deep-throated. "’course I did, why not? It’s only Harvey, his human, you know? And he knew! Fuck! I was so flabbergasted, I can tell!"

Katrina slouches in her chair, cliques her tongue and she let her legs fall open, way to wide apart to be decent. She gives Rachel this special look, that darkens her eyes. Katrina‘s gaze pierces hers and that makes Rachel‘s stomach subsides at least two floors, spreading hotness all the way down.

Rachel has to shift in her chair. Hell this never misses the impact. Katrina has now clue at all how she affects her with that. Rachel never tells Katrina how darned hot she looks just in such moments. She only gets rare, short glimpses of this fucking hot bitch that Katrina can be. She hides this side so well, never let it out on purpose.

This was one reason for Rachel to persuade Katrina to join her for the cowgirl dance night. Katrina in action on the dancefloor and flirting? Ey boy, one bloody wet dream to look at, actually. This must have some effect on Donna, she convinces herself.

Even the everlasting Ice Age found eventually an end. So maybe her plan will awake this spark to start that damn fire to melt this piece of ice called Donna. 

Rachel smiles at her friend despite this what is going on under her clothes with her nipples. To be a good lawyer means also to hide your emotions up to perfection and let other people only see point-blank facial features.  
They are at the office, sitting infront of see-through walls and doors. No time to play dirty and entertain eveybody on the outside. Nevertheless she wants to enjoy sexy-Katrina as long as it lasts.

"Hmmm…" Rachel gives some sound to encourage Katrina to go on. She loves seeing her in this mood.

Katrina never made a move on her, but sometimes she wishes she would have experienced that. They had this one-time-and-never-again hot adventure together and she still enjoys the memories even if it was more the Bilitis-style than the real thing. But she knows when Katrina unleashes her horny side, she rocks between the sheets. Christ, she would like to be so much at the receiving end.

Truth be told, Rachel likes to fuck. For now she lives her life as a convinced single and enjoys one-night stands with any good-looking typ of either man and woman. She is not in for relationships. At least that is what she tries to tell herself.

Katrina makes love when she fucks to explain it in this way. She needs feelings and head over heals in love kind of style. Otherwise it doesn’t make sense. So, yeah…after Rachel asked her once to repeat her steamy thing, Katrina only laughed and pulled her in a warm embrace. No need for her to repeat that, even though it was awsome. Fair enough for Rachel.

Rachel has lost the thread. What is Katrina talking about? She only has eyes for her posture and her hot looks. She giggles softly and starts to listen again, still with hard nipples. 

„In this silly Elsa movie... is there any beheading, some castle that gets blown up or gets destroyed from avengers? Does anybody get shot or does vogue in a very ugly way? No? Then way on earth should I know this boring movie? I perfer explosions, fights and blood." Katrina cliques her tongue, winks her chin at Rachel in this dirty way, wears a smirk on her lips and sounds like a biker bitch who needs to explain why she wears a leather jacket.

The only thing Rachel could do is to stare amazed at her friend. Katrina always manages to surprise her with such kind of performances . She smiles seductively at Katrina. Rachel fantasizes along about her sexy friend while Katrina rambles about silly movies.

„May I kiss you?“ Rachel only aspirates the words all of a sudden with half closed lids, smiling and playing with the tip of her tongue along the corner of her mouth. „You can pretend I am Donna?“ She has the cheekiness to sound even hopeful.

Katrina‘s laugh sounds forced. She tries to cover up her surprise. She rises from her chair to have the better level. She puts her palms flat on the desk, leaning forward to meet Rachel’s gaze. „No, of course not! Hell, Rachel and what’s that with the Donna hint?“ She really feels vulnerable and a little bit embarassed. She is caught off guard by Rachel’s comment about Donna and kissing and what the hell?... How on earth does she know?

End of the game.

She really thinks she hides it well, her crush on Donna. She pushes herself upright in a standing position, unable not to blush and gives Rachel a serious look. „Since when do you know?“ She bites her lower lip, to nervous to behave as nothing has happened.

Rachel acts as the friend she knows her for so long. Switching her mode too, she jumps back from playing and flirting to understanding and supporting. She stands up and circles the working desk, leans against it right in front of Katrina and takes both of her hands in hers. She looks at her dear friend.

„Sweety, you are my closest friend. How would I not notice when you have a crush on someone, specially someone like Donna? I read you so well and I know you have it for such a long time without any success so far. I just didn’t want to interfere. Because until now you never even mentioned it to me. I respect this very much. You wanted to keep it private, but nevertheless it is written all over your face….don’t look so shocked! Only for me of course.“

Katrina feels sad. Just like out of the blue, her mood has changed.

„Whan can I do, Rach? It seems as if Donna is a impregnable fortress. Everytime I meet her I get the taste of a stonewall, cold, hart and impenetrable. Sure, I haven’t had that much chances to really make small talk to her. Even if I had, I wouldn’t have the slightest clue how to do that. Not with Donna. I almost give up hope. Now somehow there is this shift in her mood and appearance I hardly can explain.“ Katrina shuts her eyes and inhales with annoyance and continues.

„For the first time what seems like an eternity she talks to me and even gives me a compliment. Although it doesn’t feel that way.“ Katrina wrinkles her nose and sighs again. „She said I look like this bloody Elsa. Crap!  
I mean…this is bullshit," She is upset. To much stuff's going on today. 

"Elsa is beautiful , gorgeous and charming. From my point of view this is a very open commitment that she likes your looks. Don’t you agree? She has some tough issues with relationships and had enough disappointments. Not one lasted and I know she wishes so much it would. She is only human and I am sure she seeks for a loving mate too. Maybe she is just afraid to commit. Don’t give up on her yet. Okay? I mean actually now, that she comes forward and has made the frist move on you, sounds promising to me, don’t you think?“ Rachel has this look of concern written all over her enchanting face. 

Rachel knows how to convince Katrina and puts her head back in place.

„Your are not trying to fool me, aren’t you? Over 6 months now I try to chat Donna up…ha ha! The output is really embarrassing. God, but thanks a lot Rach. So you mean….I should go on trying? Even if I make a complete fool out of myself?" Katrina asks hesitantly.

"Yes, something like that. You have my blessing." Rachel smiles so openly at her. "I have another suprise for more possiblities to jump into action with your flirting or small talk plans. I have invited Donna too to the the cowgirl’s night tomorrow evening. Uh-hm….I didn’t actually know how to spill the news" Rachel has the guts to look contrite but her eyes give her away.

"You want to make a match between us! Shit!“ Katrina almost shouts. In surprise and a little bit in shock about the news that she will spend an evening so close to Donna. Her nervous system is all haywire with the pictures that flood her mind. Donna in casual clothing, tight-fitting jeans showing her legs and her ass, looking tasty in her shirt….Jesus! She will undergo a fucking club-night with Donna…for the first time! Oh Gee! She swallows hard.

„Can we have a smoke? Tell me you have cigarettes with you, please? I definitely need a smoke right now!“ Katrina whines with a pressing tone and looks pleading at Rachel.

„No smoking at work, Hon.“ Rachel chuckles. „Don’t worry, my plans are waterpoof. I didn’t tell Donna either, that you will be part of the girls-gang. So for both of you it is a surpise and before you ask me... no, I really, really have not the faintest idea if Donna has any interest in you at all.“

Rachel hates to see this look on Katrina’s face. She would love to have more informations to let her know that there is still this ray of hope.

„Donna almost never talks about love and relationships. I asked once but her face closed off completely and that was it. So Dear, don’t give up. We grab some lunch later. I try to drag Donna along and we discuss all further details then, okay?" 

Katrina looks into space, her breathing is a little heavy and a tic too fast.

"Are you with me?" Rachel puts her hand softly at Katrian’s cheek and looks at her. She wants to make sure her friend is allright.

"Yeah, I am with you. And yeah, what the hell. The smoke has to wait. I will drink my 34th coffee then. And yes I like to grab lunch with you even though I know eating with Donna sitting by my side will be fucking hard.“  
She rubs her fist against her forehead. The mere thought to be so close to Donna for longer than 5 minutes does very unhealthy things to her stomach and she doesn’t know that her heart could pound like a pneumatic hammer, holy fuck!

She can’t even swallow her spit right know. How is she supposed to eat then? 

„Oh Rach!“ Katrina looks really disheveled and she presses her hand onto Rachel’s at her cheek. She takes it away and squeezes it firmly.

„You know? It is bloody overwhelming all this now, today…I didn’t have any Donna-time at all to say so during the last 6 months. Now all of a sudden I work with her side by side almost twenty-four-seven for two weeks. Roll around the floor because we laugh our ass off. She starts throwing words at me that I have to decipher as compliments and now this!"

Katrina almost chokes while she tries to laugh and to breath at the same time. Adrenaline and caffeine seems to dance samba in her bloodstream. She can't stop talking.

"Lunchtime with Donna, dance night with Donna. And you know what? It gives me the creeps! It freaks me out every five seconds. Meaning I can’t calm down anymore and my brain…no, my whole body will producing a short-circuit before noon.“ Katrina looks really stressed.

„Walk tall, gorgeous! Go, do some work, finish up and at least you can put some alcohol in your system after this bloody deal is closed and we all can get drunk and wasted, okay? See you soon because I have still some work to do for Jessica.“ Rachel grabs Katrina by her shoulders, turns her towards the exit and shovels her gently but firmly out the door.

„Off you pop, doll! And don’t look back“ Rachel blows her a kiss with pursed lips.

„Allright, allright, I am already on my way. But thanks anyway, okay? Yeah see you at Jessica’s. I have to go and find Mike. He looked somehow lost this morning. I don’t know what is going on between him and Harvey. What a day! See you, love.“ With a smile and a wink Katrina turns and makes a beeline for Mike’s office.

Rachel turns back to her desk but is slightly worried about the Mike and Harvey news she has just heard from Katrina. She will drop by at Donna’s desk anyway. To make sure everything is set and ready for their dance night and then she will ask Donna what is going on. Donna knows, as always. With that thought she sits back at her work to end it.

 

*

 

Mike pretends to be focused to work on a new case. It seems he types on his computer, answering emails. But he is not.

He feels utterly distracted by the small details that have shifted during the last two weeks in Harvey’s behavior. He feels nauseous. He is not able to put a finger on it but it is definitely there. Everytime he asks carefully about these things, in a camouflaged way of course, Harvey avoids any direct answer or brushes it aside as nonsense or tiredness.

There is this new tic to check his phone so many times during the day. Normally he is only interested in text messages from Mike. So when they are both at home or together at the office, why does Harvey need this secretly checking on his phone? His baby brother Paul does not write that often. And then his staring into space every now and then, totally lost in thoughts which Harvey won't share.

Even when Harvey holds him in a tight embrace he could sense a distance…no not a distance, more of a dissonance in their melody of their….melody? Seriously? Shit, he thinks like a girl. To colorful, not tough enough, not at all masculine. How to express such kind of invisible but yet fully palpable energy stuff? Mike scowls, snaps his pen on and off, on and off as if he was in a trance.

And the worst part? This happened two days ago when they made love... fucked. Somehow Harvey was rougher than normal. Actually he is never rough. Demanding yes, possessive and tender. But that time?  
Really rough, just hammering on, growling and moaning, and keeping this maddening speed up that splited Mike almost in half. He still feels sore. This has never happened before. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. But this ongoing pounding into him ment something. Damn.

After that Harvey held him that tight and didn’t let Mike see his face but Mike could sense from his ragged breath that he was not only recovering from just fucking his boyfriend solidly into the mattrass but also that he was trying desperately not to fall apart infront of Mike. Harvey’s heart galloped in his chest and didn’t want to calm down. 

Mike is not sure how to deal with this. He just knows it starts to freak him out completely. 

Mike is a man, but not so ignorant not to sense that there is someting going on. Harvey is bothered but he doesn’t talk about it and Mike feels ignored in very hurtful way. He really thought he was the one Harvey would turn to if there is something he can’t cope on is own.

Mike knows when it is business related and when it is something so distracting concerning their private life . He hates this heavy pounding in his chest and the feeling of a brick in his stomach. His nerves are in a constant shimming as if hot-wired and sending short jerks of pain to his heart.

He leans back in his chair unable to concentrate on work. A sound of hurt passes off his lips and something like a sob. He runs his palms firmly over his face to keep his countenance. He feels lost in this and doesn’t really know what to do. Is Harvey already tired of him? Does he have second thoughts? Or why doesn’t he think Mike is trustworthy enough to share what ever lies so heavy on his chest?

He has only moved in with Harvey three months ago. He never would have had the courage to ask himself. Until today he seems to float and he hasn‘t properly digested the fact, that Harvey has almost forced him to move in with him. He feels so wanted and cherished by his man. Yes, he thinks of Harvey as his man. His chest aches with longing when he thinks at Harvey everytime he is not near him.

Until so far he only feels overwhelmed with this pure love. Harvey also supports him with small, sweet stuff. Everyday in some other, new and unknown way. He has never expected Harvey to be so soulful. He has wished for some affection but not this tender, very vulnerable, caring side Harvey shows him since their kiss. 

Sometimes he doesn’t know how to exspress this love he feels for Harvey. He is at loss for words and it happens every now and then that his eyes gets watery and he only wants to crawl into Harvey's lap and burry his face in the soft skin of his neck to stay there like forever. In such moments Harvey only holds him close, connected by their heartbeats and lets his hand run up and down his spine with tender strokes humming words of love in his ear.

Home is where Harvey is, it is so simple.

So, why this now? It doesn’t make sense at all! Of course Mike knows that Harvey was a womanizer. He was and still is extremely eligible. He is so attractive and hot in a mad way. He is the most beautiful man Mike has ever met. He could drown in the sight of Harvey Specter.

Still wealthy and good looking women and men are very intrested in him. And he has chosen Mike, out of all people…it's him. Harvey chose him….Mike gasps heavily. This knowledge still makes him very dizzy. There are days he almost can’t believe it. There are always some doubts. Like today and with Harvey's ominous behavior the doubts grow bigger with an ugly speed. 

He has fallen for Harvey the second he has seen him for the first time years ago at that interview. Years of working side by side with this devine being called Harvey Specter has so many times been just so fucking, exhausting hard.

He has adjusted to the fact that his feelings for his boss have been one-sided. He has accustomed himself to the yearning and the pain in his chest to know not ever once will he have the possibility to caress with intend the skin of this crazy handsome man.

He would surrender to this man within a blink of an eye and do anything he wants, if he only could be with him. He has been so in love with Harvey and it has been pure torture for Mike to know Harvey is out of his reach. At least he has had the sight of Harvey Specter, the smell of his cologne and the look on his face when they have bantered along.

Then one day they have been caught in a fight over a case. They almost screamed at each other to make their point. Mike has been so frustrated after years of being deeply in love with this stubborn dickhead of a boss and somehow this has sneaked into his shouting.

All of a sudden Harvey has stopped yelling and has watched him with this painful glow in his eyes. With two large steps he has been infront of Mike, has grabbed him with such a finality as if he had to save Mike from jumping off a roof top and has kissed him senselessly.

Mike has lost it there and then. He has almost blacked out. The all consuming feeling to be held by Harvey even kissed by this man of his dreams after so many years has been too much. He couldn’t hold back his tears and has clung to Harvey as if there has been nothing else that mattered.

Harvey has just caught him in his free fall, has pressed him soundly to his chest, has wrapped one arm in a iron-like grip around his waist and with the other he has cupped Mikes neck to steady him, to press his lips as close as possible to his and has devoured him in a deep and long kiss.  
Both has been very agitated and raw from this outburst of feelings which have simmered for years within both of them. 

Since that day nothing is the same. Mike is in a constant high and after moving in with Harvey he feels like he has dissolved in a million little molecules and has been put back together in a new way. He can’t even start to describe how he feels, no words are enough for that.  
Happy is way too common and too flat. Like everything is two-dimensional and he feels like five-dimensional now. Stupid but that’s the way he feels. Until two weeks ago. He sighs with despair. Shit.

A soft knock on his door catches his attention. He looks up and closes his eyes with easement. Katrina! …Finally. 

He is looking forward to her visit since this morning so she can help him to find the way out of his emotional maze. He doesn’t admit it easily, but when it comes down to solve complicated feeling stuff, he just sucks because he only runs high on adrenaline and can’t focus on the big picture anymore.

His eidetic memory doesn’t help at all to find a solution. Even though he could recite pages of psychological guidbooks – even Freud, it is no support at all. It is too twisted and helps bullshit in moments of emergencies like today. So, what he needs is his friend Katrina who clears that mess for him, so he will be able to breathe normally and won’t die a slow, agonizing and sudden cardiac death at his table at work.

Katrina opens the door and pops her head in. „Hey there, do you have a minute? Can I come in?"

„Shiiiiiit! Look who comes across my door!“ Mike tries to pretend he just has got disturbed in his work. He stretches his arms above his head to relax his back and soughs loudly at the pain that his stiff muscles are giving him.

„Don’t Mike. Not even the smallest attempt of distraction. No „shiiiiit“-time for now and don’t insult my instincts in behaving as if nothing has happened, okay? I know you are waiting for me to drop by.“ Katrina steps in and closes the door again. 

Mike is never able to fool Katrina in that section. In some way she could be Donna’s twin.  
He really needs her advice. He is not sure how long he can hold up this smiley on his face for all others. Just to make sure no one comes by with suggestive questions about him and Harvey. He couldn’t deal with it. 

He feels so terrible, he actually wants to burst into tears. Fuck. Mike took off his mask of disguise and shows now all sorts of emotions on his face. From the quick look Katrina throws at him she can extract fear and sadness as the biggest share in all.

„Never question my support. I am here for you, you should know that by now. I know you need it. And next time, text me, call me or whatever, okay? And don’t give me a hard time because I am worried sick about you. I need to know what is going on otherwise I will get a goddamn stomach ulcer."

Mike can’t answer. He is glad he doesn’t have to pretend with Katrina. She controls the situation and that gives him just the space he needs to unfurl his feelings he tried to keep low.

The door will muffle their talk but everybody can watch them like lab rats. So let’s put up a show. 

„So come her, Mike. Take a seat at the table and let’s pretend we are working. Bring some of your papers there…yes, from this folder and scatter it nicely over the whole surface of the table. Okay?“ She shooes him around until the round table looks as ready as possible to pretend only hard work takes place here.

Mike is so relieved and so thankful for the circumstance that Katrina is here. Like a big sister actually she takes care of him and in such moments like now? He is more than happy to let her boss him around. She talks with a serious voice and he knows, she won’t leave until he tells her everything. She has this kind of radar where she senses it, if he holds back information.

Finally they sit face to face and Kartina doesn‘t loose time with silly beating around the bush. Blunt and straight she hits the bull’s eye.

„What’s wrong with you and Harvey? I know there must be somthing going on. Both of you act weird and out of your normal self. So…..start from the beginning. I am all ears.“ Katrina shoots. Her experience with Mike has taught her one important thing. Never start soft. Just be all businesslike and unemotional, otherwise he closes off, as if it was too much to deal with. 

Her lawyer mode seems to work. Mike stirs in his chair, flattens his tie for the tenth time with his palm, keeps the tip of it some more in his fingers and then runs his hand through his hair, that looks aready messy and overly-run-through. So Mike was not working at all, Katrina muses, as if this were news! Only brooding over this mess with Harvey and getting worse by the minute. He avoids her gaze.

Mike looks down at the tabel and nips with his fingers at a paper. One hand rammed in his pocket of his trousers. He slips forward with his ass on his chair. Now his position is bent, very uncomfortable but a true expression of this state he is in. Desperate. Not good. And he still hasn’t said a word. 

"Look, Mike as I see it, you have two options. Number one you can perform a dance or make any kind of pantomime right now so I can guess out of your funny movements what your problem is. Or number two. You use words in english and express yourself. Number two is also much easier for me." Katrina tries the jokey way. 

She waits. Mike looks very briefly at her. His eyes glisten moistly. Not even a hint of a smile. That bad, uh? Shit, Katrina thinks. Okay, change of attack.

She leans forward and with a soft voice she tries to convince him. "Mike, talk to me. It bothers you terribly. And I am sure it isn’t that bad. Just fill me in. We find a solution. And I even go and talk to Donna for you…about Harvey. To find out, what is behind all this. Harvey loves you, deeply with all his heart….Mikey?“

„Are you sure? How can you be so sure of that?“ Mike folds his arms across his chest, leans back in his chair and kicks against one of the table-leg. He sniffs audibly.

Hell, he looks so troubled and hurt.

Katrina bites the inside of her cheek to keep her face unter control. Her heart aches for Mike. So much, so very much she would love to put all the pieces back together just to see the happy smile on Mike’s face again. There can’t truly be something wrong with Harvey, right? Suddenly she is not sure herself. But she will be damned if she let Mike feel any of her doubts.

„What happened that you question his love for you? Don’t fool yourself, Mike! Please…Harvey loves you so damn much. You know this. Tell me that you know that!" She demands. She can’t even touch him because this would blow their cover. 

„Yes of course I know it, but it is so new. Everything with Harvey is… I mean now… even though we work together since 5 years. But now as a couple?..." He sighs with tension.   
"Everything feels different...so damn different…and I…I‘m,…I am not sure where this will end. Something has changed, two weeks ago.“ His face shows the pain that causes him these thoughts and Katrina can’t help but listen.

„He seems more distracted, less concentrated and absolutely into his phone! He just seems off and I can’t name it, but he is not with me. Not the way he was three weeks ago. He seems troubled and he doesn’t talk to me and I am ...this scares me shitless and I don’t know how to ask him..what’s ...what is going on …happening….between us.“

Mike runs his hand over his face, through his hair and looks everywhere but at Katrina. He starts to bounce one leg nervously, to ease the pressure he feels in all his body. He exhales loud and through almost closed lips. He suffers. She has to talk to Harvey…no, Donna of course. Right after this, just exactly right after this meeting with Mike. She really doesn’t get it. What the fuck is going on?

Mike sighs after this statement and presses the heels of his hands in his eyes and tries to calm his breath.

It hurts Katrina so very much to see Mike like this. There must be an explanation. So she will have even more Donna-time! She doesn’t care if she has to drag this lady to a window that definitely opens and let her dangle in the wind. (with the aftermath of that action she will deal later)…just to get some answers about Harvey…for Mike.

At the end of these two bloody weeks of living hell, all of them are totally pooped. There is no energy left to deal with any itsy-bitsy things. Small stuff grows now fast into emotional, unstoppable tornados.

She has to get the answers fast. Mike is not going to last long. She knows that Donna knows what is going on. For Mike’s sake she has to find out. In the mean time, she has to give him assurance that everything will be fine. There is NO way, that Harvey is tired of Mike or is out of love. No fucking way!

So, she is so sure, Harvey is behaving the way he does because he has his reasons. He wants to keep Mike out of trouble, als always and protects him with all his being. Typical Harvey. He loves Mike, she knows that.

„Okay, look Mike. Let me put some new aspect to your situation. Harvey is distracted and somehow troubled with unknown content to you. But it also could be, that he plans something very big and very important for you. Something that would affect your relationship in a total happy and diffrent way. Could be, right?" Katrina watches Mike carefully. Some hope flickers over his face and astonishment as if such a turn of thoughts never occured to him itself. 

"What kind of happy stuff?“ He asks eagerly.

„Maybe he plans to move with you to a new place. Maybe he wants to look at some new apartments so you have also a say in it. To move together in a new condo or whatever it takes to start new as a couple."

"Yeah? And?" Mike asks not so interested.

„You really wanna hear it?“ Katrina asks guarded.

„Just spit it out.“ Mike is still agitated pretty bad.

„He will propose and is all antsy about it. Big Harvey Specter is all nervous to ask you to marry him."

It is meant as a joke. That’s the first thought that crosses anyway her mind. It has to be this. It is always this with people so deeply in love. They want to get married, right?

The moment she says it Mikes face is an open book and she can read all his emotions.

They are vivid and strong. His face lit up the second Katrina mentions the 'get married' stuff. So hopeful, he almost gleams. He bits his lower lip and a smile so soft and shy spreads across his face. He looks completely absorbed in a moment in the future when Harvey proposes. Mike looks overwhelmed and his features softens by the second. His cheeks are slightly blushed and he looks so gorgeous. It touches her so much to witness this deepest wish from Mike and to read it so openly on his face.

And than there is this hint of this burdensome expression that jitters over his face. He drops his gaze and licks his lips nervously. His face closes off completely. He sits up straight and even stands up, moves away from Katrina. She can feel how he cuts her emotionally off. He stops infront of his desk, his back is turned to her. She almost can hear the iron gate slams shut.

"Harvey is not the I-want-to-get-married kind of a guy. He told me once, that this is the last thing he would do. No, this is not it“.

Mike turns back to his work, sits down on his chair and Katrina knows it is time to leave. She has lost him. Shit! Why has she mentioned a possible marriage in the first place? Why does this trouble Mike that much? She hasn’t achieved not a bit of a better mood for Mike. Mike is as worse as in the beginning. Shitshitshit!

„You don’t know that Mike. Harvey has changed so much since he is your boyfriend. With you by his side everything could be possible. Give him some slack, dear. And just for the record. I will talk to Donna and I'll get back to you asap, all right?“

„Yeah sure, okay. See you soon in Jessica’s office and thanks for stepping by." Mike looks briefly at her and turns right back at his computer screen. 

Okay, time to go, girl and get your mission done, okay? Find Donna, talk to her…no… get her to talk! She has to spill all the news and than she will get back to Mike. She can manage this. With a short glance to Mike she leaves his office to find Donna.

Mike tries to work, but nothing goes. He feels so awful and so desperate. Katrina’s suggestion with the good stuff has been so great to listen to. The apartment thing was fine. He can think about that, but it is not important to him. He feels at home and comfy in Harvey’s condo anyway. He feels at home at any place where Harvey lives with him. No, this isn’t it.

But than she said the thing with the marriage and he lost it. It felt like a punch to his chest, all air gone in one second.  
He needed just to get away from that chair.

He still needs all his concentration not to start to cry. This is his in secret wish since they finally are in the open with their feelings for each other. His biggest dream, his innermost want to get Mr. Mike James Specter one day.

He is such a fool.

He never will have the guts to ask Harvey. Hell no! He wouldn’t survive if Harvey says ‚no‘. He isn’t even sure if Harvey would agree if he wears his name. As much as he loves Harvey, he can’t read him that well yet to know what is going on now. They still are tiptoeing around one another concering all the emotions that still are topsy-turvy feeling like geese gone madcap. 

To be Harvey’s husband would give him the security he needs so much to know if Harvey really is serious about him. He wants to belong neck and crop to Harvey. He wishes this so very much. He stares at his computer screen as if this piece has an answer to his 456 questions about Harvey.

All hopes lie now with Katrina and her investigation with Donna. Even though Mike is so not in the mood for work, he knows this is the only way to let the day pass and maybe to get home in a decent time. He will meet Harvey in Jessica’s office, after they have closed this deal that fucked all of them thoroughly during two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Donna tries not to care at all. She is going to see Katrina again today so she can explain, by courtesy.

What??...No! Of course not, no talking! Crap, why would she even think that?

She doesn’t care for little personal shit like that. She almost gets upset because her mind is still occupied with this small, unimportant episode. She has definitely better things to do.

Has there anyway been a reason why she has said these things to Katrina in the first place?

Until now, she has only talked to her when really necessary. She makes sure that she treats her cool-headed and always at arm’s length. This funny verbal outburst must be related to their crazy overtime and all the back-breaking nightshifts during the last two weeks.

Donna doesn’t even realize that she worries her bottom lip between her teeth by this thought that bothers her more than she admits.

She unsuccessfully deceives herself that there hasn't been any impact by Katrina's verbal ‘babe-attack’. She denies to feel off kilter. She doesn’t want to remember how Katrina‘s voice wrapped itself soft and velvety around the ‚babe‘ word...and the way she leaned in so slightly…no, no! Done - expulsed - gone - ciao!

Donna works in the outside. To say it well-worded, she makes it looks like as if she is working. She stares at the computer screen for so long, scribbles down words she even can't decipher after she has written them. Shit! She needs a change in her morning routine and gets up aiming already towards the file room to copy white sheets of paper. To pretend and to have some time alone with her messed up mind. There is not much work left to do anyway.  
She opens the door and slips in. She leans against the wall enjoying the silence and the soft buzzing of the copy machines on stand by.

Katrina has passed by Donna’s place at least once a day during working hours at daytime. Not that long ago she hasn’t even known her at all. Jessica has hired her in addition to complete the team. She is a perfect match for Louis Litt. She knows how to deal with Mr. Wants-to-be-admired-all-the-time-and-still-stabs-people-in-their-backs Louis from Pearson Specter Litt. A name partner but so far incapable on the personal level.  
Louis only runs on his emotions like a teenage boy gone wild in his puberty. Most of the time he is a huge pain in the ass.

Although he is a dedicated, great and tough lawyer, he behaves too much as Mr. Jeckyll than Mr. Hyde. He hasn’t been able to see his boundaries to get the big picture. In every serious discussion the shit hits the fan and Louis still throws silly and insulting comments at his opponent (mostly Harvey) when cornered by a better argument that’s so obvious like carved in stone. To talk to Louis ends every time in a disaster. He is the most hated person at work and to give the child a name… the personified butthead.

And than like out of the blue Katrina has popped up at the crime scene. She ushers all in a new era concerning Louis. Katrina has started as Louis’ associate and miracles have begun to show from day one. It is beyond Donna how Katrina manages to press just the right buttons in Louis’s tiwsted personality.

By a wondrous manner there is a change clear as day to experience within Louis’s new appearance. The calm, well prepared, focused on business facts and reasonable Louis Litt is downright spine-chilling. It almost feels like a patient from Shutter Island is back in town, alive and kicking.

Donna has to admit, only to herself, in very rare moments and than to forget about it right away….yes that she is impressed by the change Katrina has managed to fulfill with Louis in such a short time. Without drugs, torture or selling her body to Louis in a cat’s costume to serve his fetish. Very foggy indeed. And maybe one fine day she will be able to ask Katrina how she did it, this Louis-thing.

Not even the great goddess of reading people’s mind and body language has been able to reach that goal. By goddess of course she refers to herself. And where does this lead her to?

Donna is completely lost in thoughts. She is still leaning at the wall in the file room. She needs more time alone. Everything feels pell-mell. Until some days ago, she has always been able to hold her emotions at bay. To stop them form taking over and flush her with waves of uncontrollable force. She despises to be in this washing machine.  
Just five more minutes.

She closes her eyes and goes back to her investigations.

Sometimes Katrina also works for Harvey and to Donna’s astonishment Harvey is very fond of Katrina. He says that it feels like working with a female Mike. Okay, that almost took the biscuit!   
Nobody is allowed to mess with her speciality and furthermore Harvey and Mike are actually her family. She is overprotective with the guys and she loves them with all her heart. She is not ready to share! At all!

She is not yet sure how she should feel about the whole 'Katrina situation'. No one ever could compete with her so far in any of her field.

Even Jessica calls her for advice and for internal knowledge of office gossip and mostly psychological advice for difficult situations between her employees or clients. Donna always appreciates this very much and really has been able to help every single time. She would have made a fortune as a shrink.

And because of this talent she is always one step ahead. She is able to read and fathom everybody, at anytime, in any given situation. Just like Saruman, the white wizzard, who reads his scary bewitched crystall ball. But Donna does it without the evil of course.

And now there is Katrina. She has walked carefree and with intent on her stage . It is a keen competition to be very honest. It makes her nervous. No one has permission to do that to Donna. It is again fucking unknown territory. She hates it, to feel like operating with an unknown combatant. She has no intent to get to know Katrina better. Of course she is not jealous, why should she be?

Katrina is young, stunning in her looks, almost like a Miss Scandinavia - so beautiful, eager to climb the ladder in PSL. She has the stamina that is needed and also the coolness. She can take shit, anytime.Her expression never gives her away, almost pokerface stable as Harvey. She is a mastermind like Mike, not that good, nobody is, but when she speaks it is worthwhile to listen. Besides and above all she is one of Mike’s very close friends. Jealous? Me? No way….

And she fucking deals with Louis Litt twenty-four-seven when its needed. Who does that without going nuts?

Katrina is good, in all of her fields. She is cool, she is a woman, she scares Donna.

Donna feels threatened out of an unkown corner from the outside world. Besides all other qualities Katrina shows greatness and affection, even humbleness and modesty too. This combination should scare her away and send her running in the opposite direction. But a Donna does not run, infact never gets scared. Right girl?

Donna sighs and inhales a few times. Back to ‘here-and-now’.

This is not so easy as she wishes it to be. At least she stands now infront of the copy machine and looks pretty busy with all the with sheets of paper around her. Keeping the disguise up, whatever it takes.

She gets sucked in right away back to her mind-chewing.

To Donna’s astonishment she has gotten really curious about the new woman on the team. She wants to know more about Katrina's skills. Without asking of course and not showing any interest at all.

She has to deal with someone of her own kind.

This reeks of problems and Donna fears the outcome of it when she starts to get attached. Same mind, same spirit, same-all…she does not want to go there, what this could mean. There is this special word that describes what she experiences so far from Katrina.

Her mind is screaming it even if she tries to muffle it every time it gets louder…soulmate.

She has always loved that word. It sounds so promissing and safe, even fulfilling. She has never experienced what it means. To hear it always produces a longing that almost feels uncomfortable because it is connected to pain and loss. Her heart lurches in her chest.

She hits an age where she has given up hope to find her soulmate. This is a secret wish she has since she grew into a teenage girl, getting lost in love stories and happily-ever-after endings.

Life has taught her a different lesson. She does not know what a happy and well working relationship means, where she feels connected with her other half.

Her men were always rich, well imbedded in the high society and demanding of a performance she delivered as the partner they wanted her to be. She never had a woman as a girlfriend. Maybe it would have been different.

None of her former partners gave her the freedom to be herself. She always played a role, the one she is so very perfect at. Till today. She wishes so much to belong to someone, to be cherished for the person she really is. With all her flaws and cranky moods, the joy to tell dirty jokes, to curse and to laugh loud and un-woman like.

To think about a soulmate makes her deeply sad and the yearning will follow. She is not ready for that. Her experience has made her cynical and bitter in this compartment.

She doesn't want to follow this urge, but... yes...Katrina is very fascinating. Sometimes it feels like looking into a mirror only to recognize her own reflection. Shit.

With the very significant difference that she is 10 years older. 10 bloody, long years! That’s the killer thought for any possibilities, for any imaginations at all. She doesn’t allow it to happen.  
It is a huge stop sign and her mind hits it with full force. Before anything could happen, she starts to stonewall herself against it.

Her age is a serious issue. It bothers her for some time. She tries to avoid thinking about it since last year. She only gets depressed and sort of hysterical. She doesn’t deal well with it. She feels a heavy weight in her chest to assert that in two years she will hit 40.

Why not killing herself right now? There is no future after she crosses that border. Right? Only wasteland, dry and lonely. She has almost two more years to prepare her survival kit for the time „after“. Life has a date of expiry for her and she fears the day. She even might turn into trash after she smashs the silly birthday cake at the nearest wall at her 40th Birthday. Her doom day.

„Sweet Jeez, you are in a hell of a mood this morning.“ She mutters to herself and tries to focus back on the file room and her silly white papers.

You are stupid, so stupid! She can feel the anger rise in her chest. She doesn’t want to ponder about facts she can’t change anyway. But she knows, it won’t work. She has to wrap her mind around it. Now that she allows herself to do that finally.

She was very successful avoiding Katrina, allthough not fully. Like a magical bunch of flowers that had been pulled out of a hat, Katrina appeared so often right in front of her, or around the corner, when she lifted her head to search for Harvey.  
She knew sooner or later she would be sussed out by Katrina. At that precise moment she would need to proof herself and she was not sure if she was up to it.

Every time Katrina beamed up infront of her, she never had one second to prepare herself. She only prepared to take the verbal punch, this test, that she was sick of waiting for.

But it never came.

And in one of those nervous (yes, nervous) moments she grasped the big picture of what was going on right under her nose. She is Donna, for fuck‘s sake! How could she miss that for so long?

Katrina was not looking for a verbal test and and fight. Donna had feared that the most. That’s why she had thought Katrina would love to pit her strength against Donna’s and only kept her focus on that. But that wasn’t at all what was happening.

In fact Katrina emenated something totally different and she had not noticed for a long time.

This is still so fucking ridiculous! Why her? The awareness still leaves her with a heavy pounding heart, a dry mouth and shortness of breath, hardly endurable. She feels how she starts to sweat.

She is old and wizenly, that’s at least the way she feels. How would such a young, gorgeous and successful women mistakenly fall for her??

Naaaa….Never! No not at all, how…yeah sure….damn it! Oh God. Not true. This is too much to even think about it.

She get’s all antsy and fidgety back there in the file room alone. Hell, breath and don’t act like you are having a stroke within the next minutes!

Donna needs to walk, back and forth to use this energy, that overtakes her system without permission.

Her heart jackhammered in her chest for quite a while at that moment back than after she truly realized what was going on and why Katrina looked and is still looking so intentsely for her attention.

Now she reads the signs from the other woman clear as crystal. It is more than awkward to be at the receiving end. To be the object of desire. Or what-the-fuck-ever.

It confuses her so bloody much to think about this situation.

The first time she felt this all-consuming vibes from Katrina, she only could hold onto the rim of her desk and try not to loose it. There is only one emotional condition that transmitts this glow, this palpable energy.

When someone falls for you.

Affection and the need to be close to Donna ghosted through the air like dancing elves. Katrina was and is good at hidding her emotions but she is Donna after all.

Donna's chest clenched and she felt like sitting on a marry-go-round not able to get off at the verge of puking. It scared her that much, like boarderline-scared much. At that moment she couldn‘t deal with it at all….and still until this very moment it feels the same. She can't deal with it.

There was a time where she behaved in everything as passionate as Katrina. She used to be uncontrolled and even spontaneous. Small things brightened her mood. She could be head over heals in love and almost drown in these compact waves of emotions that she welcomed so openly.

She can not remember when all changed and life transformed her to this Donna she is at this very moment.

She feels grief over the loss of the bright and light parts of herself and it hurts badly.

She successfully sidestepped every single time when memories of a content and fun-loving Donna emerged dangerously close to the surface. She crammed them back with force to this tiny place where they couldn’t bother her. But this stuffing back to keep it down caused pain and she didn’t allow herself to really feel and release the pressure.

She never let her soul make that huge burp that would be needed to start facing the fact when exactly she took the wrong turn. The only thing she allowed herself to recognize, was this ending up in a bloody cage built up by her own mind.   
It feels know since ever that she is trapped there. She has never found a way out again. Nothing has changed up to date.

She ignored it for so long and now as it seems, it starts to attack her mercilessly. She knows now that Katrina has triggered all this here…she is the reason for this fucking emotional mess. This woman brings all the well-burried half-dead bodies of her feelings so ruthless and without permission to the surface. Right in this moment? She hates her for being able to do that to her.

She hates it so much to be in such a situation.

She screams silently in her mind and gives in to the want to bite her knuckles, her hands are pressed tight to fists. She doesn’t even seem to care that lipstick smears all over the back of her hand. She holds it in place, feels the pain of her theeth biting her skin and can’t keep her voice from doing funny, ragged sounds somewhere deep in her throat.

She can feel how she is on the edge to loose it, she bites harder and tries to breathe somehow controlled through her open mouth.

She doesn’t want to deal with all these shit! She stomps with her feet, takes her hand out and inhales shallow through a constricted pipe. There is too less air coming through. Her body already starts to react to all this nonsense-pondering and she can't face the cruel facts yet.

„You are NOT loosing your shit, here!“ She exclaims. She paces up and down. Her hands are propped up at either side of her waist. At least her posture needs to be convincing….

For quite some time she feels more like a blue-penciled hologram than a normal human being. She always knows how to impress people with her appearance. She wants to feel untouchable, specially at work. There she feels like a piece of marble. Perfectly even, not one crack in the outer layer. Cool and smooth, everything runs down like water without a grip, nothing stays and when she goes home, she comes back there in the same state she has left. 

Vacuum sealed to perfection, like blanched garden beans ready to be deep- freezed for at least one more year.

She cuts herself off the outer world. She wants no interference of any kind with personal stuff. She protects her marble-like surface like a mother-cat her kittens. With theeth and claws. Even Harvey and Rachel believe she is this independent and strong woman who needs nothing then her expensive shoes and always the latest jet-set purse dangling at her arm. Until now it has served her well.

But the last days were so tough and got to all of them. So within the darkest hour and the worst lack of sleep for days, the true selves of all of them, including Jessica, has started to show up. No on was able to keep up the act they are performing every day at PSL. Donna knows that because she has one of the biggest roles to play.

And in this exhaustion Katrina slipped.

She called Donna ‚babe‘, out of the blue. She was unprepared. Raw from the hard time they went through, that silly word exploded in her belly and a heat wave spread intensely sharp like red-hot lava. It put her guts on fire and stopped her heart from beating. Her guards were down and it hit her amain.

She wasn‘t sure if she was more shocked over the fact that such a stupid word could trigger off these feelings, or that her true self reacted in this way to a term of endearment spoken from the woman who seems to have a crush on her. The summary of all was that she almost paniced. She didn’t move, went on and filed papers with trembling hands. She felt her sweat running down her spine and on the side of her ribbcage. It took her some time to level out her breath.

"Be honest, girl." She tells herself,."You are afraid as fuck, right?" She stands there, stops in her tracks and embraces her upper body. She needs coffee! To much adrenaline is already running through her veins.

But she can’t stop at this point, now that her inner gates are open.

Because she also knows with such clearness that this 'Katrina situation' doesn’t leave her untouched.

She can’t fix this crack in her invisible marble surface that has been ripped open with the 'babe' word. That’s why she said this silly Elsa compliments to Katrina earlier this morning. It doesn’t lead to nowhere. There is no escape from this anymore. She knows that and it scares her a lot.

She gave herself a promise after her last relationship went south. She is done with them! No more relationships! Only one-night stands if needed. She really tries to build up a life as a single, easy and smooth without too many bumps in the road. 

Her last break-up was such a hard time. She was lovesick, so heartbroken and it took her quite some time to get back on her feet. She really thought she would end up beeing Stephens wife. It wasn’t meant to be. She felt always the need to proof, to act, to behave in a way Stephen wanted her. It was exhausting.

She does not know anymore how to do it. How to be with somebody just as Donna, the way she allows herself to be only when she is at home all alone. And with Rachel, yes with her she feels that trust to let go.

It is not there anymore. The urge to fight for a person, to fall in love and the wish for a mate. She got hurt too many times and it feels too painful to start all over again.

But there is Katrina now.....

And all of a sudden the game is on again. It is utterly fascinating and so seductive the be wanted by a woman. It never happend before in such an obvious way.

Donna feels already the pull in her soul and she can’t cheat herself anymore.

She wants to…YES! She would so much want to… oh god.

What ever this means with Katrina.

It fuels her with a force of life she hadn’t felt for such a long time. There is someone who thinks about her, even dreams and wishes…Katrina is such a wonderful woman. A entirely different universe compare to men. A very sweet diffrence, most welcome to Donna. 

She stares at her pen in her hand. She has brought a pen to the file room?

Her mood is somber nevertheless. She also feels angry because she knows that she plays already with the fire, with the 'Katrina situation'. She wants to...yeah, definitely she wants to get to know this woman better.

Her mind tries to be so reasonable in the most annoying manner. She can almost feel the kick that her heart gives this badass of conscience.

She wants to feel again...she gasps shakily. She wants to touch life so badly. She presses her lips togehter that only a thin line is visible to avoid the tears from pooling in the corner of her eyes.

The ‚babe‘-incident has awoken this secret hidden lump.

She has hoped that there would never be a situation anymore where she had to deal with it again. But she can feel how her power fades. It takes too much of her energy to keep it down in this tiny box somewhere hidden behind her chest.

And there is this sharp pain increasing by the second. Because there it is. There…she is thinking it now…it is so close, she only has to stretch out her hand and close her fingers around it.

 

The dream to meet her soulmate.

The dream to love again.

And to be loved.

And maybe to be able to find her fun-loving, carefree and life-embracing Donna once more.

With the right person at her side?

Maybe..?

What if …she gives in…what if… she allows herself to answer to whatever Katrina is offering her?... for such a long time already?...?

"Oh God…dear Lord, help me – ."

She presses her palm firmly against her lips, one hand rests on her aching stomach. No normal breathing is managable, she can hear her ragged intakes of air through her nose, painful in her constricted throat.

There is something coming, she feels it moving, wreaking havoc in her inner world. And there is this heat, burning her guts painfully like hot, liquid lead. She feels as if cut in half. Her bile rises from under her sternum and she prays frenetically in her head. 

‚Don’t puke…please, no puking, pleasepleaseplease…ohmygodnopuking…please, nononono!‘…

This is fear, pure terrifying fear, eating through each fibre of her body. Her heartbeat is out of control, it almost stomps a hole in her chest. Each puls drums through her body with force. She starts to make a noise while trying to get some air in her pressed lungs.

She bends forward, both hands on her knees and taking big, raspy air gulps like a woman in labor. She is thrown back to Stone Age only acting on instincts and trying to run with her body reactions.

And then it happens. There, all by herself, surrounded by copy machines and shelves full of papers and files.

That's the second when her inner dam breaks and frees the lump full of compressed feelings that gain capacity within the second it springs free. Similar to a tidal wave it crashes her system, floods her heart and fills her eyes with tears of loss and recognition.

And she accepts it, she doesn’t fight it anymore, she wants it, she wants this life back, her dreams, her hopes and her feelings. She gives in and let it crush against her soul.

„Oh God…to intense, I can’t take it…“ whimpering, moaning, sobbing uncontrollably, rocking herself forth and back without even notcing it.

She stretches her arms out until they find something to hold on to. She keeps herself in bended position, holding on with her dear life to the rim of a shelf, arms outstretched, head down.

„Damn…hmm…hmmm…breath, Honey, breath…mmmmmmmhhh“ she whispers, pleads and hums and feels the hot tears drop to the floor similar to the drops that just run out of her nose. She is even drooling, not able to control it and she doesn’t care a bit. She is surviving an attack she has never thought would hit her with this out-of-control-force. She let herself cry like she hasn’t done in years. It is painful and gives her a headache, unable to stop it. 

Like a child she lets herself feel the loss of so many things and let them take back the place in her heart where they deserve to be. How could she do this to herself? Will there be enough time to fix it? Has she the power to do so?

It almost feels like giving birth. Her body is fully in control. She just takes what is coming and goes with the flow. Her leggs trembles and her knees feel all wobbly. She feels the sweat running down her inner thigh and along her armpit.

After some very long minutes in which she could just manange not to faint, the hissing sound in her ears declines. The lightheaded feeling is tolerable. She pushes herself in a standing position, hiccups for some time until she is able to inhale like a normal person even though her chest is still heaving. She sniffs back her snot and clears her face form the stain of tears…she chuckles nervously.

„I am a mess. Dear girl you did so good.“ Still really trembling and completely shaken she just catches her breath. A panic attack must feel similar, totally draining, she muses. 

She flattens her dress with her clammy hands, detects some wet spots (don’t care right now…), checks her hair without any result and wipes away the lipstick of the back of her hand. She must look like caught in the backdraft of a jet engine.

She has even found tissues after scanning the whole file room for a forgotten piece of tissue handkerchief. Thank God! She cleans her face from any sort of smudged make-up. Luckily there is a small sink and running water with a mirror close to the door.

It feels like coming down from a trip. Every cell seems to vibrate softly and if there were a bed nearby, she would have jumped it and dived in the pillow to scream as loud as her voice would have allowed it.

She has survived it. God, she has made it! She really has had the guts to face her inner black hole and she has found the exit. Miiiieeeeee! Hands in the air!

She’s back.

Sort of….what ever this means….ah…yeah. Because what she feels now she can’t describe. It is intoxicating, it is liberating, so fucking amazing, a true blessing.

Her inner ocean of suppressed feelings has leved out. It’s waves are breaking soft on the shore of her soul and it is so comforting. She still runs high on adernaline. Her hands are shaking, besides they are very cold. And she has sweaty feet. Oh Dear, this is so uncomfortable in such high heels. Holy sweet mother Jesus! Whoa! 

She wants to dance the cha-cha-cha, sings hawaiian songs with a lei around her neck and dive into a Doris-Day-movie-marathon with Rachel…and with…yeah, why not…would be fun, right? Katrina. 

She doesn’t care what comes next, for now she is truly happy that she survived her emotional meltdown and is still alive.

Ah, hell, she still feels dizzy and her knees are not stable yet. Her sweat has dried at the small of her back and under her arms and she freezes a little bit. And she has shaky hands. Mmmmhhhh…aftershock.

She inhales deeply and almost chokes on the air. Her body doesn’t obey yet the way she is used to. What an emotional rollercoaster.

She really giggles. God. A hell of a ride! She gives herself another ten minutes to gain back some composure and her normal frame of perfection, specially to let her face get rid of the traces from crying. Nobody should see that she just puked her soul onto the floor of the file room! The file room, of all rooms at PSL!

And Now get out of here and yes…Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!

She gathers all the white sheets, without having made any useless copys , who cares anyway? She gets out with a singing heart. The door is still closing behind her as she throws a glance back. This door could also be one of these mysterious stargate. It truly messes with your DNA.

She winks at it, cliques her tongue. Chica-whoa-whoa! She air-bumpes her hip with an unknown body next to her with this huge grin on her face.

She feels so light, hasn’t had that feeling in ages. She aimes for the desk still not fully in control of her balance while she spots the most welcome person steering in her direction, Rachel. And she holds two steaming coffee cups! 

Donna watches her with admiration and meeting her half way infront of her cubical. She hopes she looks as usual and Rachel won’t see something that she is not ready to talk about yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are the movies I refer to in my chapter.
> 
> The first: "Shutter Island", 2003 with Leonardo DiCaprio, a psycho thriller
> 
> The second: "Lord of the rings: the two towers", 2002 with the character Saruman the white wizard
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody  
> As a reader I always enjoy it when the author put some lines in the beginning to a new chapter. So, I guess I just like to say hello every now and then :-) Thank you so much for sticking around and reading my stuff. This means a lot to me.  
> I am a detail freak and with every new chapter I wrote I got carried away some more. So the chapters are getting longer....I am a big fan of long chapters and I hope you don't mind.  
> For all of you who are missing Harvey already he will show up at the scene here in chapter 5.  
> Enjoy and lots of love to all of you!

„Hi Gorgeous! You can read my mind – coffee! Ah, you are an angel!“

She welcomes Rachel with a bright smile and an air kiss. Her voice sounds a littel bit too loud in her ears. Gosh, she would love to scream nonsense in every direction of the office. Harvey would think she just gone mad. And Rachel? Rachel would ask if she could use her walk in wardrobe, well stocked of course, during the time she is locked up in a nuthouse. That’s my girl. Donna smiles. 

She is not ready yet to share what happened with her some moments ago. She is not even sure that she could describe this event with words anyway. First she has to process it by herself and for now, it is as perfect as it gets.

Now she knows her inner well isn‘t run dry as she has feared for so long. She feels like smiling all the time. But she has to pull herself together, otherwise Rachel must believe she has sniffed her white-out all the way down to the last bottle. It is not so easy to explain a goofy-happy Donna. Hell, this feels good!

Rachel hands her the huge mug, gazing directly at her face. Donna ignores that and dives her nose in this incomparable smell of coffee mixed with vanilla and milk foam.

„You made me a latte macchiatto, Sweety? Can I kiss you later?" She smiles at Rachel. This girl knows how to lighten her mood and pleases her cravings for delicious beverages.

„Hi Donna-Darling. I thought I drop by and surprise you. You can need some calories. And to be honest, I am done with work for today. By brain is mud, no thinking up there. I am unplugged and feeling like braindead. I love to hang out here with you for the time it takes to drink our coffee. I only wait until we can all have our well deserved drinks at Jessica’s office.“ Rachel replies with a sigh and a calm voice.

„Are you okay? You look different? What’s with your hair?“ Rachel eyes Donna suspiciously.

Donna takes the first mouthful of her coffee and only then she notes what is written on the mug. Ah, distraction! She doesn’t anwer the question from Rachel though. Instead she rolls her eyes and makes a face at the same time and looks up to Rachel. The red letters almost leap in her face ‚We will LITT you up‘. Rachel smiles elfishly at Donna over the brim of her cup. 

„You put my delicious latte macchiatto in a bloody Louis promotion mug?" Donna exclaims indignantly. "It will spoil my coffee…!"Donna whines.

"Don’t be bitchy about that detail, Hon. By the way, Katrina has these ordered for Louis so he could present each one of us such a piece of garbage. She made Louis happy with that. This is quite a piece of work."

Rachel giggles and sups along.

"Since these mugs Louis loves Katrina with a sickening touch and almost kissed her feet after he saw the first sample. I guess he even shed some tears of joy." Rachel snorts with laughter and hangs halfway over Donna’s cubical.

We are all out of balance, Donna snickers fatuously by the sight of Rachels behavior.

"And what did Katrina do with a Louis kneeling close by her feet, ass high in the air, ready to put open mouth kisses on her latest Gucci shoes?…Oh God, tell me please, he had his pants on!“ Donna makes a funny sound in her throat.

"Don’t be so snotty!“ Rachel shouts and slaps Donna‘s arm playfully.

"Katrina doesn’t like such worship anyway. It makes her blush and gives her a discomfort. Sometimes she is really tough with Louis. She pulled him to his feet and gave him a dressing-down not to behave like a bloody sub to his mistress.“ Rachel looks at Donna with a smirk on her soft lips. 

Donna likes what she hears. A woman to her taste….ahhh, what a new feeling to just think these words.

„But I know what you would have done with Louis humbly waiting on his knees at your feet…" Rachel watches Donna with kitten eyes but a mischievous smile.

"You sure?" Donna asks with a grin.

"Yeah, you would have pierced his head with your heel and would be angry all day because you got brain on your expensive shoes." Rachel notices dryly.

Donna breaks out in a loud laughter. "The hell I would! You know me well, Rach. I like that.“ She glares pleased at the other woman enjoying her coffee.

„But in secret whe all like Louis, don’t we? Like the littel nerve-wracking brother that he is. He is familiy after all.“

„Yeah, sure we do. You are right. He is family but sometimes I can’t see him as the person he is. I only see this a punching bag dressed as Louis."

Both women have to laugh cordially at that picture and they look at each other. „Dear, we are so mean. I hope he can sleep well at night with all the bad and so beneficial gossip we are having so often about him.“ Rachel worries a littel bit but not too much. 

All of a sudden Rachel grabs Donna‘s hand and gives her a tight squeeze. „But hey, about Saturday! You are still in, right? You will come too?“ Rachel asks eagerly.

Donna looks away and gives a squeeze back.

„Come ooooon Donna, you have to come! Just have some fun with us, pleeeease.“ Rachel pleads with sweet eyes and pursed lips. "I don’t accept a no! You already have all the stuff to be dressed properly! You will look hot as hell, like a real cowgirl back from cattle work out in the fields." Rachel bounces up and down infront of Donna.

Donna knows she has lost already and she is actually looking forward to this event. Very much so, after all what happened with her today, she can’t wait to dive headlong into life and its crazy events. "Sure thing Sugar. I have told you I will join you and yes, I will come. But tell me again how you drugged me and forced a ‘yes’ out of me?" Donna grins.

"Ha ha. You will love it! Cowboy boots, hat, tight-fitting blue-jeans and a plaid shirt. Na? Lovely, hot chicas all dressed up als cowgirls and than the linedance in between! Wow!“ Rachel squeaks with anticipation.

„Yeah and the whole show-down takes place at this famos L-Club. Hell, have I told you that you have to pay me to come with you? But actually I have to be there to make sure all these greedy women won’t eat you alive.“ Donna deadpannes.

„You can flirt, feel alive and just dance, having fun! I even gonna ask Katrina to come. I know that she will love it! Definitely when I tell her that we tag you along, Gorgeous.“ Rachel almost purres. 

Donna tries to hide her shock and her sweet pleasure that comes with the knowledge to spend a whole evening with Katrina in the same club. Loud music, cute butts all around her and in the middle of it miss Scandinavia. The urge to feel alive and to do stupid things lurks in her body and mind. She feels so ready and greedy too.

She clears her throat. „I will not dance this bloody line dance. I don’t know how anyway. Never did it.“ She blurts out to cover up the change of her face expression.

"It is easy, only four or five steps to learn for dancing. They will even have a screen there to copy the movements. It works like the ‘Wanderer’….Dion song? Ring a bell?...“ 

Rachel looks at Donna and laughs.

„You don’t know the Wanderer?? The famous song and the steps that all people around the world knows how to dance? Hellloooo??Hey, wow, where did you grow up!“ Rachel talks Donna’s head off.

Donna chuckles and watches Rachel jumping up and down infront of her office cube.

Now Rachel is on the loose, no way to stop her. Donna knows this look on her friend’s face. The only solution in this situation? Go with the flow.

„Get your phone! Open youtube, search the song and play it! I will show you.“ Rachel is so sweet in her eagerness and Donna obeys as demanded. Soon the famous song sounds loud and clear from her phone. She puts it on the desk and supports it with a book. 

She watches Rachel with awe moving gracefully to a spot further away so she will have a perfect view on this private show. Rachel smiles cheekily at her, winks and sends her a air kiss with her hand before she starts to wiggle her butt with the beat of the song and snaps with her fingers. And then Donna witness Rachel takes to it like a duck to the water and doing this bloody Wanderer-mambo-jambo with her black soul.

Donna just stares with happiness. Rachel dances as if she performs a striptease, hot and alluring, with all her body. She is champagne for the eyes. Donna claps her hands with the rhythm of the music. Rachel’s dance looks stunning and so damn good!  
Donna is laughing and enjoying this fantastic spirit of wonderful Rachel. Hell, what a woman. She knows now why Jessica eyes her more intensely when she thinks nobody is watching.

Finally the song stops and Rachel bows to Donna and approaches her like a lioness after the hunt. Beaming and glowing all the way back to her. She stops infront of Donna, makes kind of a Marilyn Monroe pose, glides her hands alongside her hot curves, over her bosom holding her arms in the air, tilting her head back and exhales with a moan. 

„That’s it, Honey! Not that difficult, right?“ A little bit out of breath Rachel grins at her, full of satisfaction and self-confidence.

„Girl, you scare me with such kind of performances! You are one of a kind, Hottie.“ Donna expresses with fondness.

"You are perfect, you know that. Just so perfect and so hot to look at, definitely an eye-candy to me. Don’t let Jessica swallow you in one bite, okay?“ Donna grins broadly at Rachel.

Rachel doesn’t know what to say concering the comment about Jessica. She pretends as if she hasn’t heard anything. Of course Donna catches that, but she lets it be for now.

"See? So easy.“ Rachel says instead. „You will love this evening. We will discuss everything about Saturday later. I am sure we will meet at my place to get all dressed up, have a drink or two and then enter the dance floor. Your in, right?“ Rachel asks one more time. 

She knows that Donna needs some fun-time with her friends and she is looking forward to this dance night for over two weeks now. 

„Yes, I am in, Dear. We talk later, sure thing“.

"Okay, I have to go now. Jessica asks me to meet her before the client arrives. So see you later then, okay?"

"Yes, we will see us later. I have to check on Harvey anyway. Do you know how Mike is doing by the way?“

„No, not really. But I know that Katrina is talking to him. After she went to Harvey this morning, she told me, that there was something odd about Mike and just now I have passed Mike’s office and Katrina sits with him. Why? What’s up with the guys?“

„I can’t tell you right know. You will know soon, but I am glad Mike has support from Katrina. There is nothing serious going on. But anyway, I rather go and see how Harvey is doing, okay? See you later, Sweety“.

„Let me know, if you need me and we see us soon. Maybe you wanna grab some lunch later? I call you, bye Hon“.

After collecting the coffee mugs Rachel turns around to go back to her office.

 

 

Donna is back at her desk. She orders all the papers infront of her. Actually she has finished all her work. Nothing urgent that needs to be done. She checks the schedule for Harvey’s appointments. Empty, all done. There is only the meeting with the client to sign the contracts at 12 o’clock. So still half an hour to go until noon.

She watches Harvey through the glass doors. He doesn’t look better. He seems to be off. He looses his concentration very often, stares into space. He paces in the office and pretends he is reading. But in fact he listens to music and is lost in his own world with thoughts she is very familiar with.

A small smile appears on her lips. It is a good time to talk to him. Now he is ready to share. She knows that it concerns Mike and their future. Let’s go and support him, be there for him. She puts all other things on the waiting list in her mind.

Now it’s Harvey time.

She steps out of her cubical and walks towards Harvey’s office. He can’t see her because his sight is turned towards the windows. She doesn’t bother to knock. Gracefully like a dancer she approaches his desk, puts both palms flat on the table, leans closer to him and speaks with a fondly touch in her voice.

"Have a seat with me over there on the couch Harv, and tell me what bothers you so much, will you?" She waits patiently.

She knows him very well by now. Since many years they work side by side. She loves him dearly like a brother. They grew together over all these times. Harvey is able now to open up to her and asks her advice whenever he has a problem that bothers him painfully. Even more after that very special day when he was so brave to commit his feelings to Mike.

He couldn’t hide his deep love any longer. As afraid as he was at that moment, he couldn’t help but just do it. After a heated discussion with Mike he just pulled him in a tight embrace and kissed him intensely. This was the scariest moment of his life because he really pushed his luck.

But as always Donna was right and Mike only waited for such a moment and that Harvey did the first move. He kissed Harvey back with such a force that made Harvey’s head spin and tighten his chest with this strong longing for more of Mike. He yearns to have a life with this darling man.

He almost couldn’t stand the intensity of all the emotions crashing down on him while kissing Mike and pulling him flush to his chest. Mike clutched at Harvey as if he is the only person who could keep him grounded. Harvey knew then with certainty that he is the center of Mike‘s universe, always was, always will be, from the first moment he laid eyes on him.

Since that day Harvey shows another unknown side of his personality. Sometimes he is shy, even insecure. He is so much in love with Mike and wants to do right by him. Everyday. Donna needs to assure him every now and then until he is able to believe that nothing can break them apart. But till that day there are some hurdles to pass.

Looking at Harvey now reminds her of all these moments because she knows what is at stake for Harvey this weekend.

Hesitantly Harvey turns around and gives her a questioning look. „Would you like to have a drink?“

„You recognize that it is still before lunch time, right? But actually why not. Yes let’s have one of your expensive scotchs while talking.“ She answers with a wink and straightens up.

„I was only waiting for you to drop by, so I don’t have to drink alone.“ He smiles broadly, stands up and opens his Jacket, adjust his tie to his throat, pulls down his vest and shakes the leaves into place again. 

„And what makes you want to share a drink before noon?“ He asks her with a well placed look before he pours his scotch into two glasses. „There must be something. I can read you too by now, you know? Your face, the way you keep your hands to yourself tells my quite some story. Your hair looks diffrent too, by the way. Wanna talk about?“

No, not really, not ready. And what’s with the hair-stuff anyway? Donna takes the offered drink from Harvey and hopes she could keep her poker face in place.With a raised eyebrow she takes the first sip. „I don’t know what you mean. I am clueless as always when you like to sidetrack from the main core of the discussion. You and your plans for tomorrow night? We start there, shall we?“

She almost sees how Harvey deflates. His shoulders slump a little and he exhales not with relieve but a bit with despair. He puts one hand in his pocket of his trousers and takes a big swallow from his drink. He hangs his head and looks at the floor, still standing on the same spot as before. He does not look at Donna.

„Come here, Harvey. Sit and tell me, why you are so nervous. From where I stand you don’t have to worry at all. Mike will be thrilled and you will drive him crazy with happiness. He is yours, always has been. You know that by now, do you? Harv?“

She taps softly with one hand on the couch seat next to her to invite Harvey to eventually take a seat and talk to her. She gets a little bit impatient. But she will adjust and try not to push. She waits till Harvey is ready to share.

Finally he walks to her and sits down. Actually lets himself fall back into the cushions and desides then to lean forward. He props his ellbows up on his thighs and turns his tumbler slowly between his hands, still filled with scotch. But in the next second he knocks it down with one gulp and puts the glas on the table. He runs the back of his hand over his lips and sighs. 

„I am scared, Donna. What if he says no?“ his breath is uneven.

„What makes you think he would do that?“

„I think I pushed him too hard. I almost forced him to move in with me three month ago. And now this…“ He almost chokes as he tries to swallow. "I am scared that this is over the top and I put to much pressure on him“.

He tries, really tries, to keep his composure, but Donna sees the clear signs of his fear and insecurity. He runs his hands to often through his hair, both of them. He presses them on both sides of his nose, exhales, entwines his fingers, let them hang loosly between his legs. But she could see the trembling. He still leans forward, legs apart, ellbows on his knees. He can’t play the cool act. Not for Donna. She places her glass with scotch slowly on the table.

„Listen Harvey, listen carefully.“ She puts one hand warm and firm on his knee and searches his eyes to make sure he really gets what she wants to tell him. 

He faces her and looks her straight in the eyes. He can’t hide his vulnerability and his worries. It is so intense to see his emotions so visibly on his face. Donna’s chest tightens and she has to take one of his hands between hers to let him feel steady in a way. And he lets her.

„Hey…“ She whispers.

„Mike loves you deeply and with all his heart. His whole beeing yearns for you and to be close to you. He wants to be a part of you and your life. You are his answer for all he has ever wished for and I know that he is the happiest man on earth. He was overwhelmed and beside himself with joy after you asked him to move in with you. Do you remember?“ She asks softly, still holding Harvey’s hand.

„Yes, of course I remember. But it seems all so perfect and I can’t shake off this feeling that there will be something that might blow our bubble. I can’t stop wondering if I am to old for him, or if I will be enough five years from now...“ Harvey looks so uncertain. „We even don’t fight. Shouldn’t couple fight sometimes, or at least have some kind of argument? We don’t have that." He gives her hand a squeeze and pulls it back.

„You are really asking me such thing?“ Donna would like so much to pull him close and hug him tight. But this would be too much. So instead she just listens and tries to free his mind from all these stupid ideas.

„You know it is not healthy to read the guidebook of ‚how-to-go-on-after-you-screwed-each-other-senselessly‘ from a useless column in Men’s Health, right?“ He only throws her a very stern look.

„You are the answer to all his dreams, Harv. Mike loves you unconditionally. He will burst into tears when you will propose. There will be only one answer. It‘s 'yes'. Believe me, I know it.“ Donna gives Harvey’s knee an assuring squeeze. She can see that he is not totally convinced.

"Do you have the rings?“

„Of course I have them.“ To talk about it now makes him jumpy. He has to get up. He needs to pace back and forth infront of the leather couch.

One hand stuffed in his pocket and the other at his mouth, pressing onto his lips, messing with his hair. He can’t remember ever felt this kind of nervous. His worries about the outcome of his proposal to Mike, this almost works him into the ground. He can’t believe how much he loves this man and how much he needs him by his side. Everyday. He can’t get enough of him.

It is so intoxicating to finally love him so openly and with all he has got to give. He wants to have this gorgeous man by his side and in his bed for the rest of his life. He doesn’t want to wait any longer.

But he also wonders if his love-geysering is not too much for Mike. He tried for so long to handle his emotions somehow. To hold them hidden, at bay, always under control and now that they are in the open and may run free, he doesn’t know how to channel them properly.

In a way he isn’t sure if it is somehow suffocating for Mike. To be loved by Harvey in this so intense way. Harvey feels still as if he is in a free fall with all this emotions that high-jack him every day anew. There is also this very possessive feature that almost consumes him whenever he lays eyes on Mike. He is a jealous man. This is also something really disturbing. He hasn’t been jealous ever with other persons, but with Mike everything feels so different, huge, intense. Mike is his. He knows, he is jealous in an unhealthy way and couldn’t care less about it. 

He turns back to Donna and exhales. „Am I acting too fast, Donna? Tell me, be honest. No jokes, no witty answer. Just your real opinion...please.“

Donna is deeply touched and she doesn’t even try to hide her moisty eyes. She breathes out shakily and clears her throat. The sight of a pacing Harvey, completely overpowered by his feelings, takes her breath away. She is not able to hold back the tears, at least a bit. It is all consuming also for her.

Love, what a power.It can change your whole life within a second. She feels so happy for Harvey because she knows everyting will be fine and Mike would have said yes from the beginning if Harvey has asked him. He will always say yes.

„No Harvey. You are not acting too fast. There is no rule that indicates how to act properly. You love him, you want him by your side and that’s why you want to marry him. It would have been right even if you had asked him at the day you kissed him for the first time.“ She swallows. „Do it." It feels so right to say straight forward.

"Look, I know that Mike is as worried as you are. But because of some other reasons….“ She even can’t finish her sentence.

„Mike is worried? Why?“ Harvey looks utterly shocked, spins around and walks quickly closer to Donna. „Why do you say this? Has he said something to you?“

„No, he hasn’t. But I see his face and the way he looks at you when you don’t notice. He pressumes something. You have act quite suspiciously during the last two weeks with all the preparations. You behaved kind of weird, absent, absorbed in thoughts. Sometimes Mike had to ask you twice the same question. You even behaved strange on the phone. Just because you wanted to keep it all a secret but for Mike it created a diffrent picture, I guess."

She can see and feel that this information is almost over the top for Harvey.

"I have to talk to him, Donna. I can’t stand it that he is worried sick about something that turns out to be wonderful…“ Donna can see his brain working….no, not this direction Harvey, she thinks.

„Oh God, Donna…or maybe he is worried because he thinks it might be an engagement question that’s coming and that he won’t and can’t commit to it.“ He just stands there, hands clenched into fists. He presses so hard that his knuckles turn white. His tension is huge, subsumable.

„Harv, breathe. Calm down and try to relax. This is your fear speaking, not you. Mike loves you the same way you love him. So, from my point of view he also can be worried, because he fears that you will not ask him what he wishes so very much. If you ask me, you will fulfill his biggest dream, to get to marry you and become your husband.“ 

She stands up, takes her glass of scotch and drinks the last bit carefully and puts it back on the table. Strong stuff indead. She is very glad she had some latte macchiato, otherwise she would be tipsy already. Then she walks next to Harvey and puts one hand on his shoulder. She can feel how he relaxes a bit after her speech and under her touch. 

„Look, I will talk to Katrina. She is very close to Mike and I am sure Mike needs advice too. So I am positive that he will talk to her. If it calms you a bit I will go and sit with Katrina. Check it out and listen how Mike is feeling. Okay?“

„Yes, that would be great Donna. I can’t stand the thought that Mike is worried.“ He feels a littel bit better.

„Don’t blow the surprise. You will love to talk about the proposal on every anniversery you will celebrate, right?“ She smiles and put a chaste peck on his cheek. "Will Ray pick you up tomorrow night?"

Harvey nods. "Yes, and he will wait for us infront of the restaurant until we decide to go home. He suggested this, better than to call a cab. I guess he wants to make sure that we are safe with him in case I botch it and Mike’s comes running out of the restaurant…“ he chuckles nervously. 

"Don’t Harvey, okay? You will do just fine. I will get back to you with informations. In the meantime get ready for your meeting in 10. It is 11:50am. After that we all have earned something to drink. I’ll meet you in Jessica’s office after you two have closed the deal.“ She gives his back a gentle rub and turns to leave the office.

Before she is out through the door Harvey calls her for one last question.

„You didn't give me a proper answer to the argument-fight-couple-thing. Why don’t we fight? Is Mike already bored?“ He tries to sound kind of hang-loose funny in a weird way. Doesn’t work for Donna.

Donna knows and observes very accurate that Harvey never experienced this love he feels for Mike. It is really scary and there is no map to find the right path to the fountain of knowledge for relationships. But after this morning, after her trip to Mars and back to Earth, she has a different view to it.

„Mike is your soulmate, Harvey. It is a rare gift when life makes it happen that you meet your true soulmate. Your souls sing the same song, play the same melody in every second of the day. Just like that, without doing anything. You read each other’s mind, know the answer before it gets spoken.  
You choose the same movies, the same food, the same fun. You know how to joke and how to grow old together. You are two persons but in your souls you are one piece. You are bonded for a lifetime. You don't have a say in this... it is there, undestroyable, forever. This has nothing to do with being bored or some other stupid stuff. You feel it, every day, how very special this is, don’t you?“

Donna makes some steps back towards Harvey. Harvey looks at her with a strange expression on his face, soft and open.

"So, to answer your question. You and Mike are soulmates. You don’t fight the way you think it is normal to fight because there is no need for it. Fights do happen if you live on two different planets. Where ever you are, you are always together. The idea to fight to prove you are still interested in one another is downright bullshit.“

Donna feels so peaceful to just say it out loud.

"Okay? Question answered?" She asks Harvey.

Wow! Where did that come from? Donna feels almost blessed after her lecture that poured out of a hidden place of her mind. It feels so okay the way she said it and yes, that’s how it works with soulmates. 

Is this how it feels to be a mentalist and to channel informations out of space? Hell, what a crazy morning. If Harry Potter just stumbled into the office she wouldn’t hesitate to ask how to fly these brooms they got for playing that funny game.

She looks one last time at Harvey and smiles. He doesn’t say a word to her verbal gush, just looks at her with this expression and seems to pore over her words once more, mixed with joy and finding out. He smiles genuinely at her. 

„How do you know such special things?“ He asks with a chuckle in is voice.

„ I am Donna. I just know.“ She smiles at him and leaves the office.

She is not sure what to think about the fact that she is going to meet Katrina and talk to her in confidence. Ha! Some hours ago she would have run off by the mere thought of it. But now, with the task to calm Harvey down and helping Mike not to freak out, it is fine with her. Actually she is looking forward to meet Katrina for the first time eye to eye and on purpose. She will breathe and talk and sit in the same room as her. Her hearbeat accelerates at that image.

„Don’t be so stupid and don’t act like a teenage girl.“ She tells herself. But nervertheless she feels more alive with every step she gets closer to Katrina’s office. And with one scotch in her almost empty belly it feels even better. 

 

 

Harvey is more relaxed than he has been all morning. He knows now, Donna will take care of it and this eases his tension mostly. Everthing will work out fine.

Mike loves him and come what may, they will work something out. He must learn to trust Mike’s love. It is so prescious to him, sometimes he thinks his heart must burst from this intensity that he never experienced so far. He loves Mike more than anything and there are not enough words to describes what he feels for his Mike, his man, his very soon to be husband.

But than again the worries are coming back. He knows he wants to pop the question during dinner. Shall he go down on his knee? To big? To pomeous?...Okay, not popping it. To ask with charm and all the persuasion he will master. No, wrong word...persuasion? Damn it. Mike is not a case to close. He wants Mike to say ‚yes‘ because he really wants this too, freely and without trying to satisfy Harvey. To take Harvey as his husband, in good and bad times and for the rest of their lifes.

Does Mike really feel the same way as he does? And where is this wobbliness coming from now?

God, his stomach makes this uncomfortable jolt everytime he thinks at tomorrow evening and the big event. He almost can’t recognize himself anymore. Where is the best goddamn closer from New York City? Where is his unswerving trust in his abilites? Normaly no client, not the most unwinnable case, not even Jessica…anything at all, till now has him made feel this way.

Mike…Mike makes him feel this way.

Never ever was there at least one person, that managed to churned him up like Mikes does. He had many bedpartners and none of them was able to make him want to feel, to possess and to think in futur terms as years and ‚all his life‘.

Mike makes him want to be a better person. For his friends and specially for Mike, the love of his life. He makes him wantonly in his wishes. The connection was there, from the beginning. Without knowing it, he always felt that pull in his chest and this wish to be close, physically close to Mike. They always searched each other’s presence.

With Mike in his life he suddendly became aware of this unknown wish that he would love to have somebody next to him, who belongs to him. To share life and love and happiness. A true home. Even if it is the sappiest thing he ever has thought, but he is not even ashamed of thinking it. Because it is him and Mike. 

He can’t describe it. They just are. Everything comes so natural, easy with a sweet flow. The bantering, the flirting and their teamwork. And it even feels as if they have lived together like forever. Everyting they do is in sync. And the feeling to wake up with Mike in his arms?....He has to calm himself and gasps shakily. No words can discribe this feeling. He feels whole and it is just perfect. Immediately the yearing for his beloved man kicks in. He needs to seem him aftewards. He just needs to.

In spite of everything his former bedpartners did believe, he is not as cold as ice and this badass, closed up, emotional-free, stonehearted SOB. He is truly capable of real emotions. A lot of them, unknown to him too.

Mike unleashed them forcefully.

The world he knew so well, in where he lived so accurate and organized and precise like a swiss watch just decayed into dust.  
Harvey sighs deeply and takes some well coordinated breath of air to gather himself. He has to switch to lawyer mode and makes himself ready fort he meeting. After this is done he will go find Mike and kiss him stupid and take the afternoon off to spend time with his boyfriend. 

Somehow more leved out with all his musing and thinking he collects the papers and folders and steps out of the office and moves directly to the conference room where he will meet Jessica and their client. Finally they can put an end to this mountain of work and close another great deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go. I really hope I will get this right :-)
> 
> There are two things I want to put here for you to watch. First of all there is this song 'The Wanderer' - Dion song. I hope I can copy the link as planned so you can watch the original song here 
> 
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4rnk_dion-the-wanderer_music
> 
> Then..uhhh, there are these dance steps to this song. I only found the most hilarious video for the exact steps the way we are dancing them. Hahahaha! Oh my god! It is really too goofy to watch, but with some well meant spirit in the moves you can imagine what is going on on the dance floor.  
> The steps, as I know to dance them you can watch here 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzaNFJj64yg
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Katrina leaves Mike’s office with a growing headache and this heavy weight on her chest. The conversation with Mike hasn’t solved anything for his worries. She feels now sick all the way down to her toes. She will give her best to help Mike to fix what ever it is that put so much pressure on him.

His blank features after the marriage remark almost hunts her. His emotions are always readable on his face. He cares so much for other people, especially his beloved ones. He is one of the most wonderful person she has ever met. Mike is one of the rare persons who could keep his childlike gloriousness about the world at its people. She always feels this need to protect him from harm.

He needs to love. But much more important - vitally important is … he needs to be loved, to mean something to somebody else - to one special person…because this person holds Mike’s heart in his hands and he is also able to destroy it for good.

Harvey.

Harvey means everything to Mike. More than she ever will be able to understand.

Because Mike lives and breathes for Harvey, his heart beats for this man. She starts to understand. 

Mike is in need that Harvey shows him that. He yearns to know that he is his number one. The center of his world for the rest of his life.

Without Harvey? This would crush his soul with no hope to recover. It would leave him hollow with no purpose to continue. Mike loves him beyond words. When Mike talks about Harvey she is able to get to feel the love behind his words. It’s there. Palpabel, dense, enwraping. She gets it now.

She gasps, fast and flat. She heads straight for Donna’s cubical.

Her tight grip she has held for years to happy endings starts to loosen up. She senses it, as if sand starts to trickle down the hill announcing a much bigger fall that could grow in an avalanche.

On her way she wonders again anew what happened between yesterday and today. The world she knew so well comes apart at the seams. This makes her completely dizzy with a constant buzzing in her upper belly as if she has too much air in her lungs all the time.

She is not able to calm down until she knows for sure that there is nothing bad going on between Harvey and Mike. In some kind of an unforseen way these guys have become her symbol of this once-in-a-lifetime love and relationship, that is so rare in the world. As if their souls couldn’t rest and looked out for each other with a constant need to find the other half.

This sounds so romantic but she is not sure of anything anymore. A strange feeling of disappointment sneaks in and the closer she gets to Donna’s place the more she starts to be scared.

Maybe somebody just made it all up. This soulmate stuff and the happily ever after so that humanity won’t loose hope totally. But this somebody wasn’t calulating with deep freezer-ladies and best-closer-in-the-city-emotional-closed-up-dicks! (Sorry Harvey, this one is for Mike).

Every time she witness the way Harvey and Mike act together she experiences this special spell between them. It touches her soul, even if she can’t explain at all why. She feels it with her heart and that’s the absolut beauty of it.  
They deserve to be happy and without a care in the world.

She inhales, feeling this constant pressure in her neck. Puhh, too much emotional bumps and turns to deal with on this weird Friday morning.

So, Donna! Please, give me some answers, please!

She pleads in her head. At this very moment she needs to put her feelings for Donna aside. To be honest? Why should she continue anyway? 6 months and she only get to meet a heavy barricaded entrence to a stonewall. Maybe today is as good as any day to face the facts. This meeting with Mike really put her off balance. 

It is time to let go.

Her throat tightens the very second she thinks it. Her eyes begin to sting. She fights hard to keep the upper hand with her emotions.

But she has to be honest. Donna is not interested in her. She is not the kind of person Donna feels drawn to, so why bother then? That’s it. No mutual attraction. The one confused sentence this moring does not count.

Like a silly teenager she grasps at any straw she could get. She makes things up that are not there at all. Time to grow up and face it. Donna doesn’t want to deal with her. Maybe that’s what she tries to tell her from the beginning.

At least she should be able to speak now coherently with Donna and wouldn’t make a fool out of herself any time they exchange words.

She ignores this gnawing pain that settles instantly within her heart. The blues already crawls in. Time will heal whatever needs to be fixed. Nothing she can’t handle. Life’s a bitch…as always.

It seems she is only successfull on the material side of the world. She makes a lot of money, buys expensive dresses from famous designers and pays without a second thought a fortune for shoes. The most wanted female stylist Laura Scafone is a close friend. Her looks is so flawless because of this increadible woman.

Her shell (=body) looks as perfect as it gets. She takes care of that. At least in this part of her life she is in control.

Subtly nuanced blond tone making her hair shine like liquid sunlight, bright and glamurous. Her complextion is almost pale but clear and pure. She never wears too much make-up, only to bring out her facial features and as often as possible she works out.

Without that no toned body shape exists. She does not fool herself. To look good asks a lot of effort and sweat.  
So it is yoga for her and a diversified training with a power workout and endurance and some skills from the military department. It is exhausting as fuck and more than once she wanted to murder her personal trainer. But to get a tasty ass you need to eat dirt, right?

And this constantly dieting is bothersome and bores the pants off her. She hates it, but she is not a Cindy Crawford in her body shape. She gain weight like every other women if she eats too much fatty stuff. She is quite curvy with her tits and her butt and her legs are not that long and not that slim. She is well muscled and she can’t cope at all with all these drouty women who look like a giant match. So she cheats with high heels and perfect cuts in her dresses. Actually she looks like a woman, juicy and alive and full of energey.

Yeah, she sighs with sorrow and sadness. That‘s all she can come up with. Shitty money stuff, looking great but her soul and her heart are starving and she doesn’t have any clue how to find what she aches for for such a long time – a partner, a prescious lover and friend. Somebody to share life with. Damn. It hurts.

Okay, come on girl, pull yourself together.

The hope that something might happen between her and Donna kept her going every day, pushed her and let her feel alive. It hits her hard to acknowledge that she looses something she actually never had, although it felt so real.

Now just focus on your task for Mike, okay?

She can’t help that her mood drops below zero. She hates the feeling to resign. She desdains to feel depressed and somehow cheated by fate. What did Rachel tell her? Walk tall, gorgeous? So just do it!

Better to focus on how to start the talk with Donna about Harvey and Mike. Just put it in a nutshell, right?

She has realized a long time ago that Donna helds a very protective hand over these two men. Anyway she is a close friend to Mike too, so she is convinced that Donna will support her. For Mike’s sake.

She couhgs to clear her throat while thinking of a game plan to approach her correctly. It is still Donna after all she has to deal with. And with her luck for disasters with Donna so far she only has to stand there and form words. The rest will follow on it’s own.

She doesn’t care how she looks like. She hasn’t checked up on her make-up the whole morning. She fumbles way too much with her hair today, so this will be out of order too. But it doesn’t matter anymore, does it? What kind of impression she will give that lady.  
It is about Mike now. Her world would shutter to pieces if anything….anything at all were wrong with the guys.

Her mind thinks a hundred miles a second and it is so exhausting. All this worring and these loose ends. She really hates it. She is still walking and almost at Donna’s working place. But from the angle where she stands now she sees Donna in Harvey’s office, stitting with him on the couch holding his hand!? Fuck!

Oh God. Oh shit.

Her stomach take a leap and she feels even sicker. Her head feels to big for all the muscles that get stretched with tension over her scalp. It feels too tight and it aches.

A chill runs down her spine and her hands get cold. All reaction within two seconds . With this amount of adrenaline in her system she could run at least 10 miles without a single stop. She desperately needs a cigarettes. Damnit, she never had the desire to smoke at work. But today? This living hell of a Friday? She feels like the need to smoke all the time.

She takes a shaky and harsh gasp and desides to wait for Donna.

She turns around to head for the staffs kitchen and break room.

There she pours herself a glass of water and drinks with small sips and waits. She eventually puts down her glass and draws with her fingertips over the rim of the glass. Again and again and again and just stares with numbness. 

She almost jumps out of her skin when the door opens and somebody calls her name.

„Katrina?...Hi Kartina.“ Donna says with a neutral voice.

"Jeez, Donna! Bloody hell! You scared me shitless! Can’t you knock or someting?" She almost shouts, swirling around so fast inches away to knock her glass over.

She isn’t prepared for that. To see Donna infront of her so abruptly. She stands close… too close. She is bewildred. She feels rudely pulled out of her somber meditation about love and life. She even can’t focus clearly.

Donna flinches a tiny bit, almost not visible when Katrina raises her voice like that. She feels like an intruder to a private session and the first seconds she doesn’t know how to react. Uh-hm? Katrina still avoids to look at her.  
She looks everywhere else then in her direction.

Donna clears her throat pretending not to feel uncomfortable.

„I did knock, actually. But you seemed to be miles away with your thoughts.“ Donna replies, still very Donna like. Unmoved, even.With any hint that would make it possible to read her.

"And for the record this is a staff room. It is normal just to walk in.“ She adds dryly.

Katrina only shoots her a glare. But finally gives in and meet Donna’s eyes. She can’t even hide her expression and the blush that crawls over her cheeks. Donna watches her carefully and with a strange interest. Katrina gulps and tries to get rid of that tight feeling in her throat.

"I am actually looking for you. Do you have a minute?“ Donna asks polite, hovering between the door and the room itself.

Katrina only nods. She is not able that very second to say anything intelligent. She still is trying to regain her composure after this intense eye up she just got from Donna.

„I come in now and will close the door behind me, okay?“ She says it like a doctor to a patient with a razor blade in one hand ready to cut her artery.

Katrina snorts with a huff. „Don’t be silly. I won’t jump at you.“

She gathers herself so far so she is able to follow Donna with her glance entering the room gracefully like a cat. Donna heads for the table in the back of the small staff kitchen and turns towards her, waiting and watching.

Donna is not so sure how to start this discussion. She experiences something fantastic new. She does not know how to react!  
Normally she always has the lead in everything. She was never interested if her opponent was insulted, nervous or anxious. She just didn’t care…but now? To stand infront of Kartina, who is obviously showing a very closed up posture, she feels a shy nervousness, she didn’t knew she is capable of.

Katrina leans her back at the counter. Her arms embraces her upperbody, ankles crossed. She forces herself to really look at Donna and meet her gaze as calmly as possible. 

She clears her throat.

"You are looking for me?"

She coughs, she feels the heat that comes with this image. Donna wanders the corridors of PSL to find her. She can’t keep her shoulders from heaving when she inhales. To less air in one breath.

"Actually I am waiting here for you…and sorry for my shouting. I – I was lost in thoughts and didn’t hear you coming.“ Her voice is not so steady, and cracks at her last word.

Donna is only two meters away, wanting to talk to her. How thrilled she would have been hours ago, yesterday. But all of a sudden she feels so tired and chapfallen.

Donna observes, resting with her butt against the rim of the table behind her, fingers interwined, hanging relaxed in her lap. Ready to cope with the situation. At least that what she hopes to show Katrina. She traces this small wave of anger or annyoance that Katrina eminates. That’s new…so she answers Katrina in a soothing way.

„Yes, I like to talk to you about Mike. Rachel told me that she saw you with him in his office earlier today." Her voice is soft. Miss Scandinavia looks like she needs a calming sound from her. She looks really disturbed.

Katrina is somehow puzzled by the softness in Donna’s voice. That is not the normal tone she usually deals with when she talks to Donna. Like a skittish colt she ignores the helping hand and jumps back inwardly, not trusting yet. What’s up here?

"So we are here for the same thing then.“ She says matter-of-factly with a firm tone in her voice. 

Donna does not respond. Typical! Katrina feels already stressed out.

„I want to talk to you about Harvey." Katrina changes her leg position and stands with both feet parallel very straight at the counter. She lowers her gaze and starts to talk to the floor.

„Um-uh – actually I am thinking about how to come up with a clever way to spill the news. I don’t have a brilliant speech. So I just will dive in and get right to the point. I hope that is okay with you?“

Than holds her head high and eyes Donna with a lifted chin, just in case she needs to defend herself. But Donna only watches her with a concerned look, not moving a single muscle.

„I know you don’t share Harvey-informations. In any kind of any thinkable way. But I am here for Mike. And Mike happends to be one of my very close friends and he needs my help. I promised him, I will talk to you. So here I am and I won’t leave until you give me some answers. So – „ She lets the words hang in the air to get any reaction at all from miss sphinx there.

Donna doesn’t answer. She listens carefully to the sound of Katrina’s voice. She hopes she finds the right way to approach her and to support her. 

For some seconds she is so caught up in her own pictures that her mind produces at this very inapt moment. Is Katrina not interested in her anymore? Why is she so upset? How would it feel to run her hand through her hair? To run her nose along her neck to smell her skin?..

She is distracted – she is never distracted! Wow. She guesses it is her turn to say something, right? Say something, oaf!

Katrina starts to feel slightly uncomfortable. And there is a new feeling that rises. She feels the anger increase and she is also upset about the way Donna stands there like she needs to prep for an act at the house of wax. 

„Okay, look Donna. Can we agree on someting? Don’t give me that creepy Donna-stuff right now. Can you please cut that crap?...for Mike?" She runs her hand through her hair and sighs heavily.

"Don’t – just don’t be difficult now. I can’t handle this too. Help me out her. Don’t just stare and try to win a staring-at-each-other-for-the-longest-time-contest that is not even on. I have had the weirdest Friday since ever and I am worried about Mike, like big time worried. Okay?“ She presses her palm against one of her very hot cheeks. If there isn’t something going on in the next seconds she is gonna pass out…

Donna shifts and searches for a new position. She is fascinated because she sees Katrina for the first time. Totally weird. But of course she gets it that Katrina is quite an emotional mess. Actually she is the same mess, but for the moment she hides it better. Say something…

„And I really would love to talk to you. You know? Like you say something and I answer you. We have a discussion. Do you know how this works? Or do you only play this fucking mind-games of yours like you always do and staring-matches until you feel like you have won and I cave?“ Katrina voice gets harsher with every word she says. 

Donna really looks astonished and yes, guilty now. She licks her lips tentatively. Puhh – she really behaved like the bitch she wanted to be. Not nice to hear it that directly.

"I will have none of that, Miss Stonewall! Enough! Okay?“ Katrina raises her voice and almost yells

What…? She really starts to freak out.

Katrina closes the distance between her and Donna with three directed steps and comes to a halt in her personal space. Her eyes are dark and her eyebrows are knitted.

Donna inhales audibly. She feels like clued to the spot not yet able to say something in correct words and is so amazed about the outburst from Katrina. She really has treated her like shit. She needs to fix this. She wants to fix it. 

Katrina feels like she has lost already everything and Donna doesn’t even have a clue about all of this. It would have been ridiculous when it wouldn’t hurt that much all of a sudden.

To be so close to the woman that she sees so often in her dreams, unreachable in the real word makes her lightheaded. A sweet smell caress her nose. She captures the wonderful and soft scent of Donna‘s fragrance she has used for the day. So very close to her she feels so insecure and nervous, but also so real and alive.

She stands with her hands on her hips and looks Donna straight in the eyes. But now she is also angry.

„Oh, for heaven’s sake! What is wrong with you? Are you always like this, or only with me?“ Katrina closes her eyes and exhales very loud and very irritated.

„Donna! Can you, – fuck! – just don’t.Okay? Not today and not with me. I really need your help. If not for me, then I beg you for Mike. So please can we cut this bullshit and just talk about the two men we do really care about? Is this possible?“ Katrina starts with a firm voice but at the end it weighs heavy with concern and after she finishes she drops her gaze.

Donna really wants to say something, but old habits die hard and she is so used to the circumstances to watch and torture with silence that she feels paralized after the heated speech and the accusations from Katrina. They are so true.

She was such a bitch!

To look into the mirror and see your reflection is not that easy. How to convice Katrina that she is here for her and for Mike and Harvey too? That she would love to support both of them and to team up with Katrina. It is time to talk.

Donna clears her throat and changes her standing position and makes a shy step towards Katrina. 

But Katrina starts to speak again, not letting Donna say a word and not looking at her, although she registers that small step very clearly. She shuffles with one feet but helds up a hand to stop Donna from moving closer. Her voice isn’t steady anmore.

„Mike is not in a good shape. He is so lovesick.The way he feels about his relationship with Harvey worries me a lot, but I couldn’t calm him. So I promised him to talk to you.“ She feels tears pooling in her eyes. Fucking great!

„I am here because Mike is loosing it, okay? He is scared so much and so hurt. I really need to know why. Until today I was so sure these two where so in love and everything is all rainbows and unicorns up in the sky on their cloud seven. But it’s not and I don’t get it.“ She croaks and she hates it to show weakness infront of Donna.

She runs with her fingertips over her lips, keeps it there to stop her lips from trembling and just breathes for some seconds.

She has to fight her tears back. Fucking emotional rollercoaster. Where is the anger when it’s needed?  
The whole morning and this emotional up and down is too much. She is ready to give in. And still not a single word from Donna.

„Go to fuckfing hell Donna Paulsen!“ She hisses harshly.

She is ready to turn away but Donna holds her back, with a soft and firm touch around her upper arm.

„Sorry – I – I am so sorry. Please stay, don’t…“ Donna speaks in a strange and unsteady voice.

She inhales long and it sounds as if she is moved too.

„I am...“ She almost whispers, still holding Katrina’s arm. „I am truely sorry for my staring at you. I definitely don’t want to give you a hard time with this so called Donna-bullshit you have refered to earlier.“ She chuckles in a sweet way, scanning Katrina’s face with some dread to see rejection.

„Actually I am a little bit at a loss here. We have never really spoken with each other. But since these crazy as hell two weeks we lived through, I get it. You and Mike are very close. And I am happy for that. To know he has somebody else at his side. A true friend. I am glad it is you, you know?“

Katrina watches the floor. She has to force herself to remain all calm. She wishes to breathe through her mouth to avoid to black out because Donna is still holding her. Her skin burns where her fingers are closed around her upper arm.

Donna continues. „To be honest. I am also quite messy. I just talked to Harvey and tried to calm him. He plans a very big surprise for Mike and also for himself. And Harvey is very concerned that it won’t come out the way he wishes. I love Harvey like a brother and his sorrows are also mine. So I am very sorry, when I just gave you the wrong impression. I know, that I am extremly protective with the guys. So I guess I just wanted to check the waters to know which side you are on. Really I am sorry the way I treated you just now, okay?“

Katrina is not in the mental state to answer. She only can nod.

It is getting worse, Donna touches her other arm too. Now she holds her loosely with her warm hands and turns her very hesitantly and carefully back to the position where she was before. Right in front of Donna.

„Can you please tell me, why you saying that Mike is loosing it? Actually Harvey is in the same mood. All sore from too much worring and thinking if everything is all right. I can assure you, that Mike doesn’t have to worry a bit.“

Donna wants to calm Katrina. She feels this so obvious shift in the other woman’s mood. Normally she feels the need from Katrina to be close to her or to get her attention. Now? She feels just the opposite from her. As if she couldn’t stand to be so close to Donna. As if she needs to get some distance between her and Donna.

Donna tries to ingnore this peng in her chest. After her file room transformation she is not able to focus at the normal level. The edges are still too blurry.

Katrina takes a step backwards unable to stand that pressure in her chest caused by Donna’s touch. It is all too much. 

„I need some space, Donna, sorry“ She almost snaps.

She frees her arms from Donna‘s hands and turns around to head for the kitchen counter. Her knees feel weak. She leans against the counter, crosses her arms around her waist and gasps shakily. She can’t look at Donna. Was there hurt in Donna’s face just before she tried to get away from her? Hardely, right? Focus on Mike….

„Let’s make this short. Look, Mike is so in love with Harvey and apparently Harvey behaves funny for the last two weeks. Mike is scared shitless that Harvey wants to break up with him, okay? I don’t know what is going on. He mentioned small stuff like checking his iPhone too many times, being destracted and so on. So…I told him, that I will talk to you and then get back to him.“

More gasping after her speech.

„So Donna, for Mike’s sake…can you help me out here?...please? Tell me that something good and wonderful is going on. Every other answers would rip me apart.“ She says very calm, but with some hoarseness in her voice.

Donna watches Katrina intently and sees all the emotions flicker over her face while she moves away from her and spills her deepest sorrows she feels for Mike. Katrina looks tired, exhausted and somehow she feels that she withdraws from her. She doesn’t know how to feel about that. What happened between 9am and now?

„I will tell you, for sure. But it is still a secret and Harvey is very scared what Mike’s reaction will be. So, if it is okay with you – I – I…uh-hm – would like to say it very secretly, okay? Like...uh-um...are you okay, when I whisper it in your ear? Harvey would kill me if anybody else would know about it." Donna watches Katrina carefully and waits for her answer.

What? Donna wants to whisper in her ear? Seriously? Is this really Donna?

„You give me the creeps, you know that?" Katrina answers.

That’s not the answer to the question? Donna is slightly confused…what?

"Can you teach me that one day?" Katrina says in a mocking tone. "To behave like a greek statue? With no twitch of any muscle you give yourself away, do you know that? You have this number one poker face." She shakes her head in disbelieve. "Do you train that in front of the bathroom mirror?“

Katrina smiles at her.

„You do not behave like the Donna I knew until this morning. You really want to whisper someting in my ear? I mean like…this is really happening here?“

Katrina shoots her a teasing look. 

„What gives me the creeps is that you are willing to share Harvey-informations with me. Just creepy, like creepy-creepy. Not Donna like at all.“ Katrina even giggles..okay, careful. This could be the first stage to go ape.

„But you know what? I am so very thankful that you don’t punch my face with a verbal attack and are willing to help me out here, for Mike’s sake, right?“ Now she searches for Donna’s eyes. Again with this worried look on her face unsure if she really could trust her.

Donna only tries to prevent herself from laughing. "I really worked on my hardass-bitch reputation, didn’t I?“

„You have no idea.“ Katrina winks at her with a smirk on her lips. Just happened.

Donna is unprepared, again, what that wink from Katrina does with her hearbeat. She tries to hide her surprise and asks instead „ I am coming over now, okay? Wispering to you.“ She winks back.

„I’ll stand on my ground what ever may come…“ Katrina say dryly . Are you flirting, girl?

She watches Donna approaching her and then– 

God.

Donna halts infront of her. Like totally infront of her and put her hands at either side on the kitchen counter framing her body with her arms. Donna leans in to her right ear, their hair almost touching. Katrina swallows hard, at least she tries to. She doesn’t move a milli-inch. Gee! To be so close to Donna makes her head spinn and she feels lost and hold tight at the same time.

Her mind fuels her emotion section with crazy, daring pictures. 

Her lips are only inches away from Donna‘s cheek. If she turned her head…she could lean in and kiss her softly... 

Her heart gallops in her chest.

She could nuzzle her nose into her hair, smell her shampoo, feels the softness of it against her skin...

She feels her puls in her ears...drumming.

Even wrap one arm around her waist and pull her flush against her...

She looses focus and everyting gets blurry.

So that their bodies would touch each other from head to thigh...

She is ready to black out happily. 

Again completley lost in thoughts she startles when Donna speaks low and in a calming voice next to her head.

„Ready girl?“ Donna asks teasingly.

„Hum-uh..“ is all Katrina can master to say. 

Actually it is about Mike and Harvey but when has it turned and become like something else? Her heart rocks frantically in her chest. She wouldn’t be surprise if her chest cracks open any second. She is coated in Donna scent. It is intoxicating, makes her crazy and sends her shock waves of heat to the south part of her body– ahhh this woman makes her crazy!

Does she really want to forget about Donna? Who is this person at her side? A Donna-clone? Who cares anyway? This is a new Donna here. She never experienced her in this way. This red-head is fucking hot! She gets completely lost in the sensation of sensing, like acting on instincts and it’s a feral, foreign thing to experience.

Donna starts to whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Before Donna goes on she clears her throat very softly to make sure her voice is non-raspy at all. She tries to ignore the fact too how sweet Katrina’s skin smells and how much the warmth of it confuses her. Okay, here we go, she thinks, not feeling a hint of concern that she reveal the most hidden secret from Harvey to someone else. Actually for once she is very relieved she is able to share the load of knowing to someone who understands it 100%.

„Harvey wants to propose tomorrow evening and he is damn scared that Mike will say no. And all his distraction? Preparations for the rings, the wedding, the tuxedo for both of them, from René….stuff like that. He wants to surprise Mike– okay?...Are you with me here?“ Donna waits somehow unsure, there is no reaction from Katrina. Holding her head still very close to Katrina’s ear.

Donna’s breath is warm, almost hot against Katrina's ear and she could stand like forever feeling Donna’s words caress her skin. It feels as if she sways and her senses are consuming everyting from Donna like a wild animal smelling a mate for the first time.

Until the breaking news from Donna sinks in and her mind starts to get flooded with what she just heard and the information explodes like stardust. She jerks her head back and grabs Donna quite firmly and almost rude by her arm and pushes her away to get space to watch her face. Katrina’s eyes are as big as saucers.

„What did you just say?“ She exclaims totaly surprised. 

"Whoa, Katrina! Ouch! You have hell of a steely grip here. Let go! Just loose up!" Donna whines.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! Sure….Jeez!" She fondles Donna’s arm with her palm, up and down over the red marks where her fingers have digged deep into Donna’s soft skin.

„‘m so sorry“ She giggles a littel hysterical still touching Donna with a sweet tenderness that seems not stoppable.

Don’t put a it-will-get-better-kiss there!

„Did I hear just right? You are not kidding, aren’t you?“ Katrina’s face beams with joy and excitement.

„Harvey wants to marry Mike?!“ She manages to shout a whisper, forming the words so clearly with her mouth as if Donna was deaf while grabbing her arm again with both hands. 

She wants to lean her forhead against Donna’s shoulder, but she is able to stop herself and let go of Donna’s arm. Better that way, she thinks. She is not sure what she will do in her super high state. Her system gets fed with adrenaline and she feels completely jittery.

Donna chortles with joy. She can’t take her eyes off Katrina’s face. She is so beautiful. Her cheeks are flushed and rosy. She breathes as if she run for some time and her eyes are filled with sparkles looking so intensely into Donna’s.

"Yeah, that’s what I just said" Donna enjoys the bliss on Katrina’s face about the news.

"But…but how do I calm Mike? I can’t say anything about this great news! But he needs to have something. Donna?“ Katrina turns hopefully and with big questionmarks in her gaze to Donna.

"What shall we do? (We?)“ Katrina presses her fist against her closed mouth.

„I was serious before. Mike is truly troubled. He scrutinizes if Harvey really is all in with him in this relationship. I need to give him someting so he can calm down again.“ Katrina is torn between super happy, totally overwhelmed and more than sad that she can’t just run into Mike’s office and deliver him this fantastic news.

„It’s his biggest dream, you know? To marry Harvey one day in the far future… and now, it is really happening. Oh sweet Baby-Jesus“. Katrina presses both hands at her cheeks and senses how she looses the fight against her tears. She feels unburdened all of a sudden and luckily she still leans against the kitchen counter. Otherwise she would have toppled over.

„Everthing will be fine. Mike will be fine, Harvey loves him! Harvey loves him. He is safe, he will have family.“ She whispres like a mantra softly to herself. She almost forgets Donna for some seconds. She is consumed by the feeling that at least one relationship will work out just fine. She is relieved beyond words and does not realize that her tears fall silently to the floor.

Donna is a totally unsure what to do, how to support Katrina. She gets it that Katrina has slipped back into her own bubble and Donna doesn’t know what she should do. Even if Katrina stands so close, it seems so very difficult to touch her or to hug her for comfort. As if she is miles away and a forbidden fruit. 

Donna really feels at a loss how to handle this situation. Normally, her ‚old‘ Donna would give dry and snarky comments and brush all the emotions away, swift and harsh. She would have crushed her opponent figuratively with her foot and walked straight out of the war zone.

God!! She was such a cold and stonehearted badass…to all and everyone and the most to herself. She doesn’t want to thinks about why Katrina still is around, why this darling woman is interested in her and how she has managed to ignore her for such a long, very long time. She feels so very sorry for all the lost moments and the actual interesting, even steamy-flirty parts she could have had with her. Maybe nothing is lost so far.

Donna is emotional messed up herself. Once because her guys are safe, everyting will be fine and second it makes her speechless to experience the feeling of ‘sharing’. She has forgotten how intense this is. To be happy with somebody for someone else. To discuss and talk about these people and go through the same emotions, supporting each other and feeling just the same. She can’t handle this now. There is also embarrassment. It is not easy for her to open up, to show what moves her. 

She is almost not able to acknowlegde the feeling to herself. She is so afraid, still even after she experienced the file room disaster, that if she allows herself to feel too much at once it will ravage without control. Everything it is too new and she feels not up to it. 

Would Katrina let her hold her anyway? She is not sure if she could handle a rejection. But she would love to touch her, somehow, somewhere safe. Maybe her back, like easy comfort? With closed eyes she feels this soft but very intense longing to hold this other woman, to feel her warm body, just to be close to someone else. Since so many months, maybe even years she wasn’t proactive for touching. And now it seems so difficult to dare the first move, to really go for it and touch the person infront of her. At this very moment her stomach clenches painfully at the recognition how much she yearns to touch and to feel, to give in and be held too.

An outsider would only see a calm and very cool behaving woman, not moved at all by what is going on. It seems as if Donna has no interest in the ongoing act. But on the contrary. She feels nervous and for a very long time she is overstrained with all what’s going on with herself and with Katrina. This emotional stuff sucks that much!   
At least she hasn’t moved away from Katrina, still she stands very close. Actually it comforts her too, to be in the personal space of Katrina. Like this she feels less alone. 

„You must think I am such a sappy romantic fool.“ Katrina tires to laugh her tears off and catches them with her fingers and wipes them away.

Donna keeps quiet. She gets almost spooked by the sudden spoken words from Katrina. Already one minute she deliberates about whether she should put her hand on Katrina’s back or not!

Do it, try it! Hell woman, what are you wating for!!! And she does it…very nervous but she wants it that badly and only then Katrina feels that Donna rubs her hand up and down at the small of her back in a soothing manner.

„No, I don’t think that at all. It is what emotions do, they overwhelm.“ Talking is a least safe ground for Donna.

Katrina listens carefully, very astonished about this wonderful, unknown Donna next to her. She says words like that? She leans into the touch of the hand at her back and feels this new heat in her chest and this electrifying feeling that runs up and down her spine, almost giving her goosebumps.

„But back to Mike. Do you think he can stand the pressure for one more night? Harvey plans the big event Saturday evening. I could tell him he should rearrange it for tonight, for example. Would that be better?“ Donna gives Katrina an interrogative look. 

„Do you feel okay, by the way?“ Donna asks, her hand still touching Katrina. She would love so much to hug Katrina and to tug her head under her chin to smell her hair, to put a soft kiss on the top of her head. Just for the experience of feeling and touching. Now that she allows herself even to think about it, it seems almost impossible to wait any longer. She has to bite her lips and presses them togehter, just to keep still and controlled.

Katrina turns to be head-on with her. She eyeballs Donna very carefully and slowly, never leaving her face as if she searches for something. A wary expression on her face.

Katrina gives her a weak smile, still disheveled from the happy news and the sorrows about Mike. But also very agitated about this new, extremly fascinating Donna-person infront of her. And she doesn’t care at all that her looks doesn’t show the very best side of her. Red, a little bit puffy eyes from silent crying, messy hair and not much make-up on her face left. But yeah…that’s the way she looks, right? She’s got only this one face…so…

Donna only sees a wonderful, emotional moved woman with such a open face where all the feelings are clearing written on it. She almost envys her for the possibility to let them have her.

„Who are you? What have you done with the Donna I met this morning?“ Katrina asks with lifted eyebrows.

„Left her in the file room?“ Donna says hesitantly.

„What’s that supposed to mean?“ Katrina snorts a comical sound between laughter and exhaling too much air at once.

"It is not only you who is having a weird Friday moring, you know." Donna answers with a wicked smile.

„Tell me about it.“ Kartina clears her face and almost feels back to her normal self. „If you feel like explaining yourself one day I will be all ears.“ She smiles at Donna.

Donna takes her hand away and Katrina immediately misses her touch. The longer she is with this woman, this new Donna, the more she gets sucked in again. Her feelings are nourished forcefully. In an unknown way, strong and vivid with a lot of tenderness that makes her knees go weak.

Focus on Mike!

„Okay, what are we going to do? I suggest Harvey could do it tonight, right? To have is great moment and propose to Mike. Could you convince him to do that?“ Katrina asks Donna.

"This will increase his nervousness, but he will do it. He can’t stand it to know, that Mike feels worried. He hates it actually. And maybe he will be at ease to know everything will be over soon. I know that he never would admit it, but he is so nervous, I am sure he feels sick down to his toes. Poor Harvey!“ Donna shakes her head slightly.  
„So yes, I will call him right away. I assume the contract is signed anyway now.“

Donna walks to the phone in the staff room and dials Harvey’s cell number. Katrina only observes Donna. Every movement. She drinks in the sight of this great looking women. Since half an hour they really talk and it is a unknown feeling of utter bliss. To spend time with Donna in the same room, to have her full attention and to act on the same task. This unites them in a new way. She loves it. Holy shit!

„Harv, hi, it’s me!...“

„No, I am in the staff-room…yes, with Katrina….yes, yes we talked“.

„Yeah…she knows….not on the phone, Harv…just…calm –".

„Harvey, calm down and listen. Is Mike with you now?“

„Okay, already signed….mhh-uhm…okay we will be there in five. Ah-ah…listen.“

„Don’t make him nervous…no….okay. Look…Harvey…HARVEY!“

„No, no need to do so….but you have to change your plans for Saturday evening – What? No! No, of course not, don’t you dare to cancel anything from the core plan. Just the time schedule…yeah…let m – just listen – "

"For God’s sake Harvey, listen for one second, okay?..Okay, that’s what you are going to do. Take Mike, go home and spend a lovely afternoon together. Don’t let him out of your site, understood? Keep him close..just…no discu –   
Harv…!“

Every now and then Donna looks at Katrina and even makes a face now in the middle of her discussion with Harvey. She throws one hand obove her head almost in dispair because as it seems Harvey is very worried and doesn’t calm down and let her speak in full sentences. What a sight to experience a Donna who acts all human.

Katrina smiles at Donna. She feels so calm and fine at this very moment. Everything will be okay. She starts to relax.

„You shut up now and just listen to me – yes, change of plans and everything will be fine!....yes, I promise…yes, she told me why….yes she knows what’s up with Mike….NO! As I told you…not on the phone. You will spook Mike with your attitude. Just act normal, as Harvey Specter normal, got that?"

"Okay, hold on tight, Rocky Balboa. Here comes the news – just…that’s a joke, dumbass! I will rearrange your reservation for your big event.It will take place tonight, you got that?"

"Yes, you heard me right, tonight!...No need to freak out!… why? – uhm-mh – do you trust me?...yeah?..Fine, then don’t ask questions, just do as I tell you. I will find a nice, cozy restaurant for you. Reservation will be at 9pm. Be ready by then. I’ll text Ray….yes, so he can pick you up. Got that?"

"So, yes, sure. Everything will be fine…Yes, definitely. Go home, relax, watch a movie. And than play your act, all right?...of course, Harvey….yes, he will say yes….I gotta go now….I’ll text you…yeah, bye, Harv…."

"Ah-ah-um…sure thing, yeah, bye…bye…"

She puts the receiver back and heaves a very long sigh. Turns to Katrina and watches her with blown cheeks, big eyes and a funny look on her face. And than she starts to laugh.

„Poor Harvey. He is a mess. As I expected, he got all nervous and insecure. And I am not sure If he will be able to calm Mike. But look, he is Harvey Specter after all and he will do fine. I know it.“ She watches Katrina.

„He sends you his regards and a big thank you, that you took your time to talk to Mike. He appreciates it very much."

"Okay, then. Puhhh, I am all nervous too for both of them. I definitely need a distraction for tonight otherwise I will check my phone every second to make sure Mike hasn’t texted me too early.“ Katrina swallows and almost chokes and feels chilly after this intense ride on all the emotions.

„Okay, now I really need a drink. It helps to relax. You mentioned something about ‚signed’ and ‘meeting in 5’?"

"Yeah, a drink would be just fine now." Donna admits. „Although I already had a scotch with Harvey. But to get some sort of drunk at noon on a Friday isn’t the worst way to start the weekend, right?“ Donna puts both hands against the table and exhales loud and pressed, leaning a bit forward. Coming into a standing position again with a determined look on her face.

"They signed the contracts! Yay! So they are already gathering at Jessica’s office to listen to her speech and have a drink. Let me make some calls. First I need to fix the dinner reservation for our guys and then I will be right with you, okay?“ Donna looks a Katrina.

Our guys…sounds so good

„Sure. Do you need any help?“

"No, I’m fine, thanks anyway. I’ll catch up as soon as I am done here."

Katrina feels an uncomfortable flutter in her guts. She hopes that she won’t loose this new fantastic ‚thing‘ she just experienced with Donna when she leaves the room now and heads for Jessica’s office.

„Okay, then – I guess – mhh…I see you for a drink.“ She starts to walk to the door when it opens and Rachel puts her head through and looks at both of them.

„Hi!! Girls! I am looking for you! Here you are! Finally! Drinks are on the table, move our ass!“ She laughs open-hearted. "You don’t have your phones with you! I called and texted both of you!" She eyes them carefully. "Are you okay? Need any help? What are you doing here anyway?" Rachel talks like a waterfall, as usual. 

"Hi to you too, Sweety." Katrina smiles wide at her. „We both needed some coffee, that’s why we are here. And what are you waiting for? Turn your cute ass around and let’s enter the party!“ Katrina says charmingly to Rachel.

Rachel checks her out, from head to toe and asks at least a million questions with her eyes. Even points unobstrusive with her head into Donna’s direction and smiles this mischievous smile Katrina likes so much. But Katrina only shakes her head that slightly to let her know ‘not now’. It works. Rachel holds up the door to let Katrina pass and turns back to Donna who follows them very slowly.

„You’re coming too, Darlin‘?“

„Yeah, sort of. I am right behind you. Just need to make a phone call. I’ll catch up, don’t wait for me, allright?" Donna turns in the dirction to Harvey’s office, not looking back.

"Oh, hey, Donna! Wait a sec!" Rachel calls her back. "Lunch time! Food! Katrina and I are grabing a bite to eat. Do you wanna join us?“

Donna walks back to them and stops two steps too far away to close the circle, as if she isn’t that sure, if she has a right of belonging there right next to Rachel and Katrina.

„Sure, why not? Actually I could need some hardware in my stomach. I am scared its walls are half guzzled from too much coffein and alcohol. Where are you planing to go?“ She looks only at Rachel, to nervous to get caught with a too open expression on her face if she looked in Katrina’s direction.

This sudden ending of her gathering for Mike and Harvey ended to abruptly for Donna’s taste . She feels as if she lost the connection she had in the kitchen with Katrina. But maybe she also only imagined something that wasn’t there at all. But she still is confused about it and she wishes to spend more time with Katrina. So lunch time together is a wonderful idea.

„Ah, you know. Nothing fancy, the obivious food. Some salad and chicken. Stuff like that. At the ‚fresh&fruity‘ take out around the corner. You‘re in?“ Rachel watches her. 

„Salad and stuff? Girl, after such a fortnight? After this slave work? Common, no way!“ Katrina shots Rachel one of her I-can’t believe-you-just-said-that look.

"Oooookayyyy – " Rachel stands and waits.

"I am in no condition to handle this vegan-to-go with mixed Quinoa, Kelp and happy water stuff today.“ Katrina explains very sternly and totally annoyed while rolling her eyes at Rachel. „Forget about the diet for one meal, please? I will punch someone’s face if I have to eat such meager food!“

Rachel laughs but looks at her in astonishment. And Donna dares to shot her a short look.

„Hey common you two. Don’t give me that crappy look! I am not gonna plan to skin somebody alive!“ Katrina throws her hands in disbelieve watching both women.  
„I need soul food! Ever heard of that? I need something to calm my nerves, to fill me up and feed me properly. I am running only on adrenaline and caffeine and I am having a hysterical attack if I can‘t eat some real stuff.“ Katrina complains.

„And what would your choice be?“ Donna asks nonchalant.

"There is this place, where they have great burgers. My soul craves for one of these jucy, spicy burgers, a big portion of crispy french fries an as for dessert I want an ice cream with caramel topping. Yeah….totally! I need salt, fat and sugar. Wow, can’t wait.“ She smiles restrained at Donna.

„That would be….wait, wrong! That IS my choice. I don’t care if you’re with me or not. But I really need this…as like I NEED IT.“ Katrina emphasize this with her hand writting the words into the air and put the dot accented with a punch of her index finger in Donna’s direction.

Rachel pushes her playfully. "Are you serious? Where will you store this stuff?" She is patting her hip and her abs with both hands.

Donna watches her now intently and let her gaze briefly run over her body. But Katrina catches that.

„Don’t you dare to check my body out, Lady!“ She says with a warning tone. "I earned that food! And just for the record. I fit in my dress this morning, task fulfilled. Check! I don’t care if I have to cut it off my body, this bloody tight dress, tonight. I will eat my comfy lunch with or without you. Got that?“ Katrina is not sure anymore if they still play a game and tease eachother. It is only food, no big deal, right?

„Hold your horses there…Blondie.“ Donna clickes her tongue and makes an approving movement with her head. And then she smirks at her. „I don’t often get to meet such daring women who are willing to eat so much delicious calories and don’t give a shit. I like that a lot. Will you take me with you? I am all in too with your soul-food-project. Sound fantastic to me.“ She tilts her head and waits humble for the invitation to follow Katrina on this. 

"You are making fun of me, right? I mean seriously, you would join me? Having a taste orgasm..? (wrong word!! wrong word!!). Hey wow – I mean – ," She swallows and ignores Rachel who tries to hide her laughter and stays very serious. "That would be great. Sure thing, come with me then." She turns and asks Rachel with a lifted eyebrow but now words.

„Okay! I surrender! I come with you but I will eat only a salad and no comments from you about that.“ Rachel answers.

"You should work out more, Love. Then you would be able to have some oral fun from time to time". Katrina huffs in disbelieve…what did she just say? Oral fun? What…why does she manange to let it sound always dirty and so suggestive? Donna needs to have the impression she is desperate for attention or an replacement for the lack of sex. You are stupid, stupid, stupid!

Rachel bursts out laughing.

Okay, Katrina knows now, here it comes. And Rachel walks towards her, able to give her steps some writhing bodylanguage, that everybody understands without explanation.  
She stops so close to Katrina that their tips of their nipples almost touches. She wears a slinky smile, licks her lips and props up one hand at the side of her waist. With the fingers of her other hand she touches Katrina’s throat and draws a line down her neck over the sternum and along the soft swelling of her boops until she reaches the middle of her belly.

Let her have her show, Katrina thinks and just wonders what will come next. You never can be too sure with Rachel.

„Ah – uh, workout. You know – actually, hmmm – I do that a lot, Sweety – because you know – I fuck." She takes her bottom lip between her teeth throws her head back and laughs out loud.

„Damn, Rachel!“ But Katrina can’t help it. Rachel is too good at it. She searches for Donna and spots only then that she is intently monitored by Donna’s eyes. She is really nervous because Donna witness this erotic touch of their games they play so often. But Donna only watches her with her green eyes, widen them rascally, lifts both eyebrows at the same time and bites her lips together as if she wanted to tell Katrina in a silent way ‚Fuck! She is hot‘.

„Okay, Ladies. Pull yourself together now. Everyting is settled and let’s go and meet the others. They will already wait for us. Okay?“ Rachel is back to normal and ready to push both women in the right direction. „Let’s go!“

„I need to make one phone call. As I said before and then I meet you there. Okay? See you in a few. I really need to go now.“ Donna turns to head straight for her cubical.

The other two starts to walk towards Jessica’s office. Katrina behaves as nothing special has happened and walks side by side with Rachel, completely ignoring the nudging ellbow from Rachel trying to produce a dent at her upper arm.

"Hell, now start talking, Katrina! You know how curious I am! What were you doing in there! Staff kitchen – with Donna …Hello...??“ Rachel can’t hide her excitement and giggles on.

"Don’t burst, dear friend. You know how much I hate the mess. Blood is so hard to remove from silk, so sticky.“

Katrina loves to tease Rachel and actually she is at the edge to explode too. She needs just to get rid of this turmoil in her chest, to talk about what just happened. But she really can’t! Because this would mean to tell her about Mike and Harvey and the big night tonight. This is fucking torture!

„Don’t be mean, fill me in, come on Katrina.“ Rachel complains.

"I can’t tell you to whole thing, though – but okay. Donna was looking for me because of Harvey and I was searching for her because of Mike, okay? We talked about them, that’s all.“ Katrina hopes she says all of it very unmoved and formal.

„The guys are okay, then?“

„Yes, they are. But I can’t tell you more, really. So sorry. Later, I promise, I will be able to tell you later the whole story."

„And the rest? Donna? I saw how you looked at her. And by the way she talked to you and I saw the way she watches you. So? Where’s the rest?“

Rachel stops Katrina by taking her arm and pulling her around so she has to face Rachel full front. „I have a right to know and I wait till you spill the news.“ Rachels gaze was so penetrative and she won’t let go. Katrina caves under this exploratory eyes.

She heaves a sigh.

„She is different, you know? I was actually ready to give up and to let it go. No need to pine for somebody who is not at all interested in you. And then we talked and she behaved so forthcoming, understanding and even funny. She was concerned, helpful and there was flirting, I guess?“ Katrina fiddles with her fingers, looking down and around, not meeting Rachel’s eyes. 

„Fuck, she is hot, the way she was. And I don’t know what to do with it. I would say she liked to talk with me. There was this teasing and once she was so close to me – hmm – I just fall totally anew for her. Something happened because I asked her, where the other Donna is, the bitch.“ Katrina giggles. „I don’t know what happened but all of a sudden I am through as if this stonewall is gone. I can feel her and it drives me crazy!“ She looks at Rachel.

Rachel watches her with so much love and understanding in her eyes. Her faces beams with joy. „This is fucking great, Doll!“

„I hate when you call me that.“

„Who cares, don’t listen but it fits you sometimes so well. I am so happy for you, just for the situation. There is some hope, right?“ Rachel takes Katrina’s hands in hers.

„Yes, there is and I am scared, like really scared a lot and so excited at the same time. I can’t stop it and I want more. Much more! But I don’t know what Donna wants. I have no idea at all. What when she doesn’t want anything at all? Or just a quicky or an adventure? Do I want only an adventure?"

Katrina looks happy but also lost. Rachel feels for her but there is nothing she could do. „Just give it a try. Spend time with her, check it out and if nothing is clear, make a move so you know if it is a yes or a no. There is nothing more to it. Actually very simple, right?" Rachel gives her hands a firmly squizze. Kartrin only nods. What else is there to say?

"And I need a distraction for tonight. Can you help me out? Please?" Katrina asks Rachel with big eyes.

"Distraction with Donna or without?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

"Movie night at my place? Each of you bring your favorite movie, okay? I take care of the booze."

"Sound great, I love it. Thanks so much Rach."

At that moment Donna walks around the corner and seems to be astonished to see both women still in the hallway instead sipping at a glas of champagne at the party.

„What are you waiting for?“ Donna asks with a puzzled look.

„You.“ Katrina simply answers.

Donna isn’t prepared for that. That’s nothing new since this morning, everything seems so intense.

She lives a very independent life. She never waits for somebody nor is someone waiting for her. The answer from Katrina shows her a beauty of something she has almost forgotten  
.  
An unexpected warmth creeps through her chest. This trivial sign strikes her self-constituted isolation that is falling apart piece by piece and suddenly she is so bloody moved.

She feels important to these two great women. They wait for her, standing there and just waiting for her….she is worth it to wait for…almost impossible to process. She feels important, somebody cares. She tries to swollow the lump in her throat.

„Ah yes and we will have a movie night at my place tonight. You’re in anyway. No chance to say no. Bring your favorite movie and the food you like to eat. I care for the drinks. Because when we watch Katrina’s movie you have to be drunk, otherwise it drives you crazy – insufferable!“ Rachel pads Katrina’s cheek like a mom would do with a child.

„Are you all nuts today? Or is it just me?“ Katrina asks.

„It’s just you.“ Donna and Rachel answers at once, not able to hold back their laughter.

Donna feels so damn raw with all what is going on in every second after her file room transformation. Her guard is down, almost totally. At the moment she has no idea how to rebuild it. And she is not sure at all, if she wants to do it. It feels exhausting because she has denied so many emotions for such a long time, that the tiniest things punches her soul everytime she feels it. Just like this sweet moment. To laugh with friends. That is what she is doing. Just that, but it does tremendous things in her chest and it is only painful because it is too much at once.

A smoke would help. She can’t believe it! But she is not sure if she wants to tell Katrina, that she likes to have a cigarette from time to time. Maybe Katrina hates the taste of ash and smoky flavor on the tongue? She would love to kiss Katrina after a relaxed smoke, lazy and deep kissing…

It never ever happened before that she gets lost that often in such hot thoughts and doesn’t know how to go on with what she just did. She feels very confused but also so damn good! 

„Then come on you two sane persons and let’s have this drink we talk about since forever it seems.“ Katrina shoos them infront of her with funny sounds until finally they open the door to Jessica’s office and join the others.

Nobody notices how Donna feels. She holds on to her drink and every now and then her eyes meet Rachel’s or Katrina’s and they send a smile across the room to each other. She has no words for what is happening.

She only feels deeply thankful, saved from a dark abyss and lovingly adopted like an stray into a pack, like a lonely wolf who couldn’t survive anymore on its own.  
The feeling that comes with these thoughts are huge and there are some seconds where she has to concentrate hard not the loose her fight against the upcoming tears.

She feels alive again and she has friends who cares for her. 

She is back in her pack where she belongs.

Only when they are planing to head out for their lunchtime she notices that Harvey and Mike have already left. She trusts Harvey and she knows he will fix it. She called him before and told him the place where they will have their dinner. It’s a lovely italian restaurant. Cucina alla mamma! So they will be in good hands. Ray will be there for them at 9pm sharp and will stay until they decide to go home. Everything will work out fine. 

She checks her phone. No message from Harvey – good.

Let’s go and grab some lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> My time schedule will change in about two weeks. My working load will encrease and there will be so less spare time that I feel this urge to post my chapters as fast as possible. I know that I flood you with text and a massive heap to read. I still hope that you are enjoying it. I always love to read finished stories in on go to feel this crescendo building up and to dive headlong into the spirit of the story. It actually took me some time to build up this interest and this mutual attraction between Donna and Katrina. And now that it rolls I don't want to have too big breaks in between so this thick emotional mood can keep growing.  
> Thanks very much for staying with my story.

„Have you seen Louis? I mean his face expression would get him a great job at a freak show, right? And he always leans in too close and penetrates the personal space. He just can’t understand that this repels people. I told him so many times that he just pushes people away with his behavior. It’s so disturbing. I really couldn’t stand him in there.“ Katrina says in disbelieve.

„You are so mean!“ Rachel has difficulties to say it, she was laughing so hard. „Sometimes I can’t get it how cruel you are.“ She holds on to Katrina’s shoulder to keep up the walking speed.

„Shut up, Rach. You’re drunk and this wasn’t a joke. Louis is sometimes malicious and he puts too much pressure on everyone he talks to. He can’t do that all the time. He gives everybody the creeps. From time to time I also really need a Louis-free zone, so it is like a therapy to talk about him like that.“ 

Katrina tries to explain why she is loyal but need also to bitch about Louis. Of all people Rachel should understand this. 

„I thought you were on good term with Louis – that you have quite a well understanding and you do work together like no one else does with Louis.“ Donna was really curious.

„We are, actually, yes, we are. But sometimes it feels as if he has two faces. If he gets insecure it is living hell to work with him, even though we share some sort of funny friendship. I showed him a long time ago that I am not impressed when he tries to figurativlely stamp me down with words and mean-spirited talking and acting. I do talk with him just as open as I do now with you. As a matter-of-fact we have very often serious conversations about his behavior and his attitudes with other colleagues. He just doesn’t get it how to behave, how to treat other people in the right way."

Katrina needs to tell herself to slow down while she speaks like a machine gun. Donna talks to her, like she is really into her answer. Oh my....

"And of course in a strange way I like him. If you discover once the Louis behind his annyoing and boring attitude you would be astonished what a wonderful person he is. But he is so afraid to be forgotten to the world and to his friends. In his words he says better to be accepted with a certain retention than not to be at all a part of the circle.“

Katrina seems very thoughful. „I am actually the only person who is willing to look behind the scene and is ready to really see the person he is. He is a loving and caring soul, desprate for attention and friendship.“ She sighs dramatically. „Who isn’t nowadays?“

Only Rachel hasn’t grasped the change of the mood among the two women. Donna is somehow shocked about the revelation of Louis’s psycho state. This hits far too close to home. First of all she even can’t stand the thought to be almost caught in the same mental pattern as Louis. This is like….not going to happen…she has nothing in common with the shitty twisted personality of Mr. Louis fucking Litt. She downright denies that without further questions.

So she keeps quiet and tries to form some adequate answer but her mind seems to be blank and not ready to find intelligent words. She throws a sideways glance at Katrina’s face, very glad she doesn’t meet her eyes.

„You are his therapist too?“

Rachel asks out of the blue and in a voice only drunken people are capable of having and speaking with. But she looses her balance while talking. Totally occupied not to crash into the nearby bench she isn’t listening if Katrina has an anwer for her. Donna almost sends her a flying kiss for this most welcome distraction.

Donna manages to grab her arm very forcefully and yank her back on track, not without a fit of the giggles.

„Rachel, watch out!! Hell, woman! Didn’t you eat anything at all before you knocked down three glases of champagne?“ She asks her now again safe back on track, but Donna still holds on with her hand to steady her. 

„Come on, let me guide you. Otherwise there will be at least one dumb officer who will punish you for being drunk in the middle of the day and scaring little children.“ Donna pulls her tight to her side, one arm wrapped firmly around Rachel’s waist.

Katrina smiles softly while she watches this scene and shakes her head in Rachels direction and makes some ‚tztztz‘ sound with her tongue. The difficult item that involves Louis and some personal reflection is forgotten for the moment.

„Why haven’t you changed your shoes, Love?“ Katrina asks her, staring down at the killer high heels Rachel is still wearing. „We have changed and put on some light shoes. It is much more comfortable to walk in those, you know?“

„You are going to eat crap food and you even wear ugly shoes. Actually I should walk separately from both of you. You ruin my style, Babe.“ Rachel answers somehow slurry and not all to well steady in her steps. „A woman has her looks, Doll.“ Even with her alcohol soaked mind Rachel keeps up some grace.

Katrina flashes Donna a knowing peek and rolls her eyes. Donna only smiles and keeps holding on to Rachel.

Rachel is a little bit lost in her own tipsy world. Getting very handsy with every minute. She nuzzles her nose at Donnas neck, trying to embrace her clumsily while walking and kissing her cheek in a dreamy way and chuckles lost in her own thoughts.

Donna mouthes to Katrina „She is so wasted.“ Just walking steadily while pressing Rachel to her side.

Katrina whispers back. „She will not get better unless she easts something that gives her stomach some stabilisation. Even if I have to feed her and close her mouth with both hands, but she will swallow some bites. She eats really too less.“

"Just in case you are wondering, I hear you loud and clear. Both of you!“ Rachel really tries to keep up some dignity but fails completely.

Kartina loves to see how Donna takes care of cute drunken Rachel.

"We are almost there, another five minutes to walk. Let me know if you need a hand with her, okay?“ Katrina adresses Donna.

„I am fine, thanks. But the Louis item isn’t closed yet. I have some more questions. Actually I am asking myself since a long time how you have managed to turn Louis in something very similar to a human being who knows how to talk and not to insult."

Katrina looks towards Donna. "Of course, sure thing. As soon as I have my burger on the table I am all yours…" ...? allriiiight...Katrina thinks.

Katrina is thrilled, feeling as if on a heavy drug trip, mentally disconnected from the real world, utterly blissful. And this only after some few hours with Donna. This could get very explosive.

Every now and then she steels a peep at Donna. Her whole body buzzes with anticipation but she is able to manage to be really lucid and fully functional. She is very astonished herself. Her crush on this woman hits her fullforce once again.

Her heart doesn’t stop to thud hard. It is highly mind blowing and addictive to be in such a mental state. With all the satisfaction finally to be much closer to Donna, she also knows that a lot takes place in her imagination. She knows it could be a one way street and Donna behaves just nice and loosened up for some hours. The disappointment lures around the corner toghether with the heartache. But for the moment she just wants to enjoy the company she gets freely.

She can’t control the wish to be near her. 

They made it. Even Rachel without stumbling over her own feet too many times. Katrina pushes the doors of 'The Burger' open and keeps it that way until Donna with a Rachel on her coat-tails walks in.

She loves that little, hidden place because it looks like a restaurant from the fifties. A breakfast bar with fixed leather chairs high enough to support your feet on the chrome steel pole below. The whole interior is decorated so fancy with movie stars posters on the wall. It feels like Michael J. Fox needs to sit there somewhere sipping at his milk shake just zoomed in from the future.

The service and the waitresses are always super kind and the food is delicious. She doesn’t often drop by, but when she does it is always worth it all. She always feels welcomed like she is back in the arms of her family. 

„Donna, maybe you find us a place to sit where they have this child seats with seat belts fix installed. So we can put Rachel there and buckle her up.“ Katrina chuckles and strokes Rachel’s hair. „So we are sure she won’t slide under the table while we are talking.“ She looks mockingly at Rachel.

„You are going to regret all of this, Chocolat-chunk." Rachel answers.

„Let me have some fun, Hon.“ Katrina knows, she will pay eventually for her teasing, but it feels too good not to do it.

„Can I bring you something then, to recover, Rach? Are you hungry?“ Anyway, she needs to eat something otherwise she will be all on her own with Donna tonight and this would be far too soon. She gets nervous only by the thought of it. Still Rachel acts as her buffer. She needs her sobber, at least until tonight. When they are all settled in it is okay if Rachel gets drunk. She behaves so selfish. God, she doesn’t even feel sorry for it.

„Bring me some coffee, please and a Coke would be nice now. Thanks Honey“. Yeah, Rachel definitely looks a little bit pale around her nose.

„I will order at the bar for all of us, if this is okay? What do you want, Donna?“ Katrina turns to her.

„You can order for me. I agree with your choice, I trust your instincts." Donna says in a familiar voice as if they do this every weekend. To eat out together.

Donna guides a somehow tired Rachel to one of the empty booths. The atmosphere is relaxed and not many people are around. So it is very nice to talk in a normal voice and have a real meal for once.   
Donna puts Rachel into her sitting position and looks intently at her. "Hey girl, just eat a bite, okay? You look like you will be sick any minute. There is nothing in your stomach but acid and champagne. So….let me feed you some food, all right?“

Rachel grunts not able to say more. She really feels shitty right now.

Katrina is back with coffee for Rachel and slumps into her seat, exhaling happily. „Food and beverages are coming right away. Fiona is our waitress of the day“. She looks at Rachel who leans her head against the cushion, eyes are closed. „Rach, I order some scrumbled eggs with ham for your. Cooked without additional fat, so quite a lowfat high protein lunch for you. Just eat some of it, okay?“ No answer.

„She is back with the living in no time, just wait.“ Donna strokes Rachel‘s arm. „Honey, your coffee is here“. She moves the cup right under her nose to make sure, she smells it.

„And now back to you.“ Donna zooms her full attention onto Katrina, leans her forearms on the table and watches her head-on.

Katrina’s body gets a heavy dose of adrenaline with that move from Donna. She feels the heat rushes towards her head and redden her cheeks. It will take some time until she gets used to this new Donna who watches her now carefully and runs her eyes around her face and tries to look directly at her.

She smiles, soft and in such a promising way, Katrina tries to hide her bewilderment with clearing her throat. She leans back in her chair. Whoa! Donna behaves all the way she always dreamed of. Hell and fuck and shit! This is not that easy to deal with. She really hopes Donna doesn’t get what is going on with her. She gives herself a hard time to hide as much as possible.

Of course it doesn’t go unnoticed for Donna how Katrina behaves and the way she blushes. Donna is not sure what it means. Maybe she just intimidates her because finally they are very close and are together ready to eat lunch like for the first time ever. Donna also tries to hide her nervousness. Almost everything here gets on her nerves because she is out of practice. 

Sitting with friends, waiting for food and chatting along. She has known how to do it a long time ago, but during the last years her soul almost starved because she denied herself personal contact and emotional attachments. It isn’t so awkward because this isn’t a date, luckily. Otherwise she would just be completely freaking out. She does not show it, but she has no clue how to approach Katrina and to find out if she is still interested in her. Or worse, if she interpreted all of what she has thought was coming from Katrina, is just not what it was. Anyway talking is a good start though.

„Tell me about Louis and what secret weapon you used to get him where he is now.“ Donna askes curiously.

"Really? You wanna talk about Louis? I thought you are joking." Katrina can’t believe it. Of all items, Louis! "Why is this so important to you?"

"To be very honest I really kept wondering what you did to become so close with Louis. Actually you are very new on the team but it took you so less time to crack the secret about the attitude from Louis. He is so difficult and I have to admit I never got the nerve to be friendly and patient with him. Most of the time I wish to bang his head against my counter to shut him up. Absolutely not knightly but he has this skill to push me to the edge that there is only one wish left to wipe his silly grin out of his face in no time. I really have no patience with him.“

Donna can’t believe what she just said and looked very puzzled.

Katrina exhales before she can't hold it back and barks out a laughter. Oh, this is great! And she is thankful that Donna opens up and they are just talking, friendly and very understandingly. She winks at Donna. 

„The way I see it. Louis is the red flag that moves all day long up and down infront of our faces and we are all the bulls completely irritated and ready to attack. All we wanna do is to hurt him, over and over again until he shuts up.“ 

Katrina adresses this one sentence directly at Donna with this brigth smile on her lips. She keeps her forearms relaxed on the table while leaning towards Donna.

"Louis is a trigger for all of us, at least for me. I hated him more than once and wanted to punch him fiercely and repeatedly too, by the way. But finally I really asked him honestly why he tries to be the number one asshole at the firm.“

Donna really listens magnetized.

„I still can’t get rid of his face expression. He was somehow shocked that I asked him this. He looked at me devastated and hurt. He asked me if this is a joke me pointing out that he is number one asshole at the firm. He couldn’t believe that people think such things of him. I felt like the most cruel person on earth."

"What?"

Donna can’t almost wrap her mind around what Katrina is telling her. She feels very bad all of a sudden and she never felt bad for Louis, such a ridiculous thing. She doesn’t know what to respond to that.

„Isn’t he aware of the fact that nobody really likes him just because of his attitude? His jealousy and the rivalry with Harvey? They way he speaks with the associates? The way he always plays foul and unfair? The way he always manipulates to get what he thinks is his and that he deserves it?“

Donna’s eyes are big and full of questions marks and very skeptical. „Come on Katrina, he can’t be that bad in reading people. He is a lawyer after all.“

Rachel stirs back to life and sits up properly, scoots closer to Donna, out of her corner. She has drunk her coffee and sips know at her coke, looking much better than half an hour ago. „What are you talking about?“

„Louis“ Katrina says calmly.

„Ah…okay. Have you once been mudding with him?“ Rachel directs the question at Donna.

„Heaven forbid! No, of course not! He asked me more than once, but please…I don’t even do shopping and coffee breaks with my working colleagues, why should I go mudding with Louis of all people? Have you been there with him?"

Before Rachel can answer Fiona arrives with their meals. It smells incredible tasty and waters Donna’s and Katrina’s mouth. For Rachel they made the special request from Katrina. Scrambled eggs with ham, no fat added. 

"Bon Apétit girls! Dig in!" Fiona chirps and smiles fondly at each one of them. "Call me if you need something, okay?" Skilled and swift she places the plates and the glasses in the right order infront of each of them and left leaving a heavy cloud of musk fragrance in the air at their table.

"Wow, look at that meal! Are you sure you don’t want a bite, Rachel?“ Katrina looks at her. 

"No, I am good, thanks. And big thanks for the order. My stomach is happy to get some food if I have to be honest.“ Rachel winks at Katrina and starts to eat with very small bites.

„After this I am sure I need some sleep on my deck chair wrapped in a warm blanket.“ Donna sighs with delight. „This is food heaven. You were right, Katrina. Thank for tagging me along.“

„Told you so.“ Katrina eyes happily her burger. The bread is crisp and toasted, in between there‘s iceberg salad, fried onion rings, thousand island sauce and a juicy, fat meatball perfect flavored. all very hot. Some cesar’s salad with the perfect french dressing, not too much, just right and golden, hot fresh french fries. Thick and short and salty. What a view and her low blood sugar dances salsa. Finally!

„I really need this now. This will put my soul together, I can tell.“ She takes the burger in both hands and closes her eyes while she digs her teeth in it and can’t held back the moan of pur delight when the taste bouquet hits her palate.

Donna has already her mouth full and chuckles while chewing. Rachel and Katrina only could make out muffled sounds that should be words during the first 30 seconds. 

„Ohmygodmhhhhh…ahhhgoodwowhmmmm…phewwhmmm..“ After she swallows her first bite. She heaves a sigh and whips her mouth with the nappkin. Then she lets her eyes roll back in her head, ejecting a sort of a moan and a throaty groan.

„Awsome! You were definitely right, Katrina….taste orgasm it is! God! This is good! Have you tasted the fries yet?“ 

Looking at Katrina with wide eyes and shoving absolutly un-graceful some fries with her hands in her mouth, chewing, moaning and talking at the same time. 

Katrina and Rachel burst out in laughter, trying not to spill their food mush all over the table. Donna behaves so completely out of her character, sitting there, ellbows propped up at the table. Well-manicured, red fingernails and a perfect make-up with her sleevless silk blouse holding her burger in a tight grip and eating like a sailor coming back ashore after six month at sea. What a sight!

„What??“ Donna exclaims, completely pleased and absolutely not shy.

She is champagne for the eyes to look at. "This is so perfect, I looooove it!" She deadpans and bites off another chunk of burger. She gestures with her chin at Katrina, emphasize ther questions with on hand. „You’re happy? Tastes like heaven, does it?“

„Absolutely!“

Katrina is so astonished the way Donna behaves. So carefree and loosen up. She has her mouth full too and takes care of her burger so it won’t slip out between the bread and smack heavily into her salad on her plate. As smaller as the burger gets as messier it develops the eating process.

The sauce and the meat juice runs over her fingers and more than once she has to whipe her chin with her nappkin. Every now and than Donna smiles at her and they eat in silence, with pure joy and great apetite. Rachel picks at her food but at least she eats it too. 

With her next bite Katrina gets some wisp of hair in her mouth and she is not fast enough to get it out in time. With her sticky fingers she would smear all over her cheek or in her hair. Before she could react, Donna lays the rest of her burger down, whipes her fingers clean and motions Katrina with her hands to lean in to her.

Katrina just does this because she is caught with burger and hair in the same place. She moves forward and grants Donna access to solve the problem.

Without hesitation Donna cups her chin with one hand, soft fingers closing aroung her skin to still her and with the other hand she brushes her fingers close and firm along her cheek to free her hair from her mouth. She pulls a little bit and grins. When she has all hair out of Katrina’s mouth she puts the strand softly behind her ear, two times she caress her fingers with soft strokes around her ear to make sure all hair is in place again, still holding on to her chin.

And before she let go, she locks eyes with Katrina and lifts both eyebrows. A slient question because both have still their mouth full. Katrina only nods and Donna lets go, acting like has nothing happened and finishes her burger.

Katrina tries the same but fails.

She feels her cheeks blush and from the very first touch from Donna her heartrate accelerated to maximum speed. She doesn’t know if she will be able to swallow until tomorrow. Donna’s touch was so tender and so steady at the same time. She would have loved to lean into her hands that has kept her face in place. It was such a wonderful feeling. It makes her totally mushy. But as it seems she is the only one who is put off kilter after this short incident. The moment only lasts 45 seconds and has been watched carefully by Rachel who turns her eyes down now wearing a soft smile on her lips.

They finish their meal in a content silence. Donna shoves her empty plate away from her and Katrina rinse her mouth with water and drinks up. She holds both hands over her full stomach and leans back absolutely satisfied. 

„Oh hell, that was something! I am happy, full to the brim of my throat.“ She exhales softly.

„Yes, is was worth every bite. Wow, I loved it and for sure I will come back. Such a great place. Puhhh, but now I am also stuffed up like a turkey on Thanksgiving.“ she chuckles and turns to Rachel.

"What about you, Hon? Are you doing okay? Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am fine, tired though. I guess afterwards I am going home and take an afternoon nap like an old woman.“ Rachel really looks somehow worn-out slouching in her corner of the booth with dark circles under her eyes.

„Are you still up for tonight? Still in?“ Katrina asks a little bit worried.

„Hell, yeah, why not? I’d love to have a girls night. It is to long ago since we did something like that, right? The whole weekend is dedicated to the sisterhood feeling.“ She smiles lovingly at Katrina. „I’ll be fine, just give me some time to recover. The champagne really kicked in like a badass.“

"So you mean I am totally stucked with the two of you for the whole weekend?" Donna asks incredulously.

"Don’t pretend you don’t like it. You don’t know anyway what to do with an empty Saturday and Sunday." Katrina teases.

"Are you so sure about that?" Donna fixes her eyes straight on Katrina.

Hell! She has to adapt sometime soon to this intense staring from Donna. Every bloody time it shakes her off balance and she blushes, like a school girl. It’s pathetic, really.

"Of course I am not sure about that. Who knows anyway what a stern Android-Donna does at her weekends when she shows all but not beeing born in our Milky way. Maybe you store yourself in your cupboard, batterie removed and selfloading again on early Monday morning. Does this sound better?“

„Are you teasing or attacking? You just ate, your blood sugar should be on a good level again….so should I be offended now?“

Donna is really impressed, over and over again, how Katrina just throws punsh after punsh at her and always hits the bull’s eye like nobody else. She likes it, although it is still nerve-wracking that somebody doesn’t buy the perfect image she has produced to protect herself.

„A little bit attacking maybe? To pay you back for all the hard time you gave me?“ Katrina looks provocative and cheeky.

"Come on, woman, don’t behave difficult. Just let’s have some fun. Chatting, watching movies, and tomorrow we will rock the dancefloor. I know you would love it. And I am sure Rachel has a batterie loading station somewhere hidden at her place.“ Katrina says bone-dry with a hint of a smile.

"Damn you, Miss Scandinavia. You can be snarky as hell. I am truly impressed." Donna laughs and can’t wait to spend the whole weekend with this gorgeous woman. What ever may occure she will happily jump to it. And Katrina enjoys the banter. Life is gets better any moment.

Rachel fights hard to follow and to get what’s up between them, but she really almost falls asleep while still stitting upright.

„Let's go then, the two of you. Let’s head out. Rachel sleeps already. I like to take her home and tuck her in. But before we do that, I need a coffee and a cigarett on the nearby bench in the small park on the way back. Is this okay with you?“ She asks Donna.

„It gets better every minute…you smoke? How much I love to hear that.“ She says suggestively and with a husky note in her voice.

„ I am all in. Let’s go. Katrina you take Rachel with you and I pay the bill…no! No discussion. My turn today. I really loved it to have this lunch with you.“ She shoos them out of the booth and told them to wait outside. She is with them in a minute.

Finally properly nourished and fed, happy and looking forward to a great promising weekend, they buy their coffee and sit down on a bench. Katrina has never sat so close to Donna. They sit neat and uncomfortable at the rim of the bench. Legs closed and ankles crossed, back almost bolt upright to keep their dresses as much wrinkle free as possible and clean as well.

Without thinking Donna takes the cigarettes out of her purse and asks with a look to Katrina if she wants one of hers. Katrina nods and is utterly amazed when Donna hands her over an already lit cigarette. First of all it is a sexy thing to watch Donna lit a cigarette. She looks rakish and tough the way one hand shields the fag from the wind to hold it to the flame. And to see her cheeks hollow to drag properly to lit it up, the way she lifts her head, purses her lips and takes the cigarettes between her fingers…Katrina almost can’t tear her eyes away. Donna looks hot. She never has seen her doing that before. 

She takes the offered butt and her skin heats up when she puts it between her lips hyper aware that this has been between Donna’s lips only seconds ago. Donna doesn’t look at her but keeps her knee so close to Katrina’s that their cloth claded thigh are touching some inches and neither of them pulled way. Nothing slows down around and with Donna.

For some hours already Katrina is exposed to an ongoing arousal attack. It turns her on like fuck to see Donna searching for her phone in her purse and let the cigarette hang in the corner of her mouth during investigation. She would happily comply if Donna would grab her and drag her to a nearby wall, presses her against it while pulling her arms above her head holding them fixed in place while pressing her roughly with her body against the wall, her upper thight shoved with intent between her legs and kissing her hard and deep.

Donna has a wild side, which she never shows at work and during the last three hours Katrina has wittnessed some hint from that side. It turns her on like nothing else before and she feels the wetness in her panties and the swollen lips of her pussy. She can’t help it, and besides she has this huge crush on Donna, she truly wants to fuck her and to be fucked by her. This cigarette-lighting-things hits her like a deep burried kink, she wasn’t aware of having it until now.

And she is hot for that woman. And she is staring at her too.

To distract herself she takes her coffee and drinks it with small gulps. Donna checks her phone and with a silent sign she let Katrina know that there is no message from Harvey. So far so good. Katrina hasn’t got any messages too from Mike. So she assumes everyting should be okay between the guys.

„So, how are we gonna do this tonight? When shall we come over?“ Donna adresses Rachel.

„I am ready at 7pm. I organize the booze. You bring your movies and the food you like. How does that sound?“

„Sounds good to me. I will be there. Shall I pick you up, Katrina? You live anyway in my neighbourhood.“ Donna looks at her.

„If you like I drop by earlier. Let’s say at 6pm and we can go and by all the groceries together and drive than to Rachel’s. Would that be okay?“

„That’s perfect! Yeah, let’s do it like that. And I already have the most suiting movie for tonight.“ Donna gives her an mean smirk. „Okay, let’s head back than. I have to finish some small things, clean up and leave. Jessica anyway gives all the team members off for the afternoon.“

„But hey, we never finished the Louis item. Mind to share your thoughts about it now? I am really interested.“ Donna turns to Katrina.

„There is not much left to say actually. Just for the record. Rachel went mudding with Louis, twice. And don’t even dare to make a face, Donna!  
After I felt like the biggest prick in the world to destroy Louis hope to be somehow respected among his co-workers and colleagues we talked. And I begun to understand what drives that man and why he behaves always so volatile. He hates or he loves, nothing in between. He is so eager to please and to be accepted that he goes every single time in an emotional overkill until the other person suffocates or is raging with anger. He never has a clue why this is happening. He is afraid that there is no one who cares for him. And that‘ such a sad thing, isn’t it?“ Katrina looks directly at Donna who’s face is a mask, revealing nothing.

„So I told him to forget the pleasing and wanting to be good and accepted. He shouldn’t care about that. He should stick to the easy things. Get the job done, be professional and don’t ask for friendship at work. It won’t happen. Wait until someone will approach and than he can see what will happen next. Actually it’s funny. Whenever a discussion goes south, he comes to me to clear the air and to help him understand why it happened again. So far his doing quite good. But like today he sticks to old habits and he gets on everybodys nerve. He is just a pain in the ass. And that’s what I will tell him on Monday. That’s about it.“

„I am not ready to meet Louis on the same leve as you do. But I will keep that in mind." Donna doesn’t say anything else but also avoids to look either at Rachel or Katrina. She withdraws in a funny way but Katrina is too tired to ask her why. There will be an opportunity, she can wait.

"Let’s go back, okay? I need to clean my flat and to get some rest too." Katrina already stands and pulls Rachel to her feet.

They trash their paper cups and amble back holding on to Rachel who is totally exhausted and would get lost on their way home if they wouldn’t guide her. She is already sleep walking.

Donna feels totally drunk with strong emotions of all sorts. She is glad she has some time off before Katrina will drop by and be ready to take her out to shop their food. How domestic! But at the same time the most exciting thing she has done in ages. 

She feels dizzy and tired too. From the early morning until now it seems as if somebody punched her several times hard to the chest, opened up the gates to heaven and last but not least… she is so turned on. Bloody horny, the real horny-way, where she can’t stop it or guide her thoughts in a different way. This horniness where her body only sends one message… take me and fuck me hard...like right fucking now!

It pulsates between her legs in a low and heavy rhythm. God! This is big and she knows that she is so wet. Maybe she will need some minutes in the bathroom at the office for herself. 

The desire to spread her legs and get some friction to her pearl is huge. She would love to grab her panties and pull them firmly but hard upwards between her labia to squeeze the fabric down on her clit – and then to move her hips up and down to grind at the soft wall of silk…uh-uh… and her nipples are overly sensitive and and hard as knobs.

She feels how she plays with Katrina, how she craves for her attention. She is hungry to be touched and her mind gives her a very hard time with all the seducing pictures she wishes to happen. She is so hot between her legs and she tries to ignore it. She has to! Otherwise she starts to breathe uneven and it is already a challenge to look at Katrina in a normal way. In her mind she is already undressing her…. There will be more of that hopefully.

She knows that she will force something to happend. She can’t crawl back now, impossible and she dreads the outcome of this weekend. There will be kissing – hot, spit-sharing kissing, lots of tongue and wet lips. She wants it, she needs it desperately. She will press until it hurts, she will force Katrina into an action, until she jumps at her and both can get what they need. For now…she can’t think any further, not now, not tonight. No thinking this weekend, just actions and letting the instincts handle the situation.

Sanity be damned! Act like a free and sexy woman – board! And enjoy the wild side and ride the wave as long as it lasts!

If someone was able to read minds, this person would be astonished to hear almost the same thoughts in Katrina’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another one :-) The next three chapters are dedicated to Mike and Harvey. I didn't want to split the action between them. It was meant to be one chapter once but it turned out as three at the end. In the next chapter there will be finally some steamy stuff that requires the 'explicit' rating. I love these guys that much. Enjoy!

The nervousness reaches it’s peak and Mike is on the verge to puke. He tries so hard not to come unglued. He wears a smile and there is only a slight, unconspicuous twitch around his mouth that only Harvey obeserves. Mike is desparate to leave this party. One hour ago he has talked to Katrina and he knows, that she will come up with whatever Donna tells her. She will look for him and inform him, about the problems Harvey seems to have for some days now.

But his sorrows about what might be and where he will fit in, in these worries from Harvey, this eats him up, from the inside out. His stomach is a tight knot and his chest is hold in an iron clad grip since Harvey got off the phone with whom ever he was speaking with.

There is no way he can calm down. He feels so desperate that his throat burns and his eyes are sandy from holding back the tears. He has no idea what the fuck is going on. He only knows it has to be big because Harvey is completely off kilter and nervous after he put his phone back in his pocket. 

Mike hasn’t seen Harvey since this morning, when he met Katrina at the door to his office. Since then he has had enough time to get himself crazy with worries and mad thoughts of a Harvey who is fed up with him. He will hear it soon enough.

Although Mike acts totally professional. He knows of course that Harvey had a very compressed morning with preparing and getting ready for the meeting. He hasn’t expected that he comes searching for him and would meet him in his office…to steal a kiss or two.  
He hoped for it though, silly sappy soul, that his is. He misses Harvey beyond explanations. He can’t form words for this sickening feeling that fills him up to the brim of his skullcap. His ears are whirring and a dull pounding of pain settles at the nape of his neck. 

He craves so much to be touched and hold by Harvey. It is a need for Mike to be near his man and get confirmed over and over again that everything is fine. He needs to know that Harvey is still crazy about him.

Mike always assumes that he is the one who falls too hard and too much for Harvey. Mike’s feelings are out of control when it comes to Harvey. He loves him like mad, like nothing else he could ever remember. To look at Harvey feels like to come to nothing, as if is body starts to dissolve.  
There is only Harvey and the love that rages through him with such a force of nature that it feels almost brutal and unstoppable.  
He always thinks he has to hold back, that he is not allowed to show all at once. He is not sure, if this wouldn’t burn him alive and Harvey too, if he let’s go and let his feelings run freely. He is so in love with this man, there is no way out. If he looses him, he never would be the same person again. 

Yes, sure, Harvey shows him very much affection and love and tenderness too. From that magical moment when Harvey pulled him close, just grabbed him and yanked him at his chest to kiss him somehow shy and yet determind, nothing is the same again.

Harvey is this hardass boss at work. He wants to convince everybody that he is this winning, always smirking bastard. He is a great actor at that because really everyone from the office only sees the best damn closer in the city who would sell his own grandmother for the sake of winning. A rich, snobbish son-of-a-bitch lawyer who buys everthing that is aviable with money. That‘s what he shows off at work.

But Mike has experienced a completely other side of Harvey. One that he only thought he is allowed to dream about. Harvey is all but ‘not caring’. He is actually to most caring person, next to Mike, that he has met until today. Harvey shows a tenderness and sweetness with him, that makes his head spin.

In his wildest wet dreams, in the earlier days of his undetected crush, his hot Harvey-porn fantasies always happened in the same way. They were built due to the hardass image of Harvey.

He gets almost raped, hard and without much feelings. Harvey takes him fast, almost painful. With no foreplay and the shortes prep ever.  
Harvey yanks him somewhere in a empty staircase or in one of the bathrooms. With shoved down trousers and underwear patheticly pooling around his ancles he holds on for dear life and tries to stay on the stud that rides him forcefully and without mercy until he releases his load deep into his cock-stuffed ass not waiting if Mike can finish off too. Harvey would pull out, not caring a shit if his come trickles down Mike‘s inner thigh leaking from his freshly fucked hole. (But even if it is only a fantasy, Harvey always rolls reluctantly a condom over his dick.. so no sperm oozing down his leg, but the picture turns him on anyway….).

He would be left alone, after Harvey took off the condom of his softening dick with a swift and expert move. He tucks himself back in, checks his cloths and moving to head back to his office. And while he leaves he will shout about his coffee which he would like to drink in about five minutes. 

This is a fantasie about how to be a fucktoy…Mike knows. This only shows how far he would go to be close to Harvey. And of course it would destroy him in time if Harvey treated him like this. He is so in love with this man – .

His hot porn fantasy is a universe apart from how Harvey reveals for him in private. In the beginning Mike is almost in shock. Nothing could prepare him for this. Harvey let Mike know how much he loves and cares for him…like really and truly be loved by Mister Harvey Specter.

Until today Mike can’t handle it to be showered with love in such a great way. He is suspicious that something takes it away, all of it. It would kill him. That’s why he couldn’t give in totally to what Harvey is asking. He knows that he holds back every now and then. Their relationship is still so fresh and new. He doesn’t trust Harvey with his feelings because it is like really black and white. At work Harvey is all black, steely and stern and unforgiving and at home he is all white. Cuddling, loving, tender, understanding and shows Mike all his vulnerability. It is almost too much to take in. Allthough Harvey starts to soften at work too. More than Mike has hoped for. There is more touching like brushing shoulders together and fingers when they exchange folders. And almost every day now Harvey comes to get some kisses. Soft and chaste ones, but kisses they are. As if he has to make sure Mike is still in, still with him on this.

But since two weeks very slowly but definitely obvious everything has shifted to the shitty side. Finally the time has arrived that Mike fears the most. He is so afraid Harvey averts him.

At this very moment he is not sure what to do. Harvey has joined the party 10 minutes ago after they signed the contract. Jessica is completely at ease, satisfied like she hadn’t expected nothing else, than this huge win and this great advertising that puts PSL on the very top of all law firms in NYC. They are number one – again, and they celebrate it here with the team.

For Mike this win means nothing. He can’t find any satisfaction in what they have achieved, not with this fucking pain in his chest and this heavy stone in his internals that frightens him so much. He only wants to go home and get it over with so that he can die alone somewhere and doesn’t have to care a fuck about the world.

Harvey sees Mike across the room and gets all antsy about the sight of a troubled Mike. He needs to finish up here and take his boyfriend home. They really need time together. He craves for his man’s touch and tenderness. He needs Mike close and pressed against his naked body. He needs to feel him and to know that he is okay.

They are both exhausted. The phone call from Donna right now just fires up all his nerve ends into a constant buzzing and painful overload of impulses. He is so nervous and somehow anxious. He doesn’t know yet if everthing will be okay tonight and will running as planned.

God. He hates to be so out of control. He has promised Donna to propose tonight to Mike. She left him no choice and almost forced him into it. He will ask Mike and he won’t back out, but he feels sick because he is so unsure about the outcome. And Mike seems more distant today than he has during the last week. They really have had much too less time together and he needs to clear the air between them – urgently. That’s the first thing he will do when they get home.

He searches for Mike in the room and when he catches Mike’s eyes with his own they are looking at each other. Harvey gets a chill run down his spine as how hollow Mike is looking at him. What is going on here?  
Without any hesitation he grabs his phone and writes Ray a message to pick them up in ten minutes. He has to get out of here.  
He walks towards Mike and whispers in his ear „Go get your stuff, Baby. I’ll take you home.“

And just like that Mike could black out of happiness because Harvey still wants to take him home and just called him ‚Baby‘. He is so depending on Harvey and he doesn’t care a bit. He loves him with every fibre of his body and soul. Happily he obeys and forgets about Katrina and his wish to wait for her to ask her about the talk she had with Donna.

They say good-bye to everyone. With no trouble at all they are in the elevator downwards and on their way home.  
They don’t speak during their elevator ride. Their fingers are entwined, Mike burries his face in the crook of Harvey‘s neck and Harvey holds him tight against his chest with their hands on the small of Mike‘s back. They just stand like that and breathes in the scent of the other, just happy to be together. Obove all they are deeply tired too, completely exhausted. 

Ray already waits for them at the curb holding the back door open.

„Hello Ray. Thanks so much for picking us up.“ Harvey greets Ray.

„Don’t mention it. Happy to be at your service, boss." Ray holds the door open and Mike gets in first.

„Hi Ray. What’s up?“

„Everything is fine, thanks Mike.“ Ray notices immediately that Mike is different. He hates it when there is somethign up with the guys. He was so happy when they finally have found the courage to declare their feelings for each other. He will put the partition up today. They need some privacy. Ray just knows.

Harvey gets in too and Ray doesn’t even ask only presses the botton and the glas divider is pushed up and soft Jazz music sounds in a soothing way in the back of the car.

Mike doesn’t search for body touch with Harvey and looks out of the window once their in the car. This bewilders Harvey slightly. „Hey, Babe, what are you doing? Scoot over, I need to feel you close now.“ Harvey pads lightly with his hand on the leather next to his thigh. 

Mike watches him guarded as if he has to be sure that Harvey really means it. This worries Harvey even more. What’s up?  
But no talking in the car. That is one of their rules. This is too private. Even if both of them trusts Ray, such very intimate and private items they only discuss at home. So for now Harvey’s nervousness encreases again, but he looks pleading at Mike.

„Please – Mike – come here. I want to hold you, okay?“

Mike never will be able to resist if Harvey pleads like that. It hasn’t happened often till now and it’s like water to this inner desserts that he feels since this morning.

He just could hold back not to throw himself in Harvey’s arms and burst into tears of fatigue and fear. He closes the gap between him and Harvey. To his astonishment Harvey props one leg up to lay it alongside the leather seats and stretches it out completely. So Mike can lean in firmly aligned against Harvey’s chest.  
Once they are settled Mike starts to relax and gets lulled with the soft strokes of Harvey’s fingers in his hair and the soothing circles on his back. His head is tucked in safely under Harvey’s chin. Every now and then he feels a soft kiss on his forehead. 

He is where is heart yearns to be. Always and forever – in Harvey’s arms.

Like that they stay the whole way back home. They don’t speak, just get comfort from the other's presence and both man are able to relax a bit.

They arrive almost too soon at Harvey’s place. Mike isn’t sure if he still may think of this as his home. When they are up in the condo and has changed in some more comfortable clothes he has to find the courage to speak with Harvey. He can’t stand this inner pressure anymore. He really has no idea who called Harvey earlier.

But since then he seems to destracted and lost in thoughts again. Mike can tell from how Harvey’s hands has moved in his hair or over his back. Every now and than they got stuck and he hovered them over the same spot and finally with a shaky exhale he starts anew to comfort Mike. So Harvey is deeply bothered too. Mike is at the edge to freak out totally.

Ray says good-bye to them and checks with Harvey for tonight. „I pick you up at 8.30pm sharp, okay? We should arrive in time for your dinner reservation.“

„Yeah, this is perfect. We will wait here for you. Thanks very much, Ray. Means a lot you drive us there at a Friday evening." Harvey nods at Ray and searches for Mike’s hand but can’t get a hold of it. 

Ray gets back in the driver seat and is off in a second and vanishes in the early afternoon traffic. Harvey turns to search for Mike. He waits already for Harvey in the lobby, both hands are shoved deep down into the pockets of his trousers and his face expression is withdrawn.

Harvey sighs. 

„Come on, Rookie, time for us to get out of the buisness clothes and in to something more comfortable and then I need just time with you. Are you with me on this?“ Harvey doesn’t try to touch Mike.

He knows this expression and his body language. Something bothers him deeply. And as Harvey remembers Donna has said this morning that he acted quite strange the last days so Mike has a good reason to be confused, maybe even to be angry with him.

But he is really not in the mood for a lover’s quarell. He only wants to feel Mike on top of him or spooned against him, while they sleep for some hours. Even if he tried to be aroused, he is not sure if his cock would follow his command because he is to destroyed to get off with Mike. First they need to sleep, both of them.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse is silent and there is no holding hands. Such kind of moods are dangerous and Harvey hates them deeply because he feels that Mike cuts him loose somehow and is unreachable for him. This makes him fidgeting and gets him close to boarderline hysterical if this carries on. It happened once and he is not sure if he is able to go through such kind of a nasty experience again. He needs Mike, so much and he is unsure, why Mike behaves the way he does. 

Finally Harvey unlocks the door of his condo and both are doing their rituals while getting home after work. Mike heads stright to the bathroom, leaving his sling-bag next to the kitchen counter and his shoes somewhere near the entrance, not looking back once. 

Okay, let’s shower first and talk afterwards. Harvey is sure they can solve whatever bothers Mike. He walks in their bedroom and undresses. Totally naked he heads for the smaller shower in the guestroom. He doesn’t want to disturb Mike and needs some space himself.

Harvey finishes first. Freshly showered and dressed in sweat pants and a comfortable and easy black shirt with long sleeves. Barefoot he walks into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches.

His hair is still damp and soft from washing and falls to his forehead that makes him look very young. Mike loves his hair after the shower. He even loves more to wash them for Harvey. Get them all deeply foamed in with shampoo to free them from their gel cage Harvey puts them in every morning.

It has become one of Harvey’s kink when Mike washes his hair and massages his scalp. He always gets a hard-on. This unknown intimacy with Mike under the shower knocks the breath out of his lungs every single time and he gets turned on like hell. How he treasures this blissful moments with Mike. Nothing is comparable with what he has with this kid. Until today he hasn’t been able to fully process what is happening with him since he confessed his feelings, more or less to Mike. And that’s why he wants to do it so right tonight. It has to be perfect.

Thinking of tonight Harvey feels the heat crawls under his skin and his nerve ends are lit up like a bomb ready to explode. He needs a drink!! Like right now! His hands trembles slightly as he pours himself a scotch, three fingers high.

He needs to calm down. He gulps the first sip right there and then. The liquid burns it‘s way down to his stomach and the pain is welcomed. Shit, he needs to pull himself together. With the tumbler in one hand and his phone in the other he steps out on to the patio to breathe some fresh air and to check for messages from Donna. Or to write her to get some support in the courage departement.  
Again his insecurity crawls back in and he isn’t sure if Mike says yes. Why? For heaven's sake? He knocks back his whole drink in one go.

Only then out oft he corner of his eyes he becomes aware that Mike is standing there. Watching him carefully but not coming closer.

„Hey Handsome.“ Harvey turns to him and smiles not able to get is composure back in time. 

Mike eyes him nervously. „Why do you drink your scotch so fast and why do you drink at all so early? What’s up Harvey? There must be something up, I can feel it.“ Mike says in a weary voice.

„I am just tired and it was a very long week. So I thought I have a drink to relax faster. Don’t add more to the situation than it is.“ Harvey wants to deflect and take the edge of this stressed situation. Mikes looks like a wild animal forced in a corner and any time ready to run.  
Harvey moves very carefully towards him. "Come on, let’s eat something. Are you hungry?"

"No, I can’t eat anything right now. Look Harvey – I am asking you since two weeks – and you – you never – " Mike sighs with despair and runs a hand through is messy and still wet hair.

"You never give me a proper answer to the questions I ask you. Why are you doing this? Did I do something to upset you? Why do you push me away?" Mike stiffens, tries to look at Harvey’s face and makes himself ready to take the verbal and emotional punch in case there is one coming.

"Upset me? Why on earth would I be upset with you? Of course not, no…not at all!“ Harvey almost exclaims his answer. He is so eager to calm Mike. Jeez! Why on earth does Mike asks him such kind of stupid things? He can’t have behaved that bad, can he?

„I don’t get it Harvey.“ Mike's voice is hoarse and filled with hurt. „Don’t you see it? Why do you try to fool me with your answers? I know you better than that. There must be something up! You are so many times lost in your own thoughts. I need to ask you more than once the same question. You keep some distance to me, even when you are close…you're not – I can’t feel you – it’s killing me…why, Harvey? What –?" Mike looks devastated and so lost. It almost breaks Harvey’s heart.

It really shakes him to the core to listen to Mike‘s broken voice and to imagine how terrible Mike must feel. And he hasn’t noticed a single thing. He has been so caught up in this bloody prepartions. He could kick his own ass for that.

Mike sobs but tries to held it together. He puts both hands, clenched to fists, in his pockets of his jeans and let his head hang before he asks the one questions to whom he fears the answer the most.

„Do you want to – I mean – I would accept it of course…but – ", he heaves a deep sigh and starts to shove with his bare feet. He can’t look at Harvey. His heart would stop beating, if he saw the confirming answer in Harvey’s eyes.

„What, Mike? What would I? Please – talk to me!“ Harvey is close to his own emotional meltdown.

He gets more desperate with every second he has to bear this sight of his Mike in such hopeless pain. And he of all person has caused it! Why has he let that happen? He is such a horrible partner and boyfriend. He promised himself to protect Mike, always and forever. To shield him from pain and heartache and now this….this is such a disaster.

„Do you…do you want to break up with me?“ Mike could only whisper the words in a small voice. They burn his soul like liquid copper. The second the words are out, the tears begin to stream down his face and he loses it there and then.  
He his so afraid to hear Harvey’s answer. He doesn’t want to. He turns on his heels and stroms away from the door to the patio through the kitchen. He wants to get away as fast as possible. He needs space to breathe. He can’t breathe at all! His chest gets crushed from all the pain his heart gushes into his system. He would break down completely if Harvey told him to leave or to try to explain him, why it hasn’t worked out for them.

He can’t take it, not now not ever. He just can’t. He has to leave and he tries to run from something that never will be possible to escape – desolation, loneliness, a broken heart for a lifetime.

He rushes into the bedroom to get to the walk-in wardrobe. His face is drenched in tears and between his sobs he rummages in one of the closets to get hold on the one suitcase he tries frantically to drag forth. He is a total mess on the edge to pass out.

Harvey is rooted to the spot still standing with the tumbler in his hand and barefoot out on the patio.

Absolutly, deeply shell-shocked about what he has just heard from Mike and witnessed in which mental state his beloved boyfriend is.  
He has had absolutly no clue that Mike really and truly believes Harvey wants to get rid of him. This verbal bomb explodes right in the middle of his heart. Harvey is trembling and feels an ugly headache sneaking up his neck. His spine seems to have turned into stone and pulsates with a dull pounding. All of a sudden he freezes and his body stars shivering uncontrollably.

This can’t be true, this is not happening. How could he fuck it up so fast and so badly? The extrem need to check on Mike gives him the strength to start walking and follow him to the bedroom.

He finds Mike tossing clothes in a chaotic way into the suitcase. A suitcase? What…? This awakes Harvey out of his shock state. He almost jumps at Mikes side.

"Mike!Mikey! – Stop! Please…Babe!…Stop it! – Baby, Mikey…“ In the beginning Harvey almost shouts. He is in a state of pure panic now but the last words are spoken with a croak. 

He presses the back of his right hand to his mouth to oppress his own hard sobbing that just escape his lips. He has a hunted face expression. He reaches with his trembling hand for Mike. He desperately wants to touch him and to show him that he is here. That he will fix this. That Mike got all wrong. So wrong!

How was he able to let Mike feel all this pain? How was he not aware enough to notice that Mike is so troubled. He needs to hold his darling man, right now!

The second Mike feels Harvey’s hand on his shoulder he covers his face with both hands and cries like Harvey has never witnessed before. Between his harsh intakes of air and his hiccups he repeats over and over the same words. „Don’t make me leave, please, don’t make me leave. Harvey…please, don’t...pleasepleaseplease. I love you so much..please…"

This is too much for Harvey. To see his boyfriend in this immense pain almost kills him. He needs to act now. Harvey’s eyes are welling up and he doesn’t even feel the tears running down his cheeks.

With one step he is close at Mike‘s side and grabs him firmly into a very tight hug. He embraces him as tight as possible with both arms. He hums silently and stands there rock solid for Mike until he has calmed down to the state where he breathes somehow normal.  
Eventually he is willing to take his hands down and leans his face at the crook of Harvey’s neck, his nose filled with the scent of Harvey, soaking his shirt with tears and snot.

They stand like this for long minutes. Harvey sways them in a soothing rhythm on the spot holding Mike close to his heart, kissing his hair, his temple, where ever his lips reaches a piece of skin. While doing this he whispers an ongoing mantra for Mike. „I love you, Mike. I love you so much. I love you deeply and with all my heart. My precsious boy, I love you so much, so very much“.  
Over and over again until he feels that Mike relaxes in his embrace and almost saggs against him, completely and utterly drained.

He let go of Mike only a littel bit to cup his face with both hands, to cover his wet cheeks with soft and calming kisses. Always murmering the words ‚I love you – I do so much‘.

He guids Mike towards the bedroom, holding on to him with one arm firmly around his waist until he stands infront of the bed and sits down, Mike between his spread legs and motions him to sit in his lap on both thighs. Mike slouches down and leans heavey against Harvey’s chest, his hands are hanging loose between them. Harvey strokes him over and over again and leans Mike‘s head against his shoulder. They sit like that for some time. Harvey never stops his soothing touch, his lips pressed firmly to Mikes forehead.

Finally they has calmed down so far that they are able to speak again. „Babe, I have planned a surpise for you. Actually I am scared like hell that you may not like it.“ Harvey smiles against the warm skin of Mikes head. „I wanted to do it so properly and with a big show from my side that I got lost in the preparations. I can’t tell you how deeply sorry I am for scaring you so much. I am such a stupid fool. Can you forgive me, Darling?“

Mike sniffs several times and lifts his head to look at Harvey. He put one clammy hand at his cheek and asks with big, puffy but still very blue puppy eyes „You have a surprise for me?“

"Yeah, I do. And I am still very nervous to present it to you. Actually I have planned it for tonight, at our dinner – but – ".

Harvey clears his throat. „…But I want to do it now. I need this for us now and I want to do it just with the two of us." Harvey locks eyes with Mike and drowns in this blue pools and the view of complete trust that he sees in there.

„Of course I forgive you Harvey. I love you so much. I guess I also over reacted. But it scared me shitless that I didn’t know what was going on. If you want, you really behave like the badass you like making people believe you are. Who called you by the way before we met at Jessica’s office? You seemed so distrubed afterwards." Mike asks openly.

"It was Donna. She ordered me to change my plans. I actually wanted to take you out for dinner tomorrow evening. Saturday night should be the night to offer you my surprise."

Harvey kisses Mike soft on his sore lips.

"But Donna has changed everything for tonight. She said she has talked to Katrina and that you are very much worried that something is going on with me. So I just freaked out to know that you are worried and I didn’t know what to do. We had such a hard time during the last weeks and we almost couldn’t spend time just for us.“ Harvey heaves a sigh.

„Of course I felt it too, that there was something off between us, but I thought I just wait it out, that it will be fine as soon as we will have some time off…. I am so very, very sorry, Babe…!“ Harvey burries his face against Mike’s chest and wraps his arms firmly around Mike’s waist pulling him as close as possible.

Mike runs his fingers through Harvey’s soft hair and presses kisses everywhere on top of his head. Holding him and comforting him too. He so tired and exhausted but also relieved in a way he can’t explain with words. It feels like he died after he jumped of a roof top and came back to the living. Harvey loves him. That’s the only thing that counts. All the rest is doable.

He pushes himself away from Harvey’s grip and smiles lovely at him. „Okay, let’s do it. As long as I know that you love me and that you will be with me I am happy. The rest we will find out."

"How do I earn such an unconditional love from you? How do I earn you, Mike? You are the most beautiful person I ever met and I am so deeply in love with you. Never doubt that again, okay?“

Mike bits his lower lip and drops his gaze but nods. 

„Look at me.“ Harvey lifts his chin very tenderly with one hand until he can look into Mikes eyes. „I love you more than I ever will be able to express with words. I love you, Mike. So very much.“

„I love you to, Harvey, so very, very much.“ Mike whispers back and exhales shakily. 

Finally Harvey leans in to capture Mikes hot and dry lips for another firm and tender kiss. Just kissing him on the lips, nothing more. There will be time for more later.

Mike puts his arms around Harvey’s neck and holds him tight and both men gets the comfort they need from each other. Eventually Mike sits up and asks with a much steadier voice now.

„Can I have my surprise then?“ And smiles shyly at Harvey. 

„Yes, you can! Definitely. Come on then let’s go and sit on the patio, okay?“ Harvey gets up and kisses Mike again. He hopes he can hide his growing anxiety because he still isn’t sure, if Mike will be pleased with his proposal. But it’s now or never, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Holding hands they step out on the patio and Harvey lets Mike sit on one of the deck chairs. He leans down and kisses Mike on the top of his head and nuzzles his nose into the soft hair. Mike puts both his hands at the side of Harvey’s thighs, rubbing on the spot with his palms.

„Wait here, Babe. I am right back.“ Harvey turns around to fetch the small box from Tiffany’s with the ring that's waiting in the drawer of his nightstand. Mike watches him leave and thinks a hundert miles a minute to find out what Harvey is up to. But this time he is bubbling with joy that makes his heart drumming against his chest and he feels completely safe, wrapped up in Harvey’s deep love for him.

When Harvey steps back outside where Mike sits he feels like a nervous mess again. His heartbeat hammers in his ears, the blood rushes through his veins and he tries to swallow around the lump that stays annoyingly compact in his throat. He halts right infront of Mike and chuckles a little bit, but his chest gives him away. His breath is too shallow and too short, he can’t control it anymore.

„Actually I have always imagined that we are dressed in suits and looking stunning, very handsome for sure.“ He clears his throat, casts his eyes to the floor, hoping his voice won’t fail him and it sounds steady and assuring for Mike. „But this right here feels just perfect. It’s only us. Without bits and pieces, only the two of us, honest and totally in love. I like it much better this way.“

Mike only sits and shifts agitated on his spot on the lounge. His breath hitches regularly and he gets more antsy with every second. He watches Harvey carefully and this sight is flushing his system with a humming like a thousand bees are caught up in his body. Harvey looks shy, humble and isn’t all that sure and master of the situation. Actually his face shows so much hope and eagerness to do something right that Mike's chest clenches with absolute love that it hurts. 

Harvey clears his throat and shyly shoots a glance at Mike and than without any further instructions to Mike he goes down on one knee and brings the tiny box from his pocket forward and pops it open to reveal a simple wedding band in white gold.

Matt-finished, broad and manly.

Mike‘s heart stops beating.

With an unsteady voice and trembling hands Harvey looks up at Mike. His eyes are filled with so much love and he sees anew how tears are pooling in Mike’s eyes.

„Michael James Ross, I love you so very much....I want to have you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you merry me?“ He almost hyperventilates, he is so fucking nervous.

Mike is unable to say a word. He is paralized by the ring and by the question Harvey has just asked him. He isn’t prepared for this. Nothing has him prepared for a proposal from Harvey. Never even in his wildest dreams he has allowed himself to come up with such images.

Wedding proposals – never with Harvey he thought.

His heart jackhammers in his chest and it wouldn’t surprise him if it pops out the very next second. He acts on instinct and only slides down to be as close to Harvey as possible. He lands with a hard thud on is knees infront of his man.

His eyes are as big as saucers and he is not sure if his voice still functions properly. His mind repeats in maddening circles the question Harvey just has asked. Oh God! He embraces Harvey’s face with both hands, which are cold and clammy in spite of his crazy heartbeat. He swallows thickly, sucking in thin air into his tight throat and doesn’t care at all that he weeps again. Where does all this water coming from?

Harvey’s eyes are so big, full of hope and unstableness. His gaze is glued to Mike’s face. This is really happening! Mike kisses him first very chaste on his half open lips and says with a hoarse voice hold on tight to Harvey’s cheeks. 

„Yes!...God Babe! …Yes, a thousand times yes! Oh my God, Harvey…yesyesyesyes!... Of course I marry you!"

„Oh sweet Baby Jesus... Mike – „ Harvey moans. „Come here, Babe. Kiss me! Kiss me…“ Harvey feels totally dizzy. This is all too much at once. He is emotionally pushed over his limits, but the happiness he feels after Mike says ‘yes’ is bone-melting.

Donna was right as always with everything. Mike will say ‘yes’ and both will be happy to talk about his proposal at any anniversary they will celebrate from now on.

Mike kisses Harvey with such a force. While capturing Harvey’s sweet lips he wants to have all at once. Harvey’s tongue in his mouth, his hands in his hair, he needs body contact, like full body contact. He hasn’t realized until now that his cock is hard, needy for Harvey’s touch. All he wants is to grind against Harvey’s body, anywhere he reaches. To get closer he tries at the same time to climb into his lap while both are still kneeling. They are devouring their open mouths, almost swallowing each other’s tongue.

They grasp at one another with this huge want. They kiss so messy sharing a lot of spit, gasping, licking, holding on to each other but at one point they loose balance, and do topple over. They fall sideways to the floor.  
Mike half on top of Harvey, knees bend in an uncomfortable position. Mike hit his ellbow at one of the deck chairs and Harvey almost knocks his head on the wooden floor as he tilts over.

Harvey’s grip is steely around Mike’s waist and he holds firmly onto the tiny box that is still open in his hand. Harvey lets out a loud puff of air when Mike falls onto him with all his wight and squash his ribs together. For some seconds they just lie there to gather themselves and to check if none of them is hurt.

Harvey lets his head fall back and relax it on the floor, exhaling with a whistle through his lips. Still holding on to Mike and doesn’t loose his grip for an inch. He feels Mike’s hair tickling his chin and his thoroughly kissed lips. He feels the wet tip of Mike’s tongue licking at the side of his neck, not stopping with the crazy make out and Mike starts to dry hump the side of Harvey’s hip whispering Harvey’s name.

Harvey can’t gather his thoughts because Mike starts to palm his own hard dick through the fabric, massaging his balls, sliding one hand up and further down, pressing fingers against his hole through his sweat pants and up again to squeez is hard cock. 

„Jeez…Mike!“ He gasps. „I can’t…God! This feels sooo…….aahhhh…damn, Mike!“

„I need it, right now….Babe…right now…right here…“ Mike is turned on like fuck.

All the emotional tension has transformed in a greedy need to rut against Harvey until both are covered in cum and smell of hot, fast sex.

Harvey only can hold on for the ride, Mike is too far gone to stop. He already tears and pulls at his jeans, opening his fly, unbotting his pants. He wriggles and twists his hip until he manages to shove them down only so far to get his needy cock out, that springs free with almost a life of its own.

Harvey smells Mike's intense arousal that makes him buck his hip against Mike who climbs on top of him. Jeans merely pushed down to take his dick out, his ass half bare now, poking the tip of his dick against Harvey’s belly, rutting on. He sucks at Harvey’s mouth, fucking his face with his tongue while frantically pulling Harvey’s pants down with his hands. Both men are moaning with almost feral growls in their throat. Harvey lifts his hip to give Mike some support. He almost wants to shout at Mike to fucking hurry!

Mike lets go of Harvey’s tongue and licks now a flat, wet track along his neck. And finally Harvey’s pants are pushed out of the way and with a whimpering sound of relieve Mike gets to hold on to Harvey’s fat and heavy cock which is slick and slippery from leaking precum too and starts pumping it with firm and steady strokes.

„Mike….ahhh…God. You are killing me…make me come, Babe, make me come….God! So good…Jeez!“

„I will Babe….yeah…fuck…I make you come….ahhh…Kiss me! Fuck me with your tongue… come on Babe…give it to me…" Mike pants and pleads with flushed cheeks and wet lips, which are glistening with spit. Looking at Harvey with wide eyes, dark with lust, filled with eternal love and a wild horniness that makes him just take Harvey on the wooden floor of the patio in the middle of a Friday afternoon. 

Harvey thinks he will already emptying himself in this very second not able to hold it back so turned on by Mike’s dirty talk and the look on his face. He holds on tight to Mike’s hair, pulls almost hard at it and pushes him down onto his open mouth. Swallows his tongue before he fills Mike’s mouth with his own and starts to fuck his face while moaning dark and hoarse. Mike groans loud – ongoing which is an even bigger turn on for Harvey. All the while Mike pumps Harvey's dick eagerly, rubbing his own cock at Harvey’s side. He won’t last long.

Mike repositions himself in a way that both of their strained cocks are lined up and he grabs them in one hand, pressing them together and starts pumping his hip to fuck his hand. Harvey is with him all the time, they find their rhythm and grinding against each other, both leaking dicks in a firm and fucking tight grip in Mike’s hand.

Harvey lets go of Mikes mouth, to much to take in with the increasing tension of his climbing climax.

„Are you close already?....Baby?...Uhm?...Tell me….Baby?...Are you coming? Ready to shoot your load for me?....“ Mike pants at Harvey’s neck always licking any skin he reaches with his tongue and bucking his hip and pushing against Harvey.

„Mike…Mike!.....Fuck….yeah..oh God…fuckfuckfuck…I am close, Babe, yeah…don’…don’t stop…“

Mike sucks at the corner of Harvey’s mouth, darting his tongue in and out. Harvey only keeps his mouth open, moaning, gasping and arching his back, almost in pain of this intensity that consumes all his senses. He only feels Mike’s steely grip around both of their cocks. He feels Mike’s cock lined up firmly against his own and the friction that sends shivers like electronic shock waves trough his system.

„Close…Babe…close…gonna come…ahhh..Mike…fuck..gonna….ahhhh…fuck….coming, Baby…coming…“ 

Harvey feels how Mike sends him over the egde when he changes his grip. He opens his hand and presses his palm hard against both cocks and tucks them at his belly, feeling their twitching and preparing to unload. He keeps the pressure up rubs his thumb over Harvey's slit, pressing, rubbing while sucking at his face where ever his mouth reaches out and tastes Harvey.

„Wait for me…Love…God…close…so close…yeah…wait!.…that’s it…Babe…that’s it!...let go…yeah, Babe…fuck!" Mike moans at Harvey’s neck, while thrusting and keeping up this intense rhythm and fucking his palm-belly sandwich with both cocks thoroughly.

Harvey can’t hold his climax back. His too far gone. He feels like his balls almost get sucked in and this force of his incoming climax raging through his body. All his muscles get tensed in his lower belly and at the small of his back. He gives in and he accepts this force. With a sharp cry his cock starts to spill in spurts, almost like a pulsating spring, ebbing and flowing, shooting his juice all over Mike’s fingers, on Mike’s belly and onto his shirt. Hot and sticky in an artful pattern.

Mike does not slow down in his erratic bucking and rutting, holding on to Harvey’s cock and rocks him through is orgasm. It is so intense it is almost painful. Harvey sees stars behind his closed eyes, completely consumed by in this orgasm that reaches its peak and slows down. But some last drops of sperm are still oozing from his slit and his cock feels really spent. He lets Mike take the lead all the way. Only seconds has past after he has shot all over both of them when Mike feels that his climax hits him like a punch in the gut. It doesn’t build up like normal. He just explodes from one second to the other. Totally taken by surprise.

He burries his head in the crook of Harvey’s neck and almost shouts like a wounded animal, low and raw and so fucking hot. His whole body gets rigid and then he comes hot and fast. He keeps grinding and Harvey feels his semen hitting the skin of his belly. He holds on to Mike, feeling his heartbeat pounding hard against his own. Smelling their sex, still get covered in sperm from his man.

Finally they are coming down from their horny high. Both are panting hard and eventually Mike lets go of their well spent, now softening cocks. They just lie there, trying to recover and gain some composure back. Harvey strokes Mike with one hand in a lazy manner between his shoulder blades.

Eventually Mike lifts his hand with his come sticky fingers, rests it for some moments on Harvey’s chest. They have sperm all over their shirts anyway. Mike moves his head and props his chin up on Harvey’s chest and smiles broadly at him. Mike looks like he just ran a marathon. His face is sweaty, his cheeks are really red and his hair is moist with sweat too and is such a mess. They stick out in all direction. Harvey cups his cheek with one hand and chuckles leaning in for a kiss.

„What was that? Wow….Babe…this was hot as fuck. Are you okay?“ He strokes Mike's damp hair out of his face and watches him intently.

„I needed that…I love you, Babe…so much.“ With a mischievous smile on his lips he pulls his hand up and starts to lick their cum off his fingers. Slowly, tentatively and watching Harvey with joy. Harvey’s breath hitches at this sight and with no warning at all Mike kisses Harvey with both their smell on his tongue. Harvey hardens almost again with this blunt move from Mike.

„God, Babe! You are really killing me here…!“ He moans into Mike’s mouth and loves to taste himself and his man on his tongue. He deepens the kiss, licks into Mike’s damp cave. Their kiss is sloppy but lazy and beautiful.

„I could fuck you all day long in so many different ways.“ Mike nibbles at Harvey’s lower lip, moving his hip only to emphasize his intentions.

„I can’t imagine a more beautiful way to spend my afternoon with you. But we both need some sleep. I am not sure if I manage to get a hard-on so soon again. I guess I just have spurted my whole load from the last days onto your belly and over your hands. My balls are empty.“

Mike smiles agains Harvey’s neck. "The same here, Babe. This was so intense and I need all my energy not to fall asleep on top of you, all sticky and sweaty with shoved down jeans and a bare ass."

Harvey chuckles low in his throat. Mike shifts to release the weight on his left arm and wrist. He only feels the pain now. He searches for a new position. He has leaned on this arm the entire time to jerk them off so excellently.

And it’s only then when Mike’s eyes capture the sight of the tiny box that is still clutched firmly into Harvey’s other hand. He is so surprised that he inhales sharply.

„Don’t tell me you hold that box with my ring the whole time?“ Mike exclaims with wide eyes.

„Of course I did! This was a proposal fuck. So the ring has to stay with us all the time.“ Harvey says matter-of-factly as if this is the most reasonable explanation ever. "It is inaugurated so to speak."

Mike starts to laugh first. His face is sticky with dried sweat, his legs are caught because of hastily shoved down jeans to free his greedy dick in no time. He lies on top of Harvey’s chest almost glued to it because of the rather big amount of cum smeared all over their upper bodys. His starts to shake with held back laughter.

And Harvey can’t hold back his laughter either. Mike feels this buzzing coming from Harvey’s giggles that rises like music from his chest. Until both of them burst in roaring laughter. Mike has to roll down from Harvey and lands on this back almost unable to breathe.

All the stress that has hold them in a tight grip loosens totally and finally they believe that the terrible storm of sorrows and worries is absolutly over and coziness takes over.  
After some mintues they both lie on their backs, legs entwinded, cocks uncoverd and holding hands, but completely out of breath and panting hard.

„Ah, what a relieve! Hell, Babe, that was something! I love doing everything with you, you know? Even rollling around the floor laughing like mad after I proposed and get fucked in the most adorable way.“ Harvey laughs heartily and turns his head to the side and presses the kiss somewhere on Mikes face.

„Oh yeah – same here Honey. I love you, every inch of you and your gorgeous body. And I love just to share life with you, you know? What about this ring now? I am dying to get in on my finger.“ Mike winks at Harvey, props up on his ellbow and kisses the tip of Harvey’s nose and leaning in again to capture this so damn soft lips between his own.

Slow. Wet. Running with his velvety tongue along Harvey’s closed lips waiting to be let in. Harvey pulls him close, happy and sucks Mike’s tongue eagerly into his mouth, open up to almost swallow his lips too. After some moments he pulls back and both are just looking intently and with so much tenderness at each other. Stroking their faces with their thumbs and fingers and caress their hair. So fucking happy to be together.

Eventually Harvey sits up properly and pulls Mike with him. They adjust their pants somehow. He takes the wedding ring out of his confinement. Mike scoots infront of Harvey and sits up in stable position. Harvey waits holding out his hand, palm upwards and Mike lies his left hand in the open plam of Harvey‘s. (It’s the clean one).

Before Harvey puts the ring on his lover’s finger he kisses each knuckle and murmurs „I love you so much, Mike and I am the happiest man in the world because you marry me.“ And than with a steady movement he puts the ring where it belongs. It fits perfectly.

Mike stares at it with awe and kisses first Harvey with relish and than his ring.

„Have you inscribed it?“

„Yes, sure.“

„What does it say? I don’t want to take it off right now. It feels so good to wear it.“

„It says – Forever yours, Harvey – .“ Harvey blushes slightly

"It’s so beautiful. I am so overwhelmed. I don’t know what to do with all this intense emotions.“ Mike whispers hoarsly. 

Harvey pulls him close. They are still sitting on the floor on their butts. They search for a better position and Harvey leans now against a deck chair, the air is warm enough and Mike is pressed with his back against his chest, feet propped up and knees bent. They don’t care at all about their messy, sticky shirts.

„Will you wear a ring too?“ Mike asks curiously. „I would love to wear the same ring as you do. I want to let people know that we belong together“.

„Sure, Babe. I wear the same ring as you. But I have waited to put an engraving in it. I want you to choose. You tell me what saying you want to have there, in my ring – from you... I can’t wait to wear your ring, Mike.“ Harvey whispers softly in Mike’s ear, kisses it and strokes the hair back from his forehead with a warm and tender hand. Mike leans against Harvey’s shoulder, his head is turned towards Harvey‘s jaw, where it fits perfectly between chin and chest.

„I want the same text – Forever yours, Mike – ...that sounds so wonderful. Can we do that tomorrow?“

„Everything you wish. Yes, of course. Let’s do it tomorrow.“

„Can I see your ring?“

„Yes sure, Babe. I have it in my nightstand drawer. Want to take a nap with me? We are both exhausted now and sleep would do us good. What do you think? And after waking up we are going to have our second round of make up and pre-married hot as hell sex. Sounds good?“ More kissing and stroking.

„That’s a great idea. I am dead tired actually and I’d love that. But be prepared to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed and fucking like mad.“ Mike smirks in a seducing way. „Come on old man,first we need to clean ourselves somehow and than bedtime!“  
Mike gets up and pulls Harvey along. Before they can make it to the kitchen and into the bathroom, they hug once more, almost melting into each other, while sharing hot kisses with a lot of tongue and sucking and nibbling, completely lost in their own love bubble and not reachable to anyone.

They let the door to the patio open so the fresh but warm early summer breeze can fill the condo. Clasped tightly they walk side by side in a blissful silence, filled with a lightness and so much love they feel like flying.

They stand next to each other at the sink doing a quick wash with a rag, only to get rid oft he come on their belly. Then Harvey takes Mike by the hand and leads him to the bedroom dressed only in briefs.

Almost devotional Mike sits onto the soft mattrass and waits for Harvey to bring forward his ring. He watches Harvey who opens the drawer and takes out another, identical littel box from Tiffany’s. Without any questions he hands it over to Mike as if he knows excatly what Mike has in mind.

Mike takes this tiny box in his hands and eyes it as if it is he most wealthy treasure in the word. He signs Harvey to sit on the bed and than he stands up and does what he always dreamed about but never would have found the courage to do so.

He goes down on one knee and opens the box for the first time. Just the same wedding band is imbedded in the velvety material, blazing with elegance holding a bright future in it’s meaning.

He looks up at Harvey with such a bright smile, so relaxed and happy that Harvey’s breath hitches and he only can stare at the man who turned his life upside down and made it better and brighter in every imaginable way. He waits with anticipation and at least with a thousand butterflies in his stomach.

Mike clears his throat, itchy, although he knows the answer from Harvey. But this questions is as big as ….just so fucking big. He blushes and locks eyes with Harvey when he starts to speak his voice is hoarse.

„Harvey Reginal Specter, you are the love of my life and my true soulmate. I can’t imagine a life without you and I love you so deeply and so very much – will you marry me?“ He swallows thickly.

Harvey’s smile is like the rising sun. He cups Mikes cheeks with both hands and just presents Mike the same gift and let himself shift from the bed down on his knees infront of Mike. First he kisses his lips soft and firm and looks him deep in the eyes.

„Yes, Mike. Yes, so much! I love so much to get married to you. Always and forever yes.“

And then he kisses him openly, pulls him in a steely hug, dives his tongue deep into his mouth and enters it tenderly and steady. Keeps his tongue all time relaxed that it’s soft and broad and filling Mikes mouth. He let’s it glide along Mike’s teeth and over his palate, meeting Mike’s and gets all light-headed while tasting his man and now husband with all his senses.

Eyes closed and one hand firmly at the nape of Mike’s head to keep him in place and steady him. The break apart to get some air. Both their lips are wet and glistening. When Harvey pulls back a little thin thread of saliva hangs between their lips. Mike smiles and closes the gap again just to lick one time with intent all over Harvey’s half parted lips to get rid o fit. 

Harvey’s dick hardens within a blink of an eye just from this small and very hot action. What a fucking turn on. Mike can see how Harvey’s pupils enlarge and his eyes are getting dark.

„First I put the ring on your finger so everybody knows that you are mine.“ Mike wears a lopsided smile on his pliant lips.

Harvey offers him his left hand and Mike takes the ring attentively in his hand and kisses first the knuckles of Harvey’s finger and then the ring before he puts it on at his rightful place. Also Harvey’s ring fits perfectly. Mike can’t help himself and peppers small kisses to Harvey’s beringed hand. Harvey smiles down at Mike, strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head. Finally they hug each other again. Silently and with a deep and satisfying happiness.

If the universe could produce a sound whenever someone has found his soulmate, it would be now. Mike almost feels how his world shifts and turns and the wheels start to move anew, smooth and even. Something stopped and ended right here and time just has given birth to something new. Their souls finally have come home.

„Come on, Babe, let’s get up. My knees start to hurt.“ Harvey chuckles and stands up a little bit stiff and pulls Mike with him.

„Yeah, good idea. My feet are acutally numb." Mike laughs softly and gives off a moan.

Both of them climb at the same time over the bed and under the soft covers. It is only half past four in the afternoon but they are so tired and really need to rest. Both have kept their briefs on and snuggle up to each other and Mike pulls Harvey close. 

„Turn around Babe, I want to hold you while I fall a sleep.“ Mike says.

This is also new for Mike. Until now he always waited for Harvey to decide and it felt so very right that way. Harvey was the one to hold him and spoon him, to speak his wishes and Mike always was happy to follow them accordingly. Both man can feel it and they don’t need to talk about it. 

Since they have exchanged the rings it is palpable. This transformation, the exchanging and shifting in their energy. Everything until now steadys them. Someting new and solid grows and gives Mike the strength to take over. To be there for Harvey too and to protect him, possessively. Harvey is his man now, for a lifetime. It is an intoxicating feeling, new and powerful.

Harvey turns to get spooned from his Mike. Happy to welcome the warm body of his lover that curls around him and embraces him completely. Harvey holds on to Mike’s hands and kisses them. Within minutes both man are sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

After almost two hours of a dreamless, relaxing sleep Mike wakes up first. He lies on the back, head bend sideways, legs are outstretched, the cover is shoved down and exposes his well toned upper body. The first seconds he is bewildred. He really can’t recall which day of the week it is, if it is more morning or afternoon time and anyway where is Harvey?

Immediately one hand searches for his man who holds on to him in his sleep. His head is pressed against Mike‘s shoulder, one arm lies on his naked belly. Mike puts his hand on Harvey’s arm and snuggles into his sleepy embrace. He is still not fully awake, still floats between half asleep and almost awake, not aware of the ‚here and now‘.

But then his brain kicks in and within the next second it hits Mike and all the memories rushes in like a waterfall and without doing anything at all a heat wave gallops through his body and he starts to sweat. There is not only this heat but also this emotional river that runs through him with a steady force. He needs to lift his left hand to make sure that he hasn’t been dreaming earlier. His breathing is slightly faster than normal.

And there it is.

This marvellous silver-like wedding band that he wears at his finger. It looks just stunning. Mike gets somehow hypnotized by this visible sign of love. His hand has changed. Actually all his body feels transformed in a way - into something new. But to clearify it with a statement….everything feels different…yeah, definitely.

It is not the world around him, it is him, his mind and his attitude. They way he sees everything from this new and entchantend corner is very fascinating. As if the song of his soul has been composed in an other variation during their nap.  
The core for this amazing events to happen fits perfectly to his ring-finger. His most treasurable gift from Harvey. As if his lover’s heart is wrapped around there. With this simple gesture from Harvey, to ask to marry him and to put him a ring on his finger, everything has been disassembled in single parts and has been put together again. God, this thinking is to much of girlish-pinkish…

Mike smiles because his thinking is so loaded with spiritual energy. First he always burst into tears and is able to compete with every teenage girl and now he even starts to think like all the yoga guys who only wear an orange cloth around their hip and let their hair grow….  
He is a lawyer, very down-to-earth and issue-related. So to try it with the lawyer-kind-of-words it would sound like this…His partner has proposed and he has accepted and now we are happy. Naaaaaa! This doesn’t sound right.

Mike chuckles and he knows that it is okay to think out of the box for this. It is too big to even find words for it. Ahhh…..he loves to look at his I-love-you-will-you-marry-me-and-let’s-be-happy-for-the-rest-of-our-lifes ring. He adores it, kisses it with a soft peck.

He can feel it intuitively – He and Harvey are like one piece now.

He was the timid part, always a little bit insecure and always waiting for Harvey to make the first step and to make a move. But now that Harvey has showed him his deep trust and told him how much he loves him and he trusts him he grows strong because he belongs to Harvey now and Harvey to him.  
The wish to protect Harvey, to make him feel safe, to take care of him is overpowering, almost too much to process. Specially after been awake for about 2 Minutes. His brain works in overdrive that he is astonished no smoke escapes both his ears.

„As much as you love to stare at your ring. I am sorry to disappoint you, but you can’t call Frodo with this one. That’s not the one, you know?"

Mike jerks his head in the direction of the spoken words not without a yelp of surprise. He gets to look straight in Harvey's wonderful brown eyes, even though they are still heavey with sleep. Harvey chest already shakes with silent laughter and his mouth smiles lovingly at Mike.

"Hey, Gorgeous!" Mike exclaims and tosses around with one quick move and hugs Harvey with his whole body by just laying on top of him and burries his head alongside his neck.

"I love your ring, you idiot! Get used to it that I will stare it down and kiss it until it is deformed! You asked me to marry you and I still think I am dreaming.“ Mike talks the full sentence half way into the pillow and half way to the skin of Harvey’s neck.

Harvey closes his arms firmly around Mike and presses him down on him. „I love your wight on me, hot boy.“ Kissing him on his shoulder and the neck muscle, biting every now and than and leaving teeth marks and licks at it with his tongue. „I could eat you and bite off a chunk from your tasty, sexy flesh, I love you so much!“ Harvey makes a growling sound while pressing him possessively to his chest.

Mike lifts his head and props his ellbows next to Harvey’s head. Both have a terrible bedhead and look ridiculous. Before Mike leans in for a kiss he asks. „Do you want me to go brush my teeth? Not that I taste like ass…but… .“

„Not yet…“ Harvey interrupts him with a smirk on his lips and a horny glow in his eyes. „No, don’t go, I won’t let you. We taste the same, so just stop talking and kiss me already“. Harvey demands.

Even the banter in bed is different. Mike almost feels as if Harvey’s heart beats in his chest too. He feels this magic that is doing it’s thing with him and Harvey. Everything is more intense.  
Harvey finally can relax and give in and doesn’t have to show off, to be the guarding and protecting part anymore. He is allowed to let go and let Mike take over.

They kiss soft first, teasing and jollying, playing with their tongues and lips. Biting and licking. Once Harvey only enjoys and lets Mike kiss him all over and than Mike relaxes and takes every kiss and lick from Harvey with soft moans. They go on like that for some pleasurful minutes.

Under the covers they are pressed together at their crotch and they can feel how they grow hard for each other. But they stay put and enjoying the sweet torture not to move their pelvis, not to grined. To keep still and let the arousel drive them a little bit crazy.

The pupils of both men are blown. They sweat where their chests are pressed together and also under the cover it is quite hot. But somehow they don’t want to move. Harvey stops kissing and takes Mike's head in his hands and leans as much back into the pillow as possible to watch Mike's eyes with intent. 

There is a flicker in Harvey’s eyes, short but it was there. Mike could tell only from Harvey’s eyes, that he is making a desicion right at this very moment. Harvey strokes with his thumbs softly over Mike’s cheek bones, lifting his head shortly to put a firm kiss on Mike’s half parted lips. Mike feels that Harvey is so close to say something out loud, but still isn’t sure about how to spill it. He takes his lower lip between his teeth and exhales small through is nose. His eyes are roaming over Mike’s face.

„What is it, Babe?“ Mike whispers low and leans in for a sweet kiss while pressing his upper body firmly to Harvey’s muscled and sexy chest. Mike moves his hip against Harvey’s. He feels Harvey’s hard member clearly and hot against his belly. There is a wet spot pressing against his skin from where he can tell that Harvey is already a lot hornier than he shows with his movements. Mike almost can’t hold still anymore, but he keeps composed and locks eyes with his man.

„I want you to fuck me.“ Harvey says in a raspy voice.

Mike almost freezes and then there is a bolt of lightning that shoots through his body flaring every nerve-ending. There is no immediate answer from Mike only a low moan. He has to press his eyes shut and control his breathing before he could form some words out of this huge arousal that burns low in his stomach.

He needs a lot, really a lot of self-control to hold back and not to wrestle with Harvey and flip him over like a piece of meat, rips his briefs off and just fucks his ass dry, because all his brain and his being is in his cock at this very moment. He is so fucking horny now.

„Shit…Harvey….oh God…hmmm-uhhhh…“ Mike can’t hold back, scoots down a little and starts to move against Harvey’s thigh in slow motion, but with enough friction for his cock to harden more. Harvey’s hard dick pressed close to his upper belly. Harvey‘s manly, musky scent turns on the wild side in Mike.

Harvey never asked this, never wanted it before. He feels how his dick fattens and he loves it. The heavy weight in his trousers, the anticipation that comes with the question…incredible feeling.

Mike’s eyes are still closed and Harvey notices the shiver that runs through Mike almost simultaneously like the moan that escapes from his slips. Harvey digs with his hands under the covers and grabs Mike’s ass cheeks with need, kneading them and pushing him up again and pressing Mike harder against his own very hard cock.

"God. Harvey – " Mike hisses. "Why now?“ He wants to know opening his eyes again.

Harvey licks his lips and watches Mike with a certainty Mike never has seen until now. „Because you said ‚yes‘.“ He simple answers.

„Explain to me.“ Mike needs to focus very hard to form coherent sentences. Harvey’s wish to fuck him is pulsing in his boner and makes him almost come just like that.

„I am yours now and finally I can let go. I trust you with my life, Babe and I know you will take care of me. I carry your ring on my finger for only about three hours now, but it feels already as if everything is different." Harvey presses anew a soft kiss on Mike’s parted lips and looks into his eyes with love and such calmness.

„I am safe with you because I know that you love me as much as I love you." Harvey swallows and Mike stares at him with hunger and admiration, that Harvey has to look away for some seconds.

„I want that you….no…" Harvey clears his throat and heaves a sigh and tries again to form the right words.

"I need you to take me, to claim me as yours. I want that. I want your cock up my ass, to feel the pain and the pleasure when you enter me. I need the feeling to be filled, I want to feel the waves when you pound into me and fuck my ass. I want you to mark me, Babe. To mark me as yours. I need it….I want to feel you and to look into your eyes when you come inside of me…." Harvey only whispers at the end.

Mike is beyond answering. He has wished to have Harvey like this since the beginning, to be his top and make love to him while claiming his ass, to be inside of him. Harvey always showed him, that he is not ready for this yet. And now Mike understands why. Harvey was afraid he could lose Mike and if he offered himself to Mike like that, he couldn’t handle it at all.

Mike understands and this new knowledge is a burning desire he feels in his balls and his cock, ready to mark his territory and the one person that belongs to him now – Harvey. This need to show Harvey how much he loves him makes him impatient, almost forgetting to go slow. In his mind he already worships his lovers ass, finger-fucks him open to dive home, to finally feel Harvey completely around him. He wants to taste and lick his man in any position possible, any skin he can reach with his tongue. He will bath in the scent of his Harvey, with all his senses. He wants to taste whatever juice Harvey produces. Mike almost trembles unable to hide his horniness driven by an old ritual instinct to mark and to possess.

This new proprietorial feeling for Harvey takes completely over. 

Harvey is his. He is only meant for him, to be his.

He will make him his, claim him….God…Mike feels the new swelling of is already hard dick. The skin gets strechted to a painful tightness and he feels the drops of precum that trickles into his underwear. He has dirty and hot pics in his mind how he will turn Harvey on, prepare him, until he begs for his cock, to split him open, to take him and get his scent pushed deep up his ass.

He pants at the end of Harvey's speach. He has locked eyes with Harvey and his gaze is fixed on his beautiful face and both are only looking at each other. Moving their eyes, tracing each other’s face. Recognizing how extremly horny they are with blown pupils and flushed skin. Well aware of the sweat between their clefts and at the small of their backs. Harvey follows all the face expressions of his man and his stomach flips and his heartbeat thuds low and hard in his chest. He clamps and declamps his anal muscle in anticipation. If he could leak there too his underwear would be all wet.

Both are so horny and turned on like fuck. If one of them losed control now they wouldn’t be able to stop and it would be too messy and definitely painful for Harvey. Mike wouldn’t let that happen at all. He will worship his man and cherish every moment with him. It’s the first time for both them in this role. So they will make it right and slow down for now.

Mike endures and stays still. He stops grinding against Harvey. He is the leading part now, the one that protects and cares and lets Harvey feel safe. The one part that will fuck Harvey senslessly with love and devotion.

„Your wish is my comand, Love. You know that you give me such a prescious present with this? I don’t know what to say…I can’t wait to have you, Babe. I love you so much.“ He breathes heavily and leans in for a firm, wet, tongue-full kiss. „Do you want to prep youself properly?“

„No, I don’t want to. I am not able to seperate myself from you even for a second.“ Harvey whispers. „Do you mind?“

„No, not at all.“ Mike smiles, eyes dark and even more turned on. „If it is uncomfortable, you tell me, okay? I will stop. I only want you to feel perfect pleasure, to undo you and hold you in my arms when you fall apart.“ Mike licks over Harvey’s lips with his tongue. And Harvey nods in agreement.

„Before I start to turn you in a moaning mess, I need to take a leak. My bladder is brimful." Mike takes Harvey’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls playfully before he makes himself ready to get up.

„Don’t touch me and don’t talk dirty otherwise I need half an hour to piss.“ Mike chuckles. „And I will eat your ass, so make yourself ready for that.“ He put one hand behind Harvey’s head, lift him up and dives his tongue into his mouth. How much he loves to kiss that man. Harvey responds with eagerness and is only able to moan as an answer to all the hot stuff Mike just has said.

They eventually seperate and let go of each other’s lips and tongue. Harvey smiles. „Your blunt talking always turns me on, you know that? And bossing me around in bed almost makes me come untouched. Damn, you're so fucking hot when you do this.“ Harvey bucks his hip against Mike‘s.

„I said no dirty talking and nothing else distracting.“ Mike almost shouts with despair. „I don’t want to come in my briefs like a fucking teenager.“ Mike laughs now. Entangles himself from Harvey and gets up. Ingnoring his huge bulge and tries not to stare at Harvey’s or even touch it. He knows once they started there is no going back.

He shoves Harvey into the direction of the bathroom.

Once there, Harvey gets rid of his briefs and steps into the shower to wash himself so Mike can eat him out in any way he likes. And Mike sits on the toilet and waits patiently until his boner softens a little and he is able to pee. Every now and then Harvey sneeks a peek at Mike sitting on the toilet and smiles broadly. After the third time Mike throws a towel at Harvey who disappears back into the shower with a heartwarming laughter.

Mike has a lean and long cock which has a perfect girth when it grows hard to full length. He watches Harvey step out of the shower and towels himself off not without giving Mike a nice peep-show. He bends forward to reach his feet while presenting Mike his well trained and nicely spread ass-cheeks. This gives him a direct view to Harvey’s dark-skinned and perfect puker. Mike can’t wait to plunge his tongue in there and make Harvey moan.

„You know, that you will pay for that, do you?“ Mike says in a hoarse voice still leaning at the sink, one hand strokes his hard member with a lingering rhythm and watching Harvey turn him on like hell.

Harvey only wiggles his ass at Mike in a cheeky way, smirking at Mike while changing his position. He turns around then and gasps at the scene infront of him. Mike with half lidded eyes, pliant, parted lips, stroking his wonderful, thick dick and plays with his balls, legs wide apart to get a better access. Mike’s eyes are fixed on Harvey’s boner.

„God..you are so beautiful. I love your cock, you know that. It looks so perfect…" Mike whispers in a raspy and low voice, moving his thumb lazily over his slit to spread the precum over his glans. Shivering slightly, moaning but he doesn’t take his eyes of Harvey. His knees almost go week and he wishes only to get down on Harvey and suck him dry, his mouth stuffed to the brim with is gorgeous cock.

Harvey’s perfect dick twitches. It has a dark color and in full hardness it is really fat. The girth is quite impressive. It is not as long as Mike’s, but much thicker. The head is almost dark red with a shade of blue now and the slit is spread slightly apart.  
Harvey doens’t shave all the pubic hair. Mike loves to have some hair around his dick. He only shaves between his cheeks. The rest is all manly, hairy and gives off a musky scent, in action mixed with sweat it is even pungent and therefore captivating. Mike could drown in Harvey’s personal scent.

With one step Harvey is at Mike’s side and pulls the naked Mike with his proud hard-on to his chest to steal a hot kiss from him. His hand wrapped firmly and possessive around Mike’s dick. Mike’s knees almost give in and he only can groan low in his throat and lets Harvey have his mouth.

„You are all mine, Babe.“ Harvey whispers in between open mouth kisses and strokes Mike impressive length with a steady movement.

They start to make out in the middle of the bathroom, both with each other's cock in their hands, pumping and panting until Mike guides his kissing boyfriend/husband back to the bed with the littel sense of consciousness he has before the eager to fuck and fill takes over. He doesn’t want to come all over the tiles. He has a task to fulfill and he needs to have time for this.

Stumbling, licking, holding on to each other, feeling their way forward to the bedroom until finally Harvey’s calves touch the edge of the bed and Mike pushes him with his own body onto the bed, holding onto Harvey’s lips.

They scoot onto the bed until all their limbs are up too and their bodies align alongside the bed. Mike digs his hands in Harvey’s hair, pulling softly, making them stick out in all direction. Harvey scuffs in Mike’s hair with the same pleasure. They are lost in each others mouth. Mike captures Harvey’s wet and soft tongue and sucks at it bobbing his head up and down while grinding his cock to Harvey’s very hard member stealing him sounds of arousal from this throat.

He lets go of his well sucked tongue and covers his face with soft open mouth kisses. His closed eyes, his forehead, his nose, over his cheeks to his ears. Licking with pleasure the whole ear shell out while pressing Harvey down with his weight. 

"Mike – " Harvey groans, moving his hip upwards to rub his hard dick against any skin and body part he can reach to add more pressure to it. "Ah, I love what you are doing – don’t stop it".

Mike chuckles with Harvey’s ear lobe in his mouth, sucking softly at it, nibbling with his teeth at soft skin. „I won’t, Babe. I make your ready for the ride. Stay put and don’t touch yourself. I’ll do all the work for you. Just enjoy and let me see how much you like it. Do you like it , Babe?“

„Yes…yes – …just – I need…. Mike...“

Mike kisses him softly on his well kissed and swollen, red lips.

„Let me worship you, Babe. I want to show you how much I love you. You are so beautiful, do you know that?“ Mike changes his position and gets on all four, looking down at Harvey on his hands and knees, nudging with one knee very tenderly Harvey’s strained balls. Harvey was never good at taking compliments and blushes slightly under the intense stare from his lover.

„You are the most beautiful person I ever met. And it turns me on a lot when you get this shade of red from my words.“ Mike hums and goes on with his staring at his lover’s perfect body. 

Harvey watches Mike with misty eyes, turned on, hard for him and shy. Mike has to close his eyes and fight back the earge to fuck his man right here and now. Harvey is spread on the bed like a greek god waiting and offering himself to Mike. He looks so fuckingly hot. Mike needs to inhale shakily.

„Hands above your head and just feel.“ Mike orders with a low voice. Harvey obeys without hesitation.

Mike leans in an lets his tongue circel around Harvey’s nipple, sucking, biting softly, pulling it a little bit between his teeth and the sounds Harvey ejects making his hip starts to move in a seducing rhythm. He pays the same attention to the other nipple until both are hard as knobs and glistens wet from all Mike’s spit.

Harvey starts to writhe under Mike’s hot treatment. His eyes are half closed and his arms lie loose above his head. His cock is rock-hard by now and clear drops of precum oozes down from the pee slit and onto his belly. He moans, he growls, he is hot. 

Mike stabilizes his weight with one hand, proped up a the side of Harvey’s torso and put his other palm flat on Harvey’s stomach. He strokes Harvey‘s upper body with a firm and steady pressure to his soft skin, up and down. Sideways and back again, whispering words of endearment, always keeping a firm and gentle pressur to Harvey’s balls but not letting him grind against his knee. He has to feel this sweet torture motionless. And never once he touches Harvey’s cock, only moves his hand around it to make Harvey go crazy with want and need.

Harvey’s cock has a life of it’s own. It twiches every now and then, Harvey is moaning loud and ongoing now, bucking with his hip. Mike keeps going with his tender torture of touching but not fucking yet.

Mike loves and adores Harvey’s dick. He can’t wait to taste it. Now the veins show clearly the very hard state it’s in and the glans is plumb and dark read.

Mike stops with the strokes, shifts in his position and moves a little bit down bringing his face close to Harvey’s waiting dick. He only breathes in Harvey’s intoxicating, masculine scent. Mike loves this scent…it turns him on so much…..Harvey pants in anticipation, lifting his hip to try to press his cock against Mike’s face. And Mike only leans down some more and grants Harvey the access to rub his dick all over his face, his lips, his nose…into his hair.

„Mike, oh Mike….ahhhh…come closer…yesyesyes….please…press against…Mike…Gee….Mike…oh god….fuck…babe…yes….ahhhhh...“ Harvey rambles along in his extreme arousal, watching his cock play on Mike‘s fucking hot face. There is pre-cum all over his lover’s flushed skin, his wet lips and dark eyes staring at Harvey with a fervid glare and a promise what will happen next.

Mike takes only the head of Harvey’s hard cock between his fingers and squeezes lightly to press even more precum out. And than with the tip of his tongue he spreads the pee slit and licks the juice out while watching Harvey intently, licks his lips and smears all the precum around his mouth and starts to suck at Harvey’s head.

„Damnit…Mike! God…Mike – you drive me ….ahhhh…crazy – crazy..oh fuckfuck…» Harvey’s head falls back into the pillows, his hands still above his head and a thin layer of sweat is covering his chest.

With no warning Mike works his tongue hard around Harvey’s dick, sucks the head in his mouth and swallow the whole piece in one go almost down to the root. His lovers cock spread his jaws wide and he almost coughs when the tip touches the back of his throat. Harvey cries in surprise and a hot wave shoots through him. He can’t hold back his hip that pushes hard against Mike’s mouth. His lover almost gags of this sudden push and the complete lading of his mouth.

"Sorry, Mike…sorry!" Harvey gasps, he is panting. "Couldn’t hold back. God. Babe..."

Mike gently touches Harvey’s hips with both hands and encreases his pressure until he pins Harvey down to the mattrass so he can’t move his hips and needs to endure what ever Mike has in mind.

"May I take may hands down and touch you?" Harvey asks with a heavey croak in his voice.

Mike only shakes his head. Nothing more. Harvey keeps his hands up above his head like ordered.

Harvey watches Mike who let go of his cock which is now well soacked and coated in saliva. And Mike looks like the sin himself. Tousled hair, red cheeks, flushed skin down to his chest and thouroughly kissed lips, glistening with moisture of spit and precum, half liddes eyes and an unfocused gaze.  
Harvey can see Mike's pulsing member, rock-hard and leaking too. And how Mike crawls up towards him with so much lust in his eyes he almost passes out.

It consumes all his willpower not to touch himself and stroke his cock in a frantical rhythm until he shoots the relief onto Mike’s eager tongue and his face. He pants without a break.

Harvey can’t help himself. He has to bend his knees, he need to spread his legs, to open up to show his hole. His hip are writhing and bucking, desperate to be touched. 

Mike straddles him, pressing both his thighs at his side and lets his ass sink without another word onto Harvey’s rock-hard cock. Harvey has to lower his legs again. He watches with deep moans like Mike lifts his ass once some more, grabs with both hands behind him and spread his cheeks and sits down again, pressing his lover’s dick in his sweaty cleft and just sits down on it. Harvey’s eyes roll back his head and he can’t help himself than to produce groans like a wild animal, panting short and pressed. Mike starts to move his hips and let Harvey’s cock glide along his cleft, Harvey’s glans pressing against his balls every now and then. Back and forth in a maddening slow but firm speed. His hands propped up on Harvey’s chest to keep his balance. 

„Look at me Harvey…“ Mike moans with a horse voice. "I want to see your eyes, look at me, Babe…"

Harvey opens his eyes and he almost shoots his load at the sight of a horny Mike giving him a show.

Mike sucks both his index fingers in his mouth and plays with his tongue round them. Making them all wet, watching Harvey intently. He takes them out and starts to play with both of his nipples. Moaning and shoving his hips back and furth on Harvey’s dick. One hand keeps playing with his nipple and Mike guides the other one to his hard cock and runs his thumb over his tip and covers it with his own precum. He leans in now and offering his thumb to Harvey, pressing it softly to his lips and waiting till Harvey starts to suck it, tasting him on his tongue. Both man are highly turned on and before Mike gets Harvey ready to be fucked he needs something else.

He takes his well sucked thumb out of Harvey’s hot mouth not without running it once more over his lover’s pliant lips. He scoots higher, changing his position until he sits down for an instant on Harvey’s chest and starts to play with his cock inches away from Harvey’s mouth. He only watches Harvey until he sees the answer of what comes next in Harvey’s eyes. There is no color anymore, only dark pools of lust staring back at him.

„Bend your legs, Darlin‘…high up….I want to show yourself…to be ready for me.“ Mike orders only with a whisper. 

Harvey does as asked without thinking. He needs it badly and he can’t wait for what comes next. Mike gets in position, leans forward, scoots up more and takes Harvey’s wrists in one hand, brings them close together over his head and pinches them with a firm grip down to the mattrass.

With the other hand he takes his cock in his hand and nudges at Harvey’s waiting lips. He caresses them with the tip of his cock, draws some lazy circles and wetting his lips with his precum. Harvey can’t wait anymore. He is lost and the lust and horniness he feels raging through his body for his man are almost more than he can handle. He opens his mouth and moans and pants through his nose when Mike finally shoves his cock into his waiting mouth.

Mike almost falls onto Harvey’s wrists, pressing them down, squeezing his skin hard, tightens his grip with his thighs at the side of Harvey’s chest, get in position and starts to fuck Harvey’s face.

Harvey is lost in all the sensations and feelings that take over. He sucks with delight, presses his tongue against the length of Mike’s dick while his lover starts moving slow put with purpose, in and out always taking care that he won’t gag Harvey and keeps him comfortable. Harvey feels safe in this steely grip from his man. He can’t move his upper body an inch. He feels his hole clenching. His cock twitches and the mindblowing sensation of Mike cock filling up his mouth, fucking it with so much tenderness he is not sure if he can’t stand it much longer.

„Fffffff….huuuhhh…fuhuck…Harvey, Babe!..Oh, GOD! You are amazing….don’t…nggggngg…stop..don’t..  
Oh, yeah, like that….fuck..yeah….suck me, Babe, suck….meee…“ Mike sees stars behind his closed eyes and if he isn’t aware of Harvey’s waiting hole ready to open up for his dick, he would come right now, feeding Harvey with all his  
cum.

They go on for about another minute until Mike needs to withdraw. He stops moving and shifting so far until he frees Harvey’s mouth from his cock who let go with a last suck and a flicker with the tip of his tongue into Mike’s pee slit.

„Fuck…Harvey…oh dear…I need a minute, otherwise I won’t last not even the first push into you.“ Mike looks down, releases Harvey’s wrists and moves to his knees. They pant hard looking at each other.

„I never loved you more that right now, Babe..you look amazing, more beautiful than I have ever seen you.“ Harvey watches Mike intensely with a small smile on his swollen lips. „Kiss me, Babe….“ He rasps.

Mike can’t form words in his aroused state. He has to fight back this huge wave of his incoming climax. His chest is heaving from the deep inhales he takes and he smiles broadly at his man and follows his wish. They kiss sloppy and Mike enjoys to feel himself on Harvey’s tongue.

They try to gain bacl some control for the next step but it seems both man are beyond that. Within some seconds they have both their hands in each others hair, messing it up like nothing before. Mike wiggles until he lies with his full body ontop of Harvey, cocks pressed together, heels and toes digged in the mattrass to get balance, rutting uncontrollably against each other. They suck, they bite, they lick, no nice kissing anymore. Panting and groaning almost rude with their movments.

Harvey tugs hard at Mike’s hair to get his attention.

„I need you, Babe….like right now! Take me, I can’t wait anymore….go, fuck me! My ass is needy!..I want you right now…“ Harvey groals and shoves Mike down, pressing almost hard against his shoulders to make his point. „I can’t wait, I want to come when you are inside of me, take me, Babe…now…!“

"Oh God!...fuck, Harvey….I don’t know if I last…shitshitshit..give me two seconds….shit..oh God…" Mike squeezes his eyes shut and presses hard at the base of his cock, trying to be very still and takes ragged intakes to fight back his almost orgasm. 

"Don’t come, Love….hurry, get me ready, fuck me…fuck me…Babe…please.." Harvey’s body is totally in need ready to loose it. 

He only feels his cock, his hot lust that burns in his lower belly and his hole. He can’t wait anymore to be filled with his lover’s cock. He really needs it, to feel this connection for the first time. The feelings are so intense he beats his fists against the bed and pants hard.

Mike knows that they are both very close at the edge to tumble over. He knows they won’t last long for a deep pounding ass fucking session. This has to wait. Right now he just needs to get where he belongs.

„Where is the fucking lube?..and the condoms?….Fuck!“ Mike shouts.

„Nightstand…hurry…oh God…Mike!!“ Harvey’s skin is sticky with sweat. One drop slowly finds it‘s way from is temple into his hair. He watches Mike with dark eyes, legs bent and knees pulled up to his chest. He holds them steady with both hands around his upper thighs. „Hurry…Mike..please, please….come oooonn...“

Mike is frantically rummaging in the drawer of the nightstand, in such a hurry to find the lub and the rubbers. From the corner of his eyes Mike sees Harvey’s hand moves down to his cock, desperate to be touched.

„Don’t touch yourself!“ he shouts, tosses around with the supplies in his hand. „Don’t. Touch.Yourself.!“ I want to come with you, Babe, I am almost there. Hold on, Babe! I’ve got you…I’ve got you."

Harvey whimpers and moans and lets Mike know that he has to fucking hurry up like goddamnfucking right now!

With trembling hands Mike opens the lube, presses out way too much of it. Who the fuck cares? He smears all of it to Harvey’s waiting hole. Harvey hisses and his breath is ragged and uneven. He moans, archs his back and Mike tries to calm him with sweet words.

„I am here, Babe. I‘ve got you…just wait for me, okay? Here look, there is my hand…God, your hole. A sacred space, maiden-like for me…I am hurrying, Babe...feel it? I push in my first finger…feel it, Babe? Oh, yeah….there you go…ah, you feel so great inside, love…Fuck…can’t wait to have you….yeah, I hurry up…God, you are tight...Yeah, show me your ass, spread it for me…yeah help me, spread your cheeks….Babe, you are amazing…yeah, l have already two fingers inside…feel it, Babe? I stretch you know…I stretch your hole, Babe…..fuck, you feel so...good…..ahhh…. fuck….yeah, I hurry, I need one more finger….yeah, show me how much you enjoy it….don’t…..don’t touch yourself ….I am right here, Babe, right here….God, you are loose now…..ahhh, my third finger….feel it?“

Mike has his focus only on Harvey. There is no time to prepare him thoroughly but he doesn’t want to hurt him. They never have been in such a aroused state. His view is almost blurry, his whole world has narrowed down to this very moment. To his fingers which are burried knuckles deep in Harvey’s ass, to open him up and loosen him, so he can claim him and fuck him properly.

But besides this horniness, that is so intense that he almost can’t breathe and only need, want and possess do exist, there is this stillness. He can’t put any word to that, it is too huge. And he can’t think about it, it is too much, with his fingers burried deep in Harvey’s ass. Harvey shows his need with squirming and groaning, covered in sweat and with a leaking cock infront of him and Mike knows there is only one thing for him to do.

„Mike…Mike…..come on, I am loosing it…I can’t wait..fuckfuckfuck….do it, now, fuck me. Fuck me…please, can’t wait anymore…please Babe, fuck me…“

"I am here, Babe…condom is ready, rolling it up…covering my cock with lube….wait for me, Babe…look here I am….I’ve got you, I’ve got you." Mike whispers softly and positions himself infront of Harvey’s waiting ass. His tip of his cock massaging over Harvey’s hole and he presses in very slowly, waiting if Harvey is okay. He pants heavily and his skin is slippery with sweat.

"I can’t wait….push in….Mike…push in!"

And with no warning at all Harvey wraps his legs around Mike and at the same time digs his hands in the side of his hips and yanks him hard towards his chest. Mike is totally taken by surprise and shouts.

„Shit…Harvey! Too fast!“

Harvey hwols and groals loud and wild, open for Mike who doesn’t slides home like he wanted to but crashes instead onto Harvey, splits him open with a hard push when his cock got burried balls deep in one go.

They don’t even have some seconds to come to their senses when both their climaxes rushes through their bodies almost at the same time.

Mike is very worried about the harsh entering of Harvey’s ass when Harvey’s muscles clenches already around his cock and he comes hard between their bodies. Mike can feel Harvey‘s sperm shooting between their pressed chests. He hears Harvey shouting and moaning, bucking against him, keeping him deep burried while he is pressed against Harvey, his legs in a iron like grip around his waist, bruising his flesh green and blue around his hips because Harvey claws his fingers in there when the force of his climax thrills him with full force.

Mike can’t enjoy the coming of his man when his orgasm hits him some seconds later. It is not a release, it’s feels more like to vent off some of his painful arousal to a point where it’s bearable. He spurts into his condom but still in Harvey’s ass.

Both man hold on to each other, so consumed by this very moment where time seems to stand still. They are aware of their heavy breathing, panting and gasping. Fingers that are digged deep and hard in muscles, words of love that are whispered in between, the trembling and twitching of each other and their connection where their bodies become one. The heavy scent of sex , sweat and cum that enwraps them.

There is too much to take in. Both can’t absorb properly only hold on to the ride. It’s like an earthquake where one only reacts. One part of oneself is in slowmotion the other part gets nothing and acts on instict.

They hold on to each other, stay clued to one another while living through the aftermath, enjoying the subsidence of this almost brutal orgasm. Some long moments they don’t speak, just lie there, holding on, breating and calming down. Mike is still inside Harvey’s tight channel and he can’t tell if his cock has gone soft or if he is still hard. He just can’t feel it. It feels still very intense.

Eventually Mike lift his head because Harvey seems to be so awful quiet. His breathing changed again. It hitches every now and than and he starts to run his fingers through Mike’s damp hair and drawing circles on his back with his other hand. Harvey takes down his legs and shifts a little underneath Mike and than Mike feels how his spent cock slips from Harvey’s hole.

Mike searches for Harvey’s face and freezes when he sees silent tears running from the corner of Harvey’s eyes over his temple, vanishing in his sweaty hair.

With a harsh gasp he sucks air in his lungs and pushes himself up in no time to lean towards Harvey to cradle his face in both hands.

„Babe…I hurt you, didn’t I? I knew it….I am so sorry, Babe, so sorry! Harvey, Darling, talk to me. Are you hurt?“ His chest clenches and he searches in Harvey’s face for any clue to understand why Harvey starts to cry.

"Babe…?" Mike whispers unsure. "What’s up? Why are you sad?“ He kisses his eye lids and collects the new falling tears with this thumb. He presses his cheek against Harvey’s almost ready to cry too. His heart drums in his chest, all nervous again.

„I am not sad, Darling.“ Harvey whispers in a hoarse voice into Mike’s ear, nuzzling his nose in Mike’s hair. „I am so goddamn happy, I don’t know what to do. I love you so much….I love you so much. Thank you for loving me, for marring me. Thank you for spending your life with me.“

Harvey hugs him tight, pressing him against his chest, that is covered with his sperm, not caring a bit, how messy this is. 

„You scared me shitless!“ Mike exhales shakily, relaxing so fast with relief that he feels dizzy.

Harvey swallows and there is one last question he needs to ask Mike. This is the most perfect moment for it. „I want to ask you one last thing, Babe. And promise me that you will answer just very honest, okay?“ Harvey keeps on stroking Mike’s soft skin on his back.

„Everything you wish, Babe.“ Mike can’t help it but his heartrate increases just like that.

„When we get married….will you..“ Harvey clears his throat, presses Mike shortly closer against his chest and burries his head in the crook of Mike’s neck. "I want to ask you…if you would like….of course, only if you feel comfortable with it…"

"Spill the beans, Babe, it is just me, your Mike." Mike presses his lips against Harvey’s skin and waits.

„Will you wear my name?“ Harvey asks hopefully. „I want you to be Michael James Specter…I would love that so much. What say you?“ Harvey strokes Mike’s hair in a tender manner.

Mike lifts his head and holds Harvey’s head between his warm hands. Harvey opens his eyes. His eyelashes are wet and his look is still glassy. Mike really tries not to cry. It starts to get down right embarrassing.

„I would love that so much, actually I always wished that one day it will come to this. God, Harvey, I love you so much. I guess I need a week to get down from my emotional high. It is so much.“

Harvey sighs with relief. „Thank you, Love. This means the world to me, that you want to wear my name.“

They kiss, soft and feather light. They smile at each other. „You know that I am crazy about you, right?.“ Mike speaks in a low voice because he is moved that much. „And before we turn completely into girls who cry all the time and do behave like stupid romantic saps - let’s get cleaned up and I am actually starving. I want to stay in with you tonight. I want to fuck, eat and sleep and fuck again.“

„That sounds like a plan to me.“ Harvey answers with a chuckle. "But let me text Ray. Actually we were supposed to go out for dinner, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don’t like to leave this condo for the whole weekend. I don’t want to share you with other people yet."

"Neither do I, Babe".

"And than we need to practice on this stamina. Me and your ass have work to do." Mike smirks at Harvey.

„I am all yours, Babe.“ Harvey pulls Mike into another deep kiss before he gives him a playful slap on his bare ass.

„Let’s hit the shower, hot boy.“

 

At 8pm Ray gets a text from Harvey.

We cancel the dinner. Can’t make it.  
Wedding plans.  
Enjoy your eve.  
Cu on Monday  
H.

Ray reads and sighs. „Finally, took him long enough. He must be so relieved to write me such personal stuff." Ray wonders out loud, smiling and very happy for the guys. Looking forward to meet his boss on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Half an hour to go.

Katrina sits on her balcony, smoking her third cigarette in a row. She can’t calm down anymore. In less than 50 minutes she will meet Donna again. She will stand infront of her private home, ringing the bell and trying not to lose it on the floor carpet while waiting for Donna to open the door.

She breathes, sucking the air in but can't fill her lungs properly. Everything seems too tight.

She has taken a shower and for some minutes she hasn’t been able to choose the right fragrance always asking herself what Donna would love to smell on her skin. Finally she has decided to wear the musk perfume, a classical one from her teen days. Yeah, honestly. She still loves that perfume because it reminds her of hot summer days and carefree afternoons with promising evenings. It gives this feeling of „kiss me, honey!“ So, at least she hopes for that.

This weekend is only about her and Donna. She wants to test the limits. How far she can go, how much pressure she can put on Donna until she has her at the exact right place where she wants her. She knows from former experiences that if she sets loose her want to possess and to make her point, there is no going back. So after this weekend either she is completely heartbroken or there will be the knowledge of ‚more‘ with Donna.

She has already plaid that scene so many times in her mind, that she would love to step up to Donna after the door has revealed her beloved girl and just gather her in her arms and kiss her sweet lips…but she knows that she won’t find the courage yet to do so. This has to wait, because she wants to do it so right, seducing-hot-wet-kissing right. She trusts her instincts on that.

She feels her pulse forcing her blood through her blood vessels. A steady thud like her body is heartbeat only. Oh Lord…she whines in her head, give me strength!  
She sits on her deck chair, stands up again, walks around, stretches and feels so idiotic by doing so. Is this normal somehow, to feel so out of everything? She crumples her butt in the ashtray, inhales sharpy and feels really dizzy from all the nicotine she has inhaled. Stupid but it is the only way not to freak out.

Okay now, first she needs to brush her teeth and drink some water…no wait, the other way round. And than she has to check for the 7th time, if she has packed all she needs for tonight. She is far from nervous. It’s more like having a fever and hitting the next shivering attack.

After she returned home around 2.30pm she was fathomless tired. The lunch break was awesome though. She has sucked in every movement from Donna. Every word and gesture. She can’t get rid of all this images from her smile and her joy to eat.

She has lost track of counting how many times she has replayed the scene in her head where Donna brushed her hair out of her mouth and gently tucked it back behind her ear. Every time she gets goosbumps all over. And than all these hot phantasies when she has looked at Donna lighting a cigarette, watching her lips closing around the butt. 

She really has needed this break now. To relax, to not look out where Donna stands and what she does and if she looks in her direction. Silly, but she can’t help it. It comforts her to know that Donna is around, has been so from the beginning when she first has met her.

She would have been to agitated anyway to go to sleep. And she knows she won’t get much sleep during the next days. Who cares? She will spend them with Donna! She groans at that somehow with despair not sure if she will make it. She could easily pass out with a complete adrenaline overdose.

Maybe some day she can ask Donna if she has been the same mess….she would love that, to know that Donna wanders aimlessly through her flat forgetting always something because she daydreams about her….sweet, crazy dreams, girl…

She has finished all chores. Tiredness be damned. She has used this uncontrolled energy to mop, to hoover, to do the laundry, to change the sheets, get down the trash and so on. Now her flat is neat and clean and she is ready to meet her destiny. She runs her hands over her face….hell, she feels so fucking high.

After todays events anyway, she knows that she is head over heels in love with Donna. No need to hide that insight anymore. And this makes it worse.  
She may not think about the ‚what ifs….‘.

What if nothing happens this weekend? What if Donna is not interested in her and even rejects her? What if she really fantasize too much and only construes things that aren’t there at all? No need to stand here, look featherbrained and asks herself questions with no answer.

Shiiiiit!

Yeah, there is this big possibility that nothing will happen…like at all…! There will be only this harsh waking up when her bubble deflats. She has to deal with the aftermath but there is no sense in worrying now. Nothing is for sure, still all possibilites are up and running. She will take her chances this weekend. Even if she has to get drunk to find her courage to kiss her woman. She will flirt by hook or by crook!

Goddamn it!...Isn’t this getting easier when grown out of teenage shoes?

Okay, no time to ponder anymore!

Katrina check’s her brown suede bag again. Clothes for a sleep over at Rachel’s, the most important cosmetics to look somehow appealing, cigarettes…more than enough….and movies. She takes her favorites with her. The Avangers, Guardians of the Galaxy and Expendables 1 to 3. Rachel won’t like any of it. And she has no clue what kind of movies Donna loves. So…300 and Rise of an Empire stays at home. The same with Kill Bill. To bloody and raw maybe. She loves them anyway. All sorts of Zoomania‘s and Ice Age‘s will be at Rachel’s place.

Last check of her looks in the mirror.

Yeah, acceptable. She wears her hair in a loose ponytail, no make-up at all, only lipgloss. She has put on a white, well worn T-shirt with a v-neck and long sleeves, tight-fitting. A black and white print of Esther Williams in a bathing suit on the frontside. She was a great filmstar with a wonderful female body. So….and boyfriend jeans that fits her perfectly hanging loose around her hip, unfurled at the pant legs with a shabby leather belt and a big silver buckle. She slips with her bare feet in easy pumps, flat and comfy. The light, black biker jacket is in her bag. The evenings can get quite chilly even though it’s already beginning of June.

She feels good, ready to conquere. She smiles and heads out the door, locks behind her and rushes down the stairs taking two steps at once.

She hails a cab at the curb of her street and gets in, breathlessly already but manages to give the driver the right adresse for Donna’s home without a stutter. It is a short drive, although the traffic always sucks at any time of the day. Donna lives only some blocks further ahead, but she doesn’t want to arrive there covered in her sweat from walking with already flushed cheeks. They will be red soon enough.  
The cab stops right infront of Donna’s building. She pays the driver, gets out and gathers her thoughts and herself as good as possible. She walks towards the entrance and looks up to the windows and imagines that Donna waits somewhere up there for her.

Oh God.

She is right on time.With one shoulder she pushes the door to the lobby open, her bag clinged in a good grip over the other one. The entrance hall is not that big and on one wall there all the mailboxes from the residents. She can’t hold back and heads towards them. She peeks through them until she finds the one she is looking for ‚D. Pauslen‘ it’s written clearly with small letters on one of them. She traces the name with her fingertips…her heart beats frantically… you behave like a groupie… but she can’t help it. She gets all excited to get to know a part of Donna’s privacy. It feels like undressing her in her mental place.

Okay, now is not the time to drool over a letterbox…for Heaven’s Sake! Get moving!

She crosses the hall to the other end where the elevator is only in reach through the glass door infront of her which is locked up of course. Next to the door are all the doorbells and the interphone system. She finds Donna’s name and rings the bell. Within a second she hears Donna’s voice loud and clear through the microphone. She almost jumps out of her skin. 

„Hi Katrina! It’s you, I hope?" Donna lets out a short laugh.

"Have you waited behind the door? Hell, that was fast? Yeah it’s me!“ Katrina blurts out in one go.

But Donna presses already the buzzer to open the front door and Katrina pulls first before she pushes, to nervous to get it right the first time…come on!….she waits for the elevator to arrive and finally inside she takes a last very deep breath and pushes the button to the 10th floor…heaven is close….she hums in her head and can’t get rid of that stuipd grin on her face while she bounces on the balls of her feet.

There she is, doors are opening and she steps out and looks around. She doens’t have to search for the right door to ring the bell, because over the way to the elevator there she is – Donna, leaning relaxed in the door jamb in all ther private beauty. What a sight – breathtaking.

Oh holy mary and the rest of the family….

This unfamiliar view just feels like a hard push to the chest. Katrina could have walked right into a glass wall, it would have just felt the same way. She needs some seconds to pull herself together. Nontheless she approaches Donna trying not to lose her bag or stumble over any carpet that’s aviable. She only walks towards this airy being ignoring the hot, tight knot in her stomach.

Donna looks like a gipsy queen. She wears a maxi skirt. The fabric has an ethno-mix pattern with flounces, and a white strapless flamenco dancer kind of blouse with laces and three-fourth sleeves. A dark brown leather belt with silver and Turkey stone inlays and fringes. Chandelier earrings dangle at each side of her earlobes. They are also silver and turquoise coloured. And then there is her hair…

Katrina swallows thickly at this jaw-dropping sight, so appealing and sexy. She wears her hair in two braids in a messy style as if she had been working in the fields....for hours…with a constant wind blowing through her hair….she looks like a forbidden fruit, wild and hard to catch.

No make-up, only freckles and a wide smile…barefoot….Katrina stares and tries to cope with her heart beating at a crazy speed.  
And besides beautiful, hyper-fantastic and bloody sexy there is also this other word in Katrina’s mind. She doesn’t want to head to much in this direction right now….Donna looks so fuckable…damn!

„Hi.“ Donna says in an almost steady voice, pushing herself away from the door frame to stand straight. „So nice to see you actually in something different than the working uniform. Wow, I like your look. Hot…like a young female Marlon Brando performance.“ She eyes Katrina with intent, biting her lower lip… Don’t. do. that. it's the only thing Katrina can think.

„Look who’s talking… .“ Katrina manages to say cool and controlled …Yay!…Her cheeks are actually burning and she is so thankful for this dulled light in the hallway. „You look gorgeous Donna, like you are about to enter your next ship, pirate lady. I almost haven’t recognized you. You really look different but I like it a lot.“

Katrina smiles openly at her and not one second she may think about the naked legs right under this skirt Donna is wearing. Her chest feels to flat to breathe normally.

A shy expression appears only shortly on Donna’s face. She clears her throat. "Thank you. You make me blush with such teasing.“ She says formally, almost polite as if she is not used to compliments like such ones Katrina just has given.

"Come in, make yourself at home. I actually have to finish packing my bag and to select the movies for tonight.“ 

Donna gestures at Katrina to follow her inside while turning around and walking back to her task. Katrina closes the door behind her and immediately is surrounded by a fresh summer scent and bathes her senses in Donna’s private world.

„I am right back, I hurry! Please feel free to move around! Give me five minutes…sorry, I am a littel bit late.“

And with this Donna vanishes into some other room and Katrina stands alone in the entrence, very glad to have some moments to herself. Somehow disappointed though to miss the opportunity for a new and other greeting because this is new play-ground here - private play-ground. She wouldn’t have shaken hands with Donna. She would have leaned in and give her two, maybe three pecks alternating on her cheeks, like she does with Rachel. But Donna has disappeared to fast now. So…what does that mean?

Donna knows she behaves almost unpolite. But if she won’t get some time to control her erratic and uneven breathing she will start to hyperventilate. God. This is intense. She isn’t prepared at all for the sight of a private Katrina in jeans and this rebellion look from the fifites. Fuck! She looks so hot and so self-confident.  
She covers her face with both hands and moves them at the back of her neck and diggs hard into her muscles. She feels as if she breaks down any minute.

She never has been so much out of her comfort zone. Katrina’s presence shakes her to the core and she can’t even tell why. Not with this mess in her head. She feels this pressure to act and to perform like in the old days. But she won’t let that happen. Okay, she tells herself. This out there is Katrina, just be Donna and just take one step at the time. Now get ready and pack your stuff.

She exhales and almost gives in to the urge to cry. She feels like failing and loosing grip. She won’t back off now, so she starts packing.

Katrina is so curious about Donna's flat - this very private and secret spot from Donna. She slips out of her shoes and puts her bag next to the entrance door. With a unknown shyness, hands stuffed deep in her back pockets of her jeans, she moves forward with tentative steps to have a look around.

Donna‘s flat is very elegant and aesthetic. Everything seems to be soft and big, comfy and colourful with the right amout and a perfect mix. Right out of any magazine for furnished in the best of taste!

The doors to the small balcony are open and the wind plays with the white linen curtain. The light shades are half way down and the incoming sunlight gives a feeling of endless, loving summerdays and a hang-loose feeling. Everything seems to emanate a serenity and a deep quietness that enwraps Katrina peacfully. Everything is in it’s place – magazines, pillows, blankets, books. It is neat and clean and wonderful.

The flat shows the same attitude like Donna herself: self-assuredness and self-absorbed.

It is an universe of its own, a closed circle, finished and great the way it is…yeah, it is solid…unshiftable…no place for something else…like new…and different….like another person…like herself… it’s just a flat you stupid moron!...

But she feels already this emersion of the unwellcomed change of her mood. All of a sudden and out of the blue Katrina feels in such a bad way out of place as if her hope for anything that my happen tonight with Donna trickles through her finges like sand.

She curses herself for being so stupid and always so over romantic. She takes a deep breatj and forces herself to look around and to absorb all small details from Donna’s flat. She wants to enjoy this weekend and takes whatever Donna is ready to give. That’s it. Not more, and if there is an emotional breakdown, she will have it on Monday morning, not earlier….so for fuck’s sake!! Pull yourself together….

She walks into the kitchen on purpose and shouts in the approximately right direction where she assumes Donna has to be. „Is it okay when I help myself to a glass of water?“ She stays still and listens up to get the answer.

But instead of an answer Donna appears out of one room. The bag, packed and stuffed in one hand and holding her sandals in the other one. A little bit out of breath she blows a strand of hair out of her face.

"Gosh, I am so sorry. I am a terrible host! Sure, please, help yourself. The glasses are in the second cupboard from the left. But I also have apple juice, mango juice or some limonade. Water’s enough?"

She keeps talking while taking her stuff to the front door and puts it right next to Katrina’s bag. She turns around and walks up to Katrina and looks at her and wears a smile on her wonderful lips, but seems a little bit tense though.

Katrina holds on to her glass and fights with weak knees not to slide down along the wall. Donna seems to have no idea how incredible handsome she is. She sees clearly the tension in Donna’s movements but when the time comes, she will help her with that. She only has eyes for her smile, her pliant lips and her ravishingly beautiful face.

"Yeah, water’s just fine." Katrina answers lightly. "We will get more than enough in the next hour at Rachel’s place. But it’s better to look busy drinking something than to stand here like ordered and not collected yet.“ Katrina smiles at Donna over the brim of her glas.

„Ordered and not collected yet? You think so?"

Donna says with this sexy small laugh that also could be a click of her tongue and then she leans in Katrina’s private space as if this is the most normal thing in the world to do and takes a glass out of the kitchen cabinet above Katrina’s head. While doing so the fabric of her sleeve touches slightly Katrina’s hair and her skin at her neck. Katrina is sure that Donna has no clue how intense she flirts. Donna seems to be nervous. Katrina finds it appealing and very cute.

She smells the light fragrance that emanates from Donna’s skin.A mix of amber and wood, very eastern, very sexy. Katrina hears the rustling of Donna’s clothes and if she turns her head now she could kiss her forearm. Just like that….but not yet…she needs to wait. It would be too soon for Donna. She tries to show confidence but Katrina sees how nervous she is. Her chest contricts at the sight of an unsure Donna.

But this doesn’t keep her from hot fantasies with this sexy girl. When the time comes she will push her against whatever is near by, kisses her stupid and grabs her hot ass with both her hands and kneads her cheeks with passion. But before that she needs to go slow… maybe..?

Katrina exhales audible.

„Are you allright?“ She hears Donna asking with a flat voice.

"Uh – yeah! Of course. Why shouldn’t I be?" Katrina tries not to facepalm her forehead and hides behind her glas of water.

„You are so quiet…sorry for keeping you waiting.“ Donna sounds unusually doubtful.

Katrina chuckles, places her glas in the sink and turns towards Donna. She looks forthright at her and searches for her eyes. She smiles at her, playing with her tongue at the corner of her mouth, one hand in the back pocket of her jeans, the other at the rim of the kitchen counter.

"Actually I feel like thunderstruck. It’s the first time ever I meet you in our private surroundings….at your home… and you are wearing such a sexy outfit that I have to take care not to stare at you the whole time.“ Katrina waits and keeps watching Donna. 

„You really drive me crazy….you are such a hot babe, don’t you know that?“ Katrina says with a calm but very serious voice and takes a step closer to Donna. She sees how Donna holds her breath unable to move.

„So, yeah, I am still a little bit quiet because you put me off kilter with your seducing scent and your naked shoulders and your make-up free gorgeous face.“ Katrina clears her throat and recognize with a thudding heart that Donna’s skin has a shade of red, that she tries not to shuffle with her feet and to lower her gaze.

Donna blushes slightly and tries to hide her big bambi eyes because Katrina just catches her off guard with this leap into flirt-land and she tries to connect her brain with the words she just heard. Katrina flirts with her, right? Her heart flips in her chest and beats low and hard.

„You think I am hot?“ Donna asks disbelieving. She leans at the front door of the fridge and shows nonchalance well aware oft he thin layer of sweat at the small of her back.

Katrina eyes her carefully while leering at her. „One of the many things I think about you.“ she says in a low voice.

And than she pulls one hand out of her pocket and reaches out for Donna’s forearm. She caresses her skin and gathers her arm in her own warm hand, clasping her plam around Donna‘s wrist and slides down to her fingers. She lifts Donna’s hand to her mouth and put a kiss there, on Donna’s palm, while closing her eyes almost drowing in the scent of her skin.

God…how long has she waited to do this?

Donna’s knees almost give in and she forgets from one moment to the other how to breathe. Her eyes are glued to the picture in front of her. Katrina so close, kissing her palm with closed eyes. Her mind races to find the right answer to the words she just heard. But there is only void – nothing more. Katrina thinks she is hot – uh-um – wow….

Katrina’s very soft lips and her warm breath against her palm send shivers through her body. Oh God. Donna has to hold on to the door handle of the fridge.

The whole moment lasts only some seconds, but for both women it seems endless and quick at the same time. Donna just gives in and only feels. She stops trying for anything. She can’t, she doesn’t know how. She just wants to enjoy this breathtaking moment.

Katrina gets kicked back to life. Lust and want pulsate in her body. She feels her nipples hardening and thinks a fraction of a second to dart out the tip of her tongue to start licking at Donna’s palm. Not yet….

She lets go of Donna’s hand but not before she kisses soft and slow her knuckles too. As if she does such a personal thing evey day. She smirks at Donna who’s eyes are blown wide, her expression vulnerable and open.

Donna presses her lips together so that no moan can escape. She looks at Katrina with a mixture of awe and passion. She feels completely out of order with no clue at all how to get out of this situation and what to do next.

But Katrina already takes the lead and acts so confident, that Donna just feels how she wets her panties. Katrina is hot as fuck the way she behaves and treats Donna. Standing their like a tomboy in her outfit and with this rough behavior to hit on her so obviously. She feels so sexy and wanted, not old anymore She wants more of that, a lot more…

"Okay, Flower. Let’s hit the grocery store and buy all the food we need. Have you packed all your stuff?" Katrina asks in a normal tone, actually somehow commanding and taking-over-kind-of-style.

"What?..." Donna’s voice sounds a little pit high-pitched. She tries again, coughs and exhales sharply and holding her kissed palm pressed against her heart.

„You okay? Ready to move? I suggest we take a cab. There is this nice little mom-and-pop stored close to Rachel’s place. Let’s buy our stuff there, okay?" Katrina tries hard not to laugh out loud. Donna is so off balance and so sweet and gorgeous.

But for the moment she loves to play a little bit more. She wants to make her hot and screaming for attention, for her hands all over her and for her lips on hers. Until then she plays the woman.

And just like that the game is on.

Donna finds her composure again and searches for Katrina’s eyes. Before she speaks she exhales once more. "We drive in my car. The easiest way. So we don’t have to carry all our bags and the rest of the food. Agreed?"

This woman is a total eye-candy. Katrina watches her passionately.

"Okay, let’s go then." Katrina grabs Donna’s hand and turns around to walk towards the door. Just like that.

Donna acts as if this is the most normal thing ever while she repeats over and over again the new term of endearment Katrin just gave her... ’Flower’ …her stomach drops some inches, clenched and hot. Everything is unknown and so fucking wonderful.

Katrina lets go of Donna’s hand and grabs both bags, slips in her shoes and waits for Donna to open the door.

„Did you close the balcony?“ She asks Donna.

„Shit, almost missed to do so. I guess my brain still lies on the kitchen floor.“ Donna winks at Katrina, who smirks at her and quickly moves to close the doors from the balcony. She returns in a few seconds, moving around Katrina to open the door, not without grazing some skin and body along her. She only hears the almost silent hissing sound and she smiles broadly.

Ah, Life is good.

Donna locks up while Katrina carries both bags to the elevator. When it arrives Donna grabs for her bag to carry it herself and she takes it from Katrina not without brushing against her hand while taking the handles. 

The elevator ride is 11 stories down. Some long seconds…Katrina feels the change in Donna’s mood after she has kissed her palm. She is ready to be picked. Katrina oders herself just to act and no thinking at all.

Once they have stepped inside and have put the bags on the floor, Donna presses the button to the basement floor to get to the garage. The doors are closing and before Donna turns around again, Katrina steps already behind her, puts her hands at her waist and turns her around, shoving her gently against the wall, fixing her there with her body. Katrina leans her forearms next to Donna’s head, hands at the side of her head. 

Donna’s knees almost give in and she has to steady herself with holding on to the wall. She breathes shallow and almost freaks out because she knows within the next second Katrina is going to kiss her and she is afraid, she has forgotten how to do it. She never kissed a woman!

It has been months when she has last kissed anybody…She is so nervous and she is still shy and doesn’t know how to touch Katrina for the fist time. Is she allowed to grab her ass? To touch her breast and run through her hair? To press her firmly against her? God! She feels like frozen to the spot. She is so excited she feels almost sick.

Katrina seems to just read her mind and to feel her anxiety, her dilmma. She watches Donna the whole time while she adjusts her position and lets Donna get used to this feeling, that Katrina presses her against the wall. She sees all emotions as clear as day flicker over Donna‘s face. 

So she takes over once more and this turns Donna on like nothing else she has experienced so far. It is such a hot thing, indescribable to be honest, to be conquered by a woman. Fucking hot – the hottest thing ever actually. A soft moan escapes her lips although she only gets pressed against the wall with Katrina’s body.

That’s the invitation Katrina is waiting for and before she leans in to finally capture the soft lips of her girl she whispers close at Donna’s mouth. „Relax, Flower, it’s just me“. 

And with that she closes the gap between their lips and feels for the first time the soft, pliant mouth from Donna. Her kisses are featherlight, careful and she gives Donna the time she needs. Katrina feels the shivers and the uneven breathing from Donna. She feels also her hard and intense heartbeat where their breasts are pressed together.

Katrina plays with Donna’s mouth. She nibbles, kissing with soft and half open lips all around Donna sweet lips. Donna is still a little bit shy and tense. She just stands there and doesn’t move her mouth at all. She does not reciprocate the kiss yet.  
So she waits, shifts her body, moves her hands and places one of it behind the back of Donna’s neck. Katrina wraps her other arm firmly around Donna’s waist and pulls her towards her with a soft but determind pull.

She intensifies the pressure to Donna’s lips and dares to lick with the tip of her tongue against the closed lips from Donna. She feels the change when Donna finally gives in and jumps this mental hurdle of hers.

Donna’s handsfind Katrina’s ass, pressing it firm and shortly, roaming for some seconds aimlessly up and down her back until she settle one hand between the shoulder blades of Katrina and one she keeps possessively on one ass cheek whil pressing Katrina suddenly very forceful against her front.

And Donna opens her lips to let Katrina in. Katrina moans at that. She is so turned on by this sudden and blunt move from Donna. Donna’s hand on her ass almost burns. Donna also starts to knead her flesh. God, this feels amazing!

Katrina’s senses get drawn to this one point when she touches Donna’s tongue for the first time. The first two seconds are still careful. It is testing, touching and coming closer. Donna’s tongue feels soft as velvet, there is toothpast but also just Donna. It is intoxicating and makes Katrina’s mind go totally blank. Katrina moans and the guttural sounds that Donna is making sends heat waves to her already swollen lips between her legs.

From one second to the other their arousal take over. Both women starts at the same time to open up their mouth to be able to touch and suck more lips and tongue at the same time.  
They explore each other with wet lips, licking into each other's mouth. They change the angel of their heads easily to get the best access. Their tongues are dancing now, swirling and licking, pushing in, tasting and sucking.

They both moan louder and the kissing gets messier. They can’t get enough and they fill each other’s mouth with their eager tongues shoving it in as deep as possible.

Katrina loves this pressure at her ass, Donna presses her now very firmly against her. Donna gets more secure with every second. She holds her in a steely grip, grinds her hips in a lazy rhythm against Katrina’s and shoving one hand into her hair at the nape of her neck, keeping her in place while Donna eats her mouth and gives her a serious tongue-bath. Katrina feels her wetness, she is so turned on. Donna grabs Katrina tightly and with a sharp move she swirls her around and presses her with a firm thud against he wall, not stopping their kissing for one second.

Holly fuck!

One knee gets shoved between Katrina’s legs and pressing up to her pussy. Donna takes her face in both hands and sucks on her mouth, kissing with such a passion that Katrina only groans with pleasure and pants through her nose.

Her fingers are digged in the farbric of Donna‘s blouse. Katrina makes sounds she doesn’t know she is capable of, low and loud – she is a turned on mess.  
She starts to press her pussy back on Donna’s knee, grinding forth and back before she tugs with haste at Donnas’s blouse to be able to slips her hands under it to reach her naked skin.  
Tentatively she searches with both hands, thrilled by the warmth of Donna’s soft silk-like skin until she cups Donna’s breasts with her hands. They are shrouded in a stretch beach top, no bra. She shoves the fabric above her tits and finally with a satisfying groal she close her hands around them while Donna still eating her up and kissing her with so much passion. 

Katrina enjoys the weight of Donna’s breasts. They are full and heavy in her hands soft and so warm. She can’t wait to press her face against them and suck at her nipples. She grazes softly with her thumbs over her hard knobs. Donna’s whimpering and moaning heats Katrina up. Fuck.

Donna is lost in the sensation of kissing Katrina like a slut and feels her pussy at her knee and now Katrina holds her boobs in her hands. She isn’t sure if she has the strength to hold on and keep herself up. She is so aroused. Her whole body burns like on fire and her hearts stomps in her chest like a steam train – hard, fast.

And than the elevator doors are opening with a soft ‚ding‘. They ignore it and go on with their hot make out session. But after the fourth time the doors open they try to entangle their limps from one another. Reluctantly they slow down with their kissing and eventually let go of their mouths. Both search for balance to stand and careful not to topple over and move inches away while look intently at each other. 

Donna still holds Katrina’s head in her hands and Katrina’s hands are still firmly wrapped around Donna’s tits, caresses them softly with her fingers, her thumbs pressed against her nipples.

They stare at each other with amazement, unable to speak. Both have flushed cheeks, a heated face and a disheveled hair style, crumpled shirts and both are panting like they have run some miles. Katrina licks her lips first. They are wet, red and a little bit swollen. She lets her head fall back to the wall.

The elevator door opens and closes in a slow but steady rhythm…

„Look at you…..“ Katrina whispers, watching Donna intently. „You are hot as fuck, Flower…“ She leans in for a soft kiss on Donna’s well kissed lips while she let go of her breasts with a final squeeze.

Donna giggles and takes her knee down. With the back of her hand she runs over her lips which are covered in spit and glistening. She leans in too and presses her lips firmly against Katrinas. Pulls back and with tender movements of her fingers she tries to get Katrina’s disheveled hairstyle right again.

„Look who’s talking…. you look like you had a hot make out session in an elevator….“ Donna’s laugh bubbles like fresh waterdrops all over Katrina. „Shall we press the button to the top floor? I could use some more of this kick we just had.“ Donna chuckles and her face is beaming with joy and rogue, licking her lips in anticipation.

„No, come on, you greedy girl. Let’s save the next round for the time when a bed is near. I am not sure that I will have the stamina to stand all of the time if we go for the real thing." Katrina smiles at Donna. What a woman. Gosh she is so into her.

„The real thing?“ Donna asks hesitantly.

„Yeah…“ Katrina breathes and just looks at Donna, her head still rests at the wall, one foot proped up there too. She gathers Donna in her arms and pulling her against her front, faces only inches apart when she whispers „I want to hold you naked in my arms, beneath me and writhing… and I want to kiss you all over and taste you, lick you and make you scream, make you come….“ Katrina watches Donna with heavy eyes and bits her lower lip.

„Oh God…“ Donna closes her eyes and leans in, presses her body firmly against Katrina’s and buries her head in the crook of her neck. „I don’t know if I am ready for that. I am too shy, to insecure…and – uhm..“ Donna exhales.

„And what?“ Katrina strokes Donna’s back with soft fingertips, up and down, pressing light kisses to the side of her neck and waits.

„And what, Flower?“ Katrina whispers in Donna’s ear.

Donna heaves a sigh not looking up and wraps her arms around Katrina’s waist. „And – …I have – …my body is much older than yours. You can see that, specially at the south parts..“ Donna whispers at the side of Katrina’s neck. Burying her face deeper refusing to look up.

Katrina can’t hide her smile and her chuckle vibrates in her chest. She keeps on stroking Donna’s back and one hand finds its way at the back of her neck, where her thumb caress the muscle at her scull. 

„You are scared that I think you pussy is old?" She asks with a serious voice while pressing soft kisses against her ear.

Donna only nods and adjusts her head where it lies.

„Will you let me touch you dressed?“ Katrina nuzzles her nose at Donna’s cheek holding her head in a tender way.

Donna nods again.

"You are such a hot babe, Donna Paulsen and I fall for you the first time I saw you….you know that, don’t you? You are not old, Flower…you are so beautiful and you should know that I will love your pussy, your body, your bosom….your sexy ass…all of you." Katrina hugs her tightly and gives her the time she needs.

Donna doesn’t answer, just stays there and tries not to burst into tears. It’s too much. The arousal, the make out, this words from Katrina, to know somebody just adores her the way she is…it’s too much to take, it’s overwhelming.

„Let’s enjoy the moment and we take one step at the time, okay?“ Katrina asks softly in Donna’s ear.

„I am not fucking you in the car…“ She hears Donna chuckle. „We won’t rush, I want you to enjoy all that we are doing. If you feel stressed to show yourself naked than we make out with our clothes on, no big deal, okay?“ Donna nods again and lifts her head but casts her eyes, somehow shy or embarrassed, she doesn’t know.

And again Karina helps her out of this awkward situation. She just takes her head in her hands and kisses her lips softly.

„Let’s get a out of this elevator and than hit the store to buy all we need for tonight.“ She takes Donna’s hand and they take their bags and head for the car.

While they walk this short distance Katrina’s kisses Donna’s hand every now and then and leads the way. Donna‘ feels like a teenager again who doens’t want to think about anything that just happened and what could happen more. She dreads it because she is so insecure with her body but she wishes nothing more than to be seduced and to lose her cherry with women to Katrina. 

Donna exhales and is glad that for the next half hour she is dealing with common things like driving a car and shopping food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Donna drives her car into the parking lot infront of Rachel’s building, switches off the motor and pulls the hand brake. Slowly and promising she turns herself in her driver seat, props one ellbow up at the headrest and starts to play with her hair not without licking her lips with her tongue.

Katrina turns towards her, leans against the closed door and watches her with half lidded eyes.

„I can’t believe you are driving a fucking Jeep Defender!“

„You are repeating yourself.“ Donna stares at her and pulls a wisp of hair out of her mouth and wraps it around her finger.

„I am still so surprised…because it is so hot.“ Katrina whispers and smiles at her. „I have imagined you more of a cabriolet kind of a woman. A sporty car with a fancy interior trim in dark brown leather, a red color, fast and expensive. Not a Jeep Defender. Australien sheep farmers do have one, horse owners or a guy who deals with three dogs or builds a house. Not a Donna from a law firm in Manolo Blahnik with killer heels.“ Katrina teases.

„Hmmm….“ Donna makes this undefined sound, breathing off just air and shrugs.

„You haven’t answerd my question yet why you have choosen this car?“ Katrina asks at least for the fourth time.

"Maybe I’d like to have a dog some day?" Donna gives her a glare, unheated but still a glare. "Even if this is a crazy idea for a law firm secretary." she defends herself.

"Hey…I like the idea. It’s wonderful, really.“ Katrina says in a clam and soothing voice. She feels as if this is a weak spot for Donna. She wants to give her assurance that she is all in with that. Actually it’s great. „I love dogs, you know. All kind of animals, actually. I could lend you a hand with your dog when you decide to get one.“ She smiles fondly at Donna.

„Does it turn you on, seeing me driving this car?“ Donna asks seducingly slow and arches an eyebrow.

"You have no idea…" Katrina mouths and makes a sound in her throat.

„Hmmm….is this the reason why you have grabbed me from behind and teased my tits under my shirt in the pet food compartement?“ Donna asks with a very calm voice and tries hard not to moan and laugh at the same time. Her cheeks must still be beet red after all the forbidden things Katrina has made her do during their shopping trip. 

„You have loved it, I know that…you have been waiting for me to do it to you. And no one wanted pet food at that moment…so, perfect place, don’t you think?“ Katrina leans forward to be closer to Donna. „If it’s okay for you I don’t try too hard to keep my hands off your sexy body this weekend.“ Katrina puts one hand of Donna’s knee and caress her skin through the fabric of her skirt.

Donna’s expression changes only fraction of a second before she wears a smile again. But Katrina notices it, like she feels every change in Donna’s mood.  
She knows that she acts fast, very horny and touchy. She can’t get enough of Donna. After their make out session in the elevator everything changed. As if finally the dam burst for both of them and they are just trying to keep the head above the water, the rest is up to fate. There is no other way than to let go and just given in. It is a wild, hot as hell and unpredictable ride. But maybe it is already too much, too fast for Donna.

"Donna, look at me. What’s up?" Katrina asks in a soft voice keeping her hand where it lies.

Donna exhales, presses her hand very shortly against her mouth and starts to play with her hair. Again she looks so off balance and worried. „You must think that I am a total wreck.“

„Okay, Girl, come on, let’s talk. What’s up?" Katrina squeezes her knee assuringly and waits. Damn, Donna looks so torn. It’s hard for Katrina to sit still and not to leap forward to gather her in her arms and to kiss all her sorrows away.

Donna shortly looks at Katrina and then lowers her gaze once more. "I am not sure, if I can keep up…I am not used to it anymore….don’t know how to behave, how to act…to respond." She pauses and Katrina only waits, tries hard not to interupt her.

„One moment I can’t be dirty enough and the next moment I start to freak out, because I think, you want more, something diffrent or I just can’t deliver what you want.“ Donna heaves a deep sigh.

„I am ten years older than you, Katrina. I don’t even know how to write the word „quickie“ anymore or how to behave when you have a fuck-weekend infront of you. I am a psychological screw up with such kind of things. I can’t relax because I always wonder if it’s appropriate, if I look good, if you think I am too old, to slow, if you are already bored, things like that…you know? Who wants to make out with somebody who keeps the clothes on, anyway….“ 

Donna looks desperate, fighting hard to keep her voice even and and to sound stable, not to show the nervous wreck she actually is. „That’s me, my private me…an unsure-uptight-almost-forty-year-old woman…" She looks anywhere but at Katrina.

„Are you finished?“ Katrina asks calmly.

"Yeah, sort of…." Donna has started to poke the headrest with one finger.

„Give me your hands…come on, don’t be shy… and look at me… please." Katrina pleads softly watching Donna intently.

She knows excatly why she hasn’t gone for ‘all in’. She has consciously left Donna’s pussy out during their make out, not touching it, not moving even close to it. Because she has felt it from the start, that Donna is so worried to perform right, worried about a lot of things concerning her body in connection with sex.

The last thing Katrina wants for Donna, is to feel unsure and shy in a bad way when they start to get more naked, or at least when she runs her hands under Donna’s clothes to feel her soft and very female body outlines and her bare skin.  
Katrina wishes that Donna will love to show herself, that she longs for Katrina’s eyes to caress her legs, her belly, her boops. Because Donna is amazingly beautiful specially because she is older.

Slowly Donna lies her hands in the waiting palms from Katrina. She feels like the lame duck she has fought that much not to be. And she hates this particular feeling, this prickling in her eyes that announces upcoming tears.

In former days, when she found herself in such an emotional turmoil during a date, she could keep it up and broke down at home. With Katrina? It doesn’t work like that, at all. She feels so raw and for the first time ever she doesn’t feel the urge to hide. Katrina gives her the feeling, that there are arms where she can let herself fall into and be caught.

It is a security she has never experienced before and it’s unbearable sweet and wonderful. It makes her cry and her heart aches so much….it is the first time she feels safe with another person she has feelings for. Yes, she has to admit it. Katrina has breached her walls.

She also freaks out about the unknown side, this dirty, seducing side she discovers from herself. If she has had enough courage, she wouldn’t have mind if Katrina fucked her behind the shelf with the noodles.  
Wow! Holy fuck, right?

She is on a constant high and at the same time also on the verge to burst into tears any minute sort of a feeling. It’s exhausting, really.

Donna only could look down at Katrina’s hands holding hers and give in.

„Fuck-weekend? Seriously?“ Katrina smiles now openly at Donna even if she can’t see her face so clearly.

Donna tries to hide a weak smile.

"Okay, let me say it straight, so you won’t miss a beat." Katrina scoots as close as possible in this tight compartment of the front seats in the car. She holds Donna’s hands in her own and caress the back with her thumbs, soft and soothing.

„You are everyting but a quick fuck to me, Flower.“ Katrina talks gentle but clear. "I have met you for the first time about seven month ago, right? I fell for you, fast, hard, irrecoverable. Nothing has changed, till now. Even you behaved like the real bitch and the ice queen herself until this morning." Katrina searches for Donna’s eyes hoping she takes this statement not so hard, although it’s true.

She doesn’t. She smiles, does even dare to shoot Katrina a glance. "I am so sorry for that….." she whispers very hoarsely.

„It’s okay, Flower, we all have our issues. We are here now, together. That's the most important thing.“ Katrina goes on with what she wants to let Donna know.

„Yes, I want you. Yes, I am eager to touch you, to sleep with you. But beside this bodily desire there is so much more. I love to look at you. I love the way you move, the way you talk. I love your wrists, that you don’t wear make-up right know. The sound of your voice make my knees go weak…I love the way you drink your coffee, how you drive this car. When you laugh my heart beats like a jackhammer and I want to kiss you stupid….shall I go on?“

Donna pulls one hand away from Katrina to wipe off surreptitiously one tear that makes its way down her cheek.

Katrina feels a sharp pain cutting through her chest like a hot knife because of this very shy and hidden gesture that Donna just made. The urge to protect her and to gather her in her own arms is stupendous and intense.  
How many shitty partners did she have to become so unsure that she scrutinizes all that involves her body and her attraction to anyone? Katrina wants nothing more than to make things right for Donna. To give Donna the feeling of being worshiped and admired and loved.

„I don’t want to push you at all, Babe. It just shows how much I want you and that you are hot stuff and I can’t get enough finally that I am allowed to touch you and to be near you.“ Katrina lifts one of Donna’s hands to her lips and kisses it softly.

„I am so sorry, if I have put so much pressure on you. And just for the record…this is not a fuck-weekend. It’s the first time we get to spend time together without PSL running in our blood….hey, Flower...please look at me.“ Katrina takes Donna’s chin in her hand and just holds it there until Donna gives in to look at her with tearful eyes but with a firm look.

Katrina strokes her skin softly with her thumb.

„Sex is wonderful and the cherry on the top for two persons. But that’s not the main goal, okay? We slow down, as slow as you need it to feel absolutely comfortable. You don’t need to deliver me any performance, any hot lap dance or striptease, nothing at all….and to make out with clothes on is actually a kink of mine…" Katrina deadpans.

"You are such an idiot." Donna murmers with no heat.

„And there’s is one last thing…the age-thing..“ Katrina sees how Donna flinches slightly at that. Katrina takes Donna’s face in both of her hands and kisses her forehead first. And while she talks she puts featherlight kisses all over her face and hopes the tears in Donna’s eyes wouldn’t fall.

It makes Katrina almost helpless to see this strong woman, for whom her hearts beats since so many months in such a churned up state. She has known from the beginning, that there is this hidden side from Donna. But she hasn’t expected the effect it would have on herself. She wants Donna completely to herself. There are so many feelings right now. They are not flowing and trickling through her, no they are harsh, sharp and almost painful due to its strongness and clearness. She feels this need to protect her, this unknown greed to possess her and to act almost like a lionmother with her kittens.

Even if there will be complicated sex like not often – never maybe… only with no lights on…even if Donna feels to unsure to lay infront of her, totally open and she may look at her, between her legs, spread them - open her up and enjoy her wet folds, eating her out, whatever.

She is all in, like the fuck all in! She has lost her heart to this gorgeous woman. This universe that is so close for her, where she and Donna are one, a couple, having a life together….She is on a date for the first time with Donna and already this – marriage plans, seriously?….This is within reach, she almost could feel it in her hands. Whatever it takes, she is in. And the age thing? She never even spend one thought about that, because it is so not important.

„I don’t know from where you got the idea there is an expiry date to age and sex and yeah….all the rest.“ She doesn’t dare to say ‚relationship‘ yet. 

„I am serious, Donna…I don’t care how old you are. My body isn’t twenty anymore either. I ….lo – …like you that much the way you are, just now, the way you sit infront of me and show me your very private self. I am so into you, you know?“

More kisses and Katrina has to pull herself together, quite much, not to start to cry too for all the pain Donna went through to end up so closed and insecure. And it is definitely too early to say the love word, even if it is so clear to Katrina that there is only one way how this weekend will end for her. She is already in love with Donna.

Donna nods, she can’t do more than that.

Again it is so much to process. Katrina showers her with understanding, with affection and true feelings. She still feels lost in all this new and honest moves from this woman. She doesn’t want to know yet what Katrina has meant with all the ‚I fall for you‘-things. It’s like dreaming and almost catching and grabbing…but yeah, with dreams there is always this waking-up stuff that follows.

Her heart would shatter into pieces if she looses this with Katrina. She just tastes it for about 7 hours but it’s life changing already. She is afraid she alreday has given in, to hope that there might be something more to it…like some happy life together or any similar silly, sappy thing.

She almost hates herself to be an emotional mess again. But to her very surprise Katrina is so understanding and changes the whole course. It is not a disaster. It is normal and so overwhelming. Her heart almost bursts from all the emotions she feels for Katrina. They pour out, flooding her system since she has kissed her palm.

Donna is confused and very excited at the same time and she knows that she needs a smoke within the next 5 Minutes otherwise she burst heavily into tears. She searches Katrina’s eyes and leans in her touch, pushing her face in her hands.

„Is it okay for you to tell me all this stuff again, if I need to hear it once more?....Specially the part where you think I am all sexy and so attractive?“ Donna laughs nervously but already much more relaxed than some minutes ago. 

„What ever you need, Flower.“ Katrina locks eyes with her. „May I kiss you now?“

„I thought you’d never ask.“ Donna already leans in and smiles in such an adorable way.

„Silly, come here, I am suffering already from withdrawal.“ Katrina switches one hand to the back of Donna’s neck and pulls her into a tender and slow kiss.

„What do we tell Rachel now?“ Donna murmurs against Katrina’s lips, licking softly at them. "And I desperately need to smoke a cigarette.“ …more licking.

It takes a lot of effort from Katrina to pull away and answer the question. She kisses Donna’s lips once more.

"Nothing. She will know the moment she lies eyes on us."

„You’re joking, right?“ Donna asks astonished.

"You’ll see." Katrina chuckles. "Let’s grab all the stuff and start the movie night. And I need a smoke too."

„Oh! Some other thing. Did you get any messages from Mike?“ Donna searches for her phone. „Harvey seems off line. Nothing so far. I hope the guys are allright.“

„No, I haven’t. I just checked before we hopped in the car infront of the shop. Let’s wait. I am so tempted to write a text to Mike to make sure he is fine. But….maybe they are already celebrating? Could be, right?“ She winks at Donna.

„I really hope so. Yeah, let’s wait and have some fun first. Rachel is wondering for sure where we have been for so long. We are overdue for one hour.“

They get out of the car and grab all their bags. Heavy loaded they make their way to the entrance hall. Finally in the elevator on the ride up, it is Donna who couldn’t keep her hands off Katrina. Katrina happily gives in, pressed to the wall, taking every wet kiss from a very turned on Donna. She seems to be much more into it, after they cleared the air.

Somehow heated and disheveled again they arrive at the floor where Rachel lives. Katrina knocks at the door and tries to stifle her giggles not able to look at Donna who tests a breathing pattern to calm down.

Rachel opens the door with a swift swing, drink in one hand, leisurely dressed in a big tunic in bright colors, barefoot and wearing a very light make-up. She pined her hair up in a messy bun that fits her perfectly. She looks amazing and beautiful. 

„Hi Handsome.“ Katrina greets her with a peck on her cheek and already moves pass her to get rid of all the bags. And with a small hope Rachel wouldn’t notice anything at all.

„Hi you two! Whoa!…..Who will eat all this stuff? Gosh? Did you left some food for all other people who’d like to shop there too?“ Rachel exclaims.

„Hi Gorgeous. Come here, give me a hug. It is so nice to see you too.“ Donna says in a playful tone.

Rachel follows both of them into the kitchen and looks carefully at their shopping prey. She nibbles at the brim of her glas and eyes both other women carefully up and down. She leans at the counter and starts to smile like an idiot.

„Don’t say it, Missy…“ Katrina singsongs over to Rachel.

„You bet! Of course I will, this is too big not to be mentioned….so, Girls….who came first?“ She sips at her drink with a smirk on her lips.

„Ha Ha…Miss Daisy, don’t be rude. And we intend to kiss first before we fuck…so. No answer to this question.“ Katrina clears the bags from all their food and goes on as nothing has happend. She takes a look at Donna.

Donna chuckles. „How do you even know what is going on?“ 

"Come on, Donna. I read people – you two - as clear as day. It’s so easy. You insult my power of observation. Your clothes are all wrinkled, your hair is not impeccable as usual and you glow, both of you. And besides I always was there when Katrina needed to pour out all the pain from her heart about an very specific ice queen bitch. So the look she wears on her face now? I haven’t seen it in years.“ Rachel comes closer to where they are standing.

„She has tasted the forbidden fruit. Means, she shoved her hands under your shirt to grab your tits and kissed you tonguefully…finally.“ She smiles cheekily at Donna who blushed with a nice shade of red.

„What look?“ Donna manages to say.

"Her happy-in-love-with-plenty-of-sex-involved look.“

Katrina walks over to Donna and kisses her full front on her mouth, lingering some moments there, hugs her around her waist and turns to Rachel.

„You don’t mind. Do you?“ 

Rachel shakes her head and comes over to them. „Gosh, it took you fucking long enough for that. I am so happy for you two!“ She stands there and opens her arm to hug both her friends and kisses them on each of their cheeks. She looks mischievous when she adds. „When you are ready and know how it works in bed with the two of you, how about a threesome?“

Katrina groans and can’t hide her laugh. „You are hopeless, Rach! Of course not, no. And put your drink away. You always get so very touchy and dirty talking when you had too much to drink. How comes anyway that you are already tipsy again? Haven’t you slept at all?"

Donna says nothing at all. She doesn’t allow herself to think all through….relationship ? Having hot sex? Or at least sex – with a woman? God! She gets to nervous right now with all that. So Katrina was pining for her since months? Wow, this is big, like she-needs-to-smoke-at-least-4-cigartettes-right-now big! 

Donna is still flabbergasted how easy this all feels. The banter, the flirting, the knowledge that Rachel would like to have sex with both them while they prepare some finger food.

It feels like a freefall after jumping out of a plane. Yes…that comes close…incredible liberating. Wow! But she really needs also a drink now and her cigarettes and five minutes to sit down. Because this ‚ Katrina look-thing‘, and the words from Rachel about ‚happy-in-love‘ and the ‚ice-bitch-thing‘… all that….too much again.

She doesn’t want to think about what it could mean. For now she is lightheaded like she has never been in all her life. "Guys, I need a long smoke, a strong drink and than I want to sit down and talk rubbish and gossip with both of you. You’re in with me?"

„Hell yeah! That’s what girls nights are for, right?“ Rachel starts to mix Donna her drink while Katrina and Donna take all the finger food out and prepare the pillows on the fantasic lounge at Rachel’s patio.

They make themselves comfortable with drinks, food, coffee and cigaretts. Rachel has a great place with a lot of soft cushions, a large area to lay down, hang around and get the feeling to be at the beach. Soft reggae music runs in the back and with the parasol and the bright light of June in the evening it really feels like holidays. 

They talk, laugh and chit chat along. It is a great evening. Every now and then someone fetches fresh food from the kitchen, mixes new drinks, whatever they need. The evening goes on. They get blankets and jackets, lit candles and enjoying a very mild evening at the patio having a great and very relaxed time.

At the point where the discussion leads to the movie for tonight. Donna looks at Katrina a laughs out loud.

"I took the most appropriate movie with me. It really reminds me of you in a good way though. Although I guess this will be a running gag for some time."

„Go get it! I am really curious now.“ Katrina lies on the lounge, ellbow propped up and caress in a lazy way Donna’s ankles with soft strokes.

When Donna disapears through the door into the living room Rachel sits up and scoots close to Katrina and hugs her very tight while sitting in her lap, Katrina lies her arms around her waist presses her against her body. Rachel whispers in her ear. „I am so happy for both of you. Don’t loose her again. And I hope you will have awsome sex.“ She giggles and pulls away.

„Thanks Rach-Baby, you are so sweet.“ Katrina strokes Rachel’s face. „Your eyes are too glassy already Rachel. Why don’t you slow down with drinking? It’s only 10.30 pm."

With this words Rachel’s face closes off and she stands up to sit back onto the lounge."I actually have a date tonight." Rachel talks in a hushed voice, not looking up, picking at the hem of her tunica.

„A date? What date? We are your date!" Donna ask while coming out again with the DVD in her hand.

„Who is it?“ Katrina gets suspicious somehow. Normally Rachel always talks openly about such kind of plans. "Why does this date makes you drink that much before it?"

"It’s a friend. Just wrote before you came…..and actually I thought you could need some time alone, right?" Rachel beams in her tipsy way at Katrina.

"You’re the most mindful person I have met." Katrina says dryly but with a laugh on her lips. "Thank you so much. This is it then? You will go out for a drink with an unknown person and the two of us will stay here and have a sleep over in your flat without you?"

„Yeah, something like this.“ Rachel tries to sound very relaxed. 

Katrina has recognized of course that Rachel hasn’t mentioned if it’s a man or a woman she will meet afterwards. Funny, actually. And to have the flat to herself with Donna…she may not think too much about this right now otherwise she needs to start to seduce her woman right away. What an opportunity! Actually she needs to thank Rachel for that properly later on.

They all three just drop the item of Rachel’s date, even if there is something off about it. But no tension right now among them. So Donna slouches back on the lounge and lets the DVD fall into Katrina’s lap. She takes it and looks at the cover, noticing very well the huge smile on Donna’s face.

"Frozen ?? Elsa the snow queen?….are you fucking kidding me?“ Donna couldn’t hold her laughter and thinks this ist he best joke ever. Rachel is completely laughing her ass off. Not so difficult in the state she is in.

„Okay guys, you had your fun….!“ Katrina chuckles. „But honestly I want to watch it. I really have to find out who this bloody girl Elsa is. I don’t want to be kept in the dark anymore. You and Rachel were teasing me the whole morning with hints for this movie.“ She leans in and kisses Donna, more leans over her and covers her body with her own, while Donna muffles her laughter pressing her face into the pillows and enjoys all the attention from Katrina.

Donna is at ease and enjoys the lightness and the excitement between her and Katrina. All pressure has vanished and her system buzzes with energy from all the hidden flirting and tender touching between them.  
Katrina never lets her sit far away and keeps her in her reach. There is always and hand on her body, between her shoulders, at her neck playing with her hair, rubbing a thumb over the nape of her neck, strokes the small of her back. 

Donna has never been romanced by a woman. Specially such a one like Katrina. She is all very feminine, with her nice boops, her curves and her long, blond hair. But beside this aspects there are this crazy, randy vibes from her. Donna feels like chosen from a female gang leader.

Katrina is very male in her manners. Her gestures, the way she sits, she spread her knees wide and props up her ellbows while talking. The way she smokes and she talks and the way she flirts and hits on Donna. It is so direct, calculating, assured and always with this horny touch of knowing that Donna will be hers in a few hours. All of this turns on Donna in a very unknown and such a fantastic way. Never has she experienced this with a man, this here with Katrina is a total diffrent league. Katrina makes her feel so damn special.

Donna entangles herself from Katrina not without getting kissed intently and sits up. Donna props one leg up, her foot flat on the lounge and Katrina adjusts her position to be able to caress the back of her foot, up to her ankle and runs her calf up and down with featherlight fingertips, while she is talking with Rachel about the movies she has brought.

Donna pretends to listen but she is so captivated in the sensation of this feeling from Katrina’s hand at her leg. It trickles up to her thigh and the hottness she feels in her stomach regorges to her pussy. Very slightly she lets her knee fall open some more and with a small, smart move her skirt falls back and release more skin.

She hungers for Katrina’s touch in higher regions, at the inner side of her thigh. Gosh, she is so hot between her legs, so needy. Some hours ago she wouldn’t have wanted this, too fearful what might come next. But now? After all their talking and this incredible and wonderful attention Katrina shows her in every second? Now she can’t wait until she finally feels Katrina’s hands between her legs.

Rachel rises to get another drink. „Anything you need from the kitchen, Ladies?“ 

„Na, we’re good.“ Katrina says very relaxed, one arm above her head, scratching her neck, the other hand on Donna’s leg. „Maybe a coffee later. But not now“. 

„Okay then. Behave…I am back in about 10 Minutes.“ Rachel chuckles and stambles inside.

"That’s the last drink she sipps for this evening, I tell you. She is not tipsy anymore more at the edge to be quite drunk.“ Donna checks her up while Rachel disappears inside.

Katrina scoots very close to Donna, kisses her throat and keeps one hand frimly at her upper leg, approximately in the middle of it and whispers low. „Your nipples are hard since about 5 minutes and you’re teasing me with spreading your legs ever so slightly.“

Donna moans and shows her eagerness for Katrina’s touch, she opens up her legs more, still one foot propped up. Her upper body leans towards Katrina. She straightens up and one hand finds the way into the blond‘s hair. Donna leans in an presses her forehead in the crook of Katrina’s neck.

„Do you want me to go on?“ Katrina hugs her around her waist, turns her head and takes Donna’s earlobe between her lips and nibbles at it and moves her mouth to lick at the skin behind her ear.

Donna starts to pant softly. "I have hoped you would do something like that…?"

Katrina smiles into Donna’s hair. "9 Minutes to go, Babe."

She breathes against her skin and starts to move her hand at the thigh. She pushes the fabric of the skirt up and frees her leg to the seam of Donna‘s panties. Katrina is thrilles by the soft skin of Donna’s crib. She keeps kissing her neck, scoots even closer and catches the bended knee from her woman, presses it softly sideways down and lies her outer leg above Donna’s knee. 

„Luckily your practicing yoga, Flower.“ She rasps in Donna’s ear.

Donna is caught now. She can’t move this leg and the angle opens her up and spreads her wide. Her pussy pulsates and her breath hitches. She tries to muffle her moans. She is so turned on. Fuck, this feels so good!

Katrina’s hand comes closer, her palm flat and firm. She searches her way up until she caress ever so slightly the inside of her thigh, where the muscle meets her vulva. Like accidentelly her fingertips brushes over Donna‘s pussy in her panties. So short, so light, but it hit Donna like a punch in the gut. She can’t surpress the loud moan that escape her lips. Her hip bucks forward unable to be controlled. 

Katrina only hums with pleasure and doesn’t stop her journey over Donna’s body. Her hand travels sideways over her hip and lies no flat and warm on Donna’s lovely, soft belly. She keeps kissing her neck, stays there and only presses her open mouth to the spot of skin licking constantly with the tip of her tongue. All her concentrations lies in her hand and the outlines of Donna‘s hot, sexy, female body. Katrina thinks there must be already a puddle in her panties, she is so wet and horny.

She stills her hand and spreads her fingers wide and with her little finger she slips under the seam of the lace panties from Donna. Just a tiny littel bit, playing there at the same spot. She waits for a respond.

„Fuck…Katrina….oh go….please…..“ Donna is aroused and her hip starts to circle. She doesn’t want to hold back. She has a firm grip at Katrina’s shirt only able to enjoy and endure the blissful heat that seems to fire up her nerves like nothing she knows.

"You like it, Flower?" Again this husky voice from this incredible hot woman. Donna only makes sounds and bites into the flesh of Katrina’s shoulder. Katrina hisses and sucks at the skin of Donna’s neck. „Oh God, Babe….your hot as fuck… .“

Katrina lowers her hand some inches and dives her little finger inside Donna’s panties and starts to stroke her pubic hair. She is a turned on mess herself. This is sohot!

But she is still very aware of her surroundings and starts to pull back. This has to wait until they are alone. Even if she loves Rachel a lot, she doesn’t want to give her a show. 

She takes her hand out to put it back on Donna’s very sexy belly. She grabs her neck and steers her in the right position to give her a deep kiss and pushes her tongue between Donna’s lips without much foreplay. Donna responds immetiately and sucks her tongue in and opens her mouth wide to kiss Katrina very wet and sloppy. Katrina almost looses it. Donna drives her crazy!

„Touch me…oh god…Katrina.. for fuck’s sake….touch me…." Donna gasps in Katrina’s mouth while sucking and nibbling at her lower lip.

Katrina feels as if she just gets a mini orgasm from the words Donna gives off with moans while she pants hard at her open mouth. Rachel is forgotten in the very second Donna expressed her needs.

She turns her head and buries it at the crook of Donna’s neck and start to move her hand away from her soft belly, playing only shortly with her belly button. She circles her fingers above her panties, lowering her touch, increasing more pressure to it. Soft movements with her fingertips all over her mons – back and forth, up and down. Then she flattens her hand again and moves to the seam of her panties at the side, lift it and sticks all fingers in, almost to the last knuckle and caress with the back of her fingers this part of her skin covered with hair, feeling the hottness from her pussy. She loves it so much, when a womans pussy isn’t shaved all clean. Some hair are so fucking hot.

She moves back and starts with featherlight touches to explore the shape of her labia above the fabric. The very place where she knows Donna longs eagerly for her touch.

With her thumb she scratches very lightly up and down over Donna‘s pearl. She strokes with all her fingers and a well messured pressure up and down the whole length of her vulva, so far down until she feels where her ass cheeks are pressed together from the sitting position, lingers there with her middle finger and pushes it further down between the cleft, just the fingertip and up again to her clit – circling, pressing, rubbing the fabric against her wet folds.

Her pressure increases and it is more like a pussy massage now. Stronger, more determined and Katrina even presses lightly one finger inside into Donna’s entrence, straining the fabric of her panties that get pushed in a little too, while her thumb keeps massaging her clit. She has to stop before she forgets where she is and starts to undress Donna, more rips her panties off to get full access. 

She presses her hand flat agains Donna’s hot lips, feeling the wettness that soaked her panties and just holds still so Donna can buck against, enjoying her pants and the push against her palm and to feel this sticky wetness and the shape of her lips under the fabric.

Donna has gone wild in her arms. Completely aroused, hot as hell, pressing her hip agains Katrina’s hand to get some friction. She moans and pants and pleads low and silently, bucking and circling with a buried face and breathes through her mouth.

„Later, Babe…later….I touch you fully. I will spread your folds down there, to look at your wetness. I will lick your pussy. I need to taste you. I will suck your clit and I want to feel you coming when you sit on my face ….and Iwill stick as many fingers inside of you as you need….“ Katrina pokers high.

She hopes this isn’t too much sexual pressure for Donna, but she has to say it, she is so fucking horny. She can’t tell her yet, how much she would love to fuck her with a strap-on. To hear her gasps and her pleads for more and harder and deeper. She is very close to loose it too. She wouldn’t be surprised if her juice would trickle down her thigh if she stands up now. 

Reluctantly she takes her hand away and pulls Donna’s skirt down with a last firm squeeze a the inside of her thigh. Katrina lifts off her leg to free Donna’s knee and hugs her firmly and presses her against her chest. 

„Hey, Flower….are you with me?“

Donna’s does not answer. She only starts to kiss Katrina anew with need and opening her lips and shoves her tongue into Katrina’s mouth. Donna changes her position and moves forward pushing Katrina onto the cusion of the lounge to get her flat on her back and to climb above her to aling her body with hers.  
They are laying there, Donna on top, kissing now lazily and adjusting their bodys until they feel comfortable. Katrina’s hands are roaming on Donna’s back in into her hair.

Finally Donna ends the kiss and lifts her head to look at Katrina. She is so beautiful, Katrina thinks and lets her eyes wander over Donna’s face. She strokes her hair behind her ears, the strands that have freed themselves from the braids and waits. 

Donna holds her face in her hands and bites her lower lip, moving her hip very slightly in small circles. She takes a deep breath and kisses Katrina once more before she speaks huskily.

„I want to sleep with you….I want you to fuck me….with the lights on, naked. I want to see, what you are doing with me. I want to look at you, when you are between my legs…..I want everything from you. I am so crazy for your touch,…I am yearning for it.….I never have been so fucking turned on….I want all…please…take me….I don’t want to wait anymore.“ Donna whispers hoarsly but very clear. Her pupils are dark and wide and her lips are so red and pliant, so seducing.

Katrina groans and pushes her hip against Donna‘s. She almost can’t believe what Donna just has said. This must be a wet dream. It makes her so fucking horny to know that Donna longs so much for her touch.

„God, Flower. Do you know what you are saying? You have no idea how much I want you….“ Katrina intakes of air are harsh. „Let’s wait for Rachel and we will see what she likes to do. As soon as we will be alone…I promise you, I won‘t take my hands off you. You are all mine.“

Katrina watches Donna carefully and her chest feels so tight because she feels not only the arousal after this hot make out with Donna, she feels also this incredible love that grows stronger with every minute she spends with this darling woman. 

She is completely and utterly in love with Donna. She only can hope, somehow Donna feels a little bit the same. But before she starts to worry too much she lets sink in the words Donna just has told her. Donna offers herself to her and she will worship this woman and make her scream and moan and come. She belongs to her for the rest of the weekend. She will make it count.

„Come on, Babe, let’s get up and have a smoke. I need to calm down a little otherwise I drag you into the bedroom and just take you." Katrina hugs Donna very tight and presses her firmly against her body.

There is this short flash of an immense and sharp sadness that consricts her heart….what if…she is the only one who is so madly in love…what if...Donna only needs an assurance for her age and her body and enjoys her attention so much, wants to try for once the sex with a woman…what if…she has to let her girl go, after Sunday is over….

She may not think about all this now, her eyes are already filling up with tears. She can’t let that happen. She wants to be strong and to present Donna a night to remember. A fuck to remember. 

With closed eyes she searches for Donnas lips and whispers softly before she capture her lips with her own. „I will make love to you tonight, I promise.“

After a last tight hug they rearrange their positions and sit up and grab the cigarettes. Luckily Rachel steps out and Katrina doesn’t have to hide too much of her watery eyes. She is off balance for some moments. 

Fucking hell! Who thought she would fall that hard for Donna. But she is so in love with this woman, she would even marry her in a blink of an eye, without any second thoughts.

It got you bad girl, so bad…..

When she lifts her head she looks at Rachel. She almost drops her cigarette. Donna also gives off a funny sound between a gasp and a yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I am so happy that you are still here and follow each chapter. I really hope you enjoy the story. Comments are highly appreciated in case you feel like sharing your thoughts about the way the story is built.  
> Thank you a lot and enjoy!

„Whoa….chica-wow-wow! You look smoking hot, Rachel.“ Donna determines with a approving whistle sitting up straight to have a good view on her friend.

„Rach? You changed? Like already? Why haven’t you said anything before you went in? You are leaving now?“ Katrina takes a break and starts anew.

„Sorry Rach, too many questions at once. I start again…you look stunning, Girl! But…." Katrina sighs and has no clue how to say it any differently than straight forward.

"Really, Rachel? If I am not wrong, you do not wear panties under this tight nothing you call a dress….“ Katrina is not sure why Rachel gets almost drunk, dresses like this for her first date with the person she won’t tell and show off like this. Is there a message behind all this? Does she need support from her friends here?

Donna leans back into the pillows and only watches Rachel who stands there looking breathtaking and very much like a classy whore ready to get picked up from one of her rich clients. Donna doesn’t know Rachel as well as Katrina does. They have spent their Harvard years together. But Donna could feel it very clearly that there is something off the way Rachel behaves. Her style is fucking randy, to be true, but she seems to be antsy and she stands there as if she hopes Donna or Katrina will find the right question to ask.

She wears a very tight, black stretch dress - like second-skin tight. It is short - like not-really-covering-all–of-the-ass-cheeks-short and she wears killer high heels that makes her legs long and slim. She is hot stuff from head to toe.  
She wears a lot of make-up, smoky eyes and some pinkish lipgloss and has styled her hair messy, as if she just has been fucked around the corner of a building on the street. She looks like the young BB only with dark skin. Seducingly hot!

Katrina can’t hide her admiration and smiles broadly at Rachel. But yes of course, she also feels this tension from her beloved friend. Katrina assumes that this date, Rachel is going to have very soon, means much more to her than she is willing to admit. No way that Rachel walks out the door without telling them who she will meet downstairs. 

Rachel glares almost angry at them. She is still very tipsy and actually lovely in this state but such an easy prey for any lunatic out there and this worries both of Katrina and Donna.

„Hey, Handsome, come here for a sec and let’s talk. It is absolutly okay if you like to go out and have fun. But please give me two minutes to talk to you, okay? You look so hot, so beautiful and I am just worried – I know, but I can’t change it. Please Rache, we live in NY and the streets here aren’t that safe anymore close to midnight. So come here, take a seat for two minutes, okay?" Katrina pats softly with her hands on the pillow next to her and gestures Rachel closer.

When Rachel took a seat between her friends, she exhales and looks a little bit worried. Her hands play with the tiny black clutch that she tags along. „Maybe you will be mad at me, when I tell you with whom I meet in about 10 minutes.“

„No,wrong, Rach. Why should we be mad at you? It is your choice to spend your evening the way you like it. We don’t have to agree to that. We do respect that, you know?" Donna puts one hand on Rachel’s upper leg and rubs it gently forth and back to make her point.

Katrina continues their talk and hopes she doesn’t sound like a parent who berates her child for bad behavior.

„I am just very worried about the way you look. Too hot for this time at night. So please let us know who do you meet and please keep your cell phone on in case you need to reach us, or we need to call you, whatever. You are my best friend, Rach and I need to be sure that you are safe.“ Katrina explains in a soft voice. She knows from former experiences how stubborn Rachel can get, when she has drunken too much.

„I want to see you again, like normal again you come home and tell us how it went and if you liked it or not sort of normal….no search teams from the police because there is somewhere a girl's dead body in a dumpster or shit like this. You got it?“ Katrina lays her arm around Rachel’s thin shoulders and presses her shorty against her.

„Will you spend the night with the other person?“ Donna asks softly. Rachel only nods to that.

Rachel is a passionate woman, a romantic girl actually and always falls in love too easily. She wants to make everyone believe that she likes to fuck around, to be this unbounded soul, who doesn’t need a relationship, always searching for fun and entertainment….bla bla bla… But that’s not true.

She is wild and hot, yes, but she is desperate on the look out for someone who loves her back just the same way. Katrina really hopes this one goes well for her and she isn’t already in with all her heart. Otherwise she knows that Donna and herself will have to deal with a depressed Rachel surely by Monday morning.

„Okay, Handsome, spit it out. I want to have a secure feeling about letting you go with all the drinks you had and in this outfit. Is it someone we know?“ Donna has turned towards Rachel and taks her hand in hers.

„Yeah, it’s someone you know….“ Rachel shifts uncomfortably on her spot.

„Just say it, we only want to know to make sure, you will be okay.“ Katrina says.

Rachel inhales sharply and presses her lips together and casts her gaze down on the floor. „Promise me, you won’t tell anyone.“ 

„Why should we do that?“ Donna hugs her around the shoulders.

„It’s Jessica.“ Rachel says so quietly it is almost not audible.

„You mean Jessica as in Jessica Pearson?“ Katrina ask absolutly not suprised.

„Yes…“ Rachel whispers.

„I knew it!“ Donna high fives herself. Katrina rolls her eyes at Donna, gives her a lopsided smile and mouths ‚stop that’ !

Rachel keeps quiet, still sitting very stiff on her spot and looking down on the floor.

„All right….although it is not my business but….does she ask you to get dressed like that…without panties and all…?“ Katrina asks as if they talk about the weather. She is now in her the-big-sister-worries-a-lot mood. 

Katrina has to admit that Rachel is a hot chick and a real turn on. But not for herself. There were times when Rachel has tried to seduce her dressed in this kind of style. But nothing has happened until Katrina has had to tell Rachel very directly that she loves her a lot but there won’t be any chance at all that they will have sex again. She guesses till this day Rachel hasn’t really get it why not.

„It turns her on…“ Rachel tugs at the seam oft her dress.

„Just let me say it straight, Love. This all is totally fine with me… that you have a thing going with the big boss of our firm.“ Katrina puts her hand on each shoulder and turns Rachel’s upper body in a way that she can look her in the eye.

„But if she doesn’t treat you right. If you get hurt in any way….I tell you, I beat the shit out of her. Do you understand? And I don’t care at all if she is Jessica fucking Pearson. This is private life and she is Jess for me here. My playground, your saftey, okay….Rach?“ Katrina watches Rachel’s face.

Rachel only nods. She always has messy realtionships, if she has them at all. Katrina knows why she speaks that harsh and very clear with sweet, tipsy Rachel. She gets hurt that easily. Katrina caresses her skin with her palms and lets go of her.

„Are you in love with Jessica?“ Donna asks softly.

Rachel doesn’t answer only scratches her leg.

„Oh Fuck! Rach…seriously?“ Katrina says and throws herself back into the pillows, heaving a deep sigh.

„You take care. Call me, text me…anything, if I shall pick you up somewhere. Don’t you dare to walk home or take the subway!" Katrina puts her hand at the small of her back.

Rachel nods, too busy in her mind with the date she will have. Rachel always behaves like she is the leading part. But actually she is very submissive and that makes her so vulnerable. That’s way Katrina wants to protect her so badly.

„Does she pick you up?“ Donna stands up.

"Yes, she waits downstairs in the parking lot. I just texted her that I will be down in about 5." Rachel seems nervous, Donna understands her so well. She has just felt the same, before she finally could greet Katrina on her threshold.

„Okay, Rach. I will come down with you. I do not argue on that point. There could be already a pychopath with you in the elevator." Katrina searches for her shoes, which she has taken off on one point during their evening.

She knows that she wants to protect Rachel like a sitting hen her eggs. But it’s Jessica Pearson she is dating tonight! Hell!

„Look Rachel, let me give you an advise for tonight concering Jessica, okay?“ Donna gathers Rachel in her arms to wish her a wonderful and also sexy evening. Rachel seems to welcome this worries from her friends, because she just leans in Donna’s touch and hugs her back.

„Jessica is a sexual predator who eats her prey alive. So, just have fun, but say ‘no’ to everything you don’t like and I hope she treats you right, okay?“ Donna kisses Rachel on the forehead and looses up to let her go.

Katrina shoots a knowing look to Donna and both women nod in agreement. So Katrina isn’t so sure to do the right thing, but now with Donna’s support, she knows it’s okay. She will accompany Rachel to Jessica’s car and will have a word with this woman herself. She doesn’t tell Rachel of course, because she wouldn’t want that at all. But for Christ’s Sake? Of all things….Jessica-big-boss-fucking-Pearson! 

„Come on, Sweety, let’s go.“ Katrina takes Rachel’s hand and they leave and take the elevator down. Katrina squeezes Rachel’s hand every now and than to give her assurance and when they arrive at the entrance hall, Rachel lets go of her hand and straightens her back and transforms infront of Karina’s eyes in this super hot babe, self-confident, sexy, walking along like a model on the catwalk. Proud and absolutly in control of the situation.

That’s the big problem of it, Katrina thinks. Nobody knows actually what Rachel really needs. She never lets anybody know. Just like Donna, she smiles to herself and her heart flips at that thought. Just the sound of Donna’s name tights her stomach in knots of anticipation, worries, happiness and this utterly in love feeling. Actually all three of them are in an emotional mess right now.

She follows Rachel to the parking lot, lets her have the space to meet Jessica alone but rivets her eyes immediately on Jessica leaning against the door of her Jaguar. Latest model, F-Type S AWD, black colored, a hot thurderbird with class and style. The perfect car for Jessica.

Rachel walks up to Jesscia, leans in the waiting arms of her, get’s greeted with a kiss on the cheek and the order to wait in the car. Katrina is only a few steps behind Rachel. She locks eyes with Jesscia and doesn’t falter a bit under her stern and determind gaze.

Jessica hides her surpise very well. Katrina only sees a short shift on her face that she is taken by surprise to see Katrina with Rachel. She tilts her head aside and raises one eyebrow to form her question. She looks like a million bucks - dressed in a black sheath dress, high heels (what else…) and her hair is gathered up in a high ponytail. Neat as a pin as always.

„Hi Jess.“ Katrina closes the gap even more and steps up to where Jessica leans very relaxed against the car. Katrina demonstrates strength and dominance with her hands in her pockets, legs apart, staring back with no smile.

„Katrina, what a surprise. I almost haven’t recognized you with this fancy style. What can I do for you?“ Jessica acted totally as master of the situation not showing at all how rude she thinks it is to be called ‘Jess’. But she knows immediately where this is heading to.

„Cut the crap, Jess.“ Katrina says in a very calm tone.

"Excuse me?" Jessica acts as mandatory as ever not changing her position a bit.

Katrina isn’t impressed at all. She has expected something like this. It’s her boss, she is facing after all and she knows this could be seriously back fire on Monday morning at work. But now, almost at midnight, knowing Rachel will have sex with Jessica? She couldn’t care less.

"This here…“ Katrina gestures with her hand between Jesscia and herself and than around including Rachel in the car. „This is private territory. Some other rules taking over. You should know that, shouldn’t you?“ Katrina waits and only watches. 

Jessica can read it in Katrina’s face. This won’t be easy. She can listen or she can piss her off. But it’s Rachel she has in her car and Rachel‘s best friend is ready to declare that she can’t just waltz in Karina's stamping ground here and behaves like she owns it. It’s about carve out territories and Katrina is the boss she has to respect. Even she despises it, she has to bend to the rules – the code of honor.  
She accepts it of course although it’s a long time ago when she did this on a daily bases in her streets with all the gangs hanging around. She is well aware of the customs and she still respects them. She has no idea if Katrina is a street kid but she behaves like she has fought some tough fights and doesn’t step down an inch. Jessica as to admit she is impressed without showing it of course. She plays along and shows the respect that Katrina asks for.

"Okay, Kathy, spit it out. What do you want."

„I don’t care if Rachel dates you. That’s her choice and I respect that. But she is my best and closest friend and she is very prescious to me. So here is the thing: Don’t hurt her and please be honest with her. Don’t treat her like a fucktoy, even if you have her get dressed that way. Drive her safely back home, if you don’t want to spend the night with her.“ Katrina waits.

„That’s all?“ Jessica’s face expression is blank, unreadable. Katrina knows it more than well, that no one actually is allowed to tell Jessica what to do. But…as she has emphasized before, the street rules has kicked in. She is more than glad that Jessica plays along. Jessica is a very intimidating person and she could crash Rachel emotionally and bodily. She really hopes Rachel is safe with her.

2One more thing….are you her Dom?" Katrina just has to ask this. This thought suddenly hit her like a baseball bat against the head.

"No, I am not." Jessica tries very hard to stay as calm as possible. But Katrina could see that this question hit a nerve. Her eyes blown wide at this thought and her face is hard as a mask. Jessica takes a well messured breath. 

"Rachel would be the perfect sub, I know that. But it would kill her. She is of a different stamp. She has tried it once and it almost broke her. She has only done it for love. She derserves to get it just like that, without power plays and other stuff. She doesn’t need to get it as a reward, she needs to have full access to love because she deserves it like everybody else.  
If you are the woman who makes her happy. Than I am so glad she has met you. But don’t play fucking games with her and don’t make her pay for any stress you have in private with punishment at work. You got that?“

Katrina is still very calm but at the end her voice wavers. Rachel is like a delicate flower who needs so much love and understanding, even if she doesn’t show it. And Katrina has no idea at all how Jessica behaves as a private person. She only knowns her from work as a female shark, precise and every attack a success – frightening acutally.

"I will take good care of her and she will stay with me over night, maybe even the whole day tomorrow.“ Jessica shifts and softens her features. She steps away from the car and approaches Katrina to look her right in the eye.

„Do we have to do this everytime now when I’d like to see Rachel?“ Jessica asks very formally but acutally gives kudos to the friendship Katrina and Rachels shares and this protection that she just witnessed from Katrina.

„No, this is a one time thing.“ Katrina is quite astonished to feel this question of permission that hangs unsaid in the air.

„Good.“ Jessica turns and gets ready to open the door of her car. Rachel still waits patiently in the front seat and only dares to shoot a questioning look out the window. She is aware what Katrina is doing to protect her and she is very grateful for it. She knows herself how messy it can get. Jessica is a whole diffrent league now, she needs some guidance.

„Have a wonderful time and nice evening.“ Katrina ends with this sentense the measuring of power, turns and is ready to walk back.

„Hey, Kathy!“ Jessica calls her back. She turns and watches the other woman carefully. Such a funny feeling to be called like this by Jessica.

„I must admit, that I am very happy to know that Rachel has such great friends at her side who are willing to fight for her. Thank you. And have a pleasent evening yourself.“ A soft smile plays around Jessica’s lips and a short nod towards Katrina closes the conversation.

Katrina lifts her chin to let Jessica know that she got her answer and the hidden peace-offering. Than she turns and heads back to the entrance hall. She wears a huge smile now. She high fives herself and she is very proud that she still has it in her, to act like a street bitch no one has to mess with.

 

 

Katrina steps out of the elevator where Donna already waits for her.

„How did it go?“ Donna greets Katrina with a tight hug and a soft kiss on her lips. Without letting Katrina start to tell what went on just some minutes ago, she takes her hand and drags her through the apartment back into the kitchen.

„Coffee and cigarettes and then I want to hear every detail, okay?“ Donna smiles at Katrina.

Katrina is almost not able to handle this all consuming feeling that fills her heart to the brim. She watches Donna doing this silly domestic action like getting coffee ready and all she wants to do is to blurt out ‚I love you’.

These words are so easily said and contains a library of meanings. She drinks in the sight of Donna moving around the kitchen so sure in her handles that it hits Katrina like a missile. Her guts seems to turn into mush and liquefies instantly. She tries to hold herself together but the sight of Donna in this daily routine of something so uneventful and normal seems to express all that she has felt since the first time she has lied eyes on this special and unique woman.

At this precise moment she knows with such a certainty that she aches with all her soul to spend the rest of her life with Donna. She loves her – so much. It needs all her self-control not to rush towards her and say it while kissing her madly. Donna would be too suprised and for sure shy away by such an attack. She has to go easy on her for the rest of the evening. She knows it, she wants too much too fast. She has waited so long for this moment, to be with Donna. But for Donna it is all new. And she puts a lot of pressure on this gorgeous girl with flirting and seducing her like a horny rabbit.

This evening is so intense with all that is happening. Instead of saying something stupid like the L-word she hugs Donna from behind, presses herself against her back and follows her around the kitchen like sewed to the spot.  
Donna chuckles with a clued Katrina to her and waits until the coffee machine finishes the two cups. During the waiting time, they caress each other's hands, arms, leaning in for sweet kisses and enjoying the knowledge that they have the rest of the weekend for themselves.

Finally with coffee and cigarettes they sit outside and Katrina tells what has happend between Jessica and her.

„Street code of honour, uh? Must be something like this.“ Donna laughs. „Hey but actually I am so impressed. You really called Jessica just Jess? Dear God, she must have hated this!“ Donna has a special expression on her face as if she sees Katrina in some kind of new light.

„What?“ Katrina massages Donna’s neck and leans in to capture her lips for a wet and almost rough kiss.

„Look, I know Rachel since such a long time and there have been so ugly times after she got dumped and couldn’t let go. I have a feeling that this here with Jessica could get so messy or the best thing ever. But I have to admit I was really astonished, that Jessica has played along. As if Rachel really means somthing to her. They would make a beautiful couple anyway.“ Katrina lets her gaze roam over Donna’s face. 

"Now, gorgeous, tell me what is on your mind?"

"It is a fucking hot thing to detect that I am making out with a randy woman who knows her way around the streets. Bad language, tough looking, not giving in and so alluring….I haven’t known you were so familiar with these kind of things." Donna frees herself from Katrina’s touch and folds her arms while leaning back into the cushions.

„Why does this overawe you that much that you need to get some distance from me?“ Katrina keeps stroking Donna’s knee and shifts into a new position so she can face Donna and check up on her mood. „Does this change your mind about me? You let it sound like this is a bad thing.“ Katrina can’t follow Donna’s trail of thoughts right now. But for sure there is a major shift in her mood.

Donna huffs but says nothing. She looks at her arms and forces herself to just speak the words that are lingering on her tongue.

„You seem to be so experienced…and I can’t help wondering again, why you hit on me? I am an uninteresting and shy daisy compering to you.“ Donna tries hard not to sound too mellodramatic but she can’t help to feel so inept again. The more she knows about Katrina the more she feels like a desperate groupie who will never be able to come close to her beloved star. Shit, so stupid!

„As I have told you before and I love to repeat myself to make you a believer.“ Katrina leans in for a quick kiss on Donna’s nose.

"You are so hot stuff. When I look at you there is only this one thought…‘this babe belongs to me‘ sort of. The fact that you are not aware of it is even more sexy. And that makes you so very appealing, so hard to withstand.“ Katrina caresses Donna’s cheek with her knuckles.

„Just for the record this hot street bitch here has been trying for over 6 months to hit on you with no result. I am so crazy about you and you hold my heart in your hands. Don’t you know that by now?“ Donna looks still addled and bites at her lower lip totally unsure what to do with the words from Katrina.

When it comes to Donna Katrina always feels how her heart beats frantically against her ripcage and there is this doubt crawling into her mind and her stomach drops hard and painful to her knees. 

„You are like this woman of my dreams, with no hope to meet her, to talk to her and here I am finally holding you in my arms and I am still scared that I can wake up…alone, without you…“ Katrina scoots closer after her words.

She nuzzles her nose at Donna’s temple and put chaset kisses all the way down to her lips. She pulls back and looks at her. Donna sees this shy expression that shows on Katrina‘s face.

Her hands are carefully unlocking Donna’s still folded arms and she worms her hand in between until she entwines her fingers with one of Donna’s hand. 

Donna almost can’t believe the words that Katrina says in this tender but careful way, with a low voice, somehow unsteady and always with a hidden question in between the lines.

Suddenly she feels this heat filling her guts, unwelcomed and itchy. The air seems so thin as if water fills her longs and not oxygen. She closes her eyes and swallows hard because the words are beginning to sink in and she is still so fearful to believe them. And in a small, hidden place in her mind there is always this hated hint that pops up like a nerving advertising on the screen. What does she need to pay to be loved and held?

„You really mean that?“ Donna gasps and clears her throat and tries to ignore the other hand from Katrina that sneaks it’s way under her blouse and lays on the bare skin of her belly, stroking softly littel circles there on the spot. It should feel so comforting and also satisfying for her need to be touched by Katrina. Instead she feels this wellknown pressure rising of an expectation that the other person wants something from her. Donna tenses up.

„Yes, I mean them, Flower.“ Katrina only whispers and feels this fear that Donna could withdraw in the last moment. Everything is also so new to her and she is desperate in doing it right and not to spook her beloved girl in anyway. She feels that Donna is off in a way and she doesn’t understand why. She hopes so much she will be able to read between the lines and not fuck this up completely.

„Let’s go inside, okay? It is chilly now and uncomfortable.“ Katrina kisses Donna soft on her lips, just a peck and stands up, pulling Donna with her.

Once inside, they only put their cups in the sink and leave the rest for tomorrow to clean up. Katrina doesn’t want to talk anymore. She just wants to act and to show Donna what she feels. She is not even in the mood for a big event between the sheets. Actually she thinks that would scare Donna more than she would enjoy it. There is no reason to rush. Even if Donna opend up that much after their hot intermezzo on the lounge. Now it is a different mood that rules the moment and she acts on that.

She holds on to Donna’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. Keeps moving around with her and grabs a big candle on the way. She puts it on the nightstand and pushes Donna softly onto the bed. Just to let her sit at the rim of the mattrass.

She fetches another candle and lits up the bedroom with this soft shine that only candles are able to radiate. Rachel always has a CD player in there and Katrina puts a CD with soft and slow lovesongs in the player to creat the perfect mood. She is nervous and giddy. Her hands are cold and for a second she has now clue how to proceed.

Donna is so released that Katrina takes the lead in this. Again she feels out of place and her tension hasn’t subsided a bit. Everythings has seemed so easy earlier in the evening. But she has to admit she doesn’t know how to feel these gaps in between.

She has been so close to ask Katrina if they will have sex now and suddenly all this insecurities are back again. Even if she is angry with herself that this is happening again it is not helping at all. 

So she only sits there and watching Katrina making a wonderful and inviting atmosphere for whatever she has in mind. She still can’t believe that Katrina has told her, that she is in love with her, just not with these words, but with the meaning of it. This love declaration has been almost too much. She feels not worthy of it. She doesn’t know what to do now, the pressure to react and act accordingly to an expectation increases with every minute that goes by.

Her heart feels exhausted with all the beating from today, she feels tired and stimulated to her maximum and just for a short moment she would love to go home and just sleep alone, to get out of this tension. There is this fear to disappoint Katrina in all ways possible. If she is so experienced on the street like she is in her job, then she is for sure very experienced in bed too. Oh God!  
And here she sits a complete novice, utterly unexperienced when it comes to sex with a woman.

From early teenage days she knows this feeling of being nervous and edgy with sweatty palms and almost cramps in her guts. It isn’t supposed to happen at almost forty….thirtyeight…but anyway. Suddenly she feels this huge panic sneaking up her throat and her breathing gets very fast and shallow. She hits her final level of standing the pressure. That’s it, she can’t take any more of it.

She leaps forward with her words while standing up. She know she will fail in all points and her inadequate skills in bed as in a relationship threaten to crash her right now.

„Katrina…I’m…God. I am sorry…but….uh..mh…I guess I better get going….I..I…I can’t do it, I am so…sorry.“ She already turns to head out of door, hands clenched to fists and upcoming tears ready to fall.

Katrina has expected something like that. Actually from the moment in the car, when Donna has been so honest she has been on high alert for Donna’s moods. It was a lot of an emotional rollercoaster the whole day and now the waves are crashing down. 

She turns with a swift move and stretches out one arm to stop Donna from running out of the room. She wraps it around Donna’s waist and pulls her softly but determendly towards her. Gathering a very stiff Donna in her arms, her back pressed against her belly and just holds on, loosly but steadily.

„Stay with me, Flower, don’t run. Just stay.“ Katrina whispers in a soothing voice in Donna’s ear, just holding on to her and waiting on the spot.

Donna is on the edge to loose it. She presses both hands against her face and she fights back hard her upcoming tears that are pooling already in the corner of her eyes. This bloody emotional tide just hits again for the second time today.

She pulls herself as much together as possible. She is so embarssed about the way Katrina experiences her today. It is downright ridiculous. Bloody hell, she is Donna after all…But who does she try to fool here, she ponders. She really gathers all her self-control to undo this breaking apart infront of Katrina. 

She inhales and exhales many times, ragged, harsh, with trembling lips and an this inner vibration. She is not made for this….she doesn’t remember anymore how it works. An equal relationship where understanding and lovingly gestures, tenderness and caring is a daily issue.

She feels absolutly and utterly overtaxed with this new situation with this adorable and understandable woman behind her. She is demaged goods in every way...mentally, emotionally and sexually. She won’t be able to give Katrina what she thinks she should be able to offer her.

She gives up.

It seems the best for her and for Katrina. Her shoulders slump the moment she makes the desicion. This pressure on her heart that feels like a fist pressing it together sets in the second she becomes aware that her loneliness only will grow bigger and gets more painfuly after she leaves behind what she has had with Katrina until know. These are the most prescious hours of her adult life.

Donna turns around unable to look at Katrina. Her hands are cold and her arms hang loose at her side. 

„I will go now. I am so sorry….so sorry…“ she fumbles with her skirt. „I can’t do it, Katrina, I feel so lost. It is all too much…I am so sorry… Please, let me go.“ Donna takes hold of Katrina’s arm to underline her move, that she would like to just take her things an leave.

Katrina feels the fear in her stomach, like something boiling hot, spreading out up to her throat. The lump there grows bigger by the second. This can’t be! Please, this is not happening!

Her heart misses some beats before it stomps with pain against her chest, her feet and legs become numb and cold sweat covers her back. She feels sick in such a bad way. She is aware of her trembling hands.

She wants to say so many things at once. She wants to apologize for being so blunt and hitting on Donna like a horny teenager.

She almost passes out about the knowledge that she urges Donna in such a bad way in a tight corner where Donna only assumes the best way is to run and get away. She wants Donna that badly that she has forced her to cross her limits. She has exhausted her in an inexcusable way.

How could she do that to Donna? Why couldn’t she be more sensitive? 

„Donna, Flower…listen…please, listen first.“ She lets go of Donna but caresses with her palms both of Donna’s arms with soft strokes, light and easy. Donna seems like a skittish colt. One bad move at the wrong time and she is off.

Katrina is ready to burst into tears of dispair. She can’t loose Donna. If she is not able to fix this right here and now, there won’t be a second chance. 

"Can….can we just sit for a while? Please, Donna. The thought of you leaving now is killing me. It….I am so sorry…Flower, you have no idea….God, Donna. Please." Katrina forces herself with all strength to act normal, comforting, not demanding, not pressuring.

„Let’s just sit. If you don’t want me to hold you, that’s fine with me. But please…please…stay. Just stay, Flower and let me make it up to you. God, I am so sorry I pushed you that hard all today….I would love so much, just to have some moments with you, here with me. Would that be okay for you?“

And again Donna is taken aback by Katrina’s reaction.

She has expected some disappointment, maybe a witty comment and than an uneasy good-bye. She doesn’t know Katrina in stressful private moments. But this here? No, not this…this shower of understanding, backpedaling with force to let her feel more at ease, this mere unbearable tenderness, this caring and this interest in her person and her well being in the situation.

She doesn’t want to be alone anymore. She wants to be loved and to know how it feels if someone really cares for her, even if it’s so frighting. Katrina offers her all that. It is in her grasp, she only has to take it. She hasn’t even noticed that her tears has started to fall.

„I am a mess, Katrina…“ She chokes out. „I feel like such a big looser and unable to act like I should. I feel so alone….I don’t know what I can offer you…I….I am so exhausted….I wish so much to believe you…“ She sobs now, still standing on the same spot, still holding on to her skirt. She lifts one hand up to cover her face, she is so ashamed. 

„I don’t want to leave, Katrina…but I don’t know what to do….I am so scared….“ Donna only stands there and her sight rips Katrina’s heart to shreds. This pain from her beloved woman is almost too much to watch. She wants to protect her, to take this pain away, to ease it, to show her that there is happiness in life and she wants to tell her, that she loves her. 

„Flower, I am here. Darling….“ Katrina closes the gap very slowly between their bodys. She still has her hands placed and the side of Donna’s upper arms. She only touches, she doesn’t grab or pull her close. She needs Donnas approvement to go on. And she tries so hard not to cry although her throat aches terribly and she almost can’t breathe.

„I would love so much to sit down with you. Will you let me hold you?....Just let’s sit first, okay?"

Donna nods without looking up and Katrina guides her to the bed and on to it. She puts the pillows against the wall and sits, legs apart, knees bend. She is not sure if Donna likes to get in between to lean against her chest or if she would prefer to sit on her own. 

But before she is even installed properly Donna climbes up on the bed and scoots towards Katrina a little bit hesitant but still in the direction between her legs. Katrina opens her arms and Donna crawls in that space as if it’s save haven. Katrina gathers Donna in a tight, warm and comforting embrace, having Donna’s head on one side of her neck, her upper body in a firm hug and cages her in with her bended knees. 

Donna feels so protected and save. The second she is pressed against Katrina’s body she lets go and gives in. Donna feels the warmth and softness of Katrina‘s breasts. Her strong arms are comforting and she starts to cry for the second time today.

It is as raw and torturing as the first time and she feels as if she can’t take anymore. It is a silent weeping. The tears streams down her cheeks but this time she has sombody who looks after her, a soothing voice that murmers soft words in her ears and hands that stroke her back.

She is safe, she is held - she is home.

Katrina is beyond words to express her gratitude to hold Donna pressed against her body. She is not ashamed of her tears which fall slow and thick into Donna’s hair. Her hands trembles slightly with the aftershock of almost destroying what she has build up in such a short time today. She needs time too to process this very different sites that Donna shows. The tough one from work and this funny, warmhearted, witty and very sexy but so insecure private Donna she holds now in her arms.

Maybe Donna has also been pushed to her limits today with this aggressively flirting side of her. She must have had the feeling to be pressed up against a wall with no possibility to escape. Like an emotional rape. Fuck. Katrina knows that she behaves very manly in her way to capture her woman of desire.

It is important now for Katrina that they can be close to each other and go through it together. She believes that if you meet the right person that the worst of your abyss opens up, but you will get caught. So here they are at almost at 2 o’clock in the morning finally coming to the point where both women could feel if is worth a try or not.

Donna stirs in her arms and sits up. Entangles herself somehow very gentle out her Katrina’s embrace and wipes her cheeks dry with her hands. She checks her hair, hopeless.. - and let it be. She is still between Katrina’s legs and leans now over to get to reach the nightstand to search for some kleenex.

Katrina watches her and moves in any direction Donna goes. She strokes her hair back behind her ears and cleans the rest of the tear stains on her cheek, while Donna cleans her nose. It is a very intimate moment but at the same time the most normal thing ever.

"I am a mess and I am sure my eyes are puffy like hell. I look awful….“.

„No you don’t, you look sweet and gorgeous. I look just the same, Flower. We both cried and I am so happy you decided to stay with me.“ Katrina presses her lips against Donna’s cheek.

„Yeah, me too.“ Donna whispers hoarsly.

"Can we talk? Like now?" Katrina waits.

„Okay, yeah. I guess it is a good thing." Donna is more secure than at the beginning. 

„Good.“ And with this Katrina moves to lay on her back. Her head is propped up onto a fluffy pillow.

"Come here, let me hold you. Let’s talk, okay?"

Donna fits perfectly at the Katrina’s side. Her head is on her shoulder, one leg is dropped above her hips and Katrina caresses the thigh and the calf with her plam. Soft and firm strokes, nibbling with the fingertips at the same spot while the other hand is in Donna’s hair. Donna loves this feeling to be so close to Katrina. It is very private, very intimate and so normal. She puts one hand with a soft and almost unsure touch on Katrina’s belly. 

„What has happend in the file room today?“ Katrina asks into their comfort silence.

Donna sighs but she wants to tell and not to hide anymore. She wants to be honest with Katrina, no need to pretend. It always ends in tears and desperation otherwise.

"I have had an emotional breakdown after I recognized that I have spend my whole life frozen in fear to disappoint my partners. I forgot how it is to feel my own self. I have tried to ignore you from the beginning. You scared me like hell, you know that? Also because you are a woman, uncharted territory for me.“ Donna turns her head and feels the vibration of Katrina’s laugh in her chest. 

„And today, tonight you have showed me in such an intense way how it feels to be worshiped, to be wanted just the way I am. You have knocked be of my feet with every move you have made. Your blunt flirting is so damn hot and so scary…I guess I just freaked out. The only relief for the moment has been to leave and to go home. Like this I don’t feel like a burden. I am screwed up in all sections.“ Donna plays with the fabric of Katrina’s shirt.

„Do you want to have sex with me? I mean in general…like, at all?" Katrina asks carefully, but she needs to know.

„Yes, very much so.“ Donna breathes. „But I never have been with a woman. I don’t know what to do, where to start. It is really embarassing. I feel so very shy about that, specially with such a hot woman like you.“ Donna trails off.

„Than let me guide you. Talk to me. I need to know what bothers you, Flower, okay? You are not alone in this. I am here for you, with you, okay? You are in no way screwed up or damadged. You only act on your experiences. I’d love so much to be there for you.“ Katrina closes her eyes and kisses Donna’s hair.

„Would you mind just to lay there and I can…like…try out, to get to know your body? Satisfy my curiosity?“ Donna asks hesitantly, propping herself up on her ellbow.

"You mean like you want me to be your living sex doll?“ Katrina giggles happily. „I am all yours, Babe. Take what you want, do what you need and wish to do. I would love that very much. May I moan while you touch me?“ Katrina smiles with a glow in her eyes. 

"Please, yeah, let me know, how it feels." Donna leans in for a kiss. She presses one hand at Katrina’s cheek while she captures her lips, moving slowly before she opens up more and presses her tongue purposefuly into Katrina warm mouth. With a soft moan Katrina pulls Donna closer and lets her dive in. Their kiss is sweet and slow, wet and their tongues move around each other, licking softly. 

Eventually Katrina pulls Donna away and leans back more into the cushion and searches for Donna’s eyes. 

„Will you stay with me?“ She only asks.

Donna’s eyes are big and full of emotions. „Yes.“ It’s all she is able to say. 

„Thank you.“ Katrina whispers and exhales deeply. She wraps her arms around Donna and holds her that tight as if she never wants to let go of her again. 

Both haven’t said it, but they know what it means. The agreed to try this, like as a relationship kind of thing. 

"Let’s get some sleep. It has been a hell of an evening. We could need some rest. You‘re in?“ Katrina kisses Donna’s ear while asking.

„Yes, totally. I am exhausted to be honest. I don’t even want to get up again. Not washing, not brushing my teeth, nothing. Just go to sleep.“ 

Katrina has to laugh at that. It is so unlike proper Donna and the way she says it, lying on top of her is so funny at the end of this very extrem day.

„I am on your side with that. But I need to get out of these clothes."

At the end they end up in their bras and panties, kissing some more and huddle under the soft cover of Rachel’s bed. With no fuzz at all Donna turns and Katrina spoons her from behind, one hand holding on to her belly. Donna takes that hand in hers and kisses it, keeps in close to her chest, while she falls fast asleep. 

Katrina stays awake for some more minutes. She feels as if she has won the biggest battle of her life. She feels exhausted but also dizzy because her system is in a constant high with all the hormons that soak her blood and make her head spin. She is too tired to even think of having sex. But she is aroused with all the pictures in her head and this hot, half naked babe in her arms.

She lies in bed, Donna pressed to her chest, dressed in nothing than a silk bra with laces and this narrow panties. Her butt fits in her crotch like it’s grown there. Her heart beats as if it jumps out any minute. She is happy, this happy that makes you forget words and the world around yourself. This happy that you know everything is possible now, like christmas together, a dog, Sunday mornings in bed, shopping trips, good movies…things like that. It is this happy that wants to make you cry, because it is so big it almost hurts.

Katrina presses her lips in the soft curve of Donna’s neck, closes her eyes and nuzzles her cheek at her warm skin. She whispers softly into the dim lit room „I love you, Flower.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ver much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you gorgeous people,
> 
> thank you for sticking with my story. I like to say this so often because it really means that much to me.  
> So, finally there it is, some wonderful, steamy female porn.

Donna wakes up first. The sun pours already in with a golden light and it seems to be a great, sunny day. She only opens her eyes and lets her mind wanders off. Her skin is sticky, her hair is the messiest birdnest ever and she almost can’t wait to hit the shower and the wash down all what happened last night. She is at ease and a small smile plays around her lips. She takes a deep breath and turns her head to search for Katrina.

She lies at the side, her back turned towards Donna and she is still sound asleep. Donna hasn’t had a chance to take a good look at her yesterday night and makes up leeway now. She moves very carefully not to wake her girl. She bites her lips at that thought and allows her stomach to lurch in a good way and feels how her heart thuds harder. She gives herself time to let her gaze wander up and down Katrina’s body without touching.

She wears black, sporty underwear. Her panties are lean and tight and one side sliped in her cleft and shows a perfect, pale ass cheeck. Her bra is styled like a top with no latch. Her blond hair is still caught in a ponytale but all messy now and some strand of hair are loose. Her skin is silk-like and pale, no hairy back or hair anywhere on her legs. Donna has to fight back a giggle at that thought. She wants to touch this wonderful female body so much. But she really needs to shower and she doesn’t want to kiss Katrina with this stale taste in her mouth and this puffy and swollen eyes she feels she has. 

She takes a shaky breath filled with pleasant anticipation.

She admires the sight of this woman next to her in bed. The knot in her soul, that has made her tense up and keeps her riding one emotional wave after the other is gone. For the first time she is looking forward to what may come. 

The answer from Katrina whirs in her head. Katrina has agreed to be her living sex doll…Donna feels how this thought meets her midsection. She squeezes her eyes shut for a brief moment and presses her thighs together. It is a very unknown feeling to be this free. And she wants to take full advantage of it. It turns her on now, to know that Katrina will guide her in every way, that she will have the possibility to explore her body the way she likes.

Katrina will seduce her, will make her wet and needy, will touch her vulva, sucking her nipples and make her come. She has to suppress a moan at that thought.  
She wants to carry on with this dirty and sexy side of hers she hasn‘t known exists. She wants to be wild and open, wants to try out new stuff and wants to celebrate her femaleness.

There were times when she has been ashamed of her body. She has felt to less toned, not slim enough, her nipples has seemed to big, to pale, her pubic hair to red, her labia to large and uneven…whatever. She has felt so often off next to her men. With their behavior and their cocks she has more than once felt like the sheath to their sword. Not more. Only an accessoir to decorate their manhood. Even if they have shown affection and feelings, she always has been hyper aware that her body has never been able to compete with the imaginations of the men she has choosen.

But now, with Katrina?....A whole new world opens up. Katrina lets her feel like a sex bomb. As if she is a wet dream that has come true. They way Katrina looks at her, breathes hot stuff in her ear and kisses her lips, gets her wet within seconds. This is so amazing.

She has been convinced with the upcoming age, problems in the sexuality are normal. She would never have admitted it to anybody else, but it has been a big issue for her to get wet with her men. She has always needed extra lube and she has been ashamed of it.  
Yesterday she has felt this immense wetness when Katrina has touched her and teased her between her legs. Her pussy felt slippery and slick with her juice. Her panties were soaked with it and her lips has felt so swollen. What a fucking hot feeling.

This lust she has felt yesterday on the lounge with Katrina massaging her wet vulva has been massive. As if something has taken over. She can recall the feeling that has made her want to undress herself and show off for her woman. She has felt this need to spread her legs, to go on all four, head down and ass high up in the air, open and ready for any treatment Katrina has had in mind. This urge to feel Katrina’s hand and tongue all over her butt, her hole, her dripping pussy…damn! It has felt so good.

She turns her head back. Her breath takes up speed and she has to inhale through her mouth. She really wants to smell fresh and tasty when Katrina devours her and turns her in a needy mess. She gets rid of the sheets and frees her body. She lies there wearing her underwear and feels still somehow shy for what she wants to do right at this moment.

She bends her knees, closes her eyes once more….Katrina sleeps happily next to her….and she touches her boops, kneads them, feels them through her bra and sees herself in a total different light. And finally she sneaks her hand down into her panties onto her pussy. She is amazed that it’s wet, slick with her natural lube and her folds are soft as silk. She plays along and explores herself with a lazy and randy mood. 

She hasn’t done this in ages. She circles her clit, presses one finger inside her slit and even massages her pucker. She is turned on even if there are still some shy feelings lingering around her face not sure if she should feel embarrassed at her age doing such kind of things or if she should feel happy about it. She chuckles softly and with alleviation.

Shower! Now!...but not before she sticks her fingers into her mouth to taste herself. She wants to know what Katrina will have on her tongue once she goes down on her….Fuck! She has to stop now and endure this hot, pulsating feeling for later.

She sighs and stretches her legs again and scoots up to her woman. She aligns her body along the shape of Katrina’s and presses herself against her back. She nuzzles her nose into the hair of this sleeping beauty and hugs her around her waist. She peppers soft and light kisses to Katrina’s cheek and this one hand on the belly ghosts up towards her breasts.

Katrina mumbles something with a thick sleepy voice. She pushes her butt back into Donna’s curve of her hip and wiggles in a titillating way. Donna still feels shy but forcers herself to do it. With featherlight fingertips she caresses one of Katrina’s nipples until she feels how it gets hard and tightens under the soft fabric. She then puts her open palm right onto this breast and feels for the first time ever another soft female bosom under her touch.

Donna hasn’t been prepared for this feeling that floods south with the speed of light. Katrina gasps slumbery but keeps her eyes closed and Donna feels this wave of surprise rushing through the other womans body. There is this muscle constriction and with a second Katrina’s whole body let’s go like warm wax. She almost melts into Donna’s touch.

Katrina huffs a throatily moan while pressing her head into the pillow to grant Donna more access to her neck.

Donna keeps kneating Katrina’s breast and starts to press her hard nipple between two fingers only scratching with her fingernail around it, over it, again and again. Katrina presses her ass against Donna’s crotch, arches her back and tries to get more friction at Donna‘s front side.

„Holy fuck…“ Katrina mumbles and she isn’t sure in her turned on way what the fuck gets her more horny. The so unexpected move from Donna or the things she is doing right now with her.

„I hit the shower, Hot Mama. Don’t be naughty and wait for me.“ Donna whispers hoarsly in Katrina’s ear before she kisses her there not without licking at her earlobe. She lets go of Katrina’s breast. She puts her palm flat on her waist and gives her skin a firm stroke down to this one, naked butt cheek and slaps it playfully.

„Get up when you smell coffee!“ And without any further doing or talking Donna stands up and walks out of the room keeping the door wide open.

She heads straight for the bathroom, not concentrating at all what she needs, if she has her toiletries or her clothes because her mind is completely busy with female porn.

She feels totally sexy. Her body awareness has changed during the last five minutes. She is on cloud nine with this feeling of power she has just felt doing this hot stuff with Katrina. She understands now this bodylanguage of all the sirens she loves that much from the fifties. Rita Hayworth, Marilyn Monroe, Ava Gardner…all have such great female shaped and well curved bodies. And all of them looks like they eat their men alive.

Suddenly she loves her body. She doesn’t care anymore if she has a sickpack or at least a well toned belly. She gives a shit now if her thighs show a gap when she keeps her feet together. She feels like this sexpot Katrina sees in her and with the awakening of this new yearing for sex she only wants to feel this insanely great lust again. Yeah, just like that. She wants Katrina to make love to her. To be fucked actually, in all rooms and in all positions…..and she almost whimpers at the thought what will be possible with Katrina’s experience. She only has to be seduced and let Katrina take over.

She wouldn’t have taken a shower in her randy state but only the knowledge that it was 24 hours ago when her pussy has been in touch with soap she is willing to step in. Otherwise she just has turned around and attacks sleepy Katrina in bed.

She wants to smell and look good for Katrina but in such a different way than she wanted that for her partners. To worship her body and to seduce her woman in the best way she can, to make her crazy about her.

Finally - fucking finally she allows herself to think these things. To be beautiful, to be sexy as hell for someone else. It is like this bush fire kind of metaphor. She is ablaze.

She showers short and thoroughly borrowing all sorts of amazing scented shower gel and hair products from Rachel feeling more alive then ever. After she has toweled herself off she is not even able anymore to cream her body in a non seducing way. She loves this new awareness to touch herself as if she only realizes now that she is a woman with all the perfect parts.

She massages her boops and her nipples not without fondle herself and enjoying this hot feeling of the puls in her swollen labia.  
She feels with closed eyes how it must be for Katrina to touch her belly, the small of her back. With her creamy and slippery hands she grinds between her legs – back and forth in slow motion. Feels her folds and changes the position of her touch to grab her ass cheeks with both hands from behind and spread them slightly.

She bends forward and puts a hand on the toilett seat to get some balance while she elongates her rear to get a nice position and from above she presses her middle finger in her cleft until she finds the rim of her hole and further down her creamy folds. She stands on the tip of her toes, arches her back and imagines how it must look like for Katrina when she lingers at her backside and has a plain view. She can’t suppress a moan and almost giggles about this shyness she still feels about doing such kind of beautiful things.

What is this? Masturbating while she is trying to apply bodycream? Seriously?…What a bright day!

She is horny – like she feels it for the first time ever. Again it hits her how very different it is to be turned on by a woman than by a man. Of course Katrina is one of a kind in her way to seduce her. She is so certain of herself and this is such hot thing. Donna is very fond of the way Katrina handles everyting.

She closes the mirrored bathroom cabinet and forcers herself to look at her reflection. There she is. Thirtyeight, some wrinkles around her eyes are permanent. Her freckles without make-up are very visible. Her face is airy and glows. She looks…diffrent but wonderful. Her green eyes and her red hair are natural. She only combes her hair without styling it.

Fully naked and surrounded by a perfume of a fresh spring morning (lily of the valley scented bodycream) mixed with the seducing fragrance of the musk hair conditioner she walks out of the bathroom to search for her bag and for a piece of her clothes to put on before Katrina gets her naked again – God, yeah…please!

She puts on a soft button-down shirt from a shopping trip. She has had a time where she has liked it very much to sleep in them. And now, with all this hot fantasies in her mind she only can think of how very suitable this is for a coffee break with Katrina.

She only closes the buttons so far up to let a soft swelling of her breast be visible. She has a agitated discussion in her head to put on panties or not. The one argument wins…she wants to be fucked and it is actually a wet dream of her to be dressed only in a shirt, to be ready any time. So….no panties. She only wears a shirt and behaves like she even would pay to be fucked. She really seems to be very desperate! What if she is wrong..maybe….

No! Stop! Kitchen! Coffee! Now!

Katrina still lies in bed and only stirs when this compelling smell of fresh brewed coffee hits her nostrils. She keeps repeating Donna’s action from this morning in her mind like an LP with a crack. She can’t believe what she has witnessed and hopes she hasn’t been dreaming. Has Donna really slapped her ass? Aside from getting a very hot nipple massage.

She frees her legs from the sheets and pushes it down with her feet. She actually doesn’t like this sore feeling in her eyes from lack of sleep and stressful events that includes tears. There is a dull pain somewhere along her forehead and she feels already hot and not able to lay in bed any longer. Donna seems to have showered and brewed some coffee. Wow! A hot shower will get her back on track too.

The last night events are still very fresh in her mind and she prepares herself for all kinds of mood swings from Donna. It still hurts her so much to know that Donna have had so many partners where it seems she has got all this doubts from. So many things have gone wrong to leave her in this mental state of precariousness and this need to query her own person constantly.

Even if they have agreed on the same terms like sticking together for a while, hopefully until they are grey and old, but still everything is so fresh. With all the twists and turns they have experienced yesterday everything is possible in the morning.

Katrina is a romantic soul and right now at this very moment she knows that all her heart belongs to Donna. Donna emerges as her woman of her dreams. In her looks but also in this very exciting way she gets to know her personality. She has to admit that it’s such a hot and randy thing when a woman at Donna’s age doesn’t know anything about having sex with a female body. She is a virgine at this point and Katrina licks her lips only by thinking of what she will do with this red-headed sex-babe who is waiting for her in the kitchen.

But of course it’s not the sex alone that makes her feel that way. It is all what Donna represents. She does not fool herself by believing this is it and they will be happily ever after. None of that actually. But they have made their start and it’s only Saturday morning and first things first…sex! Making love and making out between the sheets with Donna. Fuck!

Katrina wears a bright grin on her face. Let’s get up and conquer this lady!

She hops out of bed, yawns and stretches copious and pleasurably before she pads towards the kitchen following the scent of coffee. The sight there knocks the air out of her lungs and she comes to a halt and leans against the nearest furniture trying to calm her racing heart.

Donna leans against the kitchen counter with her ankles crossed. She helds a big mug between her hands and sipes coffee, her soft lips at the rim of the mug. She only wears a shirt, long enough to cover her ass and some inches of her upper thighs.

Enough buttons stay open to show her wonderful skin at her décollté and the soft swelling of her tits. Donna’s nipples are hard as knobs and begin to show under the fabric. The sleeves aren’t rolled back. She keeps them long but unbuttoned. Her hair is wet and wild, combed maybe but still it is a little bit curley and Donna seems not to care a bit the way she looks. 

Donna sees Katrina coming and pushes herself away and makes some steps towards to the couch and takes a seat on the back rest, legs slightly apart and tilts her head to the side.  
It has been a while since she has seduced a person. Katrina has this hungry look on her face and eye-fucks her with her dark eyes. Donna just sits, already wet between her legs. Her tits almost hurt with the longing to be touched.

She hopes her voice won’t give her away. She is nervous and needy, her heart booms in her chest.

„Good morning, Dove.“ With a special smile on her lips she watches Katrina intently over the rim of her mug.

Katrina swallows and licks her lips. She will be damned if they have five minutes to drink their coffee before she drags this wet dream in front of her right back into the bedroom. And wait…Dove? Oh sweet Baby Jesus….

„Do I need to take a shower?“ Katrina asks with a throaty voice and clears her throat.

"Yes." Donna purses her lips. She darts the tip of her tongue out and licks her lips purposefully.

„Can we skip coffee..?“ Katrina’s eyes are fixed on Donna’s face and Donna sees her chest heaving more intense then normal.

„No.“ Donna locks eyes with Katrina and lets her legs fall open some more. „Just hurry, Dove.“ It’s all but breathed words but for Katrina it feels like Donna just has sucked her nipple. She suppresses a moan. This woman….whoa!

Donna enjoys it so much to be eye-fucked by Katrina who almost can’t control herself. It is an amazing feeling to be completely naked under the shirt and let this hottness just run freely through her body. Her pussy already pulsates with anticipation and her belly quivers in a funny way. 

Donna almost chokes at the liquid in her mouth as she watches how Katrina strips right in front of her. She only is able to stare. Katrina behaves self-confident with this touch of grace. She takes her underwear lascivious off never loosing eye contact with Donna. The underwear get lost somewhere on the way to the couch.  
Katrina walks slowly closer to Donna and enjoys this incredulous expression on Donna’s face. Like a little girl who can’t believe she may spend the night in the town’s biggest candystore.

Donna is paralized by Katrina’s actions. She feels like a dream comes true. She feels chosen. Like back at school where every girl longed and desired to get a wink or a smile from the most attractiv and very hot newcomer who radiates only sex appeal. And she is the fucking one!

There Katrina stands fully naked in all her beauty with her wonderful, firm boops, the tan nipples and her light brown pubic hair. Katrina has a sporty but female shape. Absolutly sexy. She looks like a woman with curves in all the right places. Donna licks her lips and admires openly this wonderful, promising body in front of her.

It takes Donna a lot of self-control not to snatch off her shirt and beg Katrina to take her here and now. On the floor, on the table, against the fridge…who the fuck cares….she really needs it!

Katrina steps up to Donna and enjoys to notice that Donna’s breath hitches already. Fuck, she is so hot herself only from looking at Donna.

She closes her hand around one of Donna’s boobs. Katrina’s grip is firm but controlled. She strokes it, fondles the nipple and sway it in her hand. She admires it before she leans forward to take the nipple with the fabric in her mouth and wetting the shirt with her spit. Just that.  
She chuckles at the hissing sound from Donna when she inhales harshly and trough her teeth.

„Do you like that, Flower?“

She lets go of the hard knob an presses a soft kiss against Donna’s throat. Donna’s answer is a tilted head back and rapsed long moan and it goes straight to Katrina’s pussy. Donna’s moans are getting her wild and she feels how this unleashes a passion inside of her. 

Katrina releases Donna’s breast. She caresses Donna’s décollté with both hands. She hums with approval and runs her fingertips along the line of he botton border and stretches the fabric to get to see more skin.

„Is this an invitation for me? The way you are dressed? So sexy and ready to be unwrapped?“ Katrina purrs and drinks in the sight of a Donna who gets undone by the second.

She moves further down fondles with her knuckles over her belly until she reaches her mons. She stops there and runs her knuckles in circles. Through the shirt she feels Donna’s pubic hair. Donna starts to pant and Katrina watches her with delight. Donna tries bravely to hold on to her coffee cup. 

Katrina stops and closes her eyes and with a raspy voice she says matter-of-factly. „You don’t wear panties…“.

"No." Donna only breathes this word squeezing her eyes shut.

„Do you want me to make you come… now?“ Katrina only can hold on while her arousal takes over with full force. She leans in and presses her cheek against Donna’s, whispering this words in her ear.

„Oh God…Oh, my God! Yes….yes…please.“ Donna feels so lightheaded from all this fast panting but she can’t help it. She almost passes out about this direct way Katrina handles things. 

„Good girl.“ Katrina purrs against Donna’s neck. „Give me this mug then, Darlin‘“. She fumbles for the coffee mug in Donna’s hand and puts it on the table, out of reach and in a safe place. So now Donna can enjoy without worrying to spill coffee all over Rachel’s couch.

Katrina steps up and in between Donna’s legs. Close enough to play with her tits and to have space to work her pussy well with her hand. But before she does that she starts to kiss Donna‘s neck and unbuttons her shirt. Slow and teasing always brushing with her fingers against her skin until the shirt hangs loose and open. Katrina needs a lot of self-control herself. She wants to make it slow and agonizing in a lustful and sweet way for Donna.

„Gosh, Flower, you have no idea what you do to me. You are so beautiful.“ Katrina lets her gaze wander over this beauty infront of her. She licks her lips and moans every now and then.

And this sounds drives Donna even more crazy. She feels so wanted and her belly is hot, her pussy is dripping wet and she can’t almost wait anymore to feel Katrina’s touch on her heated skin.

Katrina parts the open front from her shirt and moves them to the side to reveal Donna gorgeous body. Donna looks stunning, sitting with her butt half up the backside of the couch, legs lightly parted and with this shirt hanging loose…damn! Katrina has now a good look at her wonderful, big boops with her large, bright nipples, this fantastic waist, her wonderful belly and the promising secret garden between her legs with this wonderful red pubic hair. Donna’s skin feels so soft and smooth.

„Flower…“ Katrina only whispers. Donna is only breathing heavey, arching her back and throws her head back.

„Do something, Katrina….please…“. Donna is so desperate for Katrina’s touch – everywhere.

Katrina takes both boops in her hands pressing them toghether while rubbing at both nipples at the same time. With her tongue she licks in between the valley. She starts to circle one nipple with the tip of her tongue, playing a long. She flickers around and teases this hard knob that stands up proud and wet coverd in spit. Katrina takes the whole nipple in her mouth, a big part oft he breast too and starts to suck soft but constantly with this ongoing rhythm of her tongue pressed against the teat. She holds the other breast still in her hand and fondles it. 

Donna is heavy gone, turned on an nothing else exists only her body and this need. She can’t wait anymore. She needs Katrina’s hand between her legs, on her vulva like now!  
She pants and her breath is ragged.

She leans against Katrina’s head, sucking her ear, licking at her temple and searching for her hand. Donna holds Katrina’s neck and presses her mouth even more against her breast. This sucking drives her crazy. Donna arches her back, starts to circle her hips and groans and makes sounds she is not sure from where they are coming.

Katrina loves to suck Donna’s breast and she loves even more to feel this intense need from Donna and her impatience. It turns her on to get pressed against Donna’s boops still sucking and licking and she feels a firm grip, almost painful at her hand. Donna graps it and pulls and doesn’t let go.She guides Katrina along her belly down and presses her hand against her pubic hair.

„Touch me, Dove…“ She breathes in Katrina’s ear. „I need it so badly. Make me come…I need you to touch me. Now.“ Donna moans without a break.

Katrina lets go of Donna well suckes nipple and looses the grip on her other tit too. She leans in and buries her head at the crook of Donna’s neck. She keeps her hand still, tickling the hair on Donna’s mons and places her other hand at the backside of the couch.

„Are you sure you want this, Flower?“ Katrina asks against the skin of her throat, mouth half open, panting herself and trying to gather some control.

„Fuck…yeah…just…do..it! I need your touch..“ Donna is still shy to touch Katrina, she is fully naked anyway. But she feels so lost in her own arousal that she has stayed in the same position. And now she leans forward and cups Katrina’s ass with both hands and presses her open mouth against her shoulders, bitting with her teeth in the muscle and licking with her tongue above the marks she leaves there.

„Fuck.“ Katrina can’t wait either and finally moves with a concerted and very firm touch between Donna’s legs. Her knees almost give in and a heat wave shoots through her body. Donna is wet. So fucking wet. Katrina almost blacks out when she gets hit by this huge wave of arousal.  
She needs to be soft, this is not the moment to bend Donna over the couch and adjust her strap on to watch how her silicon dildo spreads Donna’s pussy to get thoroughly fucked. This is a handjob now for starters.

 

„O God, Flower…you are so wet, so wet for me. You are killing me, you know that?“ Katrina rasps in Donna’s ear.

Donna is so far gone and only pants and begs with soft whispers. She kneats Katrina’s butt like on autopilot and jerks her hips frantically into Katrina’s hand.

„Come here, Babe. Come closer.“ Katrina puts her other hand against the small of her back and presses Donna towards her and guides her carefully on her feet. 

„Stand on your feet and lean against me…yeah…good girl, hold on. I’ve got you, Flower."

Donna only whimpers in a way that makes Katrina’s head spin and she hurries to statisfy Donna’s need for friction. She starts to move her hand on Donna’s wet pussy. It feels like heaven to Katrina. Her folds are soft like velvet and soaked in her girls-cum, slippry and wonderful to touch.

She rubs her whole hand all along Donna‘s pussy to her perineum and back. She parts the outer lips with her fingers and gets to know the shape of Donna’s beautiful vulva. With all her fingertips she feels her way to her clit and there it is. This hard knob, shaped like a pearl, swollen and bigger than normal. A bundle of nerves that shoots waves of electic shocks through Donna’s body.

Her girl behaves wild in her arms. She holds Donna with one hand around her waist in a firm grip. Donna’s legs tremble slightly and she keeps them apart, sqauting down some inches to spread her legs to grant Katrina all the access she needs to turn her in this mess. There is no thought left in Donna’s brain. She only feels and her conscious is only focused one one thing. This hand on her pussy, that makes her want to do things she has never dared to dream of.

Donna writhes under Katrina’s touch. She whines and moans without a break, bubbles incoherent words and is ready to fuck herself on Katrina’s hand.

„Wait, Flower…Darlin‘. Give me some more time. I want to enjoy your wettness and your pussy some more. Hold on, Babe, soon you can have it…soon.“ Katrina licks Donna’s skin around her ear, nuzzles her nose in her hair and keeps all attention to her hand. She still massages her pussy throughly. Pressing her fingers in her wet folds, moving forth and back, every now and then she comes back to her clit and Donna always whines and groans loud at that.

„Stay….there…I - I….stay…fuck…Katrina…just.“ Donna can’t express herself anymore only moving her hip in this beautiful rhythm that indicates having sex in the best way. Katrina is not done with her yet. She searches between Donna’s legs until she hit the rim of the muscle that indicates her hole. She teases it, all wet and slippery too. She presses against it, only trying and Donna presses back with her full weight. 

This is fucking heaven, Katrina loves how responding Donna behaves. 

„Okay, Darlin‘…now you can have it. Here, I am here for you…yeah, that’s it. Good girl…yeah, show me what you need.“ Katrina adjust her hand and her fingers in the right position. She spreads Donna‘s lips in a good way to reveal her clit as much as possible and presses her middlefinger against it and holds still.

„Move, Flower. Show me how you want it. Talk to me, Babe.“ She whispers in Donna’s ear.

Donna moves immediately as soon as Katrina has played her hand in the right position. She starts to rub against her hand and her finger and with all the cum there her clit glids smoothly over Katrina’s skin of her finger and just gives the right friction to drive Donna crazy. Now she pushes with her own rthythm back and forth always on the same spot. Donna puts her head onto Katrina’s shoulder, cheek pressed against her skin and takes ragged gasps with an open mouth, whining and moaning on a high level.

Katrina only stands and holds Donna tight. She enjoyes with closed eyes this gift from Donna. This openness that she shows now with her and that she allows her to feel her all-consuming passion right at this moment. To feel Donna’s pussy under her hand, her wettness and the way she jerks her hips faster to drive herself higher until she will come. This lets Katrina’s pussy twiches with need. It is so fucking hot.

Donna is close, she graps Katrina' butt hard and squeezes her flesh very painfully. But the pain is so welcome to Katrina.

„Are you close, Babe?“ Katrina is not even sure, if Donna hears her.

„Oh God.. yeah..“ Donna groans and pinches even harder on Katrina’s cheeks. And then Kartina can feel this incoming wave of Donna’s orgasm. She feels how her belly tightens as if in a convulsion and then it hit her. Donna whines and leans heavy against Katrina and her pussy tightens with the first spasm of her orgasm. Her pussy twitches in Katrina’s hand and she holds her hand still so Donna could ride it out. Donna pants and groans and finally bites down hard on Katrina’s shoulder that makes Katrina almost come just like that. This power is amazing. Donna trembles in her hand and groans loud with this lust that washes through her.

Finally Donna seems to be spent and the waves are subsiding. Her hips are slowing down and almost stands still. Katrina looses her position from her hand and strokes lazily round her vulva even more wet then ever. And before she can think it over she circles Donna’s slit and presses two finger in one go into Donna.

Donna throws her head back with an outcry of surprise and a new feeling of want. She acts on instict with in seconds. She lets go of Katrina’s butt and gets her hands on the backside of the couch to have some leverage. She sqauts even deeper with her legs and leans heavy on Katrina’s fingers. Donna’s eyes roll back in her head and her jaw goes lax. 

„Gnnnaaagghhh….Fuuuhuhuck!“

Katrina can’t hold back and grabs Donna pressing her against her body, sucking at her neck and gives her pussy some hard pushes with her fingers. Donna only groans loud and her knees almost give in.

They pant harshly, a thin layer of sweat covers them both. The only thing that exists for Donna are Katrina’s fingers inside of her. She doesn’t care anymore what loud and aninmal-like sounds she ejects. This is fucking heaven!

Katrina lets her feel so safe and so wanted. Donna thinks in her soaked brain that Katrina must have a lot of muscles the way she holds her like a puppet with one arm. Donna wriggles free from Katrina’s grip, not fully, Katrina just holds her loosly because she is not sure, what Donna has in mind. She keeps her fingers shoved up Donna’s pussy nevertheless.

„I want…I need more push back….like….a God…I…just..can you?“ Donna can’t express what she needs, but she shows it and with one swift move she turns towards the couch and bends her upper body over it. Her hands are propped up at the seating.

Katrina’s breath get caught.

Nothing compares to a sight where a beautiful woman’s naked butt is rearing high up in the air with the legs apart to get easy access. Katrina’s fingers are still in place.

Donna moans and circles her hips as best as possible. She bends her knees slightly and stays on her tip of her toes arching her back.

Katrina is taken aback by this sudden changing of Donna’s position. And this one is a slutty one! Donna is offering all what she’s got in such a dirty way to Katrina. She pulls her fingers out of Donna’s pussy. She needs a moment to adore this.

Kartina’s mind goes blank and she steps up in awe and places her hand with her sticky fingers on one of Donna’s hot ass cheek. With the other hand she shoves her shirt up to free her lower back and caresses it with firm strokes.

„Fuck…Flower….I..I don’t know, if I can hold back much longer…“

Katrina’s breath is ragged. Harsh intakes show her state of arousal. Her self-control hangs by a threat and with small steps she comes so close to Donna’s spread wide wet pussy. She may not touch it yet because she knows that she will loose it and will fuck Donna with so much force that she is going for sure to hurt her.

She also doesn’t dare to look closer - not yet. She would be down on her knees in a split second and presses her whole face in this promising wetness of Donna’s pussy and cleft. She would start to eat her out. Gosh, she only stands there with trembling legs trying to hold back her want, keeping her tension at bay. She slowly lowers her head and presses her forehead against Donna’s naked skin at her back.

„Flower…you are so e beautiful. You drive me crazy….I don’t know what to do first….I…need a minute, okay?“ She kisses and licks at the skin on Donna’s back and holds her hand at the side of Donna’s upper thighs.

But Donna will have none of that!

She whines in her turned on state and she only is driven by lust. She really needs desperately some friction. She wants to be filled with what ever Katrina comes up with. There is no room anymore to feel ashamed or to scrutinize how she even can behave this porn-star like. She doesn’t care fuck about such trival things. She needs to be fucked right about now!

„I need it, Dove! Just do something, push in, I want to feel you…give me something…God, I need…it.“ Donna raspes with her head down on the seat and she pushes back into Katrina to make her point. And Katrina acts quickly and spread her cheeks even more to reveal all her beauty. Katrina turns her body a bit to the side and presses her waist into the hot, promising wettness of Donna’s garten of lust. 

Donna feels all of a sudden this sweet pressure that covers all her pussy. With no fuzz Katrina grabs Donna’s hip and yanks her towards her so she is pressed against her belly sideways. Katrina starts to stroke her pussy with her belly. Donna is kept in place with the steely grip from Katrina’s arm and Kartrina lifts herself up on her toes and eases down a little and up again and strokes the whole length between Donna’s legs. 

Donna almost passes out. Her sound pattern has changed into half gurgles half screams and an ongoing stream of nonsense words.

„OhyesgodyesIneedmoreyesgodohhhhyesyesyes…ahhhh….gnnnnngghhhnnn….fuckmefuckmefuckme.“

Donna pants and presses back towards Katrina. She loves it that much what Katrina does to her and she feels so free to just let her lust take over and behave without control and conscious.

Katrina feels her own cum wetting her inner thighs. She is so wet there will be stains on the floor. The sensation to feel Donna’s slippery pussy at her side, to slide down on it and always has this clear view on Donna‘s spread puker drives her mad. 

She changes her position within a blink of an eye and grabs Donna’s hip with one arm and fondels with her hand over her pussy, holding back with all force not to lick her wet folds and dive her face in this promising sight infront of her. No, she gives Donna what she needs.

„Flower…Babe, tell when I hit you too hard, okay? Talk to me, I am going to finger-fuck you know…“ Katrina pants hard and there is a drop of sweat pooling between her breasts.

Donna’s answer is a loud groan and she pushes her hips close and closer to Katrina. "Do..it! Now…!" The words are pressed and Katrina doesn’t let her wait longer. She checks Donna’s flushed slit and loves the view to her doing. Donna is loose and open and she goes for three fingers straight, adjusts a little bit and then moves in with a determined push forward and buries all fingers at once up to the last knuckle.

Donna gets all rigid and can’t wait to get more and Katrina starts to push, in and out, ongoing, with a good speed. The sound of flesh to flesh is such a dirty one. The jolting from hitting hard with her fingers on the rim of Donna’s slit gives her uterus and her belly this shake that Donna needs just for pleasure. Katrina adjusts her legs, stands slightly apart and keeps a good grip with her feet.

Soon she fucks Donna ernestly, grabs her almost painfully around her hips to have to best access with her arm and fingers and pushes in in a short and hard staccato. Donna screams now without a break. It is only disconnected by harsh and choppy pants and gutural sounds that are almost not human anymore. 

Katrina keeps going for some moments and more hard pushes until she slows down. Fully soaked in sweat and panting hard. She lets go of her grip aournd Donna’s waist and stills her hand, takes her fingers out and strokes Donna’s red pussy lazily with all her fingers until she presses her palm on Donna’s vulva to give it a break and to ease this horny state Donna is in. 

Katrina changes position again. She leans over Donna and covers her body with her own, caresses Donna’s sides with her hands, lazily moving up and down and kisses what is close to her lips.

Before she gathers Donna in her arms to get her up from her mostly uncomfortable position, she can’t hold back and leans down to lick at Donna’s hole that is still spread wide and so tempting to look at. She teases it with her tongue, licks around before she gives it a last loud kiss and finally helps Donna to get back in a standing position.

Donna is spent like a doll. Limb and almost without strength to hold herself up on her own feet. Her face is all read from hanging down like that and her hair is more than wild and mused. She looks so wonderful with this glow and and this flushed skin from all the lust that still pumps through her system.

She falls into Katrina’s arms and holds on to her. 

„Hey Flower, are you okay? Everything good with your pussy? No pain, not feeling sore?“ She takes Donna’s face in her hands and strokes her hair back and take a good look at her.

„You look as if you have been fucked recently.“ She teases her girl.

"Damn Katrina, I don’t know my name and who the fuck am I? Don’t ask me what day is today. I am not able to answer any question. I am so….God….you are amazing…this was intense, so intense and I am not even ashamed to look at you right now.“

„Kiss me, love.“ Katrina pulls Donna towards her and they kiss in this special way that is only possible after an orgasm and after making love together. They seal it. This special thing that just has happened between them. Having sex means always to share this special space where eternety lingers. This is an experience that welds together like nothing else.

Donna chuckles „Do I taste my ass on your tongue right now?“

"Mmmhhh…I love your taste there and I haven’t even started yet to eat you out properly.“ Katrina smiles against Donna’s lips. "There is one last thing I need you to do before I hit the shower."

„And what is this?“ Donna is fully concentrated on kissing Katrina.

"Give me your hand and let me have my orgasm. I am so fucking close it will take not more than one minute." Katrina whispers in Donna’s mouth.

„Oh Fuck…“ Donna lets go of Katrina’s tongue where she has been sucking happily and leans her forehead against Katrina's. She starts to kiss her again.

„I want to kiss you when your coming.“ And hugs Katrina around her neck and pulls her in a open mouth kiss while she moves her hand between her legs. Donna is actually nervous….this is her first pussy from someone else she is touching and of course she has one herself…but still…

And then, wow! This bliss…this greatness and wonderful feeling of a wet, arousend pussy under her touch. This knocks a little bit the wind out of Donna‘s lungs and she is very bolt in exploring Katrina’s wet folds. She is aware of the increasing panting and gasping at her open mouth from her girlfriend. They lick with their tongues at each other's mouth but don’t kiss properly anymore.

At one point Katrina graps Donna’s hand and holds it still, puts it in place and start to rock forth and back. It is the hottest thing Donna has ever experienced. She actually can’t wait to have a thoroughly look herself at Katrina’s pussy. She wants to dive her tongue in these wet folds. Oh God, this is crazy!

Within a minute Katrina comes. Her orgasm sends her into forcful and hard contraction as if all her spine shrinks and tightens. Her muscles in her belly cramps and her pussy twitches when the waves hit again and again. She presses Donna’s hand hurtfully against her pussy and almost crashes it by closing her thighs to keep it in place while her hips jerks eratically and she moans long and throaty. She sags against Donna who is still licking into her mouth and finally she exhales with a satisfied moan. 

„I guess I am ready for a coffee now.“ Katrina whispers.

Donna watches her intently and takes her hand back and brings her finger to her face and starts to lick at them and sucks Katrina’s cum joyfully from each finger without breaking eyecontact.

Katrina hisses and takes a sharp intake of air. „You are killing me, you know that, Flower? And I love it that much when you do such dirty things.“

Katrina grabs Donna by the neck and kisses her by shoving her tongue deep into her wet cave, tasting herself on Donna’s tongue. 

„Get my coffee ready, Flower. I want it cold when I arrive. I want you naked in my bed as fast as possible.“ She just turns and heads for the shower and Donna only stares at this gorgeous ass and Katrina’s amazing back.

„Oh my God.“ Donna tilts her head back and feels her wobbly knees and leans against the couch. She needs to gather her thoughts first and to find back into this universe here, like earth, NY and finally Rachel’s flat.

She wears a huge grin on he lips and rubs her face with her palms. She smells at the one hand that has been between Katrina’s legs just a few minutes ago. This is the smell of sex, incomparable.

She combs with ther fingers through her hair and looks down at her. It feels sensastionel to be naked, freshly fucked like she has never been before, satisfied like she has tasted a piece of the sky. She feels so liberated and happy. Her nipples are a little bit red from all the sucking and touching and her pussy feels warm and lightly sore around the rim of her slit. 

There is no need to change into something more suitable. She walks like this back into the kitchen. Her shirt hangs loose and open showing her boops and her wonderful red triangle between her legs. She prepares herself another cup of coffee and as Katrina has wished she fills her cup so her coffee can cool down while she showers. Doing just that her phones gives the signal to let her know she has got a new message.

She truly wonders who writes her at a Saturday morning. She grabs her phone to check the incoming text.

Harvey?...

Harvey!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Freshly showered and wearing a black, tight fitting jeans and a greay v-neck shirt, Mike walks towards Harvey who stands relaxed against the kitchen counter with his phone in his hand. Mike leans into Harvey and puts a soft kiss against the side of his throat and nuzzles his nose in his ear while hugging him around the waist. 

„Feeling okay?“ Harvey cups Mike’s cheek with one hand in a twisted way and finishes his text.

„Hmmm, feel more than okay. Amazing, spent and very hungry.“ Mike hums against Harvey’s crook of his neck and puts his head on Harvey's shoulder breathing in this scent that is so Harvey. There is this wooden note of his shower gel, spicy like spruce needles heated up by the summer sun.

„You always smell so delicious. I can’t get enough of that. Somehow earthy but wild and musky too, so fresh. I never grow tired to smell you skin. I looooove your skin…hmmm...“

Harvey chuckles and turns his head to press a kiss to Mikes forehead. "I love that you love my skin and even more that you can’t get enough of me. Neither do I, just for the record."

"I am not surprised that you can’t get enough of yourself. You are Harvey Specter after all."

"Don’t get cheeky, hot boy or I make you beg for your coffee…like really beg…" Harvey turns and lays his phone aside and gathers Mike in a close embrace and starts to kiss him lazily.

"Come on, old man. It takes some hours before your cock is even able to make a twitch. It hangs soft in your briefs like mine. Utterly spend it is as useless as a fat italien sausage with flaccid balls. I can’t get my cock to stand even if I wanted it to.“

Harvey laughs at that and pulls Mike very close to his chest. „And to be very honest, my ass is really sore.“ He whispers in Mike’s ear.

„So coffee and breakfast it is then.“ Mike giggles and takes Harvey face in his hands and kisses him once more. „Who have you been texting? I might get a little bit jealous.“

„There will never be a reason for you to be jealous, Babe. I am yours for the rest of your life.“ Harvey' gaze is filled with emotions.

Mike smiles this little smile, somehow shy, as if he still can’t believe what has happened during the last few hours but it lights up all his face and his blue, blue eyes are shining like the calm sea.

„I have texted Donna. Just to let her know, that I am okay and we are doing fine. I guess I have looked like a wreck yesterday because I really have been scared that you would say no to my proposal.“ Harvey sighs and while saying this he hugs Mike tightly and holds him as close as possible without squeezing the air out of his lungs. 

„Donna has supported me in this unique Donna-way that only she is able to pull. As I know her, she is worried, like shitting bricks kind of worried, because there hasn’t been an update from me about what is going on with the two of us. I am actually astonished that she hasn’t been asking a dozend times already, if we are doing okay.“

Mike is not ready yet to let go of Harvey. He mumbles in Harvey’s shirt at the muscled shoulder. „You was scared that I could say no to your proposal?“ He sounds flabbergasted all over again, beeing touched too. Mike realizes anew in what kind of stress Harvey has seemed to be because of him.

„You really do love me, don’t you?“ Mike still talks into his shirt all softened up and soaked in feelings again.

„You have no idea, Mike….yes, I do love you so much.“ Harvey put his hand at the nape of Mike’s neck and holds him with vehemence to make is point.

„Let’s have breakfast before we get all girlie again, don’t you think?“ Harvey looses his grip of his embrace and kisses Mike’s cheek and put a peck on his lips.

„Mentioning writing a text….ohhhh, yeah. Actually Katrina has asked me too, to let her know if everything is fine. She has even been ready to talk with Donna what is going on with you. I have been all churned up about it. Wow! True… I completely forget about that.“

„Shit, I have given you such a hard time, Babe…I am so sorry.“ Harvey is still angry with himself the way he has treated Mike and has made him so scared only because he hasn’t been able to express his feelings in any other way. 

„It’s over, Babe and it lies behind us.“ Mike breathes against Harvey’s cheek.

Harvey is actually surprised in a delighted way to hear this nice suggestion from Katrina. She seems to be a very good friend. He hasn’t been aware of that.

„I haven’t known that about Katrina. That’s kind of surprising. She seems to be a good one. I like her. Okay than, grab your phone. I bring coffee and let’s sit outside. It’s such a bright day. Actually I want to discuss a few things with you.“ Harvey shoos Mike aside so he can search his phone and Harvey is able to get everyting ready without a lot of disturbance.

"I also prepare some toast, okay?“ Harvey shouts in no special direction.

Mike comes around the corner again. "Only toast? I could eat a whole cow!"

"Okay, toast with chees and ham and boiled eggs and tomate slices…is that better?“ Mikes kisses Harvey playfully.

„This sounds perfect! And add a bowl of cereals with a lot of milk for me.“

Harvey puts all the food on a salver and carries it out on the patio where Mike already sits texting fast on his phone.

"Give me your hand. I want to make a picture from our rings. I am so proud of it and I want to send it to Katrina.“ Mike takes Harvey’s hand and places it next to his own to take a picture.

„What ever you need, Babe.“ Harvey munshes already happily and let Mike have his way with his hand.

„So, done! Now, what is it that you want to talk about?“ Mike drinks coffee and eats what ever he can reach and crams it in his mouth.

„Easy there, Tiger. We have all day.“ Harvey’s plam draws soothing circles at the small of Mike’s back.

„Hm-mh…“ Mikes cheeks are filled like a hamster preparing to pile his stock.

Harvey cleans his hands with a napkin and turns sideways. He bends his knee, props one foot under the other leg and lays his arm alongside the backrest of the lounge and reaches out to brush his knuckles against Mike’s cheek.

"First about our wedding. How would you like to celebrate? And do you have a favorite date ?" Harvey smiles at Mike and loves how the expression on Mike’s face changes. To say these words calms Harvey in a way he has never felt before. Everyting falls into the right place - still. Everything with Mike is exciting and new and Harvey enjoys every minute.

Mike’s eyes are full of awe and joyfully anticipation. "Let me here your ideas first." He tries to gain some time and to find out what Harvey wants.

"Nope. It’s your turn and I really want to hear your wish. Not what you think I would like to have and how I need it to be. I want your concept of our wedding. The way you really want it. Plain and simple with words I do understand and just swallow your food. I don’t want you to choke on any cereal caught in your throat.“

Harvey craddles the back of Mike’s neck with his hand and massages his muscles before he lets go again.

„Oh….“ Mike swallows all in one go and needs some coffee to flush this huge bite down his throat.

„And don’t give me this timid side of yours. I recall the last twelve hours where you have been all but shy." Harvey smirks at Mike and rubs his thigh with his palm up and down.

„You like it when I am naughty and bossing you around in bed to make you ready and needy for me.“ Mike purrs.

„Don’t change the subject.“ Harvey voice sound thick and his pupils are getting bigger. „Please?“

Mike leans in to kiss Harvey pliant lips with a softness that lets Harvey’s heart clenches in his chest because it is so fucking beautiful. He has to close is eyes for a brief second and takes a deep breath.

„Okay, here it is….what I really would love to have as our wedding celebration.“ Mike clears his throat and starts to fumble with Harvey’s hem of his jeans. He sneaks a hand under the pant leg and strokes the smooth skin there. He scoots up a little more.

„Look at me when you say it, Mikey.“ Harvey speaks with a warm and reassuring voice.

Mike locks eyes with Harvey and before he starts he breathes in one last time.

„I want to wear comfy clothes, blue jeans or also maybe a linen suit, sandy coloured, or white too. For both of us. I want to be barefoot and I want to be at the beach. Pant legs reeled up, the wind plays with our clothes and with our hair. I want to have our closest friends with us, around us, when we speak our vows. I want to eat under the sky, easy food, tasty but nothing edgy. I want to laugh and dance at the beach. Maybe a nice band playing soft music and when it gets dark I want a fire at the beach and to sit there, talking and having a good time before you take me to bed.“

Mike’s voice has been hasitant at the beginning but gets more stable and firm until his speaks clearly and calmly. When he finishes she leans in and kisses Harvey once more, taking Harvey’s face in his hands.

„Thats‘ how I would wish it to be. Light as a feather, just a celebration for us and our friends. I would love that very much."

Harvey watches Mike during his speach and he can’t hide the glistening in his eyes. His chest seems to be too tight for all the love that he feels at this moment for Mike. His soulmate, his husband and true love. He inhales shivery pressing his lips together trying to hold is emotion at bay.

„You have definitely watched too many romantic movies, kid. Like in ‚Mamma mia‘ with Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan?“ Harvey needs some jokes. He can’t just weep again. Goddammit. When has he changed in such a sap?

„Yeah, mostly. But the beach is more from ‚Somethings’s gotta give‘ with Diane Keaton and Jack Nicholson. You like it?“ Mike smiles brightly.

„I love it actually.“ Harvey croaks, just so bloody moved. He doesn’t even now why.

„You are not into wearing a tux, having dinner at a fancy restaurant with photographers and some jet set to celebrate with?“

„Fuck, no!“Harvey almost shouts.

„I want our wedding to be the exact way you’ve just said it right now. It‘s fucking great. Kiss me, Babe.“ 

Mike happily obeys and crawls in Harvey’s lap. He straddles him and kisses him straight way, tasting mostly coffee on his lovers tongue and feels like flying. He breaks away after they almost start to make out instead of keep kissing each other. Harvey breath speeds up and Mike leans back and draws his hand through his hair. He pants and chuckles. He presses Harvey back into the seat with putting his hands on his shoulders to keep him in place against the cushions.

„You always drive me crazy, old man. First the discussion and then we do what ever it is you want to do. My cock still needs a break though.“

Harvey lays infront of him like a foto model, slouching on the seat and just looks like the wet dream he actually is. He wears this smug smile on his lips and wiggles his eyebrows. His hands lay warm and flat on Mike’s thighs.

„So, back to our wedding plans and don’t try to distract me. Be honest, Harv, do you really like this idea?“

„Yes, I love it. We will plan it just this way.“

„Fucking fantastic! Then, next step. When would you like to do it? And on which beach shall we do it and most important, who would you like to invite?“ Mike gets a little bit breathless and speaks faster.

„Okay, people. Let’s list all of them. Who would you like to invite?“ Harvey asks very relaxed still in the same position. How much he loves to organize these things with Mike. He wouldn’t have thought in a million years that he would truly enjoy to plan his own wedding.

„There aren’t that many.“ Mike concentrates. „Okay, Katrina, Rachel, Donna of course….Benjamin. His is a great guy, the IT brainy, you know?“ He looks with elevated eyebrows at Harvey. 

"I know who Benjamin is." Harvey huffs annoyed and rolls his eyes.

„Ahm, yeah. Jessica? And Louis? And of course Ray and his family... these are all from my side. No other friends, actually.“

Harvey can’t stop from gathering Mike in his arms just for a quick squeeze. He knows how hard it gets sometime for Mike to know there is just no living relative anymore and in moments like now this sucks like hell.

„Your turn.“ Mike leans back again and watches Harvey intently.

„Okay, from my side there only will be my brother Paul and his fiancé Terry. I don’t want to invite my mom. And I don’t have close friends either. You are my best buddy and my love of my life.“ Harvey looks at Mike with this very bright smile that always makes Mike’s heart flip in his chest and his stomach strops three stories down.

Mike swallows and presses his lips together. „I love you so much.“ He whispers. 

„I love you too, Babe.“ Harvey grabs him firmly around his waist and keeps his hands there.

„So, I get to know your SWAT jackass brother Paul? Wow, I like that a lot!“ Harvey only looks and rolls his eyes again. 

"These aren’t that many guests but they are familiy all together." Mike states. "Than, next item. The date….! It has to be during summertime. Definitely July or August. What do you think?“

„August is great. I will check my schedule but this should be perfect. August it is then. This is about 5 or 6 weeks from now. That’s fine with you?“

„Oh God, yeah! More than fine. I’m getting more nervous by the minute.“ Mike licks his lips and breathes out some air while holding his hands entwind behind his neck.

„Than each of us needs a best man for the official part with the civil registry office to sign all the documents for our marriage. I pick Paul, my brother. Who would you like to have next to you? Katrina maybe?"

"No. Actually it just hit me now. I really would love to have Louis at my side." Mike is astonished himself that it feels so right to think that and his desicion is made, even if Harvey freaks out a little bit.

„Louis! Mike, damn it! He is of no use in such kind of situations! Oh Gosh! He will be a pain in the ass for the rest of my life after this.“ Harvey whines and presses his heels of his hands against his eyes and moans in disagreement.

"Don’t behave like a spoilt brat, Harv." Mike peels Harvey’s hands off his face.

„I never actually have told you this. But in the very beginning of my days at PSL I have hit my head really bad and just got a big bump. I have stood there and gasping for air, screaming somehow and cursed like a sailor. Louis has walked up and has asked with a voice full of concern what just has happened.  
You won’t believe it, but whit no fuzz at all he has taken me to the nearest bathroom, with a first aid kid better stocked than in any hospital and took care of me. He has been so gentle and comforting. It has felt like I meet Louis for the first time and he has been so kind and protecting.“

„And why haven’t you asked me to check up on you?“ Harvey really feels pissed. Louis has had his hands in Mikes’ hair and has comforted him?

„That’s a fucking good joke Mr. Hardass-steely-not-caring-at-all-for-anyone-best-closer-in-the-city-Specter.“

„Hm…“ Harvey really has the cockiness to look offended. Mike only laughs out loud.

"Come here, you grumpy, jealous, old man." With a loud smack he kisses Harvey’s tensed lips. "Deal with it. I will ask Louis to be my best man and I will do it tomorrow. I don’t want to ask him on a Monday at the office. I will text him and I hope I can meet him. Yeah like tomorrow, Sunday. Would be great actually.“

„Whatever makes you happy, Babe. Yeah, okay, ask Louis. Maybe we get to know him all in very different way. But if he behaves like an idiot I tie a large stone to his ankle and make him wait in the sea. Water high up to his chest.“

„Don’t pout, Babe. You will survive it and I am actually very happy to have this possibility to ask Louis. He won’t be prepared for this. I guess I need to be ready for all sorts of reactions. Maybe I will ask Katrina for back up. She is on good terms with Louis.“ 

Mike shifts in his position and slides down from Harvey’s lap onto the side. He keeps one leg above Harvey’s thigh. Harvey grabs it with both hands and starts to stroke it lazily. 

„May I tell you now something and you promise me, that you won’t freak out?“ Harvey looks at Mike. Mike only nods and shoots him with his big blue puppy eyes this worried look. 

„It’s about the beach thing. We also need a beach,right?“ Harvey let his gaze wander over Mike’s face.

„What would you say when we buy a house in the Hamptons?“ Harvey asks very calmly, voice even while watching Mike carefully.

Mike’s eye gets big as saucers. "You are fucking kidding me, right? A fucking hous in the Hamptons? Seriously?" Mike can’t help himself than to jump to his feet and starts to pace back and forth.

"Please, no freaking out and sit down again. Don’t pace around. It’s just an easy house somewhere and it happens to have an beach and an ocean and all that we are looking for. Let’s have a look. I suggest we ride out there and meet Jessica."

"You have planed everything already? I mean, it would be so awesome but it costs millions to buy a house there and maybe it isn’t even aviable just because somebody else already has bought it." Mike gets all agitated now and is excited. And finally the last words sink in.

„Wait, what? Jessica? Our Jessica, like big boss of PSL Jessica has a house in the Hamptons?“ Mike runs both hands through his hair and is not able anymore to just sit. He has to move. It feels like having his pants full of ants.

"Fuck me! Harvey, come on give me some more information. I am sort of dying here." Mike all but whines.

„Do you like the idea of having a house in the Hamptons?“ Harvey is still not sure if Mike feels completely disgusted by this or if he is so head over heals with the idea that he shows this restlessness.

„I love the idea! Gosh! That would be such great thing! And I don’t ask you right now if you really have millions to buy a house there…but yes, of course. I love it, that much!" Mike slumps back at Harvey’s side and turns in a way that his head lies in Harvey’s lap and he can look at the sky or alternating in Harvey’s face from buttom up.

"Care to share why you want to do that?" Mike asks looking at his hands.

Harvey starts to stroke Mike’s hair with his fingers. „I want a place, next to our condo here, where we can spend weekends, holidays just the two of us or also invite friends and having a good time. It has to be big enough so everybody can stay over. With you by my side I wish for the first time in life to be sort of domestic and create some rituals. To have an early morning swim, to buy food in local shops and enjoy our dinner on the terrace listening to the sound of the sea knowing I will hold you in my arms when I fall asleep and that you will lay by my side when I weak up again.“ Harvey places his hand on Mike’s chest and feels the calming heartbeat of his man.

„I am forty years old and I have saved a good amount of money. This is a great plan and I love to spend it for our little dream. And besides we will have the beach for our wedding. This is a good thing, right?“

Mike can’t help it. His tears find the silent way along his temple into his hair. To hear such kind of words from Harvey makes him speechless and moves him too much. He doesn’t trust his voice only turns around and buries his face in Harvey’s stomach and try to calm down again. 

Harvey massages his neck with one hand and gives him the time he needs, not mentioning the tears.

„Jessica spends the weekend there. I have texted her earlier. She is on her way with Rachel and if you like we can join them for tonight. It’s about a four hours drive. What do you think?"

Mike nods and curls deeper in Harvey’s lap, exhaling shakily. Finally he sits up and Harvey cleans the last trace of his tears with his thumb.

„Do you have millions to buy such a house?“

"Yes."

"Do I need to be worried?“

„It is just money, Mike. A good way to spend it.“

„Okay, if you buy the house what can I chip in with to make it ‘our’ house?“ Mike asks hesitantly.

„You can be responsible for the blankets on the deckchairs when the nights get chilly. For your favorite mugs in the cupboard and the right cereal for breakfast. Stuff like that? Favorit colour of our sheets….?“ Harvey lists all these little things and Mike's face lights up at the idea, leans in and kisses Harvey.

„I like that.“ Mike smiles somehow drunken by all these great news. Almost to good to be true.

„Okay. Does Jessica have to work that much to take Rachel with her?“

„I don’t think they will work.“ Harvey chuckles throatly.

„Uh?....like…really?…Rachel and Jessica?..My ass…Since when? I mean…anyway, we will meet them for dinner then, right?“

„Yes, we do. Are you ready to clean up and hit the road?“ 

„Absolutly.“ Mike kisses Harvey in slow motion and smiles against his lips. „You bet.“

„We will be back tomorrow late afternoon if you still want to talk to Louis. We also can have a small celebration with all of them and let them know about the wedding date. Would seven-ish be fine? Sunday evening?“

„Awesome. I feel a little bit dizzy with all this happiness that runs through my system. But definitely. I text Katrina and Donna, if they are aviable and like to join us. But tell me one thing, this Hampton house project…it sounds as if you have already a promise to buy one.“

„You are right. I have it in my mind for some time and I already have talked with Jessica because her friend wants to sell hers. So, before I just buy it, I want to make sure you like it too. Okay? Fine then, come on, Babe. Let’s get ready."

Harvey stands up and pulls Mike in a hug and they make out a little bit with more kissing and hugging before they prepare to pack up and leave.

 

 

Donna grabs her phone and can’t believe it that she has completely and totally forgotten about Harvey and Mike. Wow! She really hopes everything is fine with the guys. With a big relief and a huge smile she reads Harvey’s text.

 

Hey girl,  
everything is fine.  
We are happy. He said yes!  
Having breakfast now and don’t you dare to ask about the night.  
H.

 

Donna kisses the screen of her phone. She is so happy for them! Oh, dear Lord, they made it! They are enganged! There will be a wedding! Wonderful, fantastic! She is so amused about the words from Harvey. Guess what, Mr. Specter.

 

I am so happy for you guys!  
There is a wedding coming! Yay!  
No need to ask, hot shot, one of your ass is sore, I can tell!  
Love you,  
kiss Mike for me.  
D.

 

Donna holds her heated cheeks with both hands and closes her eyes for a brief moment. Hell, what a weekend.  
Harvey would keel over if he knew how she is dressed right at this moment while she writes him back. Like a woman in these amorous lesbian movies. Suddenly she has to laugh.

Of all people Harvey will be the one who will have the most hilarious face expression when she tells him she has fallen in love with a woman and this special woman happens to be Katrina.

She presses her hand against her mouth and swallows hard completely hi-jacked by her own thoughts.

She has fallen in love.

That‘s what she just has thought.

She falls for Katrina, like big time.

This thought send a tingle down her spine and it feels as her world freezes for a second and keps turning in a new way. Because with this confession so many questions and worries rises at the back of her mind. She hasn’t been aware when this has happened. It’s too fast, isn't it?

She swallows around this lump in her throat that hasn’t been there a few seconds ago.

She presses her hand against her lips and than above her heart tilting her head up and closes her eyes again.

Is this really happening? Does she not pretend something because she feels alone and a little bit desperate of her menacing approximating 40th birtday? Her heart clenches and all of a sudden she is anxious that she only thinks she feels that way for Katrina. Does she even remember how it feels to be really in love?

But she is having the best time of her life actually. Does this count?

She needs to think and to feel for five minutes without any distraction. It is a lot to take in. She needs to know if her feelings are true and honest. She inhales deeply, moves her hands through her hair and goes looking for panties and buttons up her shirt. Katrina is still in the shower. She can hear the water running.

It is utterly disctracting to walk around in the kitchen almost naked and with the knowledge that her girlfriend is coming back soon to seduce her into another round of shameless sex. She can’t help to smile at that and gets distracted by the rubbing feeling of her pussy while she walks through the living room. She hasn’t felt that sexy within the last twenty years.

Okay, even if her brain is all mush and she does not function the way she normally does, she starts to prepare some breakfast for both of them. And she knows damn well that she thinks of Katrina as her girlfriend.

She could eat a bite or two and the sun heats up the patio and it is such a bright day. She prepares some fruits and left overs from yesterday. Mostly bread, chees and nachos and all the rest she finds in the fridge. Her stomach complains with loud growls.

She carries everything out to the small side table close to the lounge chairs and sits down. She is not willing to have a hypoclycemia during some crazy love making scene so she starts to eat a yoghurt and some mango pieces mixed with sour-cream flavoured natchos. Between her bites she lits a cigarette, inhales deeply and leans relaxed back into the seat and checking up on her phone texting and surfing. Every now and then she sips at her coffee. 

And suddenly she freezes in the middle of eating and watching herself from another angle.

This here, right now, at this very moment, this is the answer to her question. It hits her like as if someone just has emptied a bucket of ice water over her head. The acknowledge of what it means detonates in her chest and makes her hands go numb. She trembles and the words with the answer to her question almost makes her cry.

This is it. This is how it feels to be in love. She acts and lives without thinking, only enjoying, surfing on this intoxicating feeling of being sexy, of being adored and worshiped from someone else in a true and honest way.

This here is so not Donna. She never does this here, this ‚thing‘.

She behaves like a teenager in love who gives a fuck what’s appropriate or how one should behave. She is in this hang-loose mood, relaxed after a great orgasm, happy to wait for the next round to start and she can’t wait to have Katrina back with her, in her arms. She can’t wait to kiss her.

She never used to smoke in the morning at her breakfast (actually it’s 1pm). Normally, before yesterday, to be specific, she has had a fixed sequence how a Saturday runs normally, actually very constrained if she thinks about this now.

It is light years away from what she is doing now. She doesn’t even think about her normal routine. Not one single thought has hit her about her flat or if her fridge is empty at home. She has forgotten about her yoga class. She couldn’t care less what kind of clothes she wears, she only wants to roll between the sheets with her woman.

She doesn’t check her face, how she looks like. If she gets a bigger belly after eating, what she is eating and if she is still appealing for her woman like that. She just knows that Katrina is all into her. She even sits un-Donna-like on the lounge. Crossed-legged and leaning against the cushion so relaxed with not a care in the world what is going on outside her bubble.

And the most important thing is, she doesn’t want this to end. She yearns for Katrina’s touch. She feels safe when she is around, as if Katrina holds her permanently in her arms, even if she stays some steps away. She feels protected and cared for. Katrina always looks out for her.

She has no wish to get away and go back home. In her other relationships it has happened so often that she hasn’t been able to wait until she has had some free hours and air to breath again after beeing together with her partners. She always has needed a hot shower too to clean all wet kisses, the spit and the cum off her body. To clean her pussy and try to get her untouched self back.

Now? She doesn’t like to shower at all to keep the scent of Katrina as long as it lasts on her skin. She doesn’t want to lose this connection. Donna swallows hard and presses her fingers against her lips. She even rocks forth and back to be able to endure this flush of feelings.

She can’t deny her feelings, her love for Katrina. She has to talk to her. Her heart aches.With this honesty there is suddenly also sadness. The hope it won’t end and Katrina’s feels the same way and that it’s not going to be a one time thing.

She has to keep moving on the spot when this rush of thoughts run through her mind within seconds. She breathes shakily and almost gets startled when she sees a movement out of the corner of her eye.

She turns the very moment when Katrina walks towards her. She wears an easy white shirt with long sleeves and nothing else. She grins and with her wet hair and freshly showered body she looks like a surfer girl after a great dance with her board on the waves.

Katrina stands very close infront of Donna, smiles at her and leans down to kiss her gently.

„What’s up, Handsome? Everything okay?“ Katrina catches this shadow that lies on Donna’s face.

What to wait for? Donna needs to talk. She really wants to know how deep Katrina’s feelings are for her. They are adults. They can talk about it, right?

"Yeah, so happy to have you back." Donna unfolds her legs and scoots at the rim of the lounge chair and acts before she chickens out again. She pulls Katrina down grabbing her wrists to make a point.

„But…“ Danna clears her throat and looks at Katrina and inhales deeply. „Everything is more than fine, but I would like to talk. I need to get some questions answered. It this okay for you?“

Katrina sits down carefully and tries to calm her drumming heart. She really isn’t able to hide this frightend expression on her face. She prepares herself for everything. For the worst, to say so. 

„You doesn’t like having sex with a woman…or with me? Have I been to rough? Yeah, I know, relationships suck, right? I mean, we are grown ups and we know in what we get ourself into, I understand. You like to tell me that we will hardly know each other on Monday back a the office?…sort of…kind of…talk…?“ Katrina licks her lips and sits up straight to take the punch with dignity.

„What? No! Of course not, not that….“ Donna plays with her fingers but decides to take a hand from Katrina in hers. „It’s bothering me and before we go on I really wish to tell you something.“ Donna clears her throat shyly.

„You want kids and a big familiy and the lack me having a cock doesn’t make this work?“ Katrina suggests trying to light up the mood. She hates when her stomach feels as if it’s filled with liquid concrete. Heavy and painful. She feels sick and she is almost not able to swallow.

„No, I don’t want kids. I have told you already that I want a dog…but it’s not that either. Please let me find my words, okay?"

"Sorry, Flower. Sure, go on. I am listening." Katrina endures and sits calm and waits for the guillotine that cuts the head off of all her emoitons.

„I don’t have any experiences with women. Not sexually and I also have never been in a relationship with one. I don’t know if I am very complicated in relationships all toghether. I do admit, that I am scared to grow old and there is nobody waiting for me. I am scared to be lonely and forgotten but I am also scared that everything gets lost what starts so utterly wonderful.“

Donna fondles with Katrina’s hand and fingers and tries hard not to look away and keep the eye contact with Katrina but her gaze drops at some point.

„You have been pining for me since weeks and all I have done is hoping to be able to discourage you because I just have been so scared. It has freaked me out in an epic way. I couldn’t deal with your feelings for me. I was so afraid of what that could do to me.“ Donna breathes and takes a break to find the right words.

Katrina fights her tears back and clenches her jaw. This talking from Donna includes such a big ‚BUT‘…She knows what is coming and even though she has mentally prepared herself for it, to punch will kill her. She knows it. She is to deep into Donna. She is too much in love. She turns her head and just breathes.

„I am having the time of my life here with you, Dove. Do you know that?...and even if it took me so long to really open up…I can’t make it undone. So what I really want to say is….I am in love with you…yes, I really am.“

Donna looks up and sees only then that Katrina has turned her head and covers her eyes with her hand.

„Dove?...Have you heard what I’ve just said?“ Donna starts to touch Katrina’s hand that covers her eyes nervously and only then she sees the single tear that sneaks out under her hand. Donna softly pulls at Katrina’s hand until she holds it in her own.

„Dove, look at me. Why are you crying ?….I love you…Don‘t you love me ? Please, say something." Donna feels how her throat constricts. Swallowing is almost impossible.

Katrina is beyond speaking. She just have been tossed in the darkest abyss ever and within the next second she is back in heaven, on cloud nine and can’t believe what Donna has admitted. Donna loves her! She can’t speak, not possible. And she hears her girl and the anxiety in her voice.

So she acts fast. She cries now but out of relief and love and utter bliss. This now has been too much. She has been so sure that she looses Donna only to know in the next second that there is a bright future waiting for both of them. Promising and wonderful.

She gets on her knees and scoots fast towards Donna. She hugs her and sits in a way that her thighs lay above Donna’s legs around her waist and their crotchs meet and touch tightly. She lets her tears stream down her face and buries her head at Donnas‘ neck.

„Of course I love you Babe. Hell, you scared the shit out of me. I was so sure you back off and don’t want to see me again." Katrina sobs and only holds Donna in a tight and steely embrace. 

„Shit, Katrina. I am so sorry. I don’t know how to pick the right words but I love you and just need to know, if you love me too. I don’t want to be without you anymore. That’s the only important thing for me.“ Donna feels the tears in her eyes too. All is so emotional and there is nothing so earth-shuttering and wonderful like to hear the three very important words from the person that means to world to her.

Katrina lifts her head and looks at Donna. She clears her face with her shirt and wipes the tears away.

„I lov you, Donna Paulsen." She takes Donna’s face in her hands and kisses Donna’s lips softly, without haste and force. Tender and slow their lips meet. Karrina licks at Donna’s upper lip and traces her soft flesh with her tongue until they dive in each other's mouth. Donna tastes like fruits, cigarettes and coffee. It’s pure ambrosia for Katrina and she devours Donna’s lips and tongue.

Both women open up and try to catch as much from the sweet lips and tongue from one another. They change the angle and twitch their head positions. Their hands roam in their hair. Donna gasps in Katrina’s mouth and lowers her hands to cup her girlfriend‘s panites covered ass and keep in an firm grip, fingers spread wide. She even pulls her closer to her crotch and their mons rubbing at each other.

„Oh God, this feels so good.“ Katrina is able to moan between sucking at Donna’s tongue and kissing her with an open mouth.

Donna feels her heat between her legs, actually in all her body.

Something huge happens within her heart. With this love confession from Katrina she gets very couraged. It feels as if the mechanics of her world just has found the right gear-wheel and it turns smooth and well oiled after years of stuttering. It gives her strength and she feels free. She figuratively can feel her wings unfold and breaking free after being staked with chains for so long. 

She pushes Katrina back. She holds herself with one hand at her ass and the other comes forward and finds leverage on the cushion until Katrina lies flat on her back. They are still kissing messier with their ongoing make out and now Donna lowers her weight onto Katrina and stretches out along side of this gorgeous body. Their boops are pressed together and Donna shoves her knee between Katrina’s legs.

Katrina gets lost in Donna’s fucking hot move and moans while kissing her tongue-fully. Donna smiles against her lips and strokes with one hand Katrina’s side of her upper body. She tags at Katrina’s shirt and pushes it up, wiggles with her own bodyweight to get it free until she uncovers Katrina’s boops.

„Damn, Flower!“ Katrina arches her back.

Donna puts each hand at either side of Katrina’s head and pushes herself up to have a good look at her girl. She smiles elfishly. 

Katrina pants and grins back. „What are you waiting for, hot babe. Suck them…! I can’t wait to feel your lips on my nipples.“

"Your wish is my command, dearest Dove of mine." Katrina chuckles at that and grabs Donna’s neck and presses her down holding one breast in her hand and guids Donnas’ lips onto her nipple.

„Oh, yeah. Make me wet, Darlin‘…“

Donna immediately feels like coming home. What a pleasur to lick and suck at such a big and hard nipple. She nibbles with her teeth and takes as much of this soft and warm tissue in her mouth as possible and sucks with this rhythm that turns her girl in a needy mess. Katrina only pants and presses her hip against Donna’s.

„Fuck, you‘ re good at that…God.“

Donna plays with Katrina’s boops until they almost reach the point of now return. She lets go of the second one, where she worships this hard knob with love and devotion. She tags at it, lifts it up until she lets go.

„No…don’t…ah, God, Donna. Give me more…“ Katrina watches Donna with dark eyes and starts taking her bosom in her hands and presses them together, stroking her wet knobs with her fingers. 

Donna gives her a very dirty kiss, fucks a little bit her mouth with her tongue and presses her knee firmly against Katrina’s hot pussy. Until she lets go.

„First we eat something before whe make each other crazy for the next round. I am hot for you, Dove, believe me. But I am also very hungry.“

Katrina laughs out loud and lets go of her tits and sits up. Donna pulls her shirt back to where it has been and smiles at her.

„Actually I’d love to have a coffee and a smoke with you. And damn! I almost have forgotten. Mike has sent me a text! Wait I get my phone.“ Katrina stands up in a hurry not without coming back after two steps kissing Donna once again. 

"You make me crazy, love!"

"I am burning for you, just that you know. And get back quickly." Donna slaps her ass and pulls the seam of her panties and lets go of it with a snap.

Katrina hurries back with her phone. „Look at that. He has even sent me a pic from their wedding bands. This is so amazing. I am all excited for them and I would rather call Mike than text him back. But I guess they celebrate quite a long time. So no distrubance.“ She hands her phone to Donna.

"Ah, their rings look fantastic! Simple and elegant, not kitschy at all. Can you imagine? Harvey Specter gets married….to a man. This is fucking awesome! I love them like crazy." Donna rambles.

"And the best of all news I need to show you. Watch this, this is how Mike signed the text message: Michael James Specter.“

Katrina actually beams.

„Mike’s the man. He nails it and Harvey is ready to fetch him every star from the sky.“ Donna says solemnly.  
They start to eat and check their phones and write texts back. They sit in intimate togetherness. Their attitude has changed. There is so much more tenderness and mutual and silent understandig. Very happy to be together almost a little bit drunken from all the love that may flow freely now.

Almost at the same time they get a text from Mike. They read it and look at each other with big eyes full of question marks.

„The Hamptons? Harvey wants to buy a house in the Hamptons?“ Katrina exclaims , leaning back and pedals with her legs. „This is fucking great! Flower, some of our weekends we will spend with Mike and Harvey at the beach. Fuck me!“

Donna kisses her messily and laughs at that. „I will do that later, Babe, I promise.“

„When have you gotten so dirty.“ Katrina shoots her a sparkling gaze and winks at her.

„But you are right. This sounds just like out of a movie. But here we are and a good friend of ours just goes and buys a bloody house at the beach." Donna looks back at her phone.

"But hey, you got that too? They will meet Jessica there. She spends the weekend with….what? Rachel! In her house at the beach. Oh Gee….this gets better by the minute.“ She hits her thigh with her hand to make her point.

Katrina leans in and reads Donna’s text. „Yeah, I got the same one. Rachel, Rachel. This must be hell of a weekend with Jessica. Seems to be quite serious between the two of them. Okay, I text Rachel now. Because we actually have planed to go to this club tonight. Remember? Line Dance, cowgirl outfit, flirting and looking hot?“ 

Katrina texts Rachel and got almost immediately an answer back. Rachel is surfing in seventh heaven, she is sorry that she won’t be there for the cowgirls night and she lets them know that they can stay in her flat as long as they like. She is back on Sunday afternoon for the small celebration at Harvey’s and Mike’s place.

„Celebration?“ Katrina looks at Donna with big eyes. „Hell this is better than any soap opera on TV.“

„Yes, I’ve just got the news from Mike. There will be a small gathering at their place to inform us all about the wedding, the date and so on. Gosh, I love such kind of things that much. Jessica and Rachel will be there too.“

Donna lies her phone aside and claims Katrina’s lap and leans in to lick her ear. „For the moment I couldn’t care less about clothes and get dressed. Do you know what I mean? Because, my sweet, sweet girl….I want more of you and I want to get back to your suggestion…that you will be my living sex doll….“ Donna moans these words in Katrina’s ear.

Katrina craddles her tits in her hands and fondles them gently. „Yeah, I remember well. You have me, Babe, I am all yours. Are you in for a hot ride?“ Katrina bits her lower lip and lifts her eyebrows to this question.

„What do you have in mind, Mylady?“ Donna asks joyfully.

Katrina hugs Donna around her waist and pulls her very close. „I would like so much to fuck you with a strap-on…“ she kisses the front of her throat and waits for Donna’s answer.

Donna kind of sags against Katrina and presses one hand against her pussy. She closes her eyes and throws her head back. And with a groal in her throat she look back at Katrina. „Do you know that you are making me fucking horny? I even can’t recognize myself.“ Donna’s voice is hoars and full of need. "I can’t wait untill you pound into me and make me scream." Katrina is only able to press Donna harder against her crotch.

"Yes I want you to, to take me like that. May I suck your silicon dick for you? Would you like that?" Donna licks her lips and Katrina only watches her beautiful face that is flushed now and Donna’s pupils are blown and her wonderful green color is much darker.

Katrina doesn’t answer. She stands up pulling Donna with her, takes Donna by the hand almost dragging her girl along and heads for the bedroom. She can’t wait to have her darling woman naked in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Donna holds on to Katrina. She can’t bite back that huge smile on her face and follows her through the apartment until they reach the bedroom with the rumpled sheets on Rachel’s used bed. It hasn’t been long since they’ve been up. Donna stares at the bed and stops Katrina dead in her tracks by pulling her back and yanks her to her chest and into her arms. She only breathes in Katrina’s ear and runs her nose up and down her hair, just smelling and holding her close to her body with both arms.

„What’s up, Hon?“ Katrina leans in Donna’s touch, very eager to go on.

„I want to make love to you, Dove. I need some time with you. Because this moment here is special and I don’t want you to throw me onto this well used bed with still our head inprints in the pillows and fuck me thoroughly like right from the beginning…..If you know what I mean.“

Katrina turns in Donna‘s arms and watches her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. „I pop your cherry tonight….this is fucking hot and it means a lot to me. I hope you know that afterwards you are all mine. I like to claim.“ Katrina holds Donna’s head at the back of her neck and licks tempting over her lips.  
„There is only one speed in this here, Flower – yours.“ Katrina kisses Donna’s nose. „So what ever you need, tell me. You order, I follow.“ She whispers softly.

Katrina smiles and fondles with the button on Donna’s shirt and slips one hand in her panties to squeeze her ass in a seducing way. Donna smacks her hands away and wiggles her ass free not without giggling. She almost can’t wait too, but to be honest she feels a littel bit out of her comfort zone and it should be so easy to find the way between Katrina’s legs and onto her pussy. But Donna feels like this virgin she is with women, as if she has never had sex at all.

„Now, behave you greedy woman and sit down and just wait! I prepare the bed and than I want to have my time with you. I want to look at you and explore you. You are my very first woman and although I am one too, it is still very special because I don’t know what triggers you and what you will need from me….I need some time to warm up.“ Donna gives Katrina a lopsided smile.

„God, Flower, you are so hot when you talk like that….Don’t be nervous, Babe. Finally I will have you naked in my arms and that will be enough to make me come the first time. Just to let you know, the bare thought of knowing that I am your first woman gets me all wet and needy to make you mine.“

Katrina pulls Donna into a heated kiss. „I am a very possessive woman. It’s such a huge thing for me to know your pussy is mine. Can you live with that?“ Katrina licks at Donna’s lips caresses this soft tissue simultaneously with her thumb and plays there until she let’s go of Donna’s mouth and watches as Donna sucks her thumb in and licks tempting at it.

"Oh, Gee, Flower. I can’t wait to feel your tongue between my legs. Hurry with this fucking bed here and don’t make me wait too long." She makes a hissed sound while she sucks the air between her teeth and pulls her thumb out of the wet and hot embrace of Donna’s lips. 

„I want to see your gorgeous lips covered in my juice…I fucking want you right about now…“ Katrina looses her patience but Donna won’t have none of that. She guides Katrina to the soft armchair at the opposite wall by the bed. She kisses her lips with closing her mouth all over them and sucking them in, soft and making them all wet.

„Keep it together my horny girl. It won’t take long.“

Katrina is enchanted in spite of everything that is going on between her legs and next to her hard nipples. She takes the commands from Donna without protest. It’s a sight to look at really. Donna bending over the bed with her tight panties. She spreads her legs a littel too much and puts her rear too far out. Donna gives Katrina a littel private show while arranging the bed sheets and the cover new.

Katrina swallows but chokes a little with all the spit in her mouth. She moves to the rim of the seat, puts her legs wide apart and starts to rock forth and back and to circle her hip on the spot to get some friction on her pussy. 

„Finish this fucking bed, Flower.“ It sounds like a threat and the promise that hangs in these words tickles Donna’s skin an run down her spine to heat up her belly.  
„I can’t wait much longer. Otherwise there will be some other speed here. I want you that much…" Katrina speaks with a throaty voice and adores Donna in her work.

Besides Katrina‘s foggy mind that is only focused on getting Donna laid, there is this pull at her heart while watching this so mundane action getting the bed neatly done.

The promise that hangs in there in Donna’s movements like stretching the sheets back, to shake the pillows to get them fluffy again takes her breath away. Because it means, she is not alone anymore. There is her buddy, her soulmate, doing so lovely and tender things like preparing the bed to seduce her soft and thoroughly aftewards.

Katrina is overwhelmed. The blinding feeling of beeing horny like a male teenager on viagra doens’t subside. Instead it’s nourished by this knowledge that Donna has fallen truly in love with her. Her body belongs to her know. She can’t wait any longer.

It is an unknown turn on for Donna to be wanted that much and to actually sees it and hears it. Katrina’s voice brushes against her skin and caresses it with such a tease. She loves to know that her woman is so horny and she is the target of her desire. God. She can’t wait to get fucked, even if she wants to go slow. Damn.

„Enough Donna!“ Katrina croaks and stands up „Come here, Babe, I need you naked. I need to feel your skin on my skin…fuck, I am so needy to feel you on my body. Your hands all over me.“ She almost goes off only by naming all her wishes out loud to Donna.

Katrina feels chosen. She is loved and cherished by Donna. Donna even watches her differently. Katrina notices how the figurative landscape around Donna changes and she gets drawn into the middle, into the heart of her life. 

To get 100% attention from Donna is still extremely foreign and nerve-wracking because it puts her off kilter in a different way. She needs it and she feels timid too. Katrina hopes that she will suffice in all what Donna seeks, specially in all body parts.She loves to be flamboyant and behaves like a player but there is now also a heavey pounding of her heart and this unidentified flattering with in her belly as if butterflies are trying to find an exit. 

Donna obeys without hesitation. Katrina gathers her in her arms and starts kissing her wild and wet, unable to stay away longer from this red-headed babe that is her wet dream since months.

„Get me naked, Dove…". Donna rasps in Katrina’s mouth. „And tell me where you hide your nice rubber dick. I want to see it.“ Donna kisses sloppy and messy.

Katrina gasps at that. Fuck, the dick, of course! She is not sure what to expect from Donna within the next hour, but she will be damned if she is not prepared for all kind of hot stuff. So yeah, definitely, strap-on and lube and rubber dick have to be ready, to serve at any time.

She hurries to fetche her stuff out of her bag. The answers for this action, to take her dick to her very first date with Donna makes her grin. Donna wants to know why for sure. She snickers to herself because she has been so confident to hook her woman and board her.

Katrina is back in no time and puts the items on the nightstand and turns to face Donna who has put some soul music in the CD player and with a soft tone very well known songs find their way into the room.

The shades are down and bath the room in summerlight with sparkles dancing on the floor. Katrina feels this mood of a perfect summerday, endless warm evenings to enjoy after mind-blowing sex.

Her breath hitches because now they are ready. It makes her dizzy and her puls just goes through the roof. She is amost squint-eyed from holding back her arousal. She sends a hungry look all over Donna’s body. Donna has this look in her eyes as if she sees Katrina for the first time. Like Katrina has been born for one reason, to make Donna happy and to love her. To show her how to be truly and amazingly fucked.

„Do you want to go slow, Babe? If yes, you have to tie me down somewhere to the bed…I can’t hold back any longer…" Katrina’s eyes are blown and dark, full of lust.

Donna is far gone too. All the slowmotion pictures to seduce Katrina patiently fly out the window with the look Katrina wears on her face. As if Donna is the sexiest woman alive and she is so wanted and she doesn’t want to go slow anymore. She wants to make a mess out of this bed and wants to get throughly fucked. End of story.

„Show me what you need and then take me…and I want to be to one who buckles on your ruber dick…“ Donna pants licking her lips. „Don’t make me wait any longer, Dove…“ Donna whispers.

Katrina closes her eyes and let this lighting bolt shot down her spine. She shivers and she has to hold back some of her strength otherwise she will hurt Donna, because she almost feels like a wild animal finally hunting down its prey. 

She grabs Donna by the collar of her shirt, yanks her in her arms and presses an almost bruising kiss onto her lips. There is nothing tender anymore. Katrina can’t control this need ot have Donna, all of her. Donna responds just the same. It almost looks like a fight than a lovers dance. 

„Damn, Flower…you drive me crazy! I need you naked." Eating Donna’s mouth out Katrina acts like a stud on speed. With one hard rip and flying buttons clattering everywhere Katrina tears Donna’s shirt open in one go and moans low when she finally cuddles Donna’s babies in her hands. 

„I love your tits, Darlin‘…“ 

Donna arches in Katrina’s touch and bubbles nonsense and freeing her arms out of her shirt letting it fall to the floor. Donna presses Katrina’s head against her boobs and pants in a short pace. This is heaven, the way Katrina sucks and rubs her nippels drives her more than crazy. She licks at Katrina’s face, kisses her skin and tugs at her shirt to lift it above her head.

They have to break apart for a short moment and Katrina dives her head back into Donnas boobs. Donna’s knees get all wobbly and she holds on to Katrina’s head, her own head tilted back and eyes closed to stand these waves of hottness and pure pleasure that run through her system without a break. 

Katrina lets go of her breasts. She gets rid of her underwear and steps out of her panties always keeping Donna busy with kissing her, licking into her mouth, holding her head at her neck to keep her in place. She pushes Donna’s panties down too, over her ass cheeks and speaks between kisses.

„Step out of them…..get naked…come here..“ Donna has almost no time to entangle her feet from her panties hanging there around her ankles before she gets grabs hard by her hips and gets presses flush against Katrina’s body. Katrina drags her backwards and almost falls onto the bed pulling Donna with her never leaving her mouth.

„I need to feel you on my body. All of you, I need your skin touching mine. Fuck, you are sexy as hell. You ….God…you taste like pure honey. I don’t know what I want to do first with you. C’mere, Babe…" Katrina rambles on with this husky voice, full of lust and her eager hands with this steely grip that guides Donna right on top of her.

Donna feels hot and liquid with all this new born lust pulsing through her body. She feels invincible and a little bit like super babe - sort of. It is intoxicating how much Katrina gets turned on only by knowning she will fuck her. And the feeling to be owned in this special way has a force in itself that Donna feels she could be easily addicted to.

They lay there, fully naked and Katrina hugs Donna fiercely around her waist and keeps one hand in her hair kissing her with open mouth and giving her a very wet tongueful kiss. They make out hasty and needy. Donna loves the feeling of their breasts pressed together, this warm and soft feeling of their bellies. 

Katrina lets her hand roam over Donna’s back and always end up kneading her cheeks and pulling them a little bit upwards to tease her pussy with the movement of the pull. 

„Your turn Flower, what ever you want to do, go ahead. I am more than ready…“ Katrina keeps Donna’s head in her hands and lifts herself up a little bit to make fuck-me movements with her tongue into Donna’s mouth. She leans back and bites her lips suppressing with strength the urge to push Donna down between her legs.

The respons she gets from Donna heats her up even more. She groans at that.

Katrina throws her head back and breathes heavy. She keeps one hand in Donna’s hair and spreads her legs more, still stretched out on the bed. With one languid stroke and a flat tongue Donna licks her way up to Katrina’s throat until she is back onto her lips and pushes her tongue deep into her mouth.

„God…Flower…you feel so damn good.“ Katrina gasps into Donna’s open mouth and continues to suck her tongue with concentration. She bends her knees so Donna is caged between her legs and she feels her pubic hair rub against her mons.

Katrina puts both hands on Donna’s ass and presses her cheeks intently and with need. 

„Guide me, Dove….“ Donna whispers into Katrina’s ear.

Fuck.

"Take care of my tits. Lick my nipples. Use your teeth and nibble, make them wet…suck…." Katrina’s eyes roll back and she archs her upper body towards Donna’s waiting lips. Donna doesn’t feel shy or ashamed anymore. She finds a new courage to make her woman happy. And oh boy! How she is able to to that. By now she knows that Katrina likes to lead and always keep the upper hand.

She does as she has been told and takes care of both boobs until they are glistenting with spit, all wet and the nipples a little bit red from all the sucking and biting. Katrina’s skin feels already sticky from heating up that much while Donna was very busy with her bosom.

Donna crawls back up and forces Katrina to look at her.

„I want to lick your pussy…are you ready?…." with a pressed huff of air Donna kisses Katrina once again before she wiggles down, half way close to her goal, facing Katrina’s belly button she pushes up, her hands placed at either side of Katrina’s hip.

"Damn Flower…I almost black out when you say such kind of dirty words spoken with such innocent lips. I am always ready for you…always…can’t wait.“ Katrina pushes herself up onto her ellbows and meets Donna’s intense stare.

Donna has a flushed face. She looks adorable and Katrina presses her thumb against Donna‘s lower lip and stroke over it with a very tender touch.

„You are absolutely beautiful, Flower.“ She whispers hoarsly. „Why do you look so unsure? Everything okay…?“

„I don’t know what you need. Talk to me....“ Donna asks with a low voice.

Katrina squeezes her eyes shut and swallows before she opens her eyes again. This is so hot, so unexpected and so tender. There hasn’t been a sweeter thing to say.

Before Katrina is able to answer she licks her lips and caresses Donna’s cheek with one hand and places it there.

„It doesn’t matter what you do, when you are finally go down on me and lick my pussy with your tongue I guess that’s enough to make me come…“ Katrina sighs. „And yes, of course I guide you.“

„Is there anything you don’t like…?“ Donna wears still this expression as if she needs to pass a test.

"Come here, Flower. Come here…" Katrina leans in to pull Donna into a firm and long kiss until she looks her straight in the eyes.

„Do you know that you look like a goddess lingering here all naked with your breathtaking boobs, your wonderful, so very sexy and hot cuved body and this sweet ass for yours? There is nothing to worry about. Just do what you feel you want to do…I am all yours, okay?“ Katrina kisses her again and suck her lips and let go with a soft pop. 

„Okay…“ Donna closes her eyes for a short moment. She goes back to her position and starts to stroke Katrina’s hip over her upper thighs back up again with flat palms. Slowly and with a good pressure. She draws circles over her belly and goes down again. She is nervous yes. She can’t see Katrina’s pussy clearly yet. She sees all the wonderful dark blond hair, so curly and rough. She takes a deep breath. 

She starts to tickle Katrina’s pubic hair above her mons. Donna stops in her movment and holds her breath. She looks up and sees Katrina with this very hot expression. Completely focused and licking her lips.

Donna waits.

„Bend my knees, spread my legs and push back. I want you to see me all open and ready for you.“ Katrina’s voice is barely a whisper but Donna acts as if she has shouted her wish.

Donna hooks her hands beneath the hollow of Katrina‘s knees and pushes her legs back. Katrina opens up totally for Donna. To get her a full sight onto her spread pussy. She finally grabs her ass-cheeks herself with her hands and pulls them apart to guarantee no spot is hidded anymore.

„Fuck….“ Donna swallows hard, her onw pussy is soaking wet and pulsates with such a unknown force.

She only stars at Katrina’s pussy that glistens with wetness. Her labia are swollen and red and she sees the dark, brownish skin where her pucker sticks out. Katrina is shaved clean all around there. It looks fucking hot and promising.

Katrina almost sobs and chokes out „Use your tongue Flower….God, I am sort of dying here. I need this…“ Katrina pushes one more pillow under her head to have a clear view on the show.

„Stay on your knees and bend your head down. I want to see your ass, elongated high up in the air. I want to see you arching your back while you lick me…if that’s okay for you, Flower?"

"Your demanding tone turns me on, just to let you know…" Donna bites down on the insight of Katrina’s thigh. Katrina groans at that sensation not able to say coherent words and shoves Donna down with a increasing pressure to her head. Katrina tries not to fall apart within the first thirty seconds.

That’s all Donna needs and she starts to lick earnestly. Her tongue is broad and she presses her face against this juicy, hot, tasty pussy. With each lick she enjoys it more. She loves the taste, that drives her crazy and she starts to part the folds with her tongue, mapping out the shape of Katrina’s vulva. Licking up and down and stops at her slit. Teasing Katrina’s entrance with the tip of her tongue, flickering around and always pushy but not entering yet.

Katrina sounds desparate and almost sobs, moans and harsh pants are all what she is capable of. She stares at Donna and is utterly lost when Donna graps another pillow and shoves it under Katrina’s ass. So now she is lifted up higher and Donna presses her hands against the back side of her upper thighs and bends her as far down as it is still comfortable. But like this she has such an easy access.

Katrina breathes heavey, whimpering and can’t stop her hips from jerking forward and meeting Donna’s face to urge her on for more.

Donna stiffens her tongue and presses it finally up Katrina’s slit and pushes in. She starts to fuck her with her tongue and holds her in a tight grip with her arms presses around her hip and her hands on her belly. She keeps Katrina in place. 

„God…this is amazing…keep going. Can I…can I take….hold…I need…a Gosh! Fuck!"

Katrina isn’t able anymore to let Donna know what she wants. So she just shows it. She grabs Donna’s head, quite rude, keeps it in place, holds it and orders Donna to hold still. Donna understands what she wants and sticks her tongue as far out as possible and pushes into Katrina’s slit and stays just like that until Katrina bucks her hips in away to be able to fuck herself on Donna’s tongue.

„I need more….suck my clit, Babe…use your fingers..“ Katrina whines and moves closer to Donna’s face. "Use your fingers first, clit later otherwise I come too fast…I am so close, damn. You are such a tease.“ 

Donna is more than encouraged to obey. She feels powerful and she loves to know that she is responsible as how Katrina trembles with want and need. The way she lies infront of Donna makes her pussy twitch and her nipples hard as knobs.

Katrina holds her legs at the hollow of her knees and pulls as far back as possible. She needs to be stuffed….hell. She needs it so badly.

Donna wants to do it as best as he can and doesn’t question herself anymore. She grabs one leg from Katrina and holds on to it and starts to stroke Kartrina’s wet, dripping pussy. Hand all flat, full on she runs it up and down, spread all the lips away from her clit only to look at it, but not touching. She is horny like hell and gets curious how far she can go and what Katrina likes. She moves down with her slippery fingers far between Katrina’s cheeks onto her pucker and presses there and moves her fingers over this secret hole. 

Every thing is fucking sexy with this hot chick here. Katrina groans and moans ongoing and guides Donna with the way she always reassure Donna’s action with louder moans and saying ‚fuck‘ and ‚fuck me‘ and ‚Jeezzz‘ all the time.

After some moments Katrina forgets her name and who needs to know a home adresse? She is completely out of control with what Donna is doing down there with her magic hands. 

Donna works like a pro on her pussy. Not to many different movements, always the same strokes and pushes. She spends some time around her ass and this sweet hole. Katrina’s response to that is tremendous. So she must like it a lot. Donna doesn’t pushes in, she wants to fuck her slit with this hand. So no anal penetration. But this is something she stores away for later.

She holds on to Katrina’s leg and bites every now and then into the soft skin and licks at the mark she has left. She rubs her breasts wherever she can reach skin but her full concentration lies on her hand. She circles now around her slit and pushes one finger in. Katrina sound pattern is full of variation but she is clearly loosing it and enjoying it like hell. 

Katrina is more than ready and her vagina is hot and soft like velvet and her juice runs between her cheeks. Katrina actually leaks.

Two fingers up and Donna moves them in and out and Katrina is all wide and loose. Three fingers and still there is some space left. So Donna puts all four fingers up Katrina’s vagina and thrusts in and out with a steady rhythm and meets Katrina’s hip that pushes back eagerly meeting every stroke from Donna.

„No suck my clit, lick it, Babe I want to come…“ Katrina pants harshly. „And when I come…can you…can you…“ more panting, Katrina licks her lips…and lifts her head to meet Donna’s eyes.

„What do you need, Dove. Say it…I’ll love to do it.“

Both women have dark eyes, are covered in a thin layer of sweat and are panting hard. Katrina from going crazy with horniness and Donna from all the work and pushing. 

„Lick my clit, suck it and at the same time push one fingers up my ass and keep it there all the time until I come and keep it till I am finished.“ Katrina bites her lower lip a little bit alert what Donna will respond to that.

Donna surprises her with her lascivious smile and her firm grip at her ass. She moves her fingers up and down Katrina’s wide open cleft and teases her pucker, circling it and pushing in so softly, only with her fingertip until she pulls out again. Donna adjust her position, scoots closer to Katrina’s waiting ass and finally pressing one finger past the tight muscle ring and breaches this hole for her very first time. 

Very slowly. It is a new feeling to have one of her fingers up somebodies ass and she loves this tightness around her finger. This twitching from Katrina and with all the girls-cum it slips in so easily. She tries a second finger. This needs some time though and she has to wait some seconds until Katrina relaxes again. When she has shoved both fingers up Katrina’s ass she finds a comfortable position for her arm and just keeps the fingers in place.

Katrina is far gone. She sweats and whines in steady rhythm that is music to Donna’s ears.

She starts to suck and to lick Katrina’s clit to check where she needs to stay. She feels this tremble that runs through Katrina’s body. Katrina’s breath is ragged.

She keeps her tongue right in this place where she feels that gives Katrina the best friction and with her hand on Katrina’s belly she feels the tension that builds up there.

She keeps her hand still, feels the warmth, almost the heat from Katrina’s inner walls of her ass and every now and than Katrina squeezes down onto her fingers and pulls her hole together, relaxes again. Donna keeps licking and sucking, in an ongoing, steady rhythm. Her spit and Katrina’s juice are mixing and run down Donna’s chin to drop onto the sheet below her. She has closed her eyes and keeps her concentration completely on Katrina and her movement. She is ready to come, Donna can feel it.

Katrina’s orgasm builds up and before it really sets lose and rolls down and washes over her body, Katrina’s pelvis tenses up until Donna thinks she got a cramp or something. But than Katrina moans and shouts and bucks her hips. She graps Donna by her head and presses her hard onto her clit and closes her legs round her head but knows that she might not squeeze too much. There is a force coming with such an orgasm and she doesn’t want to hurt her woman.

She pants throatily and Donna stays still and feels hot as hell that she managed to get her woman in this state where she fells apart completely. 

„Push…push my ass…your fingers….ohhhhh..“ Okay, Donna tries what she has been asked to do and on the last waves from Katrina’s orgasm she pushes her fingers deeper into Katrina’s ass and Katrina presses against and so Donna knows she needs more. As hard as she can she pumps her fingers in and with this groan that comes from Katrina she knows, that this must be developed into much more.

Katrina goes limp and without all the tension it almost seems that there is no bone left in Katrina’s body. She is all jelly-like. Very sweaty and her hearbeat hits the scale like after runing from an earthaquake. Donna pulls her fingers out and wipes them clean at the sheets. 

Katrina lays flat on her back and pulls Donna onto her. She needs Donna very close and hugs her tight. 

„This was fucking awesome, Flower. You are a natural. Are you sure you never have fucked another woman?“ Kartrina strokes her hair back and pulls her in a tender kiss. She tastes herself on Donna’s lips and tongue and enjoys this extremly much. Donna is marked now, as stupid as it sounds. This is such a manly thing but it is very important to Katrina.

"Yeah I am sure." Donna smirks and kisses her woman back with a huge satisfaction. "So, you liked it?“ 

„Don’t be all humble, Flower. You have fully rocked the show here.“ Katrina smiles at her. „And thank you very much for not freaking out about my ass kink.“ She cups Donna’s cheek.

„I love to serve your lust, actually very much. And you are my first in everything. I loved it. It is so dirty and wicked. I guess I need to improve my skills there. Maybe you like to be fucked there more intensely?“

Katrina barks out a laughter. She hugs Donna tight and giggles some more. „You are unbelievable. But I love it that much. And yes, that would be so fucking great and hot. I get horny again just from picturing you fucking my ass. But first we have to take care of you. It’s your turn now and I can’t wait to work you up until you are screaming for release."

With no explanation at all Katrina changes her position. Yes, she is spent but to know what she is going to do makes her move fast.

She pushes all the pillows away and smirks at Donna. „Buckle me up, Babe.“

Donna makes a harsh sound and crawls over the bed to take this soft, very flexible silicone dick into her hand. It’s really shaped as a dick with it’s normal color. It is not too long but it has an impressive girth. Thick enough to spread her pussy effectively to get enough friction and to fill her up. Her heartbeat skips the beats.

"I hope you don’t mind that it’s the copy of a real dick. I am not into these green dolphin-shaped sausages or these cucumber-like vibrators. A dick is a dick and this here is nice because there is no man attached to it. So…you okay with that?“

Donna chuckles „Yes, of course. I like dicks a lot specially when you are the one wearing them. Kneel and spread your legs and stay still. I belt it on now.“

The harness is a black, soft leather with buckles. The dick stucks well in the prepared hole and Katrina has to lean in and kiss Donna very now and than because these pictures are so fucking hot. Donna biting her lips in concentration and adjusting this strap-on around Katrina’s hip and place it nicely into the right angle.

The leather has a cut-out between her legs and when Donna watches Katrina kneeling there with her rubber dick standing proud she strokes with her fingers alongside Katrina’s wet folds and over her overstimulated clit. Katrina’s answer is a groan and a firm grip in Donna’s hair to pull her in a fierce kiss.

„Your turn, Babe.“ Katrina licks Donna lips. „How do you want this for your first time? Do you need to come first and then gets treated with the dildo?“ Katrina manages to speak between kissing Donna and massaging her boobs.

„Yeah, yeah I guess that’s fine. It turns me on, when you take over. Do that for me." Donna chokes out.

Katrina doesn’t need any other invitation and positions Donna kneeling, hands on the wall or if she likes on all four. Katrina turns and watches Donna in this position, very vulnerable, legs apart, ass up and spread. Katrina entwines her arms around Donna’s rear, grabs her waist and leans forwards to lay her head onto her back and her ass is pressed against her belly. 

She needs to breath and have a moment because ist overwhelming. This beauty of Donna’s trust. Katrina always has been very open with her sexuality and her kinks and the way she likes to live her lust. This here….this is a dream coming true. This incredible responding from Donna and the trust this woman is giving her. This blows her way.

She lets go of Donna’s waist and cradles her hanging breasts in both her hands and just enjoys the weight of them pressing the nipples between her finger, pulling and working them. To wear this rubber dick always does something to her and she feels this masculine energy washing over her and makes her want her woman even more. She understands this proudness all men have with the ownership of a penis. She feels it somehow too, whenever she wears it, it’s different. She loves to use it. 

She lets go of Donna and turns quickly onto her back and scoot between Donna’s legs.

Donna looks down, a littel bit shocked to see Katrina between her legs like that. „I told you I want you to sit on my face. Get down on me, Babe, spread you legs some more…yeah, that’s it."

And with that Donna loses all ther self-control she has had left. This is crazy bitchy hot here and she lets her horniness guides her. Katrina keeps her well in place and eats her out. Donna hasn’t known that she would sell her soul in this state of arousal but the answer is definitely ‚yes‘.

She almost freaks out. Katrina knows exactly how and where to lick and tease her that it almost hurts.  
Donna lets her have this ride and just voices all her feelings with strong sounds. She hears herself though but can’t connect all those moans, and groans, pants and labored breahting with herself.

She behaves shamelessly and rides Katrina’s face at some point. She closes her eyes and tries to steady herself at the wall. She kneels as wide as possible avoiding having a cramp in her muscles but she wants to press her pussy on Katrina’s face. 

When she finally starts to come she exactly does that. To sit on Katrina’s face. She rubs her clit ongoing on Katrina’s tongue until this huge wave hits her body and she cramps and shouts, not holding back. She almost sags against the wall and she doesn’t really feel her thighs anymore, they are numb from all the spreading and holding upright. 

She doesn’t even remember Katrina coming out of her leg-pussy triangle but lets herself fall to the side and watches Katrina wipe her face clean from all her juice that is smeared all over there. Katrina’s face expression is so fascinating because she gets pierced by this horny stare, these black eyes, like pebbles and this almost hard tension around her lips. She watches like in trance how Katrina massages her rubber dick and covers it with lube never leaving Donna’s eyes. 

„I need to fuck you now.“ That‘s all what Katrina says and pulls Donna up, kisses her fiercly, hauls her around as if she is a doll and pushes her back on all four. Donna has just had an orgasm but she doesn’t feel this release. She is still very hot, on a high turned on state and she only thinks that it is the hottest thing how she has just witnessed how strong Katrina seems to be.

Katrina doesn’t speak and Donna feels it with all her body that she holds back and tries to gain some control. She is light-headed from her orgasm and from the knowledge that she is the reason why Katrina is on the verge to lose all self-control and fuck her with force.

She feels the nudge on her slit when Katrina adjusts her rubber dick.

„Tell be me when I need to stop, Babe. And please definitely when I hurt you, okay? I try to go slow.“ Katrina breathes hard through her nose.

Donna only whimpers and is ready for what ever Katrina likes to give her. Her answer is her ass pushing back at her dildo and that’s all what Katrina needs. She guides her toy to Donna’s slit and enters slowly, pressing in and at one point she can’t keep her eyes open. She groans loud and keeps Donna’s hip in a bruising hard grip until she has plunged in completely.

She holds still, open her eyes to drink in the sight of Donna’s spread pussy, this pinky skin, wet and glistening that gets stretched over her dildo. Her stystems runs in overdrive. „Are you good, Babe?“ She whispers hoarsly running one hand soothing up and down Donna’s back.

„God…yeah..do it.“ Donna chokes out.

The first few thrusts are for testing the waters and Donna feels more than ready for more. Katrina keeps her hands steady and guides Donna’s hip and keeps her in place. She pushes harder, taking up speed until she slaps her hip back and her dildo gets buried deep inside of Donna’s wet heat with a steady, hard rhythm. She pulls half out and thrusts right back in. It gets faster and more determind until the only sound to hear is this wet smacks of skin on skin, the harsh pants from Katrina and the hot grunts from Donna. They don’t speak for some time only get carried away and feeling connected even more.

On one point Donna lowers her upper body down on her ellbows and her face gets brushed over the sheets with every push Katrina lets her take. There is this staccato again, almost as a mantra, and Katrina can keep up. Her hips jerk forward in a well synchronized movement back and forth and she pulls Donna’s hips back with every hard fuck she teases Donna’s pussy and shakes her whole belly.

Donna’s body starts to tense up and Katrina’s slows down until she stops, fully covered in sweat, salty drops running down her tempel and between her breasts and she pants as if she has done a marathon. Donna is having a sort of an full body orgasm. She clenches the sheets with withe knuckles and her body quivers hard and uncontrolled. Katrina pulls out,lowers her hip and gathers Donna in a tight embrace pulling her flush to her chest and holds on the her until Donna’s wave subsides and her throaty moans stops. 

Donna hangs like a doll in Katrina’s arms. Skin wet and salty, completely out of breath and utterly spent.

„Are you okay, Babe? Have I hurt you?“ Katrina is a littel bit worried and kisses Donna’s neck with her damp hair and her sticky skin.

„I….I am fine…“ Donna clears her throat and licks her lips. „It has never felt this intense. It is a little bit much to take it all at once.“ Donna leans into Katrina’s embrace and her body shakes every now and then. 

Katrina guides Donna to lay down and gets ride very fast of her starp-on. She lets it slide on to the floor and pushes the sheets down underneath Donna to cover them both. She pulls Donna close and wraps herself around her woman.

„Let’s sleep, Flower.“ Donna cuddles up against Katrina and sticky, sweaty and slippery they fall asleep very fast.

 

 

Relaxed and fulfilled like never Katrina wakes after two hours of deep sleep. She is still curled around Donna and breathes softly into her hair. She doesn’t move and only enjoys this heavenly feeling of loving this woman in her arms. After sex there is always this emotional wave that kicks in. She feels very, very moved. As tough as she can be, the more romantic and sappier she gets after making love and fucking so intensely like she has done Donna. Gosh, that was one kind of a ride. 

With featherlight fingetips she touches Donna’s skin, kisses her shoulders and bathes in this feeling of pure joy and a blessed smile on her lips.

Donna turns in her arms and buries her head against her chest, wrapping one leg over Katrina’s hip. 

„This hasn’t been a hot dream, has it?“ She murmers against Katrina’s skin.

"No. And you can have it anytime you want it." Katrina runs her fingers through Donna’s hair.

The answer is a kiss to the skin where Donna’s lips are. She lifts her head and kisses Katrina’s lips softly.

"You are amazing, you know that, right?" Donna tells her.

„Just for you.“ Katrina whispers in her ears. „Are you okay, Flower? Does your pussy hurt? I haven’t been to rough, have I? I have got carried away…you drive me mad, my goddess.“ Katrina kisses Donna slowly.

„I feel so incredible satisfied and it’s a littel bit sore, but I don’t care. It was so fucking hot. And so intense. I wanted to cry at the end but I couldn’t explain why. It was so wonderful and I really, really love the way you behave in bed. Who has thought that Miss Katrina Bennett could be such a horny bitch with a dildo.“

Katrina chuckles and only winks at Donna. „We have more than enough time to explore what we would like to try. You make me so happy, you know that? And I am all emotional too after sex. I will be all sticky tonight and will need you very close.“

They caress their faces and kissing slowly, tenderly and with no rush.

„What are our plans for tonight? What time is it actually?“ Donna asks.

"It’s six o’clock in the evening and no plans. Yes, there is one. I want to spend it with you, alone. Do you wanna go clubing? Countrygirl evening? If you want to go, I come with you of course." Katrina kisses Donna’s forehead and caresses her beautiful body shape.

"You read my mind. Let’s have a great evening only the two of us. Rachel is not here anyway and I don’t want to be out tonight. You don’t mind?"

"No, I don’t. I love your idea. But I need a shower first. Then…why don’t we watch your nice Elsa movie….and make out on the couch." Katrina plays with Donna’s mouth and pushes playfully her tongue inside, licking at the lower lip and nibbling a bit there.

"That sounds perfect.“ Donna smiles at Katrina’s lips. "But before the shower, let’s have a smoke, okay? We both smell like sex and I feel so alive with you.“ Donna presses herself close to Katrina. She can’t get enough of her. „I guess I need some time to get used to all this new me. I love so much to be with you, I love you, Dove.“

„I love you too, Flower. And this sounds perfect. Nothing better after sex with the love of your life."

„Am I this for you? The love of your life?“ Donna asks, eyes glistening.

"Yes, that’s what you are for me. The love of my life.“ Donna breathes in shakily and lets Katrina hug her tight and kiss her intensly. 

„Come on, Babe. A great evening is waiting for us.“ Katrina gets up and holds on to Donna. "I call Rachel and anyway we need to clean her flat and change the sheets by tomorrow. So some chores we need to do."

"Whatever you say, Babe." Donna rises with a smile and Katrina catches her in her arms.

The walk into the kitchen and are dressed the same way like this morning. They load up their plates with food and balance coffee and cigarettes out of the patio again.

They can’t keep their hands of each other and one leg from Donna lays always above Katrina’s thighs. They kiss, they eat and smoke and enjoy this new vibes of their love. Katrina calls Rachel in between and has her on speaker so Donna can listen too. Rachel sounds happy and relaxed and chats along. Sometimes they hear Jessica calling in the background and even Harvey and Mike laughing, shouting ‚we say hi‘ towards the phone. 

Katrina can’t express this feeling in her gut. It feels like being gifted with a whole new family. She can’t think about this now, but she could weep of pure happiness.

They agree on visiting a cowgirls night late in autumn when it takes place a second time. Rachel of course asks a lot of personal questions with intimate details and her pearly laughter makes them smile at each other. So she will come back tomorrow on Sunday around lunch time. Until then Donna and Katrina have cleaned the flat and will stay at Donna’s before they joining the little party at the Specter’s home. It is planned for seven o’clock in the evening.

Katrina disconnects the call after kisses and good-byes for now.

„I feel so blessed, you know?“ Donna adds after their threesome talk.

„Me too…it is this family feeling, right? You have it too?" Katrina kisses Donna’s forehead.

"Yeah….it seams most of all adults have difficulties in their relationships with their parents. I am no exception to the rule. So there are your friends with whom you try to build some different family…I have never thought I would be having that…until now." Donna’s mood is melancholic and humble with all these beloved people around her. 

„Me too, Flower. Actually it doesn’t matter if we are related in any kind. It’s this feeling of belonging and beeing a member of the pack. And all of a sudden there is Mike and Harvey, Rachel with Jess and even Louis….and then there is you..“ Katrina turns and searches Donna’s eyes.

„Does it freak you out to know that I would love so much to have a future with you? Who cares how long we know eatch other.“ Katrina swallows and takes Donna’s hand to kiss her palm. „It is as if a higher power makes you clearly feel it when you meet your soulmate and you just know it, this is it. That’s how I feel about you, Flower.“

Donna is deeply moved and why are they arleady again in such deep emotional waters? „It only scares me because I couldn't deal with losing you.“ Donna licks her lips and goes on „You have never said anything about kids, having them and building a family. Because as I have mentioned earlier, I am not into kids. But of course if this is your biggest wish we will work something out and you are still so young, this could change in time, doesn’t it?“ Donna doesn’t dare to meet Katrina’s eyes.

Katrina lifts her chin with her fingers and looks with so much understanding and wisdom into her eyes that she can’t breathe for a moment.

„I am honest on this, very honest, because I wouldn’t dare to cheat on you with this. Since I am a littel girl I just know that I don’t want kids. I never got this mother-call from nature, this wish to get pregnant to feel this holy thing when a child grows in your womb. This isn’t my call. Not in this life anyway. So, yes I am longing for a family, but more one with lots of fur and four-legged creatures. I have always been totally into animals. The wish to care for someone, something is given and I can feel it. So to answer your question, no, I don’t want to have kids – at all. This won’t change, I just know it. I would love to have a dog with you though.“

Donna almost falls into Katrina’s arms and squeezes the air of her lungs. Katrina closes her eyes an breathes in this comforting odor that is all Donna and makes her feel home now, grounds her. 

„Is it too early to ask you if you’d like to marry me?“ Donna’s question is muffled by the fabric of the tee in her mouth.

Katrin’s laugh breaks free like a swarm of birds flying up all at the same time. It’s loud and catching, pure music.

„It’s a ‚yes‘ everytime. And no, it’s not too early. I would love that so much. But don’t rush, you have me. I am not going anywhere, okay? One step at the time. And we also don’t need to decide where we live, if you like to move, to give up my flat, your flat…all these sort of things, you know. Let’s keep it simple and let life show us where to go. And for the record one more time. I’d marry you today.“

Of course Donna’s answer feels like an attack of kisses and hugging. It’s a intense kick of adrenaline, happiness and arousal that let them behave as if they haven’t had just great sex. Heavy panting they let go of each other, giggling and kissing on.

„So than, the programm is easy for tonight. We make love, we clean the flat and first of all whe watch this damn movie.“ Donna collapses onto Katrina. She wraps her body around Donna like a sloth around a limb of a tree.

„I am all in.“ Katrina sticks her tongue teasingly into Donna’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Their view is breathtaking. A white sandy beach, long and untouched. The Atlantic that rolles ashore with soft waves soaking the sand leaving no traces behind. The calming swoosh that only sea water is able to produce is like a lullaby after a hard working day. It coats both men and after some time just standing there, enjoying this raw beauty of nature, their puls seems to adapt with the infinite circuit of the incoming water.

Harvey hugs Mike form behind. Both stand close to the beach looking onto the ocean enchanted by the morning light that puts sparkles on the water. Their toes play with the sand and Harvey rubs his nose into Mike’s hair, kissing the shell of his ear and draws him impossilbly closer to his chest. Mike sighs with content and leans into Harvey’s touch. 

Harvey has just signed the contract. This part of the beach belongs to him and Mike now. He is the new owner of one of the oldest long island houses in the Hamptons. It comes fully furnished with the typical white, buff colors, very cousy. Only made for one purpose to let everyone feel home instantly without wishing to leave ever again. It has a porch all around the house, worn wooden stairs that lead down to the beach until there is only sand, water and every now and than some reed. Nothing but open space and blue sky. 

„Two pennies for your thoughts.“ Harvey whispers in Mike’s ear.

„Tell me, I am not dreaming.“ Mike tilts his head back and leans in on Harvey’s shoulder. „This is ours now?“

„Yeah, absolutely. Ours for generations to come.“ Harvey roams his palm up and down Mike’s belly. He tries to give Mike the impression of having everything under control. But his heart is ready to leave his chest and he amlost chokes on his own words. He is moved, emotionally raw and he asks himself if he just has lost all ability to let his ninja-like skills kick in to cover up his new, very distracting girlie-self that gets tossed and turned in this huge emotions that swell his head and his heart. 

Mike chooses this very moment to turn in Harvey’s arms and looks him dead in the eye. „We have never discussed this, but….with this house here now and everyting that is possible with it…?“ Mike actually wears a sheepish face expression. He draws funny, useless patterns on Harvey’s chest with his fingers and tries to focus again.

Harvey is no help at all. He fights not to lose his well kept ‚I-am-captian-Kirk-and-I-am-the-man‘ kind of attitude up and running, while Mike keeps losing track of his words, his is so sure, have been right there on his tongue.

He clears his throat after some time of silence and noticing there will be no help from Harvey because he tries definitely hard not to fall apart infront of Mike again. So Mike pretends not to see any of Harvey’s faint signs that shows how shaken he actually is. Mike couldn’t imagine that his love for Harvey could grow, but it does, every second infact and he is astonished too that Harvey doesn’t mention his own racing puls. He almost laughs because they behave like teenagers madly in love, so unsure to show what it does to them and so determind to play it down. 

He takes a new attempt to explain.

„What I want to ask you.“ Mike clears his throat, wonders off with his eyes to look up at their new house and takes a deep breath. „Do you wanna have kids? Like building a family with me?“ Okay, he finally says it still fumbles with anything he finds on Harvey’s shirt.

Harvey gathers Mike in a steely embrace to hide his new wetness, for Heaven’s sake, that pools in the corner of his eyes – again! He definitely turns into a woman with a very serious hormone mismatch. He knows he has trained himself for not showing any emotions. But this here, since he has met Mike and has pulled him into his life? This is way beyond his normal attitude and it scares him a little.

„I would love to have a family with you." He manages to press out, swallowing many times afterwards to get this rock down his throat that is almost painful. 

"Really? You wanna have kids with me? Oh my God!! OH MY GOD!“ Mike almost shouts. He laughs freely and pressing Harvey’s cheeks together to maintain a grimace out of his face that sqaushes his lips together in a crumpled heap of soft tissue and he just sticks his tongue in there and plays with Harvey’s teeth. He has to lighten up the mood and he is actually scared to pass out of pure happiness.

"Whootuuudoo?" Harvey snorts mixed with a laughter, so relieved to be disctracted. Until he pulls Mike in a real, deep kiss by grabing him at the back of his neck and making him almost forget his name. Breathlessly they end their kiss and lean their foreheads together.

„I hope I won’t be such an emotional mess in the near future.“ Harvey admits to Mike. „And yes, I would love to have kids with you. With you everything is really different and I don’t even need to think about it. It’s just a yes. I want to build a family with you.“ Harvey needs to kiss him once again, long, deep and lazily.

„We do not need to find out right now how we are going to do that. But it’s feels so right and can you imagine having a little boy or a littel girl? Like our littel kid?“ Harvey exhales and presses a kiss to Mike’s forehead. Mike only stands there and bathes in this love that Harvey shows Mike in every second. 

„ I will get grey hair within a day because I am so scared to know that one day they will be twenty and ready to see the world. Maybe I should start to dyeing my hair already now?“ He smiles shakily and exhales.

Mike laughs happily. „I love emotional-Harvey. And come on, Babe. Don’t worry about such things right now. First we will decide how to get one of those small, cute bundles, right? To know now you want a family with me puts me again in this happy drunken state and I am shaking from head to toe. The beach house is prefect. I already can hear the laughter from our kids and the chatty voices from our friends. Wow! Hey, there will be already aunty Donna and aunty Katrina in case we need a good night sleep to recover.“

Harvey takes Mike’s face between his hands and grins at him.

„Sometimes it feels as if this weekend takes place in a different universe. Donna and Kartrina? A loving couple? I really thought Rachel wants to pull my leg when she said that yesterday. Nothing surprises me anymore, even for me, this is one hell of a discovery.“ Harvey laughs and kisses Mike again.

Yesterday they arrived in the early evening hours. Jessica already stood in her phantasmagorial garden to welcome both men. Harvey is used to a private and relaxed Jessica. Mike isn’t. And it took him some time to get rid of his office attitude until he was able to see Jessica as a privat person other than his steely big boss. It is always one of the funniest thing, even awkward, to experience a boss like Jessica in flip-flops, bare legs and a tunic. A hair style so messy and wild like she went for a swim without caring to rinse out the salt water. Her smile and her hug robbed Mike of his ability to speak and he blushed with the nicest red ever all over his face. After his second drink he felt like half normal and able to meet Jessica’s glance when she talked with him.

Harvey noticed that he just could melt away and kisses Mike stupid when he gets so bashful and timid. He had a hard time not to push Mike into the next room, to tag his shirt out of his trousers and to finally feel his hot skin under his hands and enjoy a hot make out like a randy rascall. 

After the alcohol started to feed into their blood and the appetizer evened out their blood sugar everything went along pretty well. Rachel was there too. Mike was really curious how both women would act and show their affection. But to his disappointment there hasn’t been much. They behaved like really good friends, without touching too obvious or stealing a kiss or two if they thought nobody was looking. Rachel had this look of a mermaid. Her skin seemed to be golden, her body flexible and her movements fluent. Mike was stunned once more into silence about that too. 

They spent a great evening together. Easy food, cooked by Jessica and Rachel, lots of laugther and many jokes during their dinner. They spent the evening on the porch with the early summer breeze from the sea. It was perfect and Mike had some moments when this happiness around him just stilled him. He wasn’t sure if he was sad or just overloaded with all these feelings of being home, surrounded by friends and familiy, protected by the love of his life. He decided that now it is not the time to freak out and after some more glasses of this fruity wine cooler made by sea-girl Rachel he was back in the game.  
He mentioned of course those special peeks and well messured scans from Harvey’s eyes. So Mike was sure Harvey sensed that there was somthing that had put Mike off balance.

When Mike and Harvey told that they got engaged and will get married in August here in there new house, there only was cheerful, joyful screams, hugs and kisses and many congratulations from both women and even more alcohol for celebration. It was so awesome.  
Harvey and Mike couldn’t stop beaming at each other, specially after Rachel manifested another couple, very freshly and hottly in love. Donna and Katrina? Have the hots for each other? Mike and Harvey needed something stronger then this fruity stuff to clear their senses, specially after Mike startet to whisper hot details of woman porn in Harvey’s ear and couldn’t stop laughing when he saw his flushed cheeks. 

They went to bed long past midnight. Harvey and Mike were really tired and without any makeout or even jerking each other off they went straight to bed, falling asleep while Harvey spooning Mike and hugging him close from behind. 

Their new beach house in the Hamptons belonged to friends from Jessica who knew them for many years. They are both old and doesn’t want to travel that much anymore. Their kids have their own beach houses all over the world. So none of them claims it.  
It fits perfect for Mike and Harvey. Still there is some fitting to do and Mike knows it is his task even if he feels more like engaging someone to equip all rooms with new colors and even some new furniture. But there is still Louis. Maybe he can help, after Mike has asked him to be his best man and after he has digested the fact, that Harvey just bought a fucking house in the fucking Hamptons. Maybe after that he will be positive that he can Louis get to help him to shape up this house here.

„Shall we get ready and head home?“ Harvey takes Mike by the hand and slowly they walk back to the porch. They have packed their stuff at Jessica’s house and loaded it in the car. Jessica has already left with Rachel after they have signed the contract. They will meet them tonight at Harvey’s condo. 

„Yeah, lets‘ go home. I still want to meet Louis. I will text him on our way and ask him, if I may see him later. When will Jessica and Rachel drop by this evening?“ Mike lifts Harvey’s hand and presses a kiss there, watching his feet walking through the sand.

„They meet us at 8pm. Maybe you can text Katrina and Donna to be with us at 7pm? I would love to be around them and with them just to enjoy this new couple thing they have running. I am very curious how Donna behaves around Katrina.“ Harvey muses with a smirk on his lips.

„Don’t tease them, Harv. And can I invite Louis too? Can you handle that? In case he doesn’t throw me out and feels offended by the question. I guess he thinks I want to fool him and take a picture of his face when I have asked him and put in on instagram or something like that." Mike huffs out.

"I can handle Louis, promised. I won’t tease him that much and definitely I won’t make fun of the girls. Heaven forbids! Donna would give me living hell at work!“ Harvey is even able to perfom a shudder.

Mike bumps Harvey’s shoulder playfully exactly knowing that Harvey will give Louis a crappy time, as always.

 

 

Mike feels really nervous. He stands in front of Louis’s door ready to ring the doorbell. Louis has made it very clear, that there better be someone dead or in serious troubles that causes Mike to ask for an appointment on a Sunday afternoon. Hell, he should have known better. He rubs his slightly sweaty palms against his jeans and prepares for a typical Louis welcome gesture.

The doorbell sound is not even loud enough but the very second Mike presses the button Louis tears the door open and almost barks his next words.“ What’s up, Ross? You have five minutes!“

„Hello and good afternoon to you too, Gorgeous!“ Mike acts on reflex and sounds extra chirpy. "Can I come in?" he askes with a singsong in his voice. He can’t help it. 

„No! Buy your coffee somewhere else.“

Okay, maybe Mike should reconsider this instagram idea. Hell, Louis can be such a butthead. He really makes it very difficult to like him. But nevermind, there is a task to fulfill and Mike is still convinced that his idea is still a good one. So he goes all out ignoring Louis‘s repellent face expression.

He heaves a heavy sigh and blurts out in one go.

„Harvey and I are getting married in August. We are engaged, he proposed yesterday. I don’t have family and no best friend. So I want you to be my best man for the wedding.“ He stops and starts breathing again. And to be very honest it is a huge satisfaction to see how Louis’s face melts like butter under the sun. Mike hardly can hold back this nasty ‚splash‘ sound because he almost expects to see Mr.-I-am-always-in-defense face drops flat on the floor like soft bread dough.

In your face, chunky boy. Mike bites back his grin.

„Hm…“. Louis makes this typical thing with his face now. He looks really ridiculous, more like a rat with no hair and a triple chin. And than he steps back and shuts the door with a loud bang infront of Mike’s nose. Harvey just has won twenty bucks. 

Mike turns and starts counting. By fifteen the door opens again and Louis eyes him carefully. „You are still here?“

„Sure, thing. I am still looking forward to drink your coffee. So best man? Your in?“ Mike doesn’t know what he does if Louis won’t be on the team. He actually never has thought this would be an item. And the truth is, Mike likes to have Louis by his side at that very day. Even if he behaves like the world’s biggest asshole, Louis is a person Mike would trust with his life. He can’t say why, he only feels it in his guts.

„What’s the catch?“ Louis askes suspiciously.

"The catch? In beeing my best man at my wedding?..Other than helping me to get dressed and watch out, that I won’t kiss the floor with my face because I am sick to my toes out of nervousness?“

„That’s the normal task of a groom’s maid you moron! There’s something else, I can smell it. So spit it out.“ 

„Uh-ah…Harvey has bought a house in the Hamptons this morning and my part oft he deal is to upholster some stuff there. I know shit about decoration, I have no eyes for the beatuy of furniture or blankets. Christ Louis ! I am totally lost here. Yes, I really would wish you could help me out. This is more of your talent….so ? Does this suck or do you feel like kicking my ass again ?....Seriously ? Louis ? Do I need to get on my knees for you ?“ Mike shruggs his shoulders and tries to stay calm, even if he feels miserable but nonetheless he has this urge to slapt Louis right in his stony rat-face.

The door slams shut a second time.

"Louis, come on! You behave like a childish brat ! Fuck! This isnt’ funny and absolutely not the adult way to discuss this." Mike shouts and runs his hand through his hair getting quite nervous now.

The door opens again and this time Louis face has changed. He looks skeptical but his eyes are full of hope in case Mike doesn’t make fun of him. "Explain me once more, why you want me as your best man. It is a very personal thing and normally belongs to very close friends. So, make it clear to me."

"You act like an asshole at work…NO! Don’t close the door! Hear me out, Damnit Louis.“ Mike inhales deeply and holds up his hands in defense.

„Okay, wrong start. It is not easy to get to know you, because at work you act like Harvey and everyone else. Stony, hardass-like, you seem to be always pissed at something and you are never content with whatever I do for you.“

Mike silence him with his hands and just looks Louis in the eye. 

„But…there has been this one time when you help me clean my face from blood and vetted me, very carefully and worried. I have seen you with your cat – caring, adorable and sweet indeed. And yes one time there was this mudding session and the nice chit-chat meanwhile we sat in the dirt. During the short time I have worked for you….I have witnessed this other, very human side of you, Louis.“ Mike’s steps a little bit closer to Louis.

„So, if you are in on this Louis. I don’t take shit from you. You act as the friend that I need you to be. Because when you do not behave like this classy asshole, that you pretend to be, you are funny and really, really nice. Got that? I need you as a friend here and I don’t have anyone else. I don’t want to ask Katrina, I want you to be my best man. And I would so much appreciate your help with the house, because I am totally out of my league with such kind of stuff. So…what say you?" Mike waits with a thudding heart. This is really important to him.

Okay, there is this thing one has to admit with Louis. His actions are sometimes very unforseeable. It takes Mike by surprise, a really big one and Mike is not prepared for this quick move from Louis. His body talks more the couch potate way than the very sporty one. To talk to Louis feels sometimes to get forced to put one‘s hand into a lucky grab bag without knowing what one might pull out.

The second Mike finishes his explanation Louis grabs him by the front of his shirt and yanks him inside, shuts the door noisyly with his foot, pulls Mike in a very tight hug and buries his face in the crook of Mike’s neck. He presses him firmly against his soft and warm belly. Holding him this way for some moments. Mike recovers fast from this shock and smiles down at Louis. To his astonishment Louis smells fantastic, rich and classy. 

„Hey, best man? You allright?“ Mike pets Louis’s back and grins into this awkward hug. This is so Louis. Gosh!

Louis emerges from his deep all-head-in on Mike’s shoulder and starts to knead Mike’s neck. His eyes are glistening and he bites his lips like a chewing gum. He pats him on the chest and finally starts talking. „You really mean it? All what you just have said? I am your man here?“

„Yeah, definitely. You are my man here. So you’re in?“ Mike really needs to know.

„Yeah, I am in.“ Louis smiles now, all teeth and crinkled eyes and hugs Mike again, tight and a little bit too long for Mike’s taste but the next time Louis looks at him this crazy look has disappeared. Louis smiles honestly and wholeheartedly. „Concratulations by the way for your engagement. I am happy for the two of you. It’s great to see that you are doing so fine.“ Louis steps back a little and exhales, still smiling.

„So, then, tell me, how does it work. What’s the plan. When do we start?“ 

„Can I have my coffee now?“ Mike bounces on his feet and breathes with relief and is not so sure yet, how it will develope. His plan here. But his guts tells him, he is on the right path.

Louis chuckles. „Sure as hell you can have it. Sit down and let’s talk. I’ll be back in a minute.“

Louis is right back with two cups of delicious coffee, steamy and hot. His whole attitude changes within every second that passes. Mike realizes that but is still occupied with his own flush of fluttering nerves and almost burns his tongue with his coffee.

„I would like you to come to our little celebration party this evening. Katrina and Donna will be there and Rachel with Jessica too. I would love to have you there too. You’re coming?“ Mike feels this connection with Louis. He knows that he can be like a nice buddy, even funny. Definitely he is the back up he needs for all the stuff that waits for a groom.

„Will Harvey be there too?“ 

„What?...Louis…“ Mike almost rolls his eyes annoyed at this obvious bullshit.

„It’s a joke! Relax! Yes, sure, I’ll be there. At Harvey’s place? What time?" Louis winks at Mike and smiles so openly. Mike really starts to like him.

Mike grins at Louis. It will take some time to get used to Louis and to find out, when he actually behaves for real as this nice guy that he actually is or when he stucks in one of his impossible attitudes to show off.

"Yes, at Harvey’s condo at 8pm. And thank you again for steping in and being at my side for the wedding. It really means a lot to me.“ Mike adds with severity.

Louis only nods, just that. As if he understands what it means to be all alone. Not that Mike feels alone, on the contrary, he feels very loved and cared for. But this here, at his own wedding, the lack of brothers or sisters just sucks. Although he knows that Katrina is more like a friend, closest to a sis he ever will come. And here now he sits with Louis and feels pretty damn okay.

„So, why don’t you tell me, what your new beach house looks like and then tell me, what is on your mind. Or the way you and Harvey have ideas to change the interior. I am sure there are a lot of things to discuss.“ Louis even gets up to fetch a pen and a jotter for taking notes. It seems that it’s getting real, very real all of a sudden.

„Look, Louis. To be very honest, I do not have the slightes idea of what needs to be done first. I just want to add something to this beach house, because Harvey pays. I mean he buys it, but it’s ours. I just want to give something too. So it comes fully furnished anyway, but Harvey has said something about new blankets, maybe some new dinnerware or some new mugs. The owner has said it’s build in this Long Island style, what ever the hell that means! So the whole stuff inside looks like a beautiful beach house to me….I am actually lost here…can you help out?“

Mike really looks contrite.

„Don’t worry, Champ, there will be a solution. And it makes all very much sense to me. So I guess the best thing would be to visit your house there , to look around and than to discuss, what you like to add and to throw out. Would that be possible?“ Louis asks so calm and relaxed, with no hint of jealousy what so ever. Mike is flat out impressed.

„Oh, yeah…actually, why not. We can drive there next weekend. Maybe even spend the whole time there together. Hey! Wow! Great idea! I will ask Harvey, we can spend the weekend together! Jessica has anyway her own house in the Hamptons and she will take Rachel with her. And the new lovebirds Katrina and Donna will stay with us. Whoa! I looooove this idea.“ Mike shoots out of his seat like a rocket and starts to pace around Louis’s living room. Already planing the next beach weekend.

"Wait! What??....Back pedal! Rewind! Like right now!“ Louis also stands up and grabs Mike by his biceps and turns him around. „I need an explanation….Donna and Katrina? And what about Jessica taking Rachel to her weekend house in the Hamptons? And when has all of this happend? Why have you taken all the blue pill and have left me out again?“ Louis looks grimly.

Mike laughs out loud. „Calm down Louis, we only has found out yesterday. It is all very new to us too. Come on. Let’s head home. Your coming with me right now? It’s only six thirty but I would like to have you with us for some time before all the others will come too. Okay?"

Louis ruffles Mike’s hair and smiles genuine. "I am ready in five." He vanishes to get dressed.

Mike can’t help but bites his lower lip and closes his eyes for a short time. His chest feels warm and his heart is at ease. He has Louis by his side and it seems to calm him down, makes him safe in a totally different way, as if there is a family member looking out for him. Even if Louis belongs to the PSL family. It’s family nonetheless. He knows now, Louis will do a fucking awesome job as his best man.

 

 

Harvey already waits when Mike and Louis step out of the elevator. He can’t help but smile fondly and catch Mike in his arms when the young man greets Harvey as if they have been seperated for more than 3 hours. He hugs him and kisses him soft on his lips before he turns his attention towards Louis.

"Louis, nice to see you and as I can say, Mike managed to get you as his best man. I’d like to thank you for this, that you will be there for Mike. Please come in." Harvey opens the door wide to let Louis pass and guides him through the living room to the kitchen, where he places his bottle of champagne. Mike leaves both of them to get changed into something more fancy.

Than Louis turns to Harvey and puts both hands on his shoulder. "Congratulations for your engangement and I am very happy for both of you." Louis says celebratory, pulls Harvey in a warm hug and keeps him there for the moments it needs until Harvey gives in and hugs Louis back.

"Thank you, Louis. That’s really kind of you." Harvey pats Louis back and feels a littel bit out of place here, but plays along, for Mike’s sake anyway.

Louis lets go of Harvey and pushes him an arm’s length away and looks him dead in the eye. „Mike has no one else to do this and I feel responsible to act for the reason of his safety and his happiness. Normally a father would do it, or even a brother. But it’s me now". Louis has a hard grip on his shoulders and Harvey hasn’t the slightes clue what Louis is going to say.

"Mike is happy with you. Make him happy for the rest of his life. And don’t you dare to hurt him. If I get to know you have done that, I will punch your face, break your legs and will hastily bury you somewhere in the goddamn wilderness to never be found. It’s Mike we talk about. So you better pull your shit together and be the best damn husband the world has ever seen. Got that?“ Louis never falters and keeps this iron claded hold on Harvey’s body.

Harvey doesn’t know what to say. He is so surprised by this very open affection Louis shows for Mike, this deep care for him. Harvey is utterly thankful for it and he almost can’t admit it to himself, but he is amazed and respects Louis without further questions. The way Louis stands his grounds and just puts Harvey in a corner and lecture him is a stunt to be proud of.

Harvey puts his hand above one of Louis’s on his shoulder and only nods. "I promise, I’ll do that. And thank you again for being the best man for Mike. It means a lot to him.“

„Good.“ That’s all Louis says and removes his hands and grabs Harvey by the neck and squeezes one more time with his hand. „Let’s have a drink now and you can start to tell me more about all this romantic stuff that’s obviously going on since I left the office on Friday afternoon.“ Louis laughs and greets Mike with a open smile who just comes around the corner from changing into something more stylish to welcome their guests afterwords. Louis takes Mike by the shoulders and steers him out onto the patio for a nice chat.

Harvey stays behind with the task to get the champagne ready and follows both of them carrying the wine cooler with the bottle of champagne and doesn’t even try to deny the feelings, that he actually starts to like this Louis here. He is still surprised by this assault of a protecting Louis and his demands for the emotional safety of Mike. He is downright impressed and starts to believe that Mike has been right. It’s a good thing here with Louis.

Of all persons it has to be Louis. But who the fuck cares. This guy has hidden talents for sure and if Mike is happy, than Harvey is acting a long and is happy too.

 

 

Donna falls asleep in Katrina’s lap. Her head lies comfortable and protected high up on her thighs, near Katrina’s tummy, using her body as a pillow. She strokes Donna’s hair in a lazy rhythm and only watches all the people who are enjoying a wonderful Sunday afternoon in the Central Parc.  
It is sunny and so relaxing under the trees. Some shadow cools their hot skin after a session of badmington together. Katrina tries to read a thriller but can’t concentrate enough. So she enjoys the view of all those happy people. She feels so wonderful. It is one of those days, where everyting is just perfect. As this seems to be a normal fact since she spends her time with Donna.

Her girlfriend sleeps happily close to her. She is madly in love with Donna and rides on this lover’s high since yesterday morning. This is a tremendeous great trip.  
The day has started as wonderful and sexy as their night has ended. For the time being they can’t take their hands off each other and they are constantly kissing, grabing, touching and seducing. Katrina can’t remember when she has been so much in love, so happily, crazy about somebody, filled with a constant hunger and need for the other person. 

And yes, she has heard it, this ‚click‘ sound when all pieces fall into the right place and then the entire picture resolves and everything makes sense. It feels like an instinct that kicks in and all the body answers to these vibes eminating from the other half that meant to be the mate, the only one that fits.

That’s what has happened with her and Donna. They are soulmates and their heart beats in the same rhythm. They are meant to be together as silly as this sounds, like in one of those stupid romance novels one can buy at any bookstore. But is true! Katrina gets all mushy and moved to tears about the knowledge that Donna reciprocates her love with the same force.

After this really great and very funny ‚Frozen‘ movie, they have been sitting on the patio and have been talking almost for ages. About life, their wishes, their fears, their future plans. Even about how to get their dog, to organize their life around it. How they are going to do this, at work, where they spend their evenings, who will sleep over and so on. There has been no holding back from either of them. They just want a future together and the organisation concerning their flats and unimportant stuff like that has been as smooth as silk.

It was dream-like, fantastic, overwhelming and so full of intention and love and again hot and rough sex, fast and just right there out on the lounge.

Donna gets hotter within the minute, more daring, and dirty. Yesterday she has announced that she will google gay sex and how to prepare Katrina’s sweet hole to fuck her properly just the way until she falls apart while her juice runs down her inner thigh. Fuck. So hot. Katrina smiles to herself and watches her sleeping beauty. She already feels this twitch in her muscles around the rim of her hole, where she knows, Donna will do a proper job to fuck her into oblivion.

She shouldn’t think about such dirty, hot details when around her all innocent people walking by, playing soccer or eating ice cream. But she loves to look so normal while her mind plays her porn with Donna. She loves to get wet while nobody could imagine what she is thinking. She chuckles softly.

They have cleaned Rachel’s flat in no time. Working in sync, fast and accurate. Around eleven they have packed and finished everything and have decided to spend their afternoon at the parc, with fingerfood and books. Katrina can’t remember when she has been so satisfied with the world and herself. It’s heaven. Nothing else.

They spend the whole afternoon under the blue sky, turning from one position into the next, sleepy and always touching each other, holding on and whispering words of love, kissing long and deep with no care in the world who sees them. They only have eyes for one another. At five o’clock they gather all their belongings and head back home to Donna’s appartement to get ready for Mike and Harvey.

 

 

„Do we need to say something about us? Like we are an item now, sort of?“ Donna asks Katrina while holding her hand riding up in the elevator to Harvey’s condo.

„I guess they only need one look at us and everything gets crystal clear. I mean it is so obvious anyway and actually I am positive that Rachel may have dropped a hint or two.“ Katrina leans in to kiss Donna’s cheek. „I haven’t heard from her since yesterday. I hope she is fine. I am not so sure where she is heading with Jessica.“ Kartina sighs and pulls Donna close to her.

„They will come too anyway. So we can check out her mood and tomorrow morning we will get to know anyway the whole story.“ Donna muses.

„I am so eager to see some pictures from their new beach house. I can’t wait to see Mike. It seems ages gone by since Friday morning, right?“ Katrina puts a soft kiss to Donna’s pulse point.

The elevator arrives at its destination and opens. Harvey and Mike are already waiting for both of them. The door wide open, both smirking, hugging each other with this we-know-all-about-you look on their smiling faces.

„Here they come.“ Harvey only says with all the meaning behind, Kartina only grins brightly and holding Donna’s hand with a matter of course.

„Hey, you two! So wonderful to see you and congratulations to your engagment!" Katrina cheers happily and waves with the bottle of champagne she holds in her hand.

"Who wants to be hugged first?" Donna asks and only beams at both of them.

"Let’s get you both inside an put that bottle down in the kitchen before you drop this prescious cargo and all the neighbours will have something to talk about." Harvey and Mike step away from the entrance and smirk with this sparkles in their eyes. Both women enters and head straight for the kitchen. Donna winks at Harvey with a lopsided smile and let’s herself drag into the flat by Katrina, never letting go of her hand.

„They look really hot.“ Mike whispers in Harvey’s ear. „Come on, let’s gather this hug, they talk about.“ He pulls Harvey into the kitchen. Katrina waits already with open arms and her face glows with feelings of happiness. 

"Hey Mikey James Specter, come to Mamma and let me press you to my heart. Hmmmm….you feel so good and you look so happy." Katrina pulls Mike in a very warm embrace, tight and so not Katrina like, the way Mike is used to her. She is so open, so emotional and so breathtaking actually. Mike loves her instantly for her self-confidence and the way she acts as if this is the most normal thing in the world. She even kisses him soundly on the cheek and grabs his hand to adore his engangement ring.

Meanwhile Donna is in Harvey’s arms and they whisper something to each other. Donna smiles like a rising sun, bright and dazzling. Finally she lets go and turns to Mike. „My turn now.“

Katrina waits for Harvey and with him it has never been easy. She doesn’t know him like at all. She likes him a lot, but there has been only the business relationship they have shared so far. So, this is the beginning of a new chapter. She doesn’t want to be funny or difficult, but it can’t only be a handshake for the gratulation, right? Before she can decide what startegy would fit Harvey closes already his arms around her and pulls her close to his chest. 

Whoa, unexpected! She hugs him back, fierce and determind, because she really likes him a lot. And he actually feels so good to hold. He is strong and tense and all muscled. So nice, so manly.

„I wish you all the best Harvey, and I am so happy for both of you.“ She doesn’t even think before she presses a kiss to his cheek.

Harvey makes an approving sound and kisses her back. „Thank you, Dear, for looking out for Mike when ever he has needed your help. This means the world to me. So welcome to the family. And just for the record. I never have seen Donna so relaxed and so happy. I don’t know how you did it, but you did. Thank you so much.“ Another kiss to her other cheek and an honest, breathtaking Harvey-smile for Katrina.

Katrina couldn’t help but this just feels like getting an accolade from a king. Wow! Such fucking perfect words from Harvey.

„You are so welcome and just fort he record, she makes me the happiest girl on the planet.“ She wiggels with her eyebrows and smiles back.

„Are you two flirting?“ Donna asks nonchalantely still holding Mike in her arms not ready to let go.

„Shamlessly.“ Harvey deadpans.

„Are you starting the party without me?“ Louis strolls in without tension at all. His face lits up with a wide smile and this ballerina swing in his hips.

"Louis? You are here too?" Katrina laughs and wonders off to hug him.

„I won’t miss this gathering of so many lovebirds, come on.“ Louis shouts with open arms.

Louis has a way of hugging people. It’s gorgeous and really nice. It feels like pressed to a big bosom of an italien mamma. Fluffly and warm and comforting. „I am so happy for you Katrina. You and Donna are hot as hell.“ Louis whispers in Katrina’s ear. She only presses him closer to thank him for that. Everybody seems to be so different today and it’s actually mind blowing.

„Meet my best man.“ Mike says with proudness in his voice.

„Your best man? Seriously? Wow! That’s wonderful.“ Donna exclaims finally letting go of Mike. Donna walks towards Louis to get her share of the hug. "Louis, that’s so great! Awesome!"

„Are you doing fine, Girl?“ Louis asks her while pressing a soft kiss against her temple. Donna laughs astonished. 

"What has happend to you?“ She let her gaze wonder over Louis face, still smiling brightly.

„I have swallowed the blue pill too.“ Louis answers quite earnestly.

„What?“ Donna has this quizzical look.

"That’s an inside joke between one of the groom and his best man.“ Mike helps Louis out and makes some wide eyes.

„Is it?“ Harvey pulls Mike backwards to his chest and holds him tight around his waist. „You will explain this later to me, right?“ Kissing his neck. Mike only laughs.

"Come on everybody. Let’s celebrate and clink glasses to the wedding couple." Louis ushers everbody out on the patio and handle the glasses, the champagne and all the appetizers ready to be served as if he has been an regular guest/friend/family member at Harvey’s home.

The small party is in a full swing when Jessica and Rachel show up an hour later. The hugging and greeting and cheering welcome repeats once more. Kartrina holds on to Rachel a moment longer than anyone else and asks in a hushed voice, if she is doing fine. She whispers back, so far so good but the rest on Monday moring. Good, that’s all what Katrina needs to know, to be at ease for her friend.

Life is so fucking good. This is one of the best evening ever. There is so much laughter, jokes, bad jokes even, teasing and so much fun. Louis, for crying out loud, is hardley recognizable. Witty and a good story teller, hilarious and like a good host he sees everything. Never empty glasses, always food, napkins. He is so different and so nice. He fits in this crowd like it never has been different.

Rachel and Jessica behave just like friends. No stolen touches, no exchanged looks, nothing. Jessica is unreadable like a marble cat and Rachel behaves really just like Rachel. So, for the moment everyting seems to be okay.

Katrina and Donna don’t hide and behave like a couple in love. Katrina holds Donna around her waist, hugs her and Donna always searches for body contact with Katrina. Small kisses are exchanged every now and then.

Sometimes Katrina catches glimpes of a staring Harvey. Well hidden of course, but always looking very fondly, even astonished and relaxed. Once she catches him right in the act and only winks at him. Harvey, to her astonishmend blushes only the tiniest bit, but makes this funny face of being nabbed but winks back.

When Louis mentions the weekend of the wedding planing in the Hamptons next Saturday the mood level rises to almost euphoric. Harvey explains in details to everyone how he has gotten such a great opportunity to buy this gorgeous beach house.  
They plot plans and shopping trips and beach sessions as if all of them are teenagers and are ready for the first summer camp ever next weekend. It’s infectious and intoxicating to all of them.

Everybody is in and all are overly excited. They want to see pictures. Mike shows those who he has made this morning from their new beach house and says that Louis will help him to pim up this place. Louis is humble for once and enjoys all the attention and questions of his ideas.  
But he keeps his plans coated and doesn’t reveal not a single hint. It will be a surprise. He and Mike will use this time to have a look around in the local shops to check thinks out. Mike gives Louis the sign to fist bump because they are the new ‚fix-it-to-beautiful-team‘ and Louis can’t hide his pride to be Mike’s best man with a very special VIP position.

Harvey and Jessica are responsible for the dinner, Donna and Katrina for the breakfast and Rachel for all the booze to cover all meals for the upcoming weekend at the beach.  
There will be time to discuss all what is important for the wedding preperations. They have six weeks from now to get everyting up and running. 

It’s around midnight when they decide that it is time to call it a day/night and to get some sleep. Everybody helps to clean up. The chit chat moves on until everything is done and everybody hugs everybody to say good bye.  
Jessica is Jessica, but her hugs are fucking great. Tight, intense and some sort of hot. Katrina likes them a lot, even if it’s more like a checking out each other, but nevertheless, it is something to be hold by a Jessica Pearson pressed frimly against her boobs.

They have become family now. This evening has been important for bonding and it has worked. They know that working hours are different. Work is like a battle field with different rules. But this evening here? Fucking hell of a great time!

Donna and Katrina are floating home. Everyting looks different from this great angle now. During the cab ride Katrina keeps Donna close to her chest, tightly and nuzzles her hair and her cheek all the time. Whispering sweet words of love.

„Stay with me tonight.“ Donna whispers at Katrina’s neck. 

„I will, Flower.“ Katrina kisses Donna’s forehead and pulls her even closer.

They are both tired and actually they have planed that Katrina would go home, to her own place and that they would split the week days and sleep in turns at either Donna’s or Katrina’s appartment. But this idea flies right out of the window after Donna‘s whispered words. Katrina is not ready to say good-bye to Donna in this very happy, sweet mood. She doesn’t care that she has to lend some dress from Donna and use her make-up. She needs to have her woman by her side tonight and every other night that follows from now on. That’s all that counts.

They have all the time in the world to figure out the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! The end is near :-) One to go.
> 
> Oh yeah, the blue pill thing. Just a funny, not so perfect right hint to the movie "Matrix", where Neo should swallow the blue or the red pill. The blue pill would throw him right out of the matrix to get him into reality. Reality, to compere it here to my story: to reach this heavenly feeling of finding the right people to love and be friends with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> So this is it, my last chapter.  
> I was able to proofread it again today instead of tomorrow.  
> So, here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

 

**Mike and Harvey Specter - Wedding feast at their house in the Hamptons**

 

Donna is awake since 6.30am but she is not in the mood yet to get up and to leave her girlfriend alone in bed. She is still so drunken with this love she feels for Katrina. She needs this time in the morning, when the world is quiet and belongs to them. This is paradise. To lay there, lazily stretched out and to cuddle with the person she loves most in the world.  
As she hugs Katrina from behind and presses her bare breast against Katrina’s nude back, her woman moans low and presses herself more into Donna’s touch. Donna strokes Katrina’s legs and her butt. Runs up and down her back with featherlight fingertips and places her face on the back of Katrina’s neck. She breathes in her scent, that she connects now with the feeling to be home. 

The last six weeks have been the happiest in her life. Everything just fits without any questions. There has never been a discussion about time off from each other. Donna has been a little bit scared that this crazy in love feeling wears off at a special point in time. But the opposite happens. The more time she spends with Katrina, the more she can’t let got. She is crazy about her woman and even to buy groceries seems to be an event with her.  
They just want to be together, always. They still got their appartments. But by now it is clear that they want to move in together and they have decided that they want to look for a new place. This fits perfectly. Donna never could have imagined to give up her flat, but it is no question at all now. She is so excited to build a life with Katrina that she almost can’t wait to start.

She lingers with her touch around Katrina’s wonderful and sexy ass. She knows now that she is hot as hell for her woman and has lost all her shame and shyness between the sheets. She is open, adventurous about new things and loves to be taken by Katrina. But now it is not the time to seduce Katrina into a hot make out session. Today it is Mike’s and Harvey’s wedding day and a lot of work needs to be done until 1pm, when the ceremony starts.  
Donna sighs and with some regret she kisses her woman soft on the side of her lips by leaning over and strokes her boobs with her fingers. 

„I will come back and wake you, Gorgeous, okay? Have some more sleep. I get up and have a coffee with Harvey.“ She tells her with a hushed voice into her ear. Katrina only moans and not opening her eyes. She is very tired because of a tough week at the firm.

Donna gets up, washes her face and brushes her teeth. She fixes her morning hair by bonding them together in a ponytail, pulls a big, blue tee over her head and with nothing else than her panties underneath she slips out of the room to look for Harvey and a nice cup of coffee.

 

They arrived yesterday late in the evening, like Louis did too. Harvey and Mike were already here. Jessica and Rachel are staying at Jessica’s house and will come over at around 9am. The rest of the guest will all arrive approximately at 10am. Ray with his family, Benjamin and Paul with Terry. Esmeralda comes with four sisters to organize the catering and the flowers. The judge who holds the ceremony is an old friend of Harvey and will join them at 10.30am.

Harvey and Mike left Friday morning to get to their beach house with no rush at all and to prepare everything for their friends. Of course they have a houskeepinger who looks after the house and everything when they aren’t around. She is actually one of Ray’s friend. Her family owns a restaurant in the city and she cooks like a goddess from a italien food store in heaven.  
It’s Esmeralda. A bright and funny italien lady. She laughs a lot, loud and full of timbre like a opera singer. She is efficient in everything she does, organized and so scary when she isn’t happy with something. She curses like a sailor in italien and she sings when she cooks in their kitchen. Mike once whispered to Harvey that it is like watching a movie to see Esmeralda at work. 

She looks also like one of these wanton, sensual and lissom italien beauty like Sophia Loren. Her bosom is huge, her style to dress is sexy, even if she looks a little bit chunky in her tight dresses, she looks juicy too. She is still young and crispy. About thirty years old and Louis is head over heals in love with her. But to shy to ask anything and behaves like a lovesick teenager when she is around. Esmeralda has her sweet joy to tease Mr. Luigi, il caro mio! To slap his butt and to hug him and presses loud smacks to his almost bald scalp and feeds him with all her yummy food. Louis's face expression in such kind of moments is definitely priceless.

Mike always wants to help Louis to reach his goal with Esmeralda, but Harvey convinces him every single time, that Louis will get there, but in his one speed of light, what ever that means. Harvey has his fun to see happy Louis jumping around like an copy of El Capone himself trying to hide that he falls for Esmeralda and fails miserable. Esmeralda loves to be wooed by Louis and she enlightens all with her fervid, southern charm.

 

Donna catches Harvey standing already on the wooden porch looking out to the sea. Before she goes and gets the coffee she steps out too and approaches Harvey from behind, wrapping both arms around his waist and leaning against his shoulder, chin propped up close to his neck.

„Good morning, Sweety.“ Harvey smiles and turns his head to Donna. „Had a good night sleep?“ He covers her arms with his hand and gives her a squeeze.

„Yeah, I always do with the soft sound of the waves and my woman by my side.“ Donna gives Harvey a peck on the cheek. „In for a cup of coffee?“

"Yes, I’d love that." Donna lets go and moves to the kitchen to fetch the coffee.

Harvey just stands there and inhales the fresh morning breeze. Since their little celebration party some weeks ago they have grown together and they are family now. Donna is like a beloved sister to Harvey and he still is astonished how sweet and touchy Donna behaves and how relaxed and happy she is with Katrina. He enjoys this Donna extremly much and it means a lot to him, to have her in his life. He can trust her unconditionally and they are a great team at work.

„Mike is still asleep?“ Donna asks coming back with coffee in hand.

„Yes, he was so nervous yesterday that I have to calm him down and we fell asleep pretty late.“ Harvey watches Donna above the rim of his cup.

„But he doesn’t walk funny today, does he? That would be a shame, at his own wedding.“ Harvey snorts in his coffee and glares at Donna with amusement.

„Come on you cheeky, half naked sister of choice. Let’s sit on the stairs and enjoy some quiet moments until everything goes banana in the house and around it and I’ll lose my cool behavior."

Donna snickers and sits down with Harvey enjoying this early morning moment only with him.

"Are you nervous?" She asks him, playfully bumping his shoulder with her own.

„To be honest?" Harvey sips at his coffee and for a moment his gaze gets lost in the distance. He inhales and looks at Donna. "I try hard to keep it together and not to go all apeshit. It is one of the most important days of my life. For the moment I am okay. I have it under control.“ Harvey acts cool, even smiles but one feet bounces ongoing up and down.

"That bad…uh? Hey, big guy. We are here for you and Louis will watch over you while you get dressed. He is at Mike’s side all the time. Paul will arrive soon and then you have your support and there is still me.“ Donna takes Harvey’s hand and entwines her fingers with his. „It’s normal to feel nervous before your own wedding, you know? Even for a great Mr. Specter.“

Harvey breathes out feebley and presses his lips together. "I have to be strong for Mike."

Donna leans in with a smile on her lips and whispers in to Harvey’s ear. „Just for the record. This is not the last round of the Hunger Games, it’s your wedding. It’s okay to me moved and to cry. Okay?“

„Thanks for reminding me…I love you, you know that, right?“ Harvey just sits there and looks towards the water.

„Yeah, I do. And I love you too and stop now to be so overly sappy. I am almost ready to start to cry. We can’t start to turn all mushy and be an emotional mess at 7 o’clock in the morning. Let’s smoke a fag and tell me some funny Louis’s stories. Anyting new on the Esmeralda front?“

Harvey laughs and takes the cigarette from Donna with relief and they chit chat a long for some minutes.

„Coffee and cigarettes! What a breakfast! I am in too!“ Mike arrives at the veranda only in swimming trunks, cheering happily and dives in on Harvey for a full body hug.

„Good morning Babe. Are you in for an early morning swim with your husband?“ Mike kisses Harvey’s ear and Harvey leans in on Mike's chest with his cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth. Mike takes it away and takes a pull, snatchs the coffee mug out of Harvey's hand to take a huge gulp before he kisses him soundly on his lips. 

Harvey lets have Mike all what he wants and enjoys Mike's heartwarming smile.

„Come on guys, let’s get this wet morning kiss from Mr. Atlantic. You‘re in?“ Mikes looks pleading at Donna massaging Harvey's shoulder, kissing his hair. Harvey only groans with pleasure and hopes this one hasn't his number on it.

„Is there anybody who ever could resist your well trained puppy look?“ Donna sighs but stands up already. "Harvey, up! That’s what beach houses are for. To do stupid things, behave like kids and get wet before breakfast." Donna pulls Harvey with her in a standing position. He wears shorts and a shirt.

But before they can adjust and decide if this is a good idea, Mike makes a speed start and races towards the water. 

„The last in the water has to prepare breakfast!“ He shouts and howls like a wolf running fast over the sand.

It takes Harvey one second to react and then he bolts after Mike. Donna follows screaming and jeering right behind Harvey until all three of them launch into the water, headlong. The water is still a bit chilly but the best wake up call for this day.  
They puff and blow emerging from the water and start these water games one knows best from the teen days. Two versus one. Donna and Mike jumping onto Harvey trying to press him under water. Mike and Harvey versus Donna grabing her legs and arms and swinging her up and out letting her smack the surface like a bag of dirt.

They splash and shout, laugh loud without a break and throw wet sand at each other, rubbing it into their hair and try not to swallow too much salt water. It’s again Mike and Harvey who are taking Donna into half Nelson while Mike tries to fill her shirt with as much sand as possible when someone comes running from the beach towards them.

„Flower! Help is near! Hang in there!“ Katrina runs screaming and laughing into the water also dressed in a tee and panties and jumps right at Harvey to support her woman.

After another ten minutes of a perfect water battle they are panting and laughing and need to stop. All of them wade out of the water and lie flat on their backs on the shore.

„Uhhh, that was fun!“ Mike fist bumps the air, completely out of breath and very sandy.

Harvey coughs and chuckles and feels much better and more relaxed. He points towards a heavey breathing Katrina and props his upper body up on his ellbow. "You were the last in the water, you have to prepare breakfast!"

„Yeah, well, okay. Because it’s your wedding day I am extra kind to you.“ Katrina smirks. „What would you like to eat then? Pancakes? Scrambled eggs? Toast? Fruitsalad? Chicken masla? Spaghetti?“ She giggles.

„Pancakes, eggs and toast and coffee.“ Harvey sighs with content and lies back in the sand holding Mike’s hand.

„Already preparing. Come on, sexy lady! Up and let’s wash all this sand out of your hair. I can't believe how funny your hair style looks. Give these wedding lovebirds some quiet moments." Katrina pulls Donna to her feet and they walk arm in arm back to the shower at the stairs of the veranda.

40 Minutes later all of them are showered and wear new clothes sitting around the huge table in the living room. Mike and Harvey whisper sweet nothing sitting very close and holding hands, sharing kisses and smiling. Katrina is busy in the kitchen and Donna sets the table and brings plates and cups. Mike and Harvey are relaxed and greet Louis who joins them in a joyful and excited mood. 

They start to eat when Jessica and Rachel pop up shouting good morning greets and hug and kiss everyone at the table. Jessica and Rachel are happy now. After an emotional rollercoaster ride they finally have found their pace with each other. Jessica is able to admit now that she loves Rachel.

Jessica is actually a funny, great and generous friend. Katrina has had a very difficult time not to fight over Rachel. Katrina has threatend Jessica more than once and Donna always needed to step in between them. But at the end Jesscia respects Katrina a lot and it has turned out well. Katrina has learnt that Jessica is as proud as Harvey but she has been very lonley and scared too and it took her some time to open up to Rachel. It feels good to have them in their inner circle now.

They eat, talk and laugh a lot. The mood is light but also loaded with electricity. The door opens again and there is only one person who is able to shout so loud and to be so joyfully noisy. Esmeralda enters the room with the force of an earthquake.

Katrina nuges Louis with her ellbow and smiles at the nice shade of red that covers Louis cheeks. „Today is your chance, hotshot! Grab her and make her forget every other man she has had in her bed..ah?“ Katrina winks at Louis and can’t hide her laugh when Louis looks with this shocked expression in his eyes back at her. 

„I am a gentleman!“ He acts offended and only has eyes for his Esmeralda. 

All at the table enjoy the Esmeralda-effect. She comes and exudes an energy and a noise that knocks everyone off the feet. With her sisters on her coat-tails, baskets of flowers in their arms she talks nineteen to the dozen, with flying hands and within a second she takes over the command. She shouts in italien and greets all of them in this overwhelming, wholeheartedly manner of her charming personality.

One can be not affected by her energy that feels like touching an electric fence.

„Ciao a tutti! Guardi! Guardi! Harvey and Mike, i belli uomi! I mariti! Fa cosi bel tempo per voi! Ha, what a sight! The lovebirds. And with such a great wheather outside. Sunshine and love, who needs more? Right? Hello and good morning to all of you! And these are my sisters, Fatima, Laura, Carla and Bruna. We will start right away with the work. And you? Why are you sitting here? Move, get up, get dressed! Do you need any help? I take over, I clean the kitchen. Fatima, move. Get the flowers out! Bruna, bring in all the rest and you , all of you…out of the kitchen! I have a wedding to plan! And Luigi (Louis) don’t look at me as if I have shot the chicken bird who laid these eggs for you. Why don’t you say 'hi'?“

There is not even the slightes chance to breath between her words and not a tiny slot to speak up and say even a syllable too. Not possible. Esmeralda in action is a sight of it’s own. And Louis only stares at her in awe.

"I waited all morning to see you again.“ She towers above Louis who seems to have lost his tongue and with a loud smack she kisses his cheek and goes on with her invasion and her machine gun talking way. You hate her or you love her. There is nothing in between. Harvey wouldn’t trade her for anyone else. She is a true gem and keeps their houshold up an running like a well oiled motor.

Everybody chuckles and they get up to get out of the kitchen. Now the jumpiness kicks in. They feel it all. It is 9.30am. All of a sudden the relaxed mood is gone and the beach house chances into a beehive.

They all have their tasks and Mike and Harvey may not be on the scene before everything is settled and prepared fort he ceremony and the party afterwards. It will be a surprise to both of them. According to Mike’s wishes they have organized everything. 

Mike looks with a happy smile towards Harvey because all of their friends seems to act on a secret mission and fan out in different direction but definitely very focused on their tasks.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Harvey ask nobody in general.

„You are coming with me.“ Louis stands there all composed again, with this blissful expression like kissed by an angel and smiling genuinely at them. „Take all your clothes you need for your wedding and follow me.“

Louis ushers them out of the kitchen and leads Mike to his room. He knows that Harvey will gather all what he needs but with Mike he is not sure so he makes it happen that everything of Mike's belongings and items are safely packed in the bag.

Louis lead them out into the parking lot and guides them to Jessica’s car. „Get in, we will drive to Jessica’s house and stay there until it is time to change and get ready, okay? Got everything, Harvey? Rings?“ Louis really is the best man for this.

Harvey nods solemnly and pats his bag. "All set and packed." He takes Mike‘s hand and gets in the car. He is very giddy all of a sudden, no wrong, he already has been all morning but now it gets worse. He takes some messured intakes of air and smile brightly at Mike.

„Are you okay, Babe? A little bit nervous?“ Harvey pulls Mike in and put his arm around his shoulder and kisses his temple. 

„Yeah, I’m fine, but now with all this sudden action taking place I start to feel really special and yes, a littel bit nervous already.“ Mike admits leaning in on Harvey.

„Okay guys, fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride.“ Louis gets in the drivers seat and presses play to let easy jazz music calm the grooms nerves a bit. It is only a short ride and within ten minutes they are at Jessica’s house where everything is really quiet and calm and this helps a lot and supports both Mike and Harvey not to pass out already before even get dressed.

After Louis makes sure everything is safely in the house he orders them to take a seat.

„So, now there are different option what you can do depending in what mood you are. The time schedule is set we only have to fill the gap until you dress up. It is now 9.50am. I drive you back fully dressed and ready to celebrate your wedding at 12.45pm. Everybody will waiting there and all the new guests you can welcome after the ceremony, okay?“ Louis talks very calm and slow and makes sure both men hear him well. 

He really cares a lot for Harvey and Mike. He loves them actually – a lot. It feels as if he has gained two new brothers and many times during this preparation period he has been so touched to have their trust and to be so close to them. The last six weeks have been splendid and he spent so much time with both of them in their house to help Mike to equip it with all the new items and furniture. 

Harvey still is amazed how great the house looks now. In the beginning he hasn’t been sure if Louis was up for this task. But Louis has surprised him and he has to admit that he admires what he has achieved with the small but important changes he has made. Louis has a talented eye for details and how a room has to look with all the comfy knick-knack he added next to cushions, blankets, new chairs, curtains and lounge chairs. Their beach house has become a second home and all their friends love to stay with them.

„So either you like to watch a movie, or you can hang out on the patio to sleep, to catch some rays, relax a bit. It is up to you. I stay with you anyway and make sure all your clothes are fine. I prepare your food, your beverage if you want something, whatever your wish is. Okay?"

Harvey and Mike are a little bit overtaxed right at the moment. They are really the VIP guests and in sinks in now, that their big event starts to take place. 

Harvey hides that the pressure closes in on him. He really needs a distraction. "A movie would be okay, right?" He watchs Mike and sounds normal and all.

„Fuck, I am so nervous all of a sudden. Don’t you have a brick in your stomach, Harv? Puhhh…a drink would be nice now. Louis?“ Mike flops back on the couch and runs both hands through his hair searching Harvey’s eyes. „Aren’t you nervous, Babe?“

„It’s fine for the moment, but I am sure I will get some light sweat on my forehead when we start to change into our clothes. But a movie would be fine, yeah?“ Harvey runs a hand up and down Mike’s thigh.

„Drink? Louis? Can we have a drink?“ Mike looks pleading towards Louis.

"Sorry, Champ. No alcohol and no pot before the bige vent. I can mix you a nice fruitjuice or there is ice cream too." Louis smiles fondly at Mike.

Mike huffs and runs his palm over his lips. „Okay, movie then and fruitjuice it is. I need something with a lot of shooting and blood and blowing up stuff. It’s so ugly to wait.“ Mike whines and dives his head into Harvey’s lap. 

„Come on, Babe. Let’s sit it out together and have a good time. You even can choose the movie you like." Harvey rubs comforting circles on Mike’s back and winks at Louis. "I have the same as Mike. Fruitsjuice it is. Thanks a lot, Louis."

Louis smiles at him and gets busy in the kitchen while the guys start to watch ‚Independence Day‘. Louis places the two drinks infront of them. „And I forgot to mention that in half an hour I will go and get your brother Paul and bring him here. So there will be your support Harvey and some distraction.“ Louis looks at Harvey.

„Ah, that’s great!“ Harvey’s smile spread over his face. He loves to have his baby brother with him. „We can chat and play cards or someting. You are in for some poker, Louis?.“ He presses Mike against his chest and kisses the top of his head. He feels released, with Paul at his side he won’t fuck up and faint.

„He is your best man. He will assist you with everything and be your support team. And poker sounds great. I hope you are up for it.“ Louis answers with a laugh.

 

 

Meanwhile the beach house turns into a fabric of wedding preparation.

Esmeralda and her team take care of the catering and besiege the kitchen. Esmeralda’s parents arrive with a big van full of food and wine, tables and chairs for the buffet. The veranda is big enough fort he lunch with all the guest after the wedding ceremony.

The big buffet will be held in the evening on the beach with fire and music under a tent. There is a lot to do for the italien catering team but this is their business and all of them are very well practiced.

Esmeralda’s four sisters are already busy with all the flowers on the handrail and the bow and make headway.

Donna is in charge to organize the decoration at the beach with Jessica and Rachel. Katrina welcomes all the new guests and guides them to their rooms.

At 10.30am the beach house has turned into a madhouse. Ray and his family arrive a the same time like Terry and Paul. Benjamin follows right behind them with his bags and his camera. He is also responsible for good shots and nice memories.

Luke, the judge, a key figure, is treated very special and gets a place on the veranda, feet propped up on an other chair and a drink is put in his hand. He can enjoy the show and is out of the way.

There are welcome hugs, cheers, happy smiles and pats on the back, laughter and all carring presents for Mike and Harvey, even though they said they don’want anything. But Mike let it slip that they wish to build a family and all their presents seem to have very cute wrapping paper with elephants or kittens, flowers or pink hearts. Katrina organizes a gift table and asks in the kitchen for drinks and some snacks for their new guests.

Franco, Esmeralda’s father, has already prepared a table for all of them out on the veranda. With drinks and appetizers. So after all have put their luggage in their rooms Katrina guides them onto the veranda to have something do drink and to eat but also for the information part that comes next. It’s is 11am now and they have not so much time anymore. At 12pm the need to be finished with everything and then all need to get changed and get dressed to wait for the arrival of the bridal pair.

So Donna uses this moment to inform all guests how it is organized and orchestrated, so that everbody knows where to stand and to walk. 

Louis and Paul will guide Mike and Harvey onto the veranda. Jessica an Rachel will lead the way and guide all guests. Everybody only has to follow the two of them. From there they start to walk till they reach the celebration place at the beach. All their friends will accompagne the bridal pair and walk behind them. Their best men very close at both their sides.  
There will be an exuberant flower ornamentation covering the handrail down the stairs from the veranda. A ribbon will be staked at wooden sticks that leads the way to the ceremony place at the beach. There will be flowers on the sticks too.

The main place will be embellished with a bow made of white flowers. There will be no chairs. All the guests are dressed in white clothes. Easy, light summer dresses for the women and for the men linen shirts and trousers. All are bare foot.The women will wear braids with interlaced flowers and also carry a bunch of flowers in their hands.

Harvey and Mike will stand right under the flower bow with Luke, the judge, Harvey’s friend. He will hold the ceremony for them and friends and family will build a circle with the bow and Harvey and Mike. It is not difficult and Donna hopes everything will go smooth finally the bridal pair is on the scene.

All the guests are eating, drinking and chatting along. Paul and Terry know more or less all people because two weeks ago they had a coming together with all of them to have a nice evening and to get to know each other. Even Benjamin has been more than once at the beach house. He has become a very good friend to Mike.

„How are you holding up, Flower?“ Katrina wraps an arm around Donna’s waist and kisses her.

„I love this moment right now. Everything is light, everybody smiles around us and Esmeralda’s family transform the beach house in a wedding dream land. It is better than I ever imagined.“ Donna hugs Katrina tightly.

„At 12 o’clock we make the call for everybody to get ready, okay?“ Katrina looks around.

„Yeah and we will need Bruna and Fatima, right? They are the hairstylists in the family. To get our braids right and to look gorgeous for our lovebirds.“

Donna starts to look out for Bruna and informs Rachel and Jessica to meet them at their room to make their hair. Meanwhile Katrina checks all the showers and bathrooms and puts fresh towels in all of them, spare ones too. She almost bumps into Louis who pulls her back into a hug and asks where he can find Paul.

„Hey there, how are Mike and Harvey holding up?“ Katrina smiles at Louis and pats her hand at his chest.

„Mike is very antsy and jumps up and down the living room. He can’t focus on the movie. Harvey acts cool as always but he hides it well. He is very nervous too. I take Paul with me now and we will play some poker. But I am sure nobody is really in it.“

„I am happy they have you by their side. And we will be ready with everything here at sharp 1pm, okay?“

„Dove, the musician are here! Where can they put their instruments?“ Donna looks for Katrina followed by four persons with violin cases. 

"Hi, so nice to see you. Yes, please follow me.“ Katrina waves Louis good-bye at lead the musicians to their room.

Harvey and Mike don’t want to have too much music at their ceremony but for the walk with all their friends they want to have wonderful, special song. So they choose the classic piece „Canon“ from Johann Pachelbel. It’s played only with violins. It fits perfect. The musicians will walk with them down the aisle to the wedding ceremony place.

Time is flying. Donna claps her hands and gets the attention of everyone. It’s 12 o’clock! Time to get dressed. To take a shower or whatever. They all meet at 12.45pm here on the veranda. If anybody needs help with something they only need to shout. Katrina and Donna are very nearby.

And all of a sudden it’s like ready..steady..go!

Before Donna takes Katrina by the hand and follows her to their room she catches a glimps at the flower bow down at the beach. It‘ looks like a picture out of a fairytale. She has to swallow hard, the wetness pooling aready in her eyes. „Come on, my love, we will cry later. It’s looks perfect.“ Katrina kisses her featherlight on the cheeks and smiles against her lips. "I love you."

Within the next 30 Minutes Bruna and also Fatima show their talent in hairstyling how to get a perfect wedding braid with flowers under 6 minutes. It is incredible how they change the look of all six women. Rachel, Jessica, Katrina, Terry, Ray's wife Shalimar and Donna just look breathtaking.

All of them wear light, white dresses, like from the casting of the Elves from Lothlorien out of Lord of the ring. They wear halter top dresses with a corsage. The skirt cut is frayed, airy falling like a cloud of fabric around their legs.

„Whoa! Look at us!“ Rachel admires her view in the mirror and turns to look at her friends and girlfriend. They all smile at each other, very moved. Bruna comes back with their bunches of flowers to carry.

Now it’s real. This special spell of love and dedication fills the air like fairy dust blown in from the sea.

„Puhh, come on girls, don’t start to make me cry already.“ Jessica gestures them out of the room taking Rachel’s hand.

All the other guests are already gathered in the living room and look breathtaking too. It is such a difference when all are dressed in the same color. The men are all dressed in white shirts and trousers, barefoot. It really feels like a picture out of a foreign world. But it fits perfectly. Even the musicians are dressed white and pitch their violins.

Terry and Ray’s wife ressemble more wonderful elves than human beings. They look marvellous and smile brightly at the others.

Harvey and Mike should be here any minute and Donna ushers all out on to the veranda where Franko and his team changed again the scene completely.

Now the flowers, the bow, the ribbon that flaps lazy in the soft breeze leading the way to the ceremony place at the beach is clearly visible. Combined with the beach and the blue sky, the sea and the wind it is almost too kitschy to be real.

Rachel almost can’t hold back her tears. It is like a dream, it is that beautiful, it goes straight to the core of each ones heart and expands each chest with this special love for Mike and Harvey.

All of them take their positions and wait for the bridal pair.

 

 

„Don’t bounce on your feet, Mike! I can’t see if these trousers are too long or if they fit right. Now stand still, Champ." Louis talks to Mike kneeling at his feet to adjust the trouser legs. "Mike? Are you okay?“ Louis stands up to check on Mike.

"I need to sit down Louis. Oh my God. I feel so dizzy." Mike is a littel pit pale around his nose and his system is in overdrive and he breathes too shallow.

Louis guides him to the nearest chair and Mike slouches down, his hands shaking between his knees. He watches Louis with big eyes a little bit lost and very antsy indeed. Mike and Harvey get prepared in different rooms. The surprising effect is better this way when they are dressed and see each other for the first time.

„Do you think Harvey is okay?“ Mike asks worried.

Louis kneels down on one knee infront of Mike and take both his hands with a firm grip. 

„Hey, Champ. I’ll check on him later, right after you are dressed and finished to go. Paul is with him. I am sure he does fine. But first you need to breath slow and deep and here, squeeze my fingers. Come on, do it with me. In and out….yes, just like that.“

Mike is so happy to have Louis with him. He wouldn’t have managed it without him. He can’t think clearly anymore and to buttom up his shirt feels like a task to tricky to achieve. His heart beats so hard he almost tastes blood on his tongue and he swallows all the time as if he has to throw up any minute. But he closes his eyes and follows the lead of Louis’s words. He breathes slow and calms down after some minutes. Ready to stand up again and let Louis finish his task to dress him perfectly.

He desperately needs Harvey by his side.

„Can you check on Harvey now? I need him with me." He asks like the pup he sometimes actually is.

„I am right on it, Champ. Hang in there, okay? I come and get you." Louis kisses Mike’s forehead and heads out to look after Harvey.

Louis knocks softly at the door, opens it slowly and sticks his head through.

„Everythings fine? Are you ready? Mike is asking for you.“ No answer. „What’s up guys?“

Harvey looks like he loses it any minute, just like Mike and Paul holds something tiny in his hand that seems the reason for their very desperate face expressions.

„I tear off one of his button at his shirt….I am so sorry.“ Paul looks very hangdog towards Louis and shows him the button that lies in his palm. Harvey seems to freak out any second about that small item.

„You are the head of the New York S.W.A.T. team and you get knocked off your feet because of this button? Really?“ 

Louis can’t help but laugh out loud.

„Fuck Louis! This is huge, it is our wedding, in about 15 minutes from now and I won’t walk down the aisle with a button missing at my shirt!“ Harvey exclaims. „Fix it!...Please, Louis!“ Harvey looks at Louis as if he is this cloak-and-dagger knight everybody talks about since centuries who flies dragons like no one else.

If the incident hadn‘t such a bad timing, Louis would have forced Harvey to suffer some more just to get more of this look in his eyes. But he is not cruel at all and takes over in a blink of an eye.

„Sure thing, Harvey. Let’s fix it." Louis acts like a spy on a mission without hesitation. He hurries out of the room, comes back with his briefcase and fetches out a small sewing kit with needles, thread and all, kneels infront of Harvey and starts right away to sew this cheeky button back on Harvey’s shirt.

"You sew?" Harvey asks completely flabbergasted.

"It’s like chopping wood. Same thing, but different, easy though." Louis laughs openly, to good to be true.

„So here you go. As good as new. Paul, you can take over again and don’t come near that shirt, got that?“ Louis stands up and looks sternly at Paul who only smiles at him. 

„You are my hero of the day.“ Pauls cheers happily.

"Come on, Harvey, let’s go. Mike needs you. If he was pregnant I wouldn’t wonder if he just gave birth down the hall. He is so nervous and excited."

"Thank you, Louis. I really mean it." Harvey exhales with relief and follows Louis out of the room with this pressure in his stomach to get as fast as possible to Mike.

Mike almost flies in Harvey’s arms and Harvey catches him with ease. They kiss each other firmly and finally are able to smile again. Even if they still feel tensed up everyting will be okay.

„Come on, Babe, let’s get married.“ Harvey kisses Mike again and Louis shoos them out to the car where Paul aready waits with open doors to drive all of them back to their house and their waiting friends.

 

 

„Here they come! They are coming! Oh my God! They are coming! Get ready, stand in the line. Flowers? Check! nobody’s missing? Okay everyone, here we go!“ Donna shouts and runs back to stand at her place next to Katrina.

Everybody smiles and wears this ceremonial expression on their faces. All of them feel this humbleness mixed with tremendous joy to be a part of this special event. In all their white clothes and with all these flowers around them and in the women’s hair it looks like as if they emerged from the realm of Neptune to join this special wedding. All the women look like sea nymphs.

The musicians begin to play and with the first tones of this special piece it is hard not to start to cry because it touches everyone’s soul that much.

And here they come.

Harvey and Mike stepping onto the porch closely followed by Paul and Louis. 

Mike almost can’t keep his tears at bay. It is too emotional what is going on and the scene, whoa, this scene they are entering, can’t be described with words. To divine with all its glory and beauty. Harvey has very glistening eyes too. He holds Mike’s hand firmly in his own and gives his husband stability and security.

The music plays with their souls. Invites and pulls the strings of their inner melody until everybody‘s inner tune matches with Harvey‘s and Mike‘s. The air around all of them almost vibrates with love and it feels as if all this power they receive from their friends and beloved one‘s give them strength.

Everybody smiles and fights back tears. It is one of these rare occasions where every one feels connected with all others. There are no words for such an experience. It is too big. The wind plays with the ribbon and Luke is waiting for the bridal pair to receive their blessing to be husband and husband for a lifetime.

Jessica and Rachel turn slowly at the stairs and start to walk down to the beach ailse to lead the goup down to the ceremony place.

All of them walk slowly and carefully leading and protecting. Mike and Harvey follow their friends in awe and emotionally completely overwhelmed frimly guarded by Louis and Paul. The violin players walk along and guide their souls with their music. They reach the bow and their guests start to form a circle around this flower bow and Mike and Harvey stand right in the middle towards Luke and Louis and Paul close the circle to completion.

It is very much symbolic too. They have all the elments and the power of nature surrounding them. Earth, wind, water and fire (sun) circled by their friends it feels like 'all for one and one for all‘. They receive their blessing back in the lap of the big goddess - mother nature. The love they feel from all the people around them is like a light that always will guide them and enlightens Mike‘s and Harvey’s path.

It’s wholeness and they are back in the flow of eternity.

They stand silently for two more minutes before the music stops and Luke starts the wedding ceremony. It is short and filled with Mike’s and Harvey’s vows for each other. Mike has to make a break because he really is shaken by all this intense emotions. But Harvey is there for him, thumbs away his tears and gives him time until he has back his composure.  
Harvey’s tears, overwhelmed by his love for Mike, start to fall in the second half of his vow, but his voice is firm and strong and he finishes without a break. They exchange their rings after each vow and lock eyes with each other.

During this moments Mike and Harvey only feel and see one another. They get touched from something that is bigger than anything they have experienced until now. Their hearts beat as one and finally Luke gives his blessing and announces both as husband and husband and that they may kiss the groom now. 

Mike would crawl in to Harvey, if he could he hugs him so fiercly and whispers ‚I love yous‘ in his ear over and over again. Harvey buries his head in Mike’s shoulder and drys his tears. He is the happiest man on earth to have Mike by his side for the rest of his life. They seal their marriage vow with a tender kiss.

After some moments their focus get back to here and now and they look around at their weeping friends. They smile and laugh and cry and finally Paul and Louis enter the circle to gather Mike and Harvey in their arms to congratulate.

Joy and also relief that everything has gone so well breaks free and everybody hugs almost everybody until it is time to be the one in Mike‘s or Harvey’s arms to wish them well and happiness.

The musicians start to play again to keep this special mood up for some time. At the end Jessica kisses Rachel openly and doesn’t care at all what other people think. Donna gets lost in Katrina’s arms and Louis laughs with Benjamin in his arms and chats along with Ray and his wife. Paul having Terry in his arms talks with Harvey, who holds Mike firmly pressed to his side with this super bright, goofy grin on his face looking nothing but happy. Luke is happy everything is over and he hasn’t got a sunburn and hope the next drink is only a few minutes away.

Mike feels as if he only needs to jump up to touch the sky and the sun. It is fucking incredible, their wedding. Fucking beautiful!

„Let’s drink champagne and celebrate our newlyweds!“ Donna calls out.

Donna’s suggestion gets welcomed with jubilation and all of them amble back to the veranda where Franco and his team are already waiting with drinks, champagne and refreshments until lunch will be served.

This wonderful day goes on with this light and happy feeling. After a very an exquisite lunch the guests spread to different places. Some lay in deck chairs, some like to go and get some wet feet, others take a nap at the beach. All of them hang around in small groups and chat and having a great time.

Harvey joins Mike on the lounge and whispers in his ear „Are you happy, Babe?“

„More than I can say with words.“ Mikes kisses Harvey and Harvey whispers back „Me too. Let’s take a nap. I am really tired from all the food and the jumpy feelings.“

„Marvellous idea.“ Mike snuggles up at Harvey’s side and both of them start to doze off in the middle of the afternoon.

At around 7pm Franco’s team start to prepare the tent and the buffet for the evening to hold the wedding feast in the perfect atmosphere. They dig holes in the sand and put metal bowls in there with wood to light the fire when the sun starts to set. The tent is open to all four sides. But the inside is provided like a Beduin camp.

The sand gets covered with a large carpet and they got cushions to sit on, lots of soft cushions to lie on the floor and to sit in a circle, to eat in a comfortable position but also to fall a sleep if someone doens’t want to go inside. If they like, they even can sleep at the beach right there under the tent. Another great idea from Donna to support all Mike’s wishes for their wedding.

Most of the women has changed their dresses into someting more comfortable. But all of them still wear their braids with the flowers. It looks so endearing.

At 9.30pm they are in the middle of their celebration. Eating very delicious food, drinking very good wine and enjyoing each other's company. Even Louis gets some moments to flirt with Esmeralda who is still busy in the kitchen but never fails to sneak out to spend some moments with her Luigi.

They party on, dessert is served around midnight. But before that some want to go for a walk a the beach and sit for a while until they are ready to eat more.

Mike wants some quiet moments with Harvey and guides him out into the other direction, away from everybody else. They sit at the beach, holding each other and watching the waves coming ashore and the clear sky above their heads, shining with thousands of stars. 

„You know that you are making me the happiest person on earth, right?“ Harvey asks Mike, playing with his wedding band at Mike’s finger.

„Yes I do, and you are making me just the happiest man on the planet too. Just for the record.“ Mike kisses Harvey’s temple.

„We are so blessed with our friends and family. I guess I need a month to come down from my emotional high from today.“ Harvey says.

„That’s fine with me. The same here, by the way. And Benjamin took great picture from our day, so we always can have a look at them and get lost again in this great day.“

They just sit there for another while until they stroll back to the tent right in time for dessert.

 

Katrina feeds Donna with cake. „I would love to have such a wedding with you, Flower.“ And kisses her onto her lips while Donna munches cake. Donna smiles against Katrina’s lips and swallows her bite.

„I am in! When do you want to do it?“ Donna smiles happily at Katrina.

"Let’s move frist and then we start planing, okay?“

„Whatever you wish, Dove. Will you marry me?“ Donna leans towards Kartrina for a deep, cherry cake flowered kiss.

„Of course I marry you. But I want to take you home with me afterwards and for that we need a flat of our own. Agreed?“ Katrina pulls Donna onto her lap.

"Yes, agreed. First a new apartment, then our wedding and afterwards our dog." Donna confirms once again with sparkling eyes while Katrina captures Donna's wonderful laugh by kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Mike and Harvey's wedding song 'Canon'.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVn2YGvIv0w
> 
>  
> 
> So, that’s it!
> 
> Again, thanks so much to all of you who beared this trip and stayed at my side up to the last chapter. I can’t express how much this means to me. I couldn’t wait any longer with posting and I just wanted this story out in the world wide web to float around reachable for everybody who feels the need to read it.
> 
> Of course I am curious too after everything is finally done and out to know what you think. I nourish on comments like all other writers. If you feel like letting me know how you liked the story, please do it! You will make me very happy.
> 
> In the beginning I had some difficulties to feel this 'in-love' feeling from Donna and Katrina. But now at the end I can say I did well with all my characters. I am a true Marvey girl, but Donna and Katrina rock and I am so fond of them at the end :-) With Mike and Harvey I am in love since ever and the words for their part poured out with ease, like water. I am just happy, glad, released that I made it! I finished the story. YAY!
> 
> I have always been a reader and now I have become a writer for the first time because I wanted to have some female slash and juicy female porn. It was a nerve-wracking experience. For over 7 months my brain was held tight in some sort of cramp and the urge to get everything on paper was huge and not very healthy. I guess I did all the mistakes a newbie could do. Write too long, too much, till my head hurt, my eyes couldn’t focus well enough and I forgot about all the normal chores that a houshold needs to run properly :-).
> 
> I know, that my story is so damn long! How did it end up almost like a bloody book? I don’t know…..But I made it . It always astonished me how fast all the words were piling up when I started a new chapter- like right now!
> 
> I am rambling. It is time to say good-bye for now.
> 
> We will meet again - virtually - till then....Bye! Ciao! Aurevoir! Tschüss!  
> Lots of love and a big thank you to all of you


End file.
